


Shall We Dance

by sarabethloves



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multichapter, business world au, coffee shop AU, literally every au, millionaire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millionaire bachelor, Ichigo Kurosaki, just wants a change. He's tired of the buxom bimbos that keep finding a way into his bed. So when he first spots Rukia Kuchiki in a coffee shop, he's completely entranced. Rukia, on the other hand, well, she's seen better. IchiRuki. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was created in early 2013 and was finished this past April. The entire story is up on my ff.net account but in an interest to include AO3, I've posted it here as well.

Ichigo Kurosaki stirred in his king-sized bed fitted with the silkiest and most expensive sheets money could buy. Beams of light from the oversized window across the room caused the young, orange-haired man to squint as his eyelids creaked open. The light flooded his eyes and triggered the pounding in his head, which he recognized all too well.

_Damn. I thought I had gotten better at preventing hangovers_ , the young man thought to himself as his mind tried to adjust to his surroundings, pounding harshly against his skull as it did. Ichigo grasped his forehead in pain and sat up in his bed. Thank goodness he had had enough sense while he was drunk to come back to his own bedroom. The young man had woken up in one too many foreign beds after a night of partying for his liking.

He turned his head to the side to find an all too familiar sight. A woman. Naked. Asleep. In his bed.

Ichigo sighed. Not again. How many times had he gone out with friends to have a little fun on the weekends only to find himself waking up next to some blonde bimbo with a pounding headache?

Too many times.

It wasn't that Ichigo didn't enjoy having some fun with beautiful, strange girls. In fact, it was one of his favorite things to do now that his job as a CEO of a multibillion-dollar company had become so demanding. His crazy lifestyle on the weekends was his only way to relieve the stress that was accumulating from work.

He just hated the morning after these little escapades. It was just so _awkward._ Ichigo wasn't very good with verbal confrontation (physical he could deal with just fine) and therefore having to tell some poor, confused woman that he wasn't interested in getting to know her any more than he already did and that she should just _leave_ was a difficult task for him.

Sometimes it wasn't that bad and the woman would blush, gather her stuff, and dash away, never to be seen again. Sometimes it was _very_ bad and he would have to deal with crazy stalker girls who would like nothing more than to be Mrs. Kurosaki.

And when that happened, it just got ugly.

Ichigo wondered what kind of morning after this girl would turn out to be. His memory from the night before was foggy, but he recalled her being a nice enough girl. Maybe she would just be embarrassed to be caught having a one night stand with a famous millionare and get the hell out of his house.

He sincerely hoped that she wasn't going to be like the other crazy stalkers. Ichigo had had to file one too many restraining orders in his day. As much as people would think otherwise, being one of the most eligible bachelors in Tokyo was hard sometimes.

Ichigo quietly slipped out, trying not to disturb the buxom blonde in his bed. He tiptoed over to one of his drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and jeans. He slipped them on before walking out of his bedroom and into his spacious penthouse apartment overlooking the beautiful city of Tokyo.

As much of a jerk as he knew it would make him, Ichigo wished he could just get dressed and go to work, leaving the one night stand in his bed to fend for herself. His maid was supposed to come over today so maybe he could ask her to escort the young lady out and tell her to never come back.

Ichigo groaned. He really was an asshole, wasn't he?

But what else could he do? Being in a relationship was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He didn't have time to run a huge, global company and worry about a girlfriend simultaneously. His love life was on the backburner as his company, Kurosaki Corporations, was thriving.

And since Ichigo was a young man in his late twenties, he had needs. Sexual needs. That very much needed to be fulfilled. So that only left drunken one night stands. There wasn't any other option for him.

But, if he tried to explain that to most women, they would scoff in disgust, possibly leaving their handprint on his face. Then again, he _was_ Ichigo Kurosaki. Prodigy of the business world. Millionaire. Eligible bachelor. He had women throwing themselves at him everywhere he went.

He glanced at the clock on the oven in his kitchen and groaned. 9:45 a.m. He was late. Again. His secretary was going to kick his ass when he got to the Kurosaki Corp headquarters.

He sighed. He really had no other choice. He couldn't wait for the stranger in his bed to wake up so he quietly walked back into his room and changed into his business suit. He freshened up in the adjoined master bathroom, grabbed his briefcase and cell phone, and left his apartment without a word.

Karma was going to kick his ass for that one.

* * *

"I need two medium, nonfat vanilla lattes and a small caramel frappucino, please!" the young, raven-haired woman yelled to anyone who would listen. She hated having to work the morning shift. She was constantly running around, hardly having a moment to breathe, let alone do anything else. People sure loved their coffee in the morning.

"Rukia! Can you pour a large regular coffee, please?" Rukia Kuchiki's best friend and coworker, Orihime Inoue, called from the register she was currently standing behind.

"Sure thing!" Rukia yelled back as she put down the blender she was currently pouring ingredients into, grabbed the large coffee pot, poured a sufficient amount into the large cardboard cup, and set it on the pickup counter.

"One large regular coffee," she yelled as the customer came over and picked up his drink, not even stopping to say thank you. Rukia rolled her eyes and got back to making her other drink. So typical of the rich, snobby people living in one of Tokyo's nicest areas. Just her luck she would get a job at the coffeehouse with customers who were the most stuck up and rude people in the entire city.

Rukia wanted to work at the quaint bookstore a few blocks from her apartment but she didn't even get an interview when she applied. She didn't get an interview anywhere except here. The coffee shop that her best friend and roommate worked at. Orihime had busted her back to get Rukia this job so she tried to remind herself to be more appreciative, but she couldn't deny how much she hated working here. Especially in the morning.

Rukia began to blend the frappuccino she was working on with practiced skill. She poured the drink into a plastic cup, squirted a bit of whipped cream on top, and set it on the counter.

"One nonfat, vanilla frappuccino with soymilk and extra vanilla!" Rukia called out, trying her best to disguise the disdain she had for whoever would order such a complicated drink. When the blonde women wearing a designer track suit, carrying an overpriced bag, and sporting a rock the size of a pumpkin on her finger walked up to the counter to retrieve the drink, Rukia just knew what would happen next.

"Excuse me, did you use soymilk? I specifically asked for soymilk," the women asked Rukia, her voice filled with condescension. This woman thought she was so high and mighty because she had money and Rukia didn't. It made her blood boil.

"Yes ma'am, I did," Rukia answered, her voice straining to hide her anger.

"And the vanilla. I asked for extra vanilla."

"Mm-hmm," Rukia answered through clenched teeth as she began to make the next drink on her list.

"I didn't want a ton of extra vanilla. Just a little bit. Did you put too much in it?"

"I can't be the judge of that ma'am. Why don't you taste it and see if it's to your liking," Rukia said, plastering the best fake smile on her face she could manage.

The woman sipped the drink and immediately recoiled in disgust. "Ugh, yep that's way too much. I only want a few extra drops," she said as she handed the drink back to Rukia.

_A few extra drops_. This woman was so particular about how she wanted her stupid frappucino to be that she could taste the difference in a few extra drops of vanilla. Rukia wanted to scream.

_Stupid, stuck up, snobby housewives who have nothing better to do than play tennis with their friends and order ridiculously particular coffee drinks all day long._

Rukia hated them. It was stupid rich people like that woman that were the reason she had this horrible job to begin with.

She used to be very wealthy herself. Well, she wasn't wealthy but her adoptive brother was. Byakuya Kuchiki was the owner of a large company until one of his business partners tricked him into signing a horrible deal that caused the company to go bankrupt. Thankfully her brother wasn't also arrested and sent to jail, but he was still poor and homeless, living with one of his other business partners and desperately trying to get his company back off the ground.

It was an impossible task though. It had been a year and a half since he had declared bankruptcy and nothing had changing.

When it happened, Rukia was in her second year of college. She had already moved away from her brother and was technically out on her own, but her brother still funded all of her expenses. When Byakuya lost all of his money, Rukia was forced to take out loans to pay for her college education, sell all of her expensive clothes and possessions, and move in with her best friend. She was living completely off of the money she earned at the coffee shop until she could graduate and get a real job and it hadn't been easy. She was making practically nothing right now.

That's why women like the complicated drink order one bugged her so much. They were completely oblivious to the harshness of living in the real world. They had no idea what it was like to have to work your ass off just to pay the bills. All they had to do was look pretty so some rich, old guy could come along and slide a big diamond ring on their finger.

It was disgusting.

As Rukia angrily remade the women's frappucino (with only a few extra drops of vanilla), the door to the coffee shop opened and immediately all women present stopped what they were doing to stare at the man who had just walked in. All except Rukia, of course.

A hush fell over the coffeehouse as women ogled and men eyed jealously. Rukia looked up to see what was going on when her eyes came across a tall young man with amber eyes and the most obnoxiously orange hair.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Just what she needed. She knew exactly who the man was. Everyone in the coffee shop knew who he was.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Tokyo's most eligible (and rich) bachelor. Rukia could practically see the fantasies running through every woman's mind. Heck, even some of the older ladies, who were clearly there with a significant other, eyed the young man hungrily.

Rukia watched as Ichigo approached the counter, cutting everyone in line (though it looked like none of them cared), and walked right up to her best friend, who looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Hi," Ichigo said, flashing Orihime a sexy smile. Rukia wondered if she would have to catch her best friend when she blacked out.

"H-H-Hi," Orihime stammered in response, completely entranced with the man in front of her.

"Can I get a large, black coffee, please?" he asked her, still giving her that unbelievable smile. Rukia narrowed her eyes. What a jerk. Flirting just to see a young girl drool all over him. And not just any young girl. Rukia's best friend.

"S-Sure," Orihime said as she rang up the total.

Ichigo laid a large bill on the counter and said, "Keep the change." He winked at Orihime and walked over to where Rukia was standing behind the pick up counter to wait for her to pour him his coffee.

Rukia rolled her eyes. So typical of him to pay with a large bill just to let everyone in the shop know he had money. As if they didn't already know that just by looking at him.

Rukia angrily grabbed a coffee cup and poured the pretentious snob his drink. She put the lid on the cup and marched over to the counter.

Ichigo was leaning against the counter with his elbows resting on top, staring at her. Rukia returned his stare with a glare of her own and slammed the cup down on top of the counter. "Here," she said with an angry grunt.

Ichigo gave Rukia the same smile he gave Orihime and chuckled at her feisty attitude. "Thanks," he said not even slightly fazed by Rukia's death glare. He stood up to his full height, picked up his drink, and left the coffeehouse as everyone watched him.

Rukia, however, didn't fail to notice his eyes lingering on her, and only her, as he left the shop.

She shook her head. What a jerk! He thought he was so smooth, didn't he? Guys like that made Rukia's blood boil. She angrily got back to mixing drinks, not noticing all the women in the coffeehouse eyeing her with sheer disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Kurosaki. You're still alive?" Uryuu Ishida asked in disdain as he watched his boss and (somehow) his friend walk into his office on the top floor of the Kurosaki Corporation's headquarters.

"Shut up, Ishida. I had a late night and I forgot to set my alarm," Ichigo said with a scowl as he walked into his massive office. He set his briefcase and coffee cup down on his desk and sat in his incredibly comfortable chair.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. Tell me, Kurosaki, did you even stop to ask the girl her name?" Uryuu asked as he followed Ichigo into his office and sat down on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"What girl?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he started up his computer.

"The girl you went home with last night," Uryuu answered as if it was obvious.

"How the hell do you know I went home with a girl last night?"

"Because you're Ichigo Kurosaki. Bringing girls you just met home to have sex with is what you do."

Ichigo scowled. "That's not exactly a reputation I want to have."

"You're a young, attractive millionaire. That's the reputation you're stuck with."

"You think I'm attractive, Ishida?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, teasing his friend.

"Oh, please. Wrangle in your ego for two seconds, Kurosaki. I'm serious."

"Fine, whatever. To answer your question, I did ask her name before I took her home. I'm not disgusting."

"So what is it?" Uryuu asked, knowing exactly how his friend was going to answer.

Ichigo thought for a minute before sheepishly answering, "Um…I forgot."

"Unbelievable."

"Look, I was drunk! I hardly even remember where I was last night, let alone that girl's name."

"Couldn't you just have asked her this morning when she woke up?"

At that, Ichigo looked down at his hands and then back up at his computer; anything but his judging friend. Uryuu narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me-,"

"I was running late for work! I had to leave her there. She was pretty conked out so I didn't want to wake her up just to tell her to leave."

"So that woman is probably _still_ in your apartment somewhere?" Uryuu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, probably. Oh that reminds me! I have to text my maid to ask her to let her out," Ichigo said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and began texting.

"You're such an asshole," Uryuu said simply.

"Yeah? Then why are you friends with me?"

"I ask myself that question every day," Uyruu answered. Ichigo glared in his direction.

"Yeah, well since you _are_ my friend, I need to talk to you about something."

Uryuu sighed. He could only guess what this would be about. "What?"

"I'm starting to get tired of all the woman I've been with lately. I need something different."

"You mean like a relationship?" Uryuu perked up. He had been trying to fix Ichigo with someone for years now and had always been unsuccessful. Maybe now his friend was finally open to the idea of settling down.

"No, I mean like a different kind of woman."

Uryuu sighed. Just when he thought Ichigo was finally growing out of his playboy lifestyle.

"You really are terrible," he said, defeated.

"I'm serious, Ishida. I can't keep sleeping with these blonde, big-boobed bimbos."

"So who would you rather sleep with, Kurosaki? Brunette, big-boobed bimbos. Or are you a red head guy?" Uryuu asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"I want someone different. Like a real woman. Not some made up, plastic surgery-infested girl from one of the clubs. I just want to be with a normal girl who's not afraid to speak her mind. Someone who doesn't see me only for my money," Ichigo said, his voice growing serious.

"You know, Kurosaki, what you just described to me isn't a one night stand. It's a girlfriend."

Ichigo looked deep in thought as he pondered his friend's words. Maybe that's what he wanted after all. Maybe he really did want to settle down but he couldn't find the time so he told himself he wasn't interested in relationships.

"Damn, Ishida. I don't know what I want."

"Then I suggest you figure that out before you pick up some poor girl off the side of the road."

"I'd never do that. You know me, Ishida. I may be bad, but at least I'm not a monster."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, about this normal girl that you want. Have any ideas?"

"Well, there was this gorgeous girl who was working at that coffee shop a few blocks away. Man, she was something else. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were almost purple. And she looks nothing like the girls I'm used to. Short, black hair-,"

"Small chest," Uryuu finished for his friend, who looked back at him bewildered. "Hey, you said she looks nothing like the girls you're usually with so I just assumed."

"Screw you, Ishida," Ichigo said angrily, gaining a chuckle from his friend.

"So when did you spot this girl?"

"This morning when I went to get my coffee. She was the one who poured it. She didn't seem too happy with me, though. Kept glaring at me for some reason."

Uryuu fake gasped. "You mean to tell me that there is a young, beautiful woman out there who doesn't want to crawl straight into your bed? What is this world coming to?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ichigo glared at him for probably the tenth time that morning. "Why do I even talk to you?"

Uryuu laughed and answered, "That's a very good question, Kurosaki."

Before Ichigo could retort, the door to his office slammed open and immediately Ichigo sat back in fear.

 _His secretary_.

"Where the hell have you been all morning? Were you aware that you have to be at a meeting that started ten minutes ago!?" Nanao Ise screamed at her boss as she angrily marched to his desk.

"Shit, Nanao, calm down. You never told me about any meeting," Ichigo answered, somewhat calmly. He couldn't deny just how much that woman terrified him.

"Yes, I did! I called and texted you about a hundred times to remind you!"

"You did? I didn't get any of that," Ichigo answered as he looked down at his phone, which confirmed that he had indeed not gotten a single text or missed call from his secretary.

"Then get a new phone because something must be wrong with yours! Now get your lazy ass out of your office and do your damn job!" Nanao screamed.

Ichigo sighed and got up out of his chair. He wasn't about to tell his infuriated secretary that the reason he didn't get any of her calls or texts was because he had blocked her number when she had bombarded him with messages about another important meeting the week before. She would probably rip his head off if she knew that.

"You know, Ise, I could fire you for talking to me like that," Ichigo told her as they walked to the large conference room on the top floor.

Nanao rolled her eyes. "Oh please. If you fired me, this whole company would go under."

Ichigo hated how right she was. Nanao Ise was way more than a secretary, that was for sure.

Before they walked into the conference room, Nanao stopped her young boss and stood in front of him. "Before you go in, I have to say something. The most important people in this company besides yourself are waiting in there. You can play the bad boy on the weekend, Mr. Kurosaki, but now you have to be the strong and unyielding CEO. This company rides on your shoulders. Don't forget that," his secretary told him before straightening his tie and shoving him into the conference room.

As Ichigo greeted his higher up employees and sat down, he sighed inwardly. He could never forget how much depended on him. No matter how hard he tried.

* * *

"He's not answering…again," Yuzu Kurosaki said with a sigh as she closed her phone in defeat.

"Why do you even try anymore? Ichigo hardly has time to take care of himself let alone care about our lives," Yuzu's twin sister, Karin, said with an emotionless tone.

"Don't say that, Karin. Big brother does still care about us. He's probably just busy," Yuzu answered her sister, ever the optimist.

"Whatever. One of these days you're going to have to give up the illusion of Ichigo you've created for yourself. He's not super man. He has issues. Lots of them," Karin, ever the pessimist, told her sister.

"I know that. Everyone has issues. I just think you've given up trying to have a relationship with him too early. We're the only family he has left, remember? And he's our only family too."

"Really Yuzu? That's how families work? I had no idea," Karin retorted sarcastically.

"Oh stop being so negative, Karin. You're getting on my nerves."

"Please, nothing gets on your nerves."

"That's not true! You do all the time," Yuzu answered back.

Just before Karin could retaliate with a snide remark of her own, Yuzu's cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it quickly and gasped excitedly when she saw who was calling. "Hello, big brother!" she answered with a happy smile. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Yuzu. Sorry I couldn't answer your calls. I was in a meeting," Ichigo said from the other line.

"Oh that's okay, I understand."

"So what's up?"

"Oh! I just wanted to call you to tell you that I aced my test! You know, the really hard one I told you about the other day."

"The math test? From the class with the really tough professor?"

"Yep! That's the one."

"Wow, Yuzu, that's great! I'm proud of you."

"Really? That means a lot to me, brother," Yuzu said sincerely.

"Of course. Though you know I'll always be proud of you. No matter how you do in school."

Yuzu grew teary eyed and Karin groaned, not wanting to have to deal with her sniffling twin sister.

"Thanks, big brother!"

"It's been awhile since I've seen you guys. You're still planning on coming to the city next weekend to visit, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course! We're so excited. I already planned out all the meals I'm going to make you."

"Awesome. It's been way too long since I've had your amazing cooking, Yuzu."

"We both can't wait! Listen, Ichigo, we have to go to class but I'll talk to you soon and we'll see you next weekend, okay?"

"Sounds good. Tell Karin I love her, despite how much of an ass she is," Ichigo said, causing Yuzu to giggle lightly.

"I will. I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye!" Yuzu said before hanging up her phone.

"So what did Ichigo have to say?" Karin asked as she stood up from the bench her and her sister were sitting at, Yuzu following suit.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell you that you were an ass," her sister answered with a deceivingly sweet smile before walking away happily.

Karin glared at her sister, rolled her eyes, and begrudgingly followed after her to their next class.

* * *

"Aw, aren't you just the best big brother in the world," Uryuu said cynically as he walked into his friend's office just as he was finishing up a phone call with his sister.

"Shut up, Ishida. My sisters are the only family I have left. I'm not going to abandon them just because I'm rich and famous."

"Just as modest as ever, Kurosaki."

"What do you want, Ishida? Don't you have a job to get to? You know, the one I'm paying you for."

"I'll get to that in a minute, but I wanted to ask you a favor first."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked as he eyed his friend skeptically. When Uryuu asked for favors, nothing ever good happened.

"I've been thinking about our conversation from this morning. I'm very interested in seeing this girl you were talking about."

"The coffee shop girl?"

"Yes, her. I was thinking tomorrow before work we could meet there and have breakfast. They serve bagels, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Good. Meet me there at 8," Uryuu said simply before turning to exit the office.

"Wait a second, Ishida." His friend stopped in place and turned toward Ichigo. "Why are you so interested in seeing this girl?"

"You said she was beautiful and that she didn't like you. That's enough of an incentive to go look for myself. This girl is very rare."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Are you mocking me?"

"Only a little bit, Kurosaki," Uryuu said with a smile before exiting the office.

Why was he friends with this guy again?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Kurosaki parked his fast and ridiculously overpriced car along the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop he had been to the day before. The young millionaire rolled his eyes when he spotted Uryuu standing outside the door, waiting for him.

He didn't really want to know why his friend was so fascinated with the idea of a woman who didn't immediately warm up to his charms. It had happened before. Granted, it didn't happen very often (hardly ever), but he _had_ experienced some rejection in his life.

Of course, all of the girls who initially rejected him who hadn't been unavailable had eventually warmed up to him. Ichigo smirked when he thought about how fortunate he was when it came to women. His charm was legendary.

That's why Ichigo confidently exited his car and walked into the coffee shop with his friend. He would get this girl to come around eventually. He wasn't really trying when he first talked to her but now he was prepared to lay on the charm.

"So, Kurosaki. Which one is she?" Uryuu asked as they entered the small café and stood in line.

Ichigo didn't fail to notice that the coffee shop once again became very quiet the moment he walked through the door.

Ichigo's eyes roamed over the employees working behind the counter until they fell on a certain petite, raven-haired woman. "That one," Ichigo said, pointing her out to Uryuu.

Ishida took a look and whistled under his breath. "You're right. She's very pretty. And definitely not your type."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want her," Ichigo said confidently as his eyes roamed over the girl. She was wearing a simple black shirt with blue jeans. A green apron was tied around her body with the coffee shop's logo on the front. She looked as busy and flustered as she had the day before, frantically running around behind the counter trying to do a million things at once.

When Ichigo reluctantly took his eyes off of her, he was surprised to find Uryuu's attention elsewhere. Namely on the girl behind the register.

"Wow, she's _very_ pretty," Uryuu said. Ichigo could tell he was talking about the smiling, auburn-haired woman currently taking orders.

Uryuu was right. She _was_ very beautiful, but the starry-eyed look she gave him the last time he was here turned him off to the idea of ever pursuing her. He could handle the gold digging bimbos from the clubs. Fainting fan girls on the other hand, not so much.

"She's all yours, man. Go get 'em," Ichigo said nonchalantly as his eyes roamed back to the raven-haired girl.

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I don't need your permission to go after a girl, Kurosaki. My love life doesn't run off of your leftovers," he said quietly before walking up to the counter and giving the auburn-haired girl a smile.

Ichigo was actually surprised by Uryuu's comment. He didn't realize how much bitterness his friend had carried living in Ichigo's shadow. He made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"H-Hi," the girl behind the counter said as she eyed Ichigo, almost out of breath.

"Hi, I would like a vanilla latte and a cinnamon raisin bagel and my friend here would like the same," Uryuu said with a smile, slightly hurt by the girl's obvious disregard for him.

"Oh, okay. For here or to go?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off of Ichigo, who was looking around the coffee shop, trying to avoid her eyes. He could practically feel Ishida seething.

"Here, please," Uryuu answered as he handed the girl enough money to cover their food and drinks. "Keep the change," he said politely before they both went to go find a table.

"What the hell are you doing ordering for me, Ishida?" Ichigo asked when they sat down at a table by the window.

"I'm mad at you so I didn't feel like asking what you wanted, okay?" Uryuu said as he glared out the window. Ichigo knew exactly why he was angry.

"Dude, you can't blame me for how that girl acted."

"Yes, I can. You're always walking around all smooth and suave. Girls are falling down at your feet everywhere you go. Meanwhile, I have to play the part of the dorky tag-along. It's hard being your friend sometimes, Kurosaki."

"So what do you want me to do? Walk up to that girl and tell her I'm not interested?"

"That wouldn't make me feel better. Just once I would like to get a girl on my own, without you having to toss them aside first."

"Look I'm sorry, man. But there's really nothing I can do for you," Ichigo told his friend. Uryuu only glared at him and continued looking out the window.

Ichigo sighed and fixed his attention back on the person he had come here for. He watched as the girl bustled around at lightning speed. Just as she was placing a drink on the pick up counter for another customer, her eyes met Ichigo's. Immediately her whole face fell and her eyes narrowed. Ichigo could only smirk.

* * *

_Oh hell no._

Why? Why did he have to do this to her? What was so interesting about her that he had to come back the second day in a row just to get a better look?

It was almost as if he knew just how much she hated guys like him and was torturing her for his own pleasure. Rukia could think of no other reason. She didn't have blonde hair. She didn't have big boobs. What could she possibly have that would make him look at her like that? Like she was a piece of meat he was just dying to get a taste of. He was practically licking his lips!

Rukia slammed the blender pitcher she was holding down on the counter and gave the pretentious millionaire a look that could kill. He only smiled back at her, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Why was he sitting at a table? He was in and out so quickly the day before that she knew he had to have woken up earlier just to eat here. And he even brought a friend! What was this guy's deal?

Momo Hinamori, one of Rukia's coworkers, set down two plates with two cinnamon raisin bagels and cream cheese in front of her. "Can you take these to that table over there for me, Rukia? I'm swamped," she said before quickly rushing off to do another task.

Rukia looked down at the bagels, then up to the table Momo had indicated.

Why did the universe hate her?

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before begrudgingly picking up the two plates and walking over to the one table in the entire coffee shop she wanted to stay the farthest away from.

"Two cinnamon raisin bagels?" she asked the men sitting at the table in the most annoyed voice she could manage.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much…uh…Rukia," Ichigo Kurosaki said with a smirk as she laid the two plates down on the table.

She was confused as to how in the world Ichigo knew her name until she remembered the tag on her chest.

_Damn that stupid nametag! Now he knows my name!_

Rukia didn't say another word to the pair as she quickly tried to dash away, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Excuse me. We ordered two vanilla lattes. Do you know when they'll be out?" Ichigo asked, his hand still resting on her arm. She glared at him. He was so loving this. She couldn't stand just how condescending he sounded.

"I don't know," she snapped at him before yanking her arm away from his grasp and rushing back behind the counter, fuming.

* * *

"Wow, you were right. She does _not_ like you. Never thought I'd see the day," Uryuu said with a chuckle before he picked up the knife on the plate and spread cream cheese on his bagel.

"Yeah, she's pretty feisty. Don't worry, though, I'll get her to come around."

"I don't know, Kurosaki. She may be a tough one to break."

"Then I'll just have to try extra hard. Ichigo Kurosaki does not back down from a challenge."

Uryuu scoffed. "Apparently. You might have to make this your new coffee stop. It'll take _a lot_ of visits to get that girl to go out with you," he said before chomping into his breakfast.

"Just you wait and see, Ishida. I'll have her moaning beneath me in a week, tops."

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Kurosaki. Whatever you say."

Ichigo smirked at his friend and began to eat his own bagel, not failing to notice his new target glaring at him from behind the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rukiaaaa. He's here," Orihime Inoue said in a sing-song voice as she helped her best friend prepare a frappucino for a customer.

Rukia, in response to her friend, immediately looked up at the entrance and groaned. "Ugh, again? When will he just give it a rest?"

"Probably never. He's sure smitten with you. And something tells me that when he likes a girl, he gets her," Orihime said, her voice giving away the slight jealousy she felt about all of Rukia's unwanted attention.

"Not me. I'll never give in. I refuse to be another notch on that guy's bed," Rukia said as she pressed the button on the blender, sending it whirring to life.

"Another what?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"I mean I don't just want to be another number to this guy. And I know that's all he wants from me."

"Are you sure? He's been pretty persistent with you. I don't think he would put that much effort into a one night stand," Orihime told her friend as said man walked up to the counter and gave his usual order to Momo. Once he had paid, he confidently walked over to the counter behind which Orihime and Rukia were working.

"Hello ladies. How are both of you this morning?" he said with an irresistible smile.

"G-good," Orihime stuttered before blushing and running to the back of the store. No matter how hard Ichigo tried to attract her friend, the auburn-haired girl was still a stuttering mess every time she was around him.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Orihime's reaction and turned to the smirking man in front of her. "When will you just give it a rest? I've already told you no about a thousand times and yet you still insist on coming here for coffee every freaking morning."

"What can I say? When it comes to beautiful, stubborn women like yourself, I can't take no for an answer."

Rukia scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding. You also don't seem to take 'hell no' or 'get away from me you creep' for an answer either."

"What is it with you? What do you find so horrible about me that you would refuse to say yes. We hardly know each other."

"You may hardly know me, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I know exactly who you are. And I don't date guys like you. So, for the thousandth time, the answer is no," Rukia said with a smirk.

"You won't even sit here and have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Nope. I'm not interested," she said confidently as she mixed the ingredients for various coffee drinks behind the counter.

Ichigo looked deep in thought for a minute before his face fell and he sighed. "Fine," he said with finality as Rukia capped the lid on a drink and handed it to him. "Thank you. I'm sorry I've been such a bother," he said with a sad smile before exiting the shop, everyone staring at him as he did.

"Aw, Rukia. You made him sad," Orihime said with a pout as she watched the young millionaire leave. Rukia turned and rolled her eyes when she saw her friend peaking from behind the door leading to the kitchen.

"Who cares? He's an arrogant jerk. He deserves it."

"You don't know that. He could be sweet and caring. You automatically wrote him off as a dirty scumbag the moment you met him. That seems a little unfair to me."

"Because I don't have to get to know him to know exactly what kind of man he is. I'm sorry Orihime, but I just don't like getting my heart broken," Rukia said as the image of a certain spikey-haired man with greenish blue eyes flashed in her mind.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki is…giving up?"

"I don't know what else to do, Ishida. I've been going to that coffee shop every day for over a week just to talk to her. I've thrown every line in the book at her and she's still as immovable as ever," Ichigo said with frustration as he sipped his coffee in his office at work. _The coffee that Rukia made._

"Oh come on, Kurosaki. You knew that this girl was going to take some time the moment you first tried to ask her out. It's only been a week. Give her some time."

"I thought you wanted me to fail, Ishida."

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Despite what you may think, I'm still your friend and I do care about you. I'm starting to think that you really like this girl and that it actually hurts when she consistently rejects you. As your friend, I'm not okay with just standing by and watching you be unhappy."

"Wow, Ishida. That was a surprisingly nice thing to say."

"Yeah, well, you're still a pain in the ass that frustrates the hell out of me-,"

"And we're back to normal."

"But I do want to see you happy. You're an annoying prick when you're depressed."

"I'm feeling the love, Ishida," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"If you really like her, don't give up on her. But if you just want to sleep with her and never see her again, then you need to stop. I actually kind of like this girl. Wouldn't want to see you step all over her, got it?"

Ichigo smiled in understanding and said, "Got it."

* * *

"He didn't come in today?" Orihime asked her friend in confusion as the two gathered their things and left after their shift was over at the coffee shop.

"Yep. Thank god. Maybe he _finally_ got the memo."

Orihime eyed her friend with concern and then decided to let it go. Obviously Rukia couldn't see what she could. Her friend would have to figure it out on her own.

* * *

"We should be there around noon tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Yuzu. I don't have any other plans, so come over when you can," Ichigo said to his baby sister on speakerphone as he was changing into his work out clothes.

"Great! Karin and I can't wait to see you! It's been too long," his sister said excitedly.

"Me too, Yuzu. See you tomorrow," Ichigo said as he pulled a loose-fitting t-shirt over his torso.

"Okay, see ya!" she said before Ichigo heard the dial tone. He hung up his own phone and proceeded to slip on his running shoes. One of his favorite things to do (when he wasn't out partying) on a Friday night was take a jog around the city. He could just let his mind and his body run free when he went jogging. Plus it was an excellent way to stay in shape.

And god knows he had to stay in shape.

As Ichigo ran through the high-class neighborhood of Tokyo, his mind wandered back to that frustrating girl from the coffee shop. What was it with her? Why was he so obsessed with getting her to say yes? It wasn't like his ego would be that badly hurt if he just accepted the fact that she wasn't interested. So what was it that made him keep coming back?

There was just something about her. Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew that she was different. In what way, he wasn't sure. At first, getting Rukia to go on a date with him was just a silly challenge. But as he kept coming back and talking with her more, he realized that it had become more than that. He was starting to like her.

The fact that his mind had completely changed in over a week was proof enough that Rukia the Coffee Shop Girl was something special.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered a moment he had shared with her a few days before.

_"Ugh, you again," Rukia said in disgust as Ichigo walked to the counter to get his drink. It had been the third day in a row he had come back to the coffee shop._

_"You know, I'm starting to think you have something against me," Ichigo said with a sly smile._

_"Really? What makes you say that?" she said sarcastically._

_"I barely know you and already you think I'm the devil reincarnated."_

_"That's not true. I think you're the devil himself."_

_Ichigo placed a hand on his chest in mock pain. "Ouch. That one hurt."_

_"I have more where that came from."_

_"You're something else, aren't you?" Ichigo said, flashing Rukia his smile._

_"What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

_"I want coffee."_

_"Don't be a smartass. I mean, what do you want from me? Why do you keep coming back to taunt me?"_

_"Well, I guess I haven't made myself clear enough. What I want, Miss Rukia, is a date. With you."_

_"No," she said simply, crossing her arms._

_"Please?" Ichigo said, still slyly smiling._

_"No."_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"Stop it," Rukia said, her expression unyielding._

_"Come on, don't be like that. What's the harm in a simple date?"_

_"Oh, there's harm alright. I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last person on earth."_

_"Wow, you really know how to hurt a guy. Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Ichigo asked, leaning his body over the counter to face Rukia head on._

_Rukia wasn't intimidated though and leaned forward as well, only a small distance from Ichigo's face. "Positive," she whispered menacingly. Ichigo only smiled._

Boy, was she stubborn. Ichigo couldn't understand why he had so quickly become so attracted to a woman who was so out of his reach.

And Ichigo never thought that there would be a woman he considered out of his reach.

She was special alright.

As if on cue, Ichigo crossed the street and spotted a short, raven-haired woman who was leaving a small studio. Ichigo shook his head when he spotted her.

_Very funny, universe._

It was the first time he had seen Rukia outside of the coffee shop. She was dressed casually in a blank tank top and a long, flowing orange and red skirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she looked like she had just worked out.

She started walking away from where Ichigo was currently standing and he considered going after her, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to come on too strong. It was obvious his usual tactics for picking up woman were not going to work on this one. He had to play this right.

As Rukia faded from his view, he looked up at the place she had just exited. His brow furrowed when he read the sign. _Ayasegawa's Dance Studio._

Interesting. Was Rukia a dancer? Ichigo had never been with a dancer. Well, one that wasn't a stripper.

He realized that there was very little he knew about this girl's life. Maybe if he tried to connect with her in some way that was special to her, she would be more open to accepting him. He made a mental note to jog by here more often before he ran back towards his home.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled excitedly as she ran into her brother's arms the moment he opened the door to his penthouse apartment.

Ichigo laughed as his little sister squeezed the life out of him before he managed to untangle her from his arms. "Wow, Yuzu. That was quite a hug. It's good to see you," he said with a smile.

Karin looked at the display of affection between her two siblings and scoffed in disgust. She wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type.

"Hey, Karin. You look absolutely thrilled to be here," Ichigo said sarcastically causing his other baby sister to roll her eyes.

"Yuzu dragged me along. Don't expect me to be happy that I'm here," she said with her arms crossed and a scowl that could give Ichigo a run for his money.

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me a hug, you pain in the ass," he said before wrapping the reluctant Karin in his arms.

"Oh, it's so good to be back in the city! We only stay on campus when we're at the university so it feels great to get out a little," Yuzu said as she carried her bags into her brother's massive living room before plopping on the couch. Karin and Ichigo soon followed.

"How is school going for the two of you? Anything to report?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, there is one new thing," Yuzu said suggestively as she looked toward her sister. Karin's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, praying her sister would keep her mouth shut.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he looked between the twins.

"It's nothing," Karin said quickly.

"Oh, it's something alright," Yuzu said with a smile.

"Tell me," Ichigo persuaded.

"Karin has a boyfriend," Yuzu said before her sister could stop her.

"Yuzu!"

"What? He was going to find out eventually. Might as well tell him in person."

"You have a boyfriend!? I am not okay with this. Who is this guy? I have to meet him," Ichigo said, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about his baby sister in a relationship with a man.

"You are not allowed to meet him," Karin said with a death glare.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'd probably murder him in his sleep. That is if he was brave enough to stick around after meeting you."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, Ichigo, but that's the way it is. You're not my dad and you can't tell me who I can and cannot date," Karin said angrily.

"He better be treating you right."

"Of course he is! I'm not an idiot, Ichigo. I wouldn't be with a guy who didn't treat me well."

Before Ichigo could interrogate his sister any further, a very disturbing thought occurred to him. "Wait…so have you and this guy…you know…yet," Ichigo struggled to get out, not even wanting to know the answer.

"You mean have we had sex?" Karin asked bluntly causing both her twin sister and her big brother to cringe.

"Well…yeah," Ichigo answered.

"Not that it's any of your business but, yeah, we have."

Ichigo's grew wide and he sat back on the couch. "Are you serious? You mean you're not a virgin anymore?" Ichigo was absolutely horrified at the thought, ironically enough.

"Of course I'm not. I'm twenty-one years old," she said as if it was obvious.

"I need a drink," Ichigo said, absolutely defeated. Yuzu and Karin were not supposed to grow up. They had always been his innocent baby sisters and now they had become women.

Ichigo didn't like it at all.

"Would you calm down, brother? It's not that big of a deal," Karin said.

"Of course it's a big deal. Sex is a big deal for girls."

"Oh, but it's not for guys?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You know, Ichigo, you're the last person on earth I would expect to give me a lecture on this. You have sex all the time. Don't act like you don't. I told you, I'm not an idiot."

She had him there. He wasn't exactly a saint when it came to sex, but he still hated the thought of his baby sisters doing it.

And then another thought occurred to him.

He quickly turned to his other baby sister who had been quiet during the entire conversation. "Wait, you're still a virgin, right Yuzu?" he asked worriedly. If Yuzu wasn't, then all hope was lost for him.

She turned red and looked away from her big brother.

Karin rolled her eyes and answered for her, "Yes, brother, Yuzu is still a virgin. I can't believe you would think differently."

"I'm waiting until marriage…unlike the both of you," Yuzu said with a small voice, obviously embarrassed by the conversation.

"Good. Don't let any man pressure you into doing something you don't want to. And if they do, let me know and I'll blow their head off," Ichigo told his sister.

"Ugh, can we please talk about something else? I didn't come all the way to Tokyo to discuss my sex life with my brother and sister," Karin said.

"Yes, let's _please_ talk about something else," Yuzu said quickly, her cheeks blazing red.

"Fine," Ichigo said with his arms crossed, still not very happy.

"So, Ichigo. How's work been?" Yuzu asked trying to divert the conversation as quick as possible.

"Hectic. I'm so stressed out right now and I have a million things to do. As you can see, I was working right before you guys got here," he said indicating the piles of papers scattered across the glass coffee table.

"Why are you working so hard? I thought the CEO only did press conferences and blonde prostitutes," Karin said.

Ichigo glared at his younger sister angrily. "Shut up, Karin. I have an insanely important job. A multi-billion dollar company rests completely on my shoulders. And we've had a lot of unpleasant competition lately."

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"There's a business man named Sosuke Aizen who's been sending his cronies into big companies and bringing them down from the inside. We have to be extra careful about everything we do and it's affecting everyone."

"Wait, Sosuke Aizen? Wasn't that the guy who took over the Kuchiki company?" Karin asked curiously.

"Kuchiki company? You mean Byakuya Kuchiki's company? How do you know about that?"

"We talked about it in one of my economics classes. Byakuya Kuchiki lost his entire company and Aizen took it over."

"Yeah, he's a cunning business man. He somehow got the great Byakuya Kuchiki to sign a bunch of phony deals that took down a massive company. I'm trying to prevent that from happening to me."

"You'll be fine, brother. You're the best business man there is!" Yuzu said with a cute smile.

Ichigo wanted to believe her. He really did. But he couldn't deny just how nervous Sosuke Aizen made him. He wasn't able to trust anyone at his own company because of him. Every document he signed could be the piece of paper that could bring him down and it terrified him. His father had worked too hard to get this company off the ground and he was _not_ going to watch it go under.

"Can we please go somewhere? As big as this place is, I'd rather not spend my weekend cooped up in here," Karin suggested.

Eventually, Ichigo took his sisters walking around his neighborhood. He showed them the Kurosaki Corporation headquarters building and Yuzu got a kick out of seeing her last name on the top of a skyscraper.

Everywhere the three siblings walked, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the women ogling him. Women ogled him everywhere he went. But now that he was walking with his baby sisters, it was like he was even more attractive. For the first time in awhile, he deliberately ignored them.

They walked for a while, talking like old friends. It was nice and Ichigo he wished he could be with his sisters like this more often.

All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks.

He hadn't realized he was taking his sisters this direction and he couldn't even remember how he had ended up here.

But here he was. And there was no turning away now.

_Just stay cool. Keep walking. Don't even think about looking inside._

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Yuzu asked with concern.

Apparently his nervousness had been pretty obvious because both his sisters stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, um, I-I'm fine. Let's just keep going," he said quickly, trying to get his baby sisters anywhere but here.

"Are you sure? You seem really fidgety," Karin asked, skeptical of her brother's excuse.

"I'm fine. Let's just get away from here," he said as he pushed his sisters forward, even though they didn't budge.

"Why? What's wrong with this place? It's just a coffee shop," Yuzu said.

"It's just…um…I don't really like…this place," Ichigo said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Why not? It's a coffee shop. I thought you liked coffee," Yuzu asked.

"I do. It's not that I don't like coffee, it's just…that I…well…," Ichigo struggled to get his words out. God, this was awkward. When did he become so crappy at excuses?

"Hm, I think our big brother is hiding something, Yuzu. Something that he doesn't want us to see."

"And whatever it is, it's in this coffee shop," Yuzu said as her and her sister smiled mischievously.

"Yeah. Hey, Yuzu, are you just dying for coffee right now?"

"You know what? I am! Let's get some."

"No! Don't go in there!" Ichigo shouted as he desperately tried to stop his sisters from entering the shop. But it was no use. They were determined.

Ichigo entered after Yuzu and Karin and stood in line behind them. His eyes roamed over the employees working behind the counter before he saw a familiar head of raven black hair.

 _Dammit. She_ would _be working right now._

He tried to hide himself from her, but he knew it was no use. Everyone in that damn coffee shop _still_ stopped what they were doing to gawk when he walked in the door. It bugged the hell out of him. For once.

Eventually the inevitable happened and her eyes met Ichigo's. Her reaction surprised him though. Usually her countenance immediately fell and she would give him a deathly glare. But this time, Rukia stood still and averted his gaze before continuing with whatever she was doing.

It had been a few days since he had last come to the coffee shop and he wasn't planning on going today. He wanted to back off for a bit and let Rukia calm down before he tried anything else on her.

But his sisters had gotten in the way of that.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki. Good to see you again. What would you like today?" one of the cashiers told him as he walked up to the counter with his Yuzu and Karin. He had only gone there for a week and already the employees knew his name.

"Just a decaf coffee, Momo. I don't want to be up too late tonight. My sisters would like something as well," he said as he sheepishly indicated the two young women at his side.

"Your sisters, huh? Well that's nice. What you both like?"

Yuzu and Karin both gave the cashier their order and Ichigo paid. Then the three walked over to the pick up counter.

As they walked over to where Rukia was working, Ichigo looked away from her. He hoped that his sisters wouldn't notice, but he knew them better than that.

"Who's that?" Yuzu asked.

"What do you mean?" He tried to play dumb, but he knew exactly whom Yuzu was talking about.

"That girl over there. She's been looking at you since we walked in," Karin observed.

Ichigo finally braved a glance at the small barista who had been occupying a lot of his thoughts recently. When he did, his eyes met hers, until she quickly looked down.

"Ooh, do you like her?" Yuzu asked, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"What? What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Well, you seemed to want to avoid this place like the plague. And you've both been sneaking glances at each other this whole time. I'd say our little Ichigo has a crush that he doesn't want his sisters to know about," Karin said.

How the hell did she figure that out?

Damn, she was good.

"So what if I do? I'm a grown man. I'm allowed to be attracted to women. I would just rather not have my meddling sisters involved in my love life."

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other as if communicating telepathically before turning back to their big brother.

"We'll be nice this time," Yuzu said.

"Yeah, we won't try and talk to her. We'll be waiting over there. You can go ahead and flirt," Karin said. The twins walked over to a table by the window before Ichigo could even say a word.

"Decaf coffee," a familiar voice said from behind the counter. Ichigo whirled around and was met by a pair of unbelievably beautiful violet eyes.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the cup from where she had placed it on the counter.

"Haven't seen you in a few days. You finally give up?" she said as she got back to mixing coffee drinks. Her voice sounded like it always did. Her confident attitude was back. It was as if she had snapped herself out of whatever trance she had been in before.

"No, I haven't given up. Just giving you some time."

"To make up my mind? I've already told you my answer. It's not going to change."

"I wasn't expecting it to," Ichigo said, his usual cocky air gone.

"So, you bring more friends?" Rukia asked nodding toward his sisters.

"Not really. They dragged me here. My sisters can be pretty persistent."

"Your sisters? Those girls are your sisters?" Rukia asked, genuinely surprised by that bit of information.

"Yeah. Who'd you think they were?"

"I don't know. Your girlfriends."

"Ew, gross. No, Yuzu and Karin are my baby sisters." He was absolutely appalled at anyone mistaking the twins for his girlfriends.

"My mistake," Rukia said simply before taking a frappucino she had just made and capping off the top before placing it on the counter. "Vanilla frappucino."

"That's Yuzu's."

"And which one is Yuzu?" she asked.

"The one with the light brown hair. The black-haired one with the nasty scowl is Karin."

"Just like her brother. Minus the hair, of course," Rukia said with a smirk as she placed another frappucino on the counter. Ichigo grabbed them both, balancing the three drinks in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess she is. I have to go, but it was nice seeing you," he said with a genuine smile before turning and walking toward his two sisters. Rukia was slightly taken aback by his comment. She expected him to give her some flirtatious remark accompanied with that annoying smirk of his. Instead she got a kind smile and a small goodbye.

She watched as he gave his two sisters their drinks and ushered them out the door, despite their insistent pleas to stay.

What was it with him? First he stops coming to the coffee shop consistently and then he shows up with his baby sisters in tow, acting like an actual human being. And why was she so flustered when she first saw him? Rukia hated that she was acting like this. She hated what her brain was telling her despite how much her hurt told her to stay away.

Ichigo Kurosaki was just a womanizing asshole. She should forget about him and move on with her life.

She was shocked at how hard that was for her to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, what happened today?" Orihime asked her roommate as she barged into their apartment with a huff.

"Why do you always assume that stuff happens while you're not working?" Rukia asked as she dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch.

"Because stuff always happens while I am working so stuff has to happen while I'm not."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does," Orihime said with a giggle. "So, did a certain eligible bachelor drop by?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do you always have to bring him up?" Rukia asked, irritated at the mention of the orange-haired bastard.

"Oh, so he did? What happened?"

"How the hell did you know that he came by from one question?"

"Come on, Rukia. I've known you long enough to be able to pick up on these things. Tell me what happened. Did he say anything?"

Rukia sighed and answered, "No, not really. Though I did find out he has sisters, apparently. They were with him today."

Orihime perked up at that. "Really? He has sisters? That's so sweet."

"Just because a guy has sisters, that doesn't mean he's sweet. Lots of people have siblings."

"Yeah, but not everyone spends time with their siblings. This means he really does have a soft side."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. He probably just uses them to pick up girls."

"You really need to stop viewing him like he's the devil's son, Rukia. He could be a nice guy. You hardly know him."

"If you like him so much then why don't you go out with him?"

"What?" Orihime sputtered.

"I can tell how you really feel about the guy. And I don't want to have anything to do with him. I think you should go for it."

Orihime looked down for a moment, clearly embarrassed. Then she said, "But he obviously likes you. He doesn't even notice me when you're around."

"How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't like me. He just likes the idea of being with me. I'm attractive to him because I'm unattainable. So typical of a chauvinistic pig like him."

"Even if that's true, which I don't think it is, there's no way he's going to notice me if you're still in his sights."

"Not necessarily. I can always get him to come around."

"What? How?"

"There are ways. I could talk you up while I'm with him. Stuff like that."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course! As much as that jerk annoys me, I want whatever you want. You're my friend, Orihime, and if you think he can make you happy, I'll do whatever I can to make that happen."

"Rukia, I really appreciate that. And as much as I want to take you up on your offer, I just can't."

"What? Why not? You want to date a millionaire, don't you? And it's obvious he'll listen to what I have to say."

"Yeah, but he likes _you,_ Rukia. If you talk to him for the sole purpose of getting him to go out with me, you'll just be leading him on."

"So? It's not like he hasn't led on a hundred girls in his lifetime."

"Rukia! You seriously have to stop assuming stuff like that. You don't know what he's done. Please, give him some credit for once!"

Rukia sat up from her place on the couch, startled at Orihime's outburst. It sounded as though her roommate was actually angry.

And Orihime was _never_ angry.

"Hime? What's wrong?"

Rukia's friend sighed and answered quietly, "I just think you've read him wrong. I don't know why, but I just feel like there's another side to him. It bugs me when you're so mean to him."

"Wow, you really must like him a lot."

Orihime averted her friend's eyes. She never wanted to tell her roommate and friend any of this, but she was too far gone now. "It's just not fair! You don't like him at all but he's head over heels for you and he's only known you for over a week. Why couldn't he have been interested in me? I would've actually been nice to him."

"I didn't realize you were so…jealous," Rukia said, surprised at the emotions she was seeing from her friend. It was like a whole other side of her.

"I don't want to be jealous. Ugh, I feel like such a horrible person," Orihime said dejectedly.

"You're not a horrible person, Hime. In fact, I'd say this makes you a pretty normal person."

"I'm sorry, Rukia. It's not right for me to be mad at you. It's not your fault."

"Don't you see, Orihime? This is why you should take advantage of Ichigo's feelings for me. I can get him to like you instead. You wouldn't be jealous anymore and I would be finally rid of that orange haired freak."

"You wouldn't be rid of him if I was dating him, Rukia. You would still see him a lot."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be flirting with me. I can handle him if he's not being an annoying prick."

Orihime gave a slight smile and then her expression turned serious. "I still don't feel comfortable using him."

Rukia gave a sigh of exasperation. "Why not? It might sound bad now, but if it works, everyone gets what they want."

"He wouldn't," Orihime said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you should go through with this. Don't lead him on for my sake. Please."

Rukia looked at her friend's pleading expression and sighed. "Fine," she said in resignation. Orihime smiled and got up to start cooking their dinner. Rukia grimaced just thinking about what crazy concoction she was going to be forced to eat tonight.

* * *

"Go fish," Yuzu Kurosaki said slyly as she peaked above her cards across the table to her big brother.

"Dammit. I suck at this game," Ichigo said as he drew another card and slid it into his fast growing hand.

"Are you guys really playing Go Fish?" Karin asked skeptically from her spot on the couch. She was busy watching TV on the enormous flat screen up on the wall.

"Yeah, why not? It's fun!" Yuzu said with a sweet smile.

"I thought you loved this game Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, when I was nine."

"Don't be a party pooper. Do you have any eights, Ichigo?"

"How the hell do you do that?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as he handed over three of his cards to his little sister and she placed down the group of four cards victoriously.

"I'm not telling you my secrets."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his sister. After walking around the city some more and eating dinner, Yuzu determined for the three siblings that it was time to go back home and hang out in Ichigo's penthouse. Karin was not happy with this decision, however, and begged to stay and see the nightlife of Tokyo. But there was no way Ichigo was going to take her to a club so they ended up coming back home.

Just then a knock was heard from the door and all three Kurosaki siblings turned to it in confusion.

"Are you expecting someone, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't think so," he said as he got up from the table and walked across the living room to answer the door.

He was not pleased to see Ishida on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in irritation.

"You really know how to make people feel welcome, don't you?" Ishida answered with a smirk as he moved past his friend and walked into the spacious apartment.

"Please, come in," Ichigo said sarcastically as he closed the door behind his friend.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki's sisters," Ishida said once he noticed the two young woman making themselves comfortable in his friend's living room.

"Yes, I'm Yuzu and that's my sister Karin," Yuzu said politely as she got up to shake Ishida's hand.

"I'm Uryuu Ishida. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

Uryuu chuckled and answered, "Somehow, yes. I also work under him at the company."

"Man, I feel sorry for you," Karin said sarcastically, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Shut up, Karin. What are you doing here, Ishida?" Ichigo asked as he joined in on the strange greeting between his closest friend and his sisters.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out and get a drink but I forgot that you had company."

"Since when did you want to start getting drinks with me?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Since today," Ishida said with a grin. Then, he moved closer to his friend and whispered, "In all seriousness though, I do need to talk to you."

"About what?" Ichigo whispered back. It was obvious whatever Ishida wanted to talk about did not involve his sisters.

"Aizen. Some new developments."

Ichigo's expression became serious and he nodded in understanding. "Let's talk in my study."

Yuzu and Karin watched in suspicion as the two friends walked out of the living room and up the stairs to Ichigo's immense study.

Ichigo walked behind his desk and sat in his chair, Uryuu facing him. "You might want a glass of Scotch for this one."

"Crap. What happened?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Guess who Ukitake had lunch with yesterday."

"Who?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ichimaru."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it."

"What the hell is Ukitake doing with that guy? Doesn't he know he's one of Aizen's cronies?"

"I thought he did. But then he came back raving about all these plans that Ichimaru told him about."

"Man, I thought Ukitake was smarter than that."

"So did I. Either way, this is really bad. First, it's lunch. Then, it's offering him a job and then you can kiss your company goodbye, Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "I'll talk to him on Monday."

"Yeah, you better. You're my friend, Ichigo, and I'd hate for you to have to go through what Byakuya Kuchiki went through. Especially considering your sisters."

"Don't remind me, Ishida. I'm aware of what's on the line. I will provide for my sisters no matter what."

"You say that now. But Byakuya Kuchiki has a sister who I assume he vowed to provide for no matter what as well. And who knows what happened to her."

"Wait, Kuchiki has a sister?"

"Yep."

"Poor girl."

"Yeah. Do you want that to be your sisters?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Good. Then remember them when you run your company. Stay on your toes and don't trust anyone. Aizen is cunning and will use anyone to get what he wants."

Ichigo shook his head in understanding. He would never let his sisters have to fend for themselves. He would protect them no matter what. "Got it."


	7. Chapter 7

The brisk morning weather felt good against Ichigo's face as he jogged down the street. It wasn't like him to wake up early to go for a run but he had been having trouble sleeping lately and running was the only way to clear his mind.

Work had become absolutely hectic. Between the usual business and having to stay alert for Aizen's tactics, he was exhausted. Running a billion dollar company was hard enough but the threat of Aizen and his men made it a hundred times worse. After Ishida's warning, Ichigo had a meeting with his top executives and created a plan to set up various modes of defense inside the company. So far nothing major had happened, but Ichigo felt as if he would never be able to relax as long as Aizen was still on the prowl.

He kept thinking of Byakuya Kuchiki and the disaster that had happened to him. Every time he thought of Kuchiki's poor sister scrounging around for money and the idea of his sisters having to do the same, he felt sick to his stomach. Out of sheer curiosity and a longing to help in some way, he had searched around for information on Kuchiki's sister. But it was obvious Byakuya had done a good job of protecting her security when the company went under, because Ichigo still hadn't been able to find even her name.

The paranoia and fear of the situation had ultimately led to a bad case of insomnia. Ichigo had been working late into the nights and waking up in the wee hours of the morning, only getting a few hours of sleep every night. The lack of sleep had begun to take its toll both physically and mentally. Ichigo figured if he at least used his insomnia to get a good run in some mornings it wouldn't be so bad.

As he ran his usual route, he passed by the dance studio he had seen Rukia exit a few weeks before. It had been at least a week since he had last seen her. Because of his crazy new work schedule, he found he didn't even have the time to stop by the coffee shop to say hello. Though Rukia was as cold as ever, he had begun to notice a change. He felt more familiar with her and felt he could talk to her even easier than before.

Of course, that didn't stop her from making snide remarks about his character, but hey, it was a slight step in the right direction.

Ichigo ran for a few more minutes before spotting a certain raven-haired female in work-out clothes running toward him.

 _Well speak of the devil_.

He slowed his pace to a walk hoping to somehow catch her attention. It had been too long since he had seen her beautiful face.

Eventually, Rukia looked up ahead of her and locked eyes with the orange-haired millionaire and, as Ichigo expected, immediately frowned. She tried to avoid him or change her direction somehow but Ichigo was too quick. He reached an arm out to stop her causing her to huff in disgust.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of a run, don't have much time to stop," she said as she quickly tried to move around him but he swiftly blocked her path.

"I can see that," he said with a slight smirk. "I am too. But you're allowed to take breaks, you know."

"I'm not going to take a break just to talk to you," she said as she jogged in place, obviously unable to move around him and continue on her way.

"Fine, then. I'll just run with you," he said as he turned around and ran alongside her.

Rukia rolled her eyes at his actions. "I could report you for harassment, you know."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I know practically every cop in this city."

"Why? You frequent jails often, Mr. Kurosaki?"

 _I like it when she calls me that_. "No, just have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, you seem pretty likable to me," she said sarcastically. "Tell me something, Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Why do our paths always cross in these weird ways? Despite how much I try to avoid you, I see you a lot more often than is normal."

"Just coincidence."

"It happens too much to be coincidence. You're not stalking me, are you?" He couldn't quite pinpoint if her question was serious or not.

"I'm definitely not stalking you. Believe me, if I wanted to stalk you, you'd know."

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. "That's a pretty creepy thing to say."

Ichigo seemed to realize how his statement sounded and he quickly corrected himself, "I just mean I have a lot of experience with people trying to stalk me and with great amounts of money, comes great power, you know?"

"I will never understand you rich types."

"You act as though you've had experience with rich guys like me."

Rukia was silent a moment before answering, "I know more about rich men than you think I do, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her answer seemed cryptic and Ichigo was confused as to what she meant, but he didn't have enough time to dwell on it. Just as they were passing Rukia's dance studio, a man with short black hair and weirdly colorful eyebrows walked out and immediately brightened when he spotted the two.

Rukia noticed him and groaned. "Why me?" she asked, her head to the sky as she slowed to a walk. Ichigo looked at her in confusion and matched her pace.

"Ah, Miss Rukia! It's so lovely to see you. I was just opening up the studio," the man said to Rukia, his eye on Ichigo the entire time.

"Hey, Yumichika," Rukia said reluctantly as she stopped in front of the man.

"My, my. I didn't know you were friends with _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki," Yumichika said suggestively.

"Damn, does everyone in this city know who you are," she said as she looked up at Ichigo and then back at her friend. "This isn't what it looks like. We just happened to bump into each other on our morning runs."

"Do you often just _happen_ to bump into famous millionaires, Rukia?"

"Lately it seems like that's been the case," she answered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Uh, hello," Ichigo directed to Yumichika, trying to interject himself into the conversation somehow.

"Hello, there. I'm Yumichika Arisagawa, the owner of this fine establishment," he said as he shook Ichigo's hand and motioned to the dance studio behind them.

Ichigo didn't fail to notice how Rukia looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"So, how do you know Rukia?" Ichigo asked. When he did, she grimaced.

"Rukia is one of my best students," Yumichika answered, confirming that Rukia did indeed take dance lessons.

"Interesting," he said with a smirk.

"Okay then, it's been good talking to you Yumichika but I really have to go. Can't be late for work again," Rukia said as she quickly tried to usher Ichigo away from the dance studio owner.

"Alrighty then. You two kids have fun. I'll see you tomorrow night for class, Rukia!"

"Yeah, sure," Rukia said as she quickly ran away, Ichigo following after her.

"So," he started after a few moments of silence, "you're a dancer?"

"It's just a silly hobby. I've never done it competitively or anything."

"Still, that's pretty cool. I've never met many dancers before."

"I find that hard to believe." Ichigo didn't miss the implications of her statement.

"What kind of dance do you like to do?"

"Depends. Usually ballroom. Salsa, tango, waltz, stuff like that," she said, somewhat reluctantly. Ichigo Kurosaki was the last person on earth she wanted to talk about this stuff with.

"Sounds fun. I've never gone dancing before other than at nightclubs, of course. I've been told it's a good time."

Rukia scoffed. "Grinding up against random floozies is _not_ dancing."

"Fine, whatever. Do you know of any good _real_ dance clubs?"

"Why do you ask?" she said, eyeing him skeptically.

"Just curious," he said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not taking you to a dance club."

"I never said I wanted you to."

"I can tell just by the look on your face. You want to go to a dance club with me because you figure if we go somewhere that I want to go and do something I enjoy, then I'll be more likely to say yes, am I right?"

Ichigo had to hand it to her. She read him like a book. "You're good."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I will never say yes. Just give up," she said with decisive finality.

Ichigo still wasn't willing to accept that and he was sick of her turning him down.

He reached his hand out to stop her again and she halted her running and gave him a glare. "What's so hard about saying yes? You say that you know rich types like me, right? What has happened to you to make you so determined not to give me a chance? What asshole hurt you so much that you think I'm going to do the same?"

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo continued his impassioned speech. "I'm not like them, Rukia. Yes, I've messed up in the past. Yes, I've slept around. Yes, I've been everything you hate about rich men. But you know what? There's something about you that makes me want to change. And I have no idea what that is. You're different, Rukia. You're unlike any woman I've ever been with. I want to be with you. I want to treat you right. I want to right all the wrongs that have been done to you in the past. I'm willing to try. So what is so scary about one _damn_ date," Ichigo said without taking a break.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes, not saying a word.

_Just who the hell is this guy? And why am I so tempted to say yes?_

"Are you ever going to say something?" Ichigo asked angrily, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Fine!" she yelled at him.

It seemed Ichigo was just as surprised. "What?"

"If you're going to be such a bitch about it, I'll go on one stinking date. There, you happy?" Though she tried to give him an air of confidence she couldn't believe how shaky her voice had become. She couldn't even believe what she was saying.

Ichigo looked completely shocked for a moment before a stupid grin covered his face. "Yeah, I am," he said happily.

"Just one. And I get to pick the place, got it?"

"Fine by me. I guess I'll call you."

"Yeah, whatever," Rukia said with a huff before she continued on with her run. This time, Ichigo let her go, a soft smile gracing his features. _Finally._

As Rukia ran away, she reprimanded herself. How could she say yes? She couldn't deny how much Ichigo's words affected her. It was like he knew what she had been through. And the knowledge that he did and that he wanted to fix it somehow was strangely comforting.

Still, she couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to his wishes.

She was going on a date with _Ichigo Kurosaki_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh. My. God."

"Please stop saying that, Hime."

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!"

"What did I just say?"

"You're going on a date with _Ichigo Kurosaki_! This is insane!" Orihime Inoue gushed as she paced in front of her roommate, who was sulking on the couch in their apartment.

"Seriously Orihime, you're making it worse," Rukia said as she covered her eyes with her hand in exasperation.

"I cannot believe this. You actually said yes?"

"It was a moment of weakness."

"Moment of weakness? Please, you wanted to say yes."

Rukia sat up quickly. "No, I didn't!"

"Oh really? Then why did you?"

"I don't know," she said as she flopped back on the couch.

"Wow, you are in quite a pickle, Rukia."

"I know," Orihime's roommate said grumpily.

"Well, I guess you're stuck going out with him now."

"Not necessarily. I can just cancel. He said he would call me but he doesn't even have my number."

"So? He can just come to the coffee shop and ask you, which is probably what he'll end up doing."

"Then I'll just refuse to give it him."

"Rukia, stop being so immature. You told him you would go out on one date with him and that's what you're going to do. You can't get out of it now."

"I wish I could."

"Rukia," Orihime said quietly, her voice growing sad. "There are tons of girls who would kill to be in your position."

Rukia knew that Orihime was referring to herself and it just made her feel a hundred times worse.

"I know," she answered quietly.

It was quiet for a few moments before Orihime spoke again, "What made you say yes?"

Rukia shook her head and answered, "It was stupid."

"Tell me."

"He said some stuff that just made me think."

"Like what?"

"Well, he told he wanted to right all the wrongs that had been done to me in the past. For a minute there it was like he knew about…everything," Rukia said her mind swimming in thoughts of the past.

"Wow," Orihime said simply.

As if suddenly realizing what she was saying, Rukia quickly sat up again and said, "But it's so stupid of him to assume he can just fix everything. He doesn't know anything about me and I know that if he did he wouldn't think of me in the same way. He's crazy if he thinks he can fix anything just by being nice."

"At least he's trying to. Maybe if you just give him the chance to prove himself to you-,"

"Stop trying to defend him, Orihime. I know you think he's dreamy and all, but that doesn't mean you have to always take his side."

"I'm not taking his side. I'm just looking out for you, Rukia. I really think if you gave him a chance and saw what it was like to be with him, you'd be happy."

Rukia scoffed at her best friend and stood up suddenly. "The thought of being with that man is laughable," she said before turning and walking toward her room. Then, as if remembering something, she added, "I'm not putting myself through that again."

Orihime looked at her friend with sympathy. "Rukia?" she asked her friend quietly causing her to pause, her hand on the doorknob to her room.

"What?"

"Don't blame Ichigo for Kaien's mistakes."

Rukia was quiet for a moment as she stood still as stone in front of her door. "Don't ever mention his name to me again," she said coldly before entering her room and shutting the door with a loud slam.

Orihime sighed. She wondered if her best friend and roommate would ever heal from that particular emotional wound.

* * *

"You seem strangely chipper this morning," Uryuu Ishida said as he let himself into Ichigo's office the next morning.

"Please, Ishida, come on in. My office is basically yours too," Ichigo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I know you're joking, but it's still pretty true," he said as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs facing his friend's desk.

"Don't remind me."

"So, why the happy face? Sleep with a particulary beautiful girl last night?"

"No, I didn't. Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't slept with anyone in awhile."

"That so? You losing your touch, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glared at his friend. "I'm not losing my touch. If I wanted a one-night stand, I could get one. I've just been choosing not to."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, yeah, actually," Ichigo said, his face getting that grin again. "It seems I got myself a date with a very pretty girl."

"Hm? Do I know this pretty girl?"

"You might," Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"Oh, geez. Don't tell me you finally did it."

"Did what?" Ichigo asked, knowing exactly what Ishida was referring to.

"Rukia finally said yes?"

"Yep, I am going out on a date with Rukia...," Ichigo trailed off.

"You still don't know her last name?"

"Minor detail. I'll ask her when we go out together because I can. Because I'm going on a date. With her," Ichigo said smugly.

"Alright I get it, Kurosaki. You're the man. You've gotten even the most immovable woman out there to date you. Congratulations," Ishida said dryly.

"Try and be a little happy for me, Ishida. I'm excited about this."

"Why? Because you actually like this girl or because you succeeded at your challenge?"

"Because I actually like this girl, Ishida. Do you really think that I'm that incapable of actual feelings?"

"Do you remember what you said to me when we first went to the coffee shop together? You said you would have her moaning beneath you in under a week. Back then, she was just another Kurosaki challenge. It hasn't been that long. Have you really changed your feelings that much since then?"

"I think I have."

"There's no thinking here, Kurosaki. You can't expect anything to happen with this girl if you're unsure of how you feel."

Ichigo was surprised at his friend's advice. Never had he heard Ishida talk like this.

"I hear you, Uryuu."

"Just do me a favor, Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Don't you dare break her heart."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Ishida got up from his chair and walked out of Ichigo's office, leaving his friend completely speechless.

* * *

"Well, look who's here," Orihime whispered slyly to her friend as she spotted a certain orange-haired man in the doorway of the coffee shop.

 _Oh crap_ Rukia thought to herself. Now she would actually have to face the reality of her decision to say yes to Ichigo. And Orihime was right. She couldn't get out of it now.

"Good morning," he said as he skipped the line and walked up to her place behind the counter.

"Morning," she replied as she kept her eyes on her work mixing coffee drinks.

"You know I realized something."

"Let me guess. You realized that you said you would call me but then you were too stupid to ask for my number?" Rukia replied.

"Well, yeah, pretty much. But there's something else."

"What's that?" Rukia asked, her fake interest in the conversation too much to hide.

"I don't even know your last name."

Rukia paused in her work at his statement and looked up at him. "The more you don't know, the better," she said cryptically.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope," she said nonchalantly as she got back to her busy job that he was so rudely interrupting.

"You know, you're starting to make me think you're hiding something," Ichigo said playfully.

Rukia wasn't having any of that. "I'm not hiding something. I would rather just not tell you my last name."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Will you at least tell me your phone number?"

Rukia contemplated his question for a moment and then begrudgingly grabbed a napkin and the pen in her apron pocket and quickly scribbled down her digits. "Here," she said, trying to act as uninterested as possible and not like she just given him a huge part of herself.

"Thank you very much," Ichigo said with a smile as he grabbed the napkin from her and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

"Well then I suggest you wait in line," Rukia said as she motioned to the long line behind the cash register. She didn't fail to notice how once again everyone was staring at them but she chose to ignore them this time.

Ichigo shook his head at her snarky response and said, "I'll never understand you."

"I hope you don't."

"Whatever. I look forward to our date, Miss Rukia," he said with a smile as he turned and walked out of the coffee shop. He was already late for work and couldn't afford time to wait in the long line to get coffee.

"Why wouldn't you tell him your last name?" Orihime asked from behind her friend, causing her to jump up in surprise.

Once she had gotten her heart rate back to normal, she answered, "Because he's a famous businessman. He probably knew my brother or at least knew of him. I don't want to give Kurosaki any ammunition to be used against me."

"I highly doubt that he'd use that against you."

"Well then I don't want to be treated like a charity case. Either way, nothing good can come of me telling him."

"Rukia, he's going to find out eventually. Your last name is kind of a hard thing to hide."

"I'll try as hard as I can then. For now, I would rather just be Rukia."

"Fine. Just promise me you won't kill Kurosaki on that date of yours."

"No promises," Rukia said before getting back to work. Orihime could only roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo smiled to himself as he zoomed through the streets of Tokyo on his way to pick up his lovely date for the evening. He hadn't been able to stop smiling all day. Even at work, he was happy. Rukia had become a pleasant distraction from the craziness that his job had become lately.

He had called her the same day she had given him her phone number, too eager to wait any longer, and set up a date the Friday night of that same week.

At first she had insisted that he not come to pick her up, knowing that a millionaire bachelor pulling up to her small apartment in a not so great part of town in an expensive sports car would cause one hell of a stir. But, after he had bugged her a hundred times about it both over the phone and during his now daily visits to the coffee shop, she had finally agreed, hesitantly giving him her address.

Ichigo knew how Rukia really felt about this date. He knew that she had only agreed to his request in the heat of the moment. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that she regretted her decision to say yes.

He knew that he had to be the best date a girl could ask for tonight if she was even going to _think_ about agreeing to a second one. He would have his charm going full force tonight and would treat her like the queen he believed she was.

And for the first time in a long time, he was actually _nervous._

He had to do something to impress her. He had to do something to get her to come around even if it was just a little bit. The quick banter between the two had to stop. He had to try to have an actual conversation with her. Even though she claimed to know everything about him, he knew hardly anything about her. He didn't even know her full name.

He promised himself that he would find out more about her. What she liked, what she disliked. Maybe how her childhood was. What she was studying in school. Just _something_.

He mentally prepared himself as he pulled up outside the apartment building his GPS had led him to and checked to make sure he was at the right address. Once he was ready, he stepped out of his car and walked toward the front door. Before he could get anywhere near the building, his lovely date for the evening stepped out the door.

And Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground.

She looked _amazing_.

She was wearing a sinful little black dress with small black heels. The dress had two straps and dipped low enough in the front to show a nice amount of cleavage without being too revealing. It came in at the waist and then flowed out to her knees, swishing as she walked. Her hair had been done up into a simple up do and she had even applied a small amount of mascara and lipstick.

"Don't look so surprised," she said smugly, snapping Ichigo out of his reverie once he realized he had been caught gaping at her. "If I'm going to go out on a date with a millionaire, I might as well look the part, right?"

"You look beautiful," he told her with a sweet smile.

She eyed him warily. "Beautiful? That wasn't the word I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Hot, sexy, doable."

"Believe it or not, I actually have some class."

"Who would've thought?" she countered sarcastically before walking toward Ichigo's car. He reached out to open her door but she pushed his arm away.

"I know how to open and close a door, thank you very much," she said before she yanked the door opened, sat in her seat, and slammed it closed.

Ichigo could only shake his head at her as he walked over to his side and got in the car. This was going to be a very interesting night.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised at your outfit choice," he said as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Why? Thought I was going to show up in sweats and a t-shirt?"

"I know you aren't exactly thrilled about tonight and I just figured you'd do something to rebel against it."

"I have to go on a date with you no matter what. I might as well dress up and have a little fun while I'm at it."

"Fair enough."

"So, where're we headed?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to pick the place."

"I'm picking the after dinner place. You can pick the restaurant."

"That's too kind of you."

"And since you're footing the bill for the night, just know that whatever place you pick, I'll be getting one of the most expensive items on the menu."

"Fine by me. You can have whatever you want tonight."

"Really? Well in that case let's have dinner at a jewelry store."

"Why? You want a ring?" Ichigo countered with a smug smile.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny."

"Seriously, what are you in the mood for."

"I could eat anything right now."

"Well in that case, a buddy of mine owns a pretty nice steakhouse that's really good. That sound okay?"

"Fine," Rukia replied with an air of disinterest. Ichigo smiled. She was playing oh so hard to get.

Ichigo pulled up to the restaurant and handed the valet his keys. Feeling bold, he placed a hand on the small of Rukia's back and led her inside. He could tell it bugged her but she apparently decided to let it slide. So far, so good.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! So good to see you tonight! Shall I go inform the owner that you're here?" the host said as the pair walked inside.

"Yes, please. And set aside one of your best tables for us while you're at it."

"Of course, sir," the host said with a small bow before walking away.

"Geez, do you act like you own the place everywhere you go?" Rukia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not everywhere. Like I said before, a good friend of mine is the owner. He's a pretty cool guy and he treats his friends really well."

After a few minutes, the host returned and led them to their table. Rukia insisted on pulling out her own chair ("I know how to pull out a chair too") and then began to peruse the menu. Ichigo watched her as she did, thinking that even though she seemed to be putting up a tough front, she was at least willing to let herself have a good time. It wasn't ideal, but it was a good start.

As Rukia was looking through the menu, a rather large man walked up behind her, causing her to practically jump out of her seat.

"Hey, Chad. Long time no see," Ichigo said as he got up to greet his friend. Rukia placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart after this friend of Ichigo's scared the absolute shit out of her.

"Chad, this is my date for the night, Rukia. Rukia, this is my friend Yasutora Sado, but you can call him Chad."

"Hi," she said with a shaky voice as she shook the man's large hand that completely dwarfed her own.

"Nice to meet you," Chad responded in a deep voice, his face completely emotionless.

"So…you, uh, own this restaurant," Rukia said trying to make small talk.

"Yes."

"And you're one of Ichigo's friends?" She wasn't going to lie. This guy looked and seemed like the exact opposite of the kind of person she figured Ichigo would be friends with.

"Yep. Chad and I have been friends since middle school. I hardly ever get to see him unless I come to the restaurant."

"We have both have busy lives," Chad said quietly.

"That's nice." Rukia was completely unsure of how to take this guy and she felt extremely awkward.

"So what would you both like? I'll have the chef prepare it right away."

"Chad, bring us both the best, most expensive thing you guys have. That alright with you, Rukia?" Ichigo said as he turned to her with a smirk. She was irked that he ordered for her but she did say she was going to order the most expensive thing anyway so she might as well just go with it.

"Fine," she said with an irritated voice.

"Alright then," Chad said before walking away.

"He's…interesting," Rukia said once she was sure the strange man was out of earshot.

"Yeah, he's kind of scary when you first meet him, but he's an awesome guy. He's got a heart of gold, too."

"I see."

As they waited for their food, Ichigo tried to talk with her about herself but she wasn't giving him much of anything. So instead of learning about her, he ended up talking a lot about himself. He told her how he and Chad had met and become friends. He told her about his sisters and what they were doing at college. He even talked briefly about the work he was doing at the company. Rukia tried to make it seem like she didn't care as he spoke, but he could tell he had drawn her in, even if just a little bit, with his stories.

Once the food came, conversation virtually ceased as Rukia devoured the delectable steak that was brought to them. Ichigo chuckled to himself, wondering how such a small girl had such a big appetite. He liked that she didn't care about impressing him, though. Most of the girls he had gone out on dates with before would order a salad and a small glass of wine and eat as daintily as they could. Rukia seemed to not give a damn and enjoyed the food given to her.

"What?" she asked with food in her mouth when she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing," he said with a small smile.

Once Rukia had enjoyed a full steak, some wine, and a chocolate cake for dessert, Ichigo paid the rather large bill and they left the restaurant.

"Wow, that was the best meal I've had in a long time," Rukia said as she patted the tiny food baby she had acquired.

"I'll let Chad know you enjoyed it. He loves hearing stuff like that."

"He seemed nice, though absolutely terrifying at the same time."

Ichigo laughed and said, "Yeah, he gets that a lot. He really is a nice guy. He's like a giant teddy bear."

Rukia smiled at that. Though Ichigo was kind of a jerk, the people that she had been introduced to that knew him all seemed like good people. Maybe they helped keep him in line.

"So, where're we going now?" he asked her.

"Does this thing work?" she asked, indicating the fancy GPS system built into the car.

"Yeah."

Rukia reached up and programmed an address into the machine and it began voicing instructions. Ichigo followed the GPS where it took them until he pulled up outside a small and rather plain looking black building. There was a valet standing out front, which was good because Ichigo didn't see parking anywhere near where they were.

"Rukia? Is that you?" the valet asked as the two got out of the car.

"Yep, it's me, Hisagi. How are you?" Rukia told the man.

"Good. I haven't seen you in awhile. You didn't go and get a rich boyfriend, did you?" Hisagi asked eyeing both Ichigo and his very nice car.

Rukia chuckled. "No, he's just my date for the night. Hisagi, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Hisagi. He works here at the club."

Ichigo shook the man's hand and handed him the keys to his car. Hisagi looked like he was excited to get behind the wheel of such an expensive and fast car. He walked past the two and got in the car and began testing the acceleration.

"He's not going to steal my car, is he?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he watched Hisagi gush over the interior of the car.

"Eh, you should be fine. But you still better have good insurance," Rukia said with a smirk before she turned to walk inside the club. Ichigo looked back worriedly at his car before sighing and following after his date.

When Ichigo walked in the door, he was shocked to say the least. The club that Rukia had taken him to looked bland and rundown on the outside but it was a lavish nightclub on the inside. There were people sipping from wine glasses, couples swaying on the dance floor, and a man playing the piano in the corner.

"What is this place?" he asked as Rukia led him to a table.

"It's a real dance club. You said you wanted to go dancing, right? This is the best place to do it in this city."

Before Ichigo could respond, a high-pitched squeal was heard from across the room. In a flash, a tall, buxom woman with blonde hair engulfed Rukia in a hug, crashing the tiny woman to her chest.

"Rangiku…I…can't…breath," Rukia wheezed out, struggling to free herself from the woman's grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that it's been such a long time since I've seen you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Life has been a little hectic."

"I'll bet," Rangiku said before turning her eyes toward Rukia's date. She eyed Ichigo up and down before turning back to her friend. "My, my. Look what you brought. You moving on up, Rukia?"

"Not exactly," she answered uneasily. She was slightly embarrassed that all her friends were meeting her "big shot" date but she _had_ brought him here.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, the owner of this lovely club. And you are?" she asked extending her hand out to Ichigo.

He shook it and replied, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Really? _The_ Ichigo Kurosaki? Damn, Rukia, I didn't know you were so good at picking up millionaires."

"Uh, there's no picking up going on here. This fool bugged me for a very long time before I agreed on a first date."

"Right. Because you can afford to be picky when a millionaire asks you out."

"Hey!" Rukia said, slightly offended at Rangiku's tone.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Rukia. Lighten up. Shall I get you both something to drink?"

"Anything alcoholic will do for me," Rukia said as she rubbed her temples with her hand.

"A glass of Scotch for me," Ichigo told Rangiku.

"Alcohol and Scotch. Coming right up!" she said with a smile before turning away.

"Sorry about that. Rangiku's kind of…eccentric," Rukia said before she sat down at a table, Ichigo following her.

"That's alright. She seems nice. And she runs a very nice club."

"Yeah, I discovered this place a few years ago. I had to sneak in the first time I came here because I wasn't even twenty-one yet. I can't really explain it but something drew me to this place. Rangiku took me under her wing even after she found out I was too young. She was one of the few people who stuck around after-," Rukia cut her sentence off quickly.

"After what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. The point is, the people here are like family to me. That's why I brought you here. It's one of the few places in the city I feel comfortable in." "

Ichigo smiled to himself at that. Rukia had taken him to one of the few places she felt like she belonged. These people were like her family. It was like she had finally given him a glimpse of her life.

"Rukia! My beautiful little dancing princess. How are you this evening?" a familiar voice called out. They both looked up and saw Rukia's dance instructor heading toward them.

"Hey, Yumichika. I'm doing fine," she said as she extended her hand for him to kiss.

"So, you two just ran into each other on your morning run, huh?" Yumichika said teasingly causing Rukia to look away guiltily. "Good to see you again, Mr. Kurosaki," the eccentric man said with a nod toward Rukia's date.

"Yeah, you too."

"Mr. Kurosaki, would you mind too terribly if I stole her away for just one dance? She's quite the partner and they're about to play one of my favorite songs."

"Not at all," he said with a smile. In any other circumstance he might've been irked at someone trying to steal Rukia away from him while he was on a date with her but he knew from the moment he met this man that he wasn't a threat to him.

Rukia took Yumichika's extended hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Ichigo watched the pair with peaked curiosity. This would be the first time he would see her dance and from what he had heard, she was quite good at it.

The band began to play a sultry little Latin number and the pair took their stance with practiced ease. As they began to move, Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off his date. Yumichika was right. She _was_ quite the dancer. The instructor and student moved along the dance floor as if they owned it, selling their number to all who were watching.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" a voice said to Ichigo, causing him to jump out of the trance Rukia's dancing had put him in. He saw Rangiku carrying the two drinks she had been tasked with getting earlier. She placed the two drinks on the table, her eyes not leaving the dancing pair.

"Yeah, they are. I had no idea Rukia could dance that well."

"She's been dancing like that ever since I first caught her trying to sneak into my club. I think that's why I took her under my wing. I used to ballroom dance too back when I was younger but I was never as good as she was. She always tries to write it off as a simple hobby but I know it's one of the few things she's really passionate about."

Ichigo listened to Rangiku's words as he watched Rukia move along the dance floor with her partner. Yumichika would dip her or twist her around and she followed his lead as if this dance was the only thing in the world she knew how to do. As much as he wanted to get out on the dance floor with her, he would be content watching her all night.

Eventually the music stopped, and Yumichika and Rukia struck a final pose, earning some applause from others in the club. They walked back to the table he was sitting at, both slightly out of breath.

"Well that was fun, my dear, but I must leave you with your date. Come find me if you want to have another go before you leave."

"Sounds good," she said before Yumichika gave the pair a slight bow and walked off.

"Wow. I had no idea you could dance like that."

"No reason why you should," she said before she took a sip of the martini Rangiku had brought her.

"I'm serious. You are really good."

"Thanks," Rukia said with a smile. For the first time all night Ichigo wasn't getting a standoffish vibe from her. It was like she had finally settled in and was enjoying herself. He figured he should take advantage of her good mood.

"So, how long have you been dancing?"

"Ever since I was little. Back then I just did ballet, tap, and jazz. It wasn't until I was older that I realized ballroom was the style for me."

"You seemed right at home on that dance floor."

"As I should be. I can't even fathom how many times I've danced on that floor."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks and watched the couples on the floor. Occasionally Ichigo would ask her a question about herself, which she would quickly answer. Again, he wasn't getting a lot of information out of her but at least she was willing to talk. Yet another step in the right direction.

"This is nice," he commented after another moment of silence.

"What?"

"Sitting here drinking, watching people dance, enjoying each other's company."

"Well at least one of us is enjoying the other's company."

"Oh, come on. Just admit that you're having a good time tonight."

"Alright, it hasn't been so bad. But that's probably more because of the club than the company."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her. She would _never_ fully admit the date had been a success so far.

"I will say this though. You haven't been as much of a douchebag as I was expecting you to be."

"That so?" he said with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Though the true test is yet to come."

"And what's the true test?"

Rukia sat down her glass and got up from the table extending her hand to him. "You still have to dance with me."

Ichigo grinned and let her lead him to the dance floor.

"Just a warning, though. I've never done anything like this before so I apologize in advance if I make you look bad."

"You want me to lead then?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell no," he said before the music started and they began to move slowly but surely. Ichigo had slow danced with women before at banquets and such so he knew a little bit but he still fumbled around as he lead her across the dance floor.

Ichigo missed a step and ended up messing up the rhythm. He gave her a quick apology smile before continuing on.

"So, the big shot millionaire is a klutz on the dance floor after all."

"I missed one damn step."

"I have high standards."

"Yeah, no kidding." As the song progressed, Ichigo began to get the basic idea of the dance and was able to lead with relatively few problems. At one point, he was feeling particularly bold so he twisted her around before bringing her close to himself.

They danced through one song and decided to stay for the next. This particular number was slow and sexy and Ichigo absolutely loved how close they were dancing. Rukia looked as though she was completely entranced in the music because he knew she wouldn't normally allow this close contact.

At one point, Ichigo even lowered his hand from her waist to the curve of her back. This was what he had always wanted. He wanted to sway with her on the dance floor. He wanted to rub slow circles on her lower back. He wanted to lean in and lightly touch his lips to hers…

The music stopped and suddenly the situation clicked in Rukia's mind because she quickly pushed herself as far as she could away from him. She looked down uneasily and walked back to their table.

 _Well it was nice while it lasted_.

He followed her back to the table and sat down. The two lapsed back into silence, quietly watching the couples and listening to the music. Eventually he could tell she was getting tired when he caught her yawning a few times.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked her as he polished off his Scotch.

"Are you fit to drive?" she asked skeptically.

"I've had hardly anything to drink all night. I'll be fine. Come on," he said as he got up and offered her his hand, which she eyed warily before reluctantly accepting.

After Rukia had said goodbye to her friends at the club, the pair waited outside for Hisagi to return with the car, which Rukia had warned might take a little while. He wasn't exactly the most competent person for the job.

"So, be honest with me. Was tonight as bad as you thought it would be?" he eventually asked her.

She sighed and replied, "No, I guess not."

"Would you consider a second date?"

"Don't push your luck, buddy."

He shook his head at her. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to capture her affections but the night had gone smoothly and he felt closer to her now than he ever had. It was a small victory.

He wanted to think about the possibility of a goodnight kiss but he knew that was out of the picture. He saw how she reacted when they got too close while dancing. He would probably leave without the ability to produce children if he tried to kiss her.

"Rukia?" another voice called to them. Ichigo turned and spotted a man with scruffy blond hair wearing a dark coat and a weird looking hat approach the two.

"Urahara? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is. I didn't know you come here."

"I come here all the time, Urahara. How did you even find out about this place?"

"Yoruichi found it. Says it has the best vibe of any club she's been to."

"Yeah, it's a great one. Where is Yoruichi?"

"Oh, she insisted on parking the car herself. Says she didn't trust the valet not to wreck it."

"Yeah, that's probably a wise decision." Finally, Urahara turned from Rukia to her date. His eyes flickered in recognition.

"What in the world are you doing out with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia?"

"It's…a long story," was Rukia's reply.

"My, my Kurosaki. You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you," Urahara said. Ichigo was confused by his words. Plenty of people recognized him on the street but no one talked as though they knew him personally.

"Um…excuse me? Do I know you?" he asked the mysterious man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It has been awhile. You probably don't remember me. My name is Kisuke Urahara. I used to work with your father."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in shock. He had never met anyone aside from a few people at the company who had known his father, let alone had worked with him.

"Yes. That was before I realized my true calling was in real estate."

"Urahara is my land lord," Rukia explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to officially meet you," Ichigo said.

"You too. Well I must be off. I promised Yoruichi I would save a table for us. It was nice seeing you Kurosaki and you too, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia stood ramrod still as Urahara walked inside the club, praying to anyone who'd listen that Ichigo hadn't caught it.

 _He did_ not _just do that._

"Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Rukia groaned internally. This was not happening. "Wait, your last name is…Kuchiki?" he said slowly, putting the pieces together in his mind.

Urahara had just called her Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki. That was her full name. And that meant…

_Rukia the Coffee Shop Girl is Byakuya Kuchiki's sister!_


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia looked down at the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. This was not happening. She kind of expected him to find out eventually but not this soon and definitely not like this. Now the CEO of Kurosaki Corporations knew exactly who she was.

"You're Byakuya Kuchiki's sister," Ichigo finally said his eyes wide with shock.

Rukia said nothing in return, waiting for him to absorb the information he had just learned.

"I…I had no idea," he said, his tone soft. Rukia finally met his eyes and saw something she wished she would never see from him.

Pity.

She was so sick of taking everyone's pity. That was part of the reason she tried to keep her true identity from Ichigo a secret. He was a CEO of a major company that had worked closely with her brother's company. He knew exactly what had happened and he knew exactly what she had been going through. Of course he would pity her.

But she didn't want anyone's pity. Yes, she had fallen about as far as a person can fall, but that didn't matter. Unlike most rich people, she was strong. She could handle herself and though it hadn't been easy, she had learned how to live on her own without her brother's wealth.

That didn't stop people from going out of their way to help her, though. Some of Byakuya's old business partners had offered to let her stay with them, give her new things, even pay for her school tuition, but she turned them all down.

Rukia Kuchiki was _not_ a charity case.

She may have lost everything but she still had that stubborn pride her brother had hammered into her since she first was adopted by him. She would not accept petty gifts when she knew she had to work to get by herself.

That was why she didn't want Ichigo to know. She didn't want him to treat her like everyone else did. She didn't want him to start showering her with presents and money and god knows what else. She didn't need any of that. Not anymore.

And now one of the few people who had actually treated her as if she was normal knew exactly who she was. And everything would change.

"I-I have to go," she said quickly before turning and rushing off down the street.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo shouted after as he ran her down. Once he caught up with her he grabbed her arm to stop her but she didn't turn around to face him.

"It's not that big a deal," he said.

Now she turned around.

"Not that big a deal!? Are you kidding me? This changes everything! You know who I am which means you know what happened to me and now you're going to start treating me like everyone else does," she shouted at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a goddamn charity case! Like you have to try and help poor little Rukia Kuchiki, the pathetic little rich girl who had everything taken away from her because her damn brother was too much of an idiot to know what was happening to him."

"What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"I'm so sick of everyone walking on eggshells around me because they think I'm going to break. As much of a jackass as you are, it was still kind of nice knowing someone who didn't look at me like you just did. Who didn't think of me as some fallen angel. No one ever gives me credit. I've been working my ass off to get myself up off the ground and I don't need people like you looking down on me."

"Rukia, I never looked down on you," Ichigo said trying to reason with her. She scoffed at that. "I'm serious! Yes, I'm a little shocked to figure out who you really are but that's because I've been looking for you for so long and had no idea you were right there the whole time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Aizen's next target. That bastard wants to bring me down the same way he brought your brother down. And I have family who depend on me too. My sisters aren't as strong as you, Rukia. If they had everything taken away from them because of me I don't know what they would do. I don't know what I would do. I kept thinking about Byakuya's sister and thinking about the same thing happening to my own sisters and it freaked me out! So I tried to look for you to see if I could do anything to help."

"I don't need help," Rukia interrupted defiantly.

"I know! At least now I do. But you have to understand what's going through my mind right now. What Aizen did to you and your brother is horrible. You can't deny that no matter how much you've bounced back. I don't want the same thing to happen to me or my sisters."

"So what do you expect me to do? Give you tips on how not to get taken down by Sosuke Aizen?"

"Of course not. Rukia, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything."

Rukia looked into his eyes. She could tell he was sincere but she didn't know if that made her feel any better. Was he sorry that her brother lost all his wealth leaving her to fend for herself? Or was he sorry he acted like such a playboy to what used to be a distinguished member of Tokyo's upper class society?

"Ichigo…I have to go. I can't do this right now," she said before once again turning and walking away. Of course, she should've known he wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Wait a second, Rukia," he said as he stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"What?" she asked, thoroughly irritated he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now. I know there's nothing I can really do to help you but…I need _your_ help."

"What?"

"I'm scared to death right now. Already we've seen signs of Aizen's breach at my company. I can't let him get me. Not after all the work both me and my dad have put into this thing."

"What do you expect me to do about that?"

"Work with me. If we use you and your brother's knowledge of Aizen's tactics and the power I have as a CEO of a big company, we can take him down."

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"It would work! And if we expose Aizen's frauds to the public, we can maybe even return your brother's company back to him."

Rukia was silent for a while as she contemplated Ichigo's words. This fool was asking her to team up with him to bring down the biggest threat to modern mega business. It was a lot to take in and the prospect seemed kind of ridiculous, but she found herself leaning into the idea. She didn't really have anything to lose and if it worked, she could potentially get her and her brother back on two feet. No one would pity her. No one would try to help her. She would have done something amazing all on her own. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"So was this the real reason you were trying to track down Byakuya Kuchiki's sister?" she asked him.

"Partially. And I also did want to try and help you but I can see now that that would be not well received."

"No it would not," she said firmly.

"So, what do you say?"

Once again, Rukia mulled over his words. "It's a big task."

"I know."

"And it's extremely risky."

"Yeah."

"And there's also one kind of big issue."

"What's that?"

"You like me," Rukia said simply.

Ichigo grinned at that. "And why is that an issue?"

"Because you think this whole working together thing means that we'll be spending a lot of time together and if we spend a lot of time together then maybe something will happen. But let me tell you something, mister millionaire, that is not how it works with me," she said pointing a finger at his face.

"Fine. Noted," he said with a smile.

"I'm serious. You better promise not to try anything on me while we're doing this."

"So is that a yes?"

"Promise!"

"Fine, I promise. Are you in?"

Rukia sighed and answered in a defeated voice, "Yeah, I'm in."

Just then the sound of a car honking incessantly caused them both to jump. They turned and saw Hisagi waving at them from down the street.

"Looks like our ride's here. Will you let me drive you home?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

Teaming up with Ichigo Kurosaki to bring down Aizen was probably the last thing Rukia expected was going to happen on this date. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future and she was very uneasy about working with someone she had considered the most annoying prick on the planet at one point. It would definitely be interesting, that was for sure.

Ichigo drove her home in silence, finally giving her some space to think. She was shocked at how well he had handled the news of her true identity. She expected the date to end in disaster after Urahara spilled the beans (she reminded herself to yell at him for that later) but now she had recognized the millionaire bachelor somewhat as a partner in crime. And he was treating her like a normal person too. No snarky remarks or suggestive innuendos but as a regular human being who potentially had a lot to offer him.

She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it but she hoped it would be better than the past relationship she had with him.

He pulled up outside her apartment building and offered only a small smile as his goodbye. Feeling generous, she gave a slight smile back and got out of the car. She didn't fail to notice his car linger as she walked into the building. No doubt he was watching her walk away with that ridiculous goofy smile of his. She rolled her eyes thinking about it as she walked into her apartment.

Immediately Orihime hounded her with questions. "How did it go? What did you guys do? Did he kiss you? Are you going on another date?"

"It went…well," was all Rukia said before she entered her room and closed the door behind her, leaving her roommate absolutely stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm worried about you," Rukia said as she grabbed one of the large coffee pots and poured the scalding black liquid into a cardboard cup.

"Why are you worried about me?" Ichigo asked skeptically as he watched her from the other side of the counter.

"The amount of times you come to this damn coffee shop to get something is dangerous. You could caffeine overdose from all that coffee you drink."

"I didn't you know you were so concerned about my health," Ichigo said with a cocky smirk as he accepted his drink from the short, raven-haired girl that had completely overtaken most of his thoughts lately.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh shove it, Kurosaki. I'm just giving you a hard time," she as she got back to making other coffee drinks.

Ichigo shook his head at her attitude and then his expression grew serious. "Listen. I actually came here for a reason today."

"Shocking," she replied sarcastically.

He decided to ignore her sarcasm and continued. "I wanted to talk to you about that agreement we made last week," he said quietly, eyes scanning the shop for any eavesdroppers.

"You want to talk about that here?" she asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Well, not about specifics but I think we should arrange a meeting. There's someone who works at my company who I trust more than anyone there. I think he can help us with whatever we plan on doing."

"Oh. Okay then."

"What time do you get off work today?" he asked her.

"Around two."

"Okay, good. Do you think you can stop by my building after you're done?"

"I have classes in the afternoon. Plus, I don't think me waltzing into your building is a good idea. Most people in the business world who aren't as dense as you are know who I am. Someone's bound to recognize me and put the two of us together."

"Huh. I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, well, that's probably because you're an idiot."

Ichigo frowned and glared at her while she smugly blended a frappuccino. He thought her attitude would lighten up a little once they started to work together but she was just as feisty as she always was. It was bugging him that he had to put a significant hold on pursuing her in order to help make whatever they planned on doing work. His promise not to try anything was pretty difficult to keep when he looked at that smug smirk of hers.

"Whatever. Then if we can't meet at the company I guess you could just come over to my apartment once you're finished with your classes."

"Like hell I'm going over to your apartment. I know what happens there," she responded with a glare.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not trying to lure you to my apartment so I can sleep with you. This is for business."

"Sure," Rukia answered, her expression all the evidence Ichigo needed to know she didn't believe him for a second.

"Look, let me know what time you're available and I'll tell my friend to get there early to make sure we're not there alone. Does that sound good to you?"

Rukia looked as though she was mulling over her options for a minute before she finally responded, "Fine. But I swear to god, Kurosaki, if you're trying something on me-,"

"You have my full permission to punch me in the balls."

"Oh, well in that case I kind of wish you would try something on me," she said with a smirk before swirling whipped cream on a frappuccino and placing it on the pick up counter.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he originally anticipated. "Just tell me what time you're free and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hm, let's see. I'll want to get some food and maybe change after my classes so I can probably make it around seven."

"Alright, I'll make sure Uryuu is there well before then. See you later, Rukia," he said with a quick wave as he picked up his coffee and walked out the door. Rukia eyed him wearily as he did. It was unusual for him not to leave her with a cocky smirk or egotistical comment. Maybe he was actually serious about this whole thing and wasn't going to risk ruining everything because of his more base desires.

Rukia inwardly scoffed at that thought. No way was Kurosaki just going to ignore everything he so obviously felt toward her. He might be able to restrain himself a little bit but she still knew she couldn't let her guard down for a minute around him.

Unfortunately for her, work and classes went by way too fast and eventually it was time for her to head to Kurosaki's apartment. During the day she realized that she had no idea where the fool even lived and had to, despite her wishes, text him for his address. She wasn't surprised when she looked it up and found he lived on the top floor of one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the city. Figures.

She took the train to the more upscale part of town and walked the rest of the way to his building. She sighed as she stopped and looked up at the towering structure all the way to the large window at the top that was sure to be his apartment. Going over to his home was a step she did not want to take but it couldn't be avoided. If they wanted to be secretive about this whole plan of theirs, they had to take certain precautions.

After walking into the pristine lobby and talking to the woman at the front desk who buzzed Kurosaki letting him know she was there, she walked into the private elevator that would take her right to his door.

She stepped out of the elevator once it reached the top and took a deep breath before knocking on the magnificent wooden door. She waited a few moments before the door opened to reveal the man that had plagued her thoughts in the worst possible way for the past few weeks. He gave her a genuine smile and stepped aside to let her in.

She crossed the threshold into what could only be described as a mansion on the top floor of a building. Rukia had grown up wealthy her whole life so she was used to a lavish lifestyle, but Kurosaki's apartment took that to a whole new level.

"God. This is where you live?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"Yep. Home sweet home," he said with a shrug as he closed the door behind her and walked past her into the large kitchen. Apparently he had been cooking some sort of pasta when she arrived.

After gaping at his apartment, the first thing Rukia noticed was how at ease Ichigo looked as he stirred some vegetables that were frying in a pan. He was wearing what looked to be one of his fancy work shirts but it was untucked and a few buttons were undone at the top. He paired that with some black slacks that she guessed he also wore to work. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his hair was tousled a little. He looked completely comfortable and not at all like the sophisticated and put together bachelor she was used to seeing. For a brief moment she was completely caught off guard.

She quickly shook her head from the thoughts that were creeping up in her mind. This was his house, for god's sake. Of course he wasn't going to be wearing a suit and tie in his own apartment.

"I told you I was going to get food. You didn't have to make me anything," she said once she had returned back to reality.

"I know. This is for me. You're more than welcome to have some if you want, though," he said as he turned the heat down on the stove and went to check on the pasta that was boiling in a separate pot.

"Oh," she said quietly, slightly embarrassed at having automatically thought he was making food for her. As he cooked, she began to look around the apartment, her head turning from side to side as she observed every nook and cranny that was within her line of sight. Ichigo didn't fail to notice this.

"There's not a serial killer hiding in my apartment. You can relax, you know," he said with a slight smile causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Apartment, my ass. How can you possibly call something this big an apartment? I think castle would be a more appropriate term."

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I mean I knew you had a lot of money, but I didn't think it was this much," she said as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room, perusing the various pieces of artwork on display. She stopped when she saw an array of pictures in frames resting on a table against the wall. Various pictures of Ichigo's sisters, both young and old, what she figured to be his parents, and other people were scattered on the table. She picked up one particular photo of a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Ichigo holding a young boy with orange hair.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" said a very familiar voice from right behind her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Jesus, Kurosaki, don't scare me like that," she said in irritation.

Ichigo took the frame from her hands and looked at the picture with a wistful smile. He placed the frame back with the rest and went back into the kitchen. Rukia couldn't help but follow after him.

"That was my mother, Masaki. She died when I was a kid," he said quietly as he wiped his hands on a nearby kitchen rag and got back to stirring the pasta boiling in the pot.

Rukia was honestly rather shocked he had shared that bit of information with her. She knew he liked her a lot but it wasn't like they were that close. She wondered what had led him to blurt that out.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said unsure of how to respond.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to depress you. I was just curious as to what you were looking at and saw you holding that picture of my mom, so I just…" Ichigo trailed off, for once looking rather embarrassed himself. Even though he could play the part of the suave rich man rather well, Rukia could tell he had his awkward dork moments.

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't be snooping around your apartment."

"Eh, I figure with all the shit I've put you through lately you have a right to inspect my house."

Rukia eyed him after he said this. "You're different when you're at home."

"Different in a good or bad way?"

"I haven't decided yet. You just seem rather…normal."

Ichigo chuckled at this. "Yeah, I guess I am."

The two lapsed into silence for a while as Rukia watched him cook his meal. She felt kind of awkward just standing around but she didn't know what else she was supposed to do. This was unchartered territory for her. She wasn't used to being alone with a man in his home.

Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Wait a second!" she exclaimed angrily, causing Ichigo's head to shoot up at her in surprise wondering what in the hell he had done to piss her off this time.

"Didn't you say that your friend was going to be here before I got here," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Ichigo.

At that, Ichigo began to laugh causing Rukia to get even more angry. "And just what the hell is so funny? You told me we wouldn't be alone together and I don't see this mysterious 'friend' of yours anywhere."

Ichigo continued to laugh at her before he said, "He's in the other room watching TV. God, you don't have to be so paranoid. I'm good at keeping my promises," he said with a smile.

That caused her to deflate a little, but she was still mad at him for laughing at her.

"If you're that nervous, I can ask him to come in here. Dinner's almost ready anyway," he said before he walked out of the kitchen and down one of the halls, leaving Rukia there by herself.

_That smug, sadistic little…_

"Hey Rukia, this is one of my really good friends, Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu, this is Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo said as he waltzed back into the room with a tall, handsome man with straight black hair and glasses following after him.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet the famous Kuchiki heiress that Ichigo has been telling me so much about lately," Uryuu said as he extended his hand for Rukia to shake.

"The pleasure's mutual. Though I wouldn't consider myself much of an heiress anymore," Rukia said as she shook Uryuu's hand firmly just like her brother had taught her.

"Yes, I know. Hopefully I can help change that."

"Hey, Uryuu, you want some food? Rukia's already eaten but I made enough for all of us."

"Yeah, sure. If you don't mind, we can take our food and eat it in the TV room."

"Oh god, you have a separate TV room when you have this massive TV right here?" Rukia asked as she motioned toward the large screen on the wall in the living room.

"Well I have enough money to buy more than one large TV, so I did. You of all people should be able to understand that," Ichigo quipped back at her as he got down a few plates from a cupboard and began spooning the pasta and vegetables onto them.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get smart with me, Kurosaki. I'm being nice agreeing to help you with this."

"Oh please. Like you aren't in this for your own reasons."

"My, my. You two are like peas in a pod. This is going to be fun," Uryuu commented after he observed the pair's arguing.

Rukia rolled her eyes at that.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he indicated the food he had prepared. Though she had to admit what he had made did look delicious, she had eaten a quick dinner at her own apartment and wasn't that hungry.

"I'm fine."

"Well, it's here if you get hungry later. Here you go, Uryuu," he said as he handed his friend his plate, grabbed his own, and then led them all down the hall. They walked into a large room that, as the name suggested, housed a large TV screen that took up almost the entire wall, a few couches, a table with chairs, some antique arcade games in one corner, and a billiard table in the back.

The two men placed their food down on the table and sat down, Rukia following after she got a good look at the room. Ichigo's apartment was proving to be exactly how she pictured it, though slightly larger. She was sure that if she explored further, she'd find a large study complete with a wall-to-wall bookcase, a master bedroom with a large king-sized bed fitted with silk sheets, and a bathroom that housed a mini pool sized Jacuzzi tub.

Typical rich man.

"So, Ms. Kuchiki. I should probably explain why I'm here," Uryuu started.

"That would be helpful."

"I work under Ichigo at the company. My job involves relations with other companies, so I'm familiar with the business practices of others in the field, including your brother. I've actually met your brother a few times. He's a very smart businessman."

"Apparently not smart enough." Rukia couldn't help the disgust that entered her tone, which both men did not fail to catch.

"Yes, well I've investigated your brother's case pretty extensively and from what I've been able to gather, I can tell that your brother is not at fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Aizen is cunning. He can manipulate even the smartest of people into believing something that isn't true. He's brought down many others in the past and I can easily say your brother was his hardest case yet. It's amazing he was even able to accomplish it, which just goes to show how capable Aizen is."

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?"

"Well, it won't be easy and it will take a lot of careful work, but I think I may have an idea."

At this both Ichigo and Rukia leaned in closer to the bespectacled man.

"It will require some inside work and will rely mainly on you, Ms. Kuchiki."

"Me?"

"Yes. Because of the relationship you have with your brother, there are people in the business world that will be very interested in meeting you and even working with you. It will take a lot of commitment and a fair amount of acting skills, but I think it can be accomplished."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well, I haven't figured out a lot of the details, but I can tell you that the first step is to infiltrate the company personally."

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"It means that, Ichigo, you are now looking at the newest employee of Kurosaki Corporations," Uryuu said as he motioned toward Rukia.

Both Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they looked at Uryuu in astonishment.

They both gawked in silence until eventually Rukia exclaimed, "HELL NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryuu Ishida sat at the table, their gazes fixed on a certain petite woman who was pacing back and forth muttering every curse word in the book.

"You know, Kurosaki, I get that she doesn't like you, but I still wasn't expecting such a…negative reaction," Uryuu commented as he watched the former Kuchiki heiress ball her fists up and stomp her foot on the ground before she continued her pacing. Though Uryuu would never dare voice his opinion out loud, he couldn't help but think Rukia looked rather comical.

"Yeah. I think you broke her, Ishida," Ichigo commented, his face completely void of emotion as he watched his newest employee throw a silent tantrum in front of him.

"Are you two freaking _shitting_ me right now?" Rukia abruptly shouted at the two men, causing them both to jump in surprise.

"You want me to work for _him_? I wouldn't work for that bastard if he was the last person on earth."

Ichigo knew she was upset, but he couldn't deny how much that comment stung.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I understand your frustration, but you have to try to be rational right now."

"Rational? You want to talk about being rational? This whole plan of yours is the most irrational, illogical thing I've ever heard. This is Sosuke Aizen we're dealing with. The most dangerous businessman out there. The man that took down a billion dollar company overnight with a single document!"

"Ms. Kuchiki, believe me, I am very aware of what Aizen is capable of. That's why I need your cooperation. I don't know how else we can take him down if we don't have you."

"Then please explain to me why I'm so important."

"I've been trying to, but you threw a fit before I had the chance," Uryuu said with a calculating glance. Rukia avoided his stare and looked down guiltily. She hadn't even let him explain before she flipped out. She needed to learn to get a better handle on her emotions.

Uryuu took her silence as a willingness to listen so he began to explain his plan. "We know that Aizen works from the inside to take down companies. He targets specific people and uses them to execute his plan. Isn't that right, Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Yeah," she affirmed quietly, knowing that was exactly how her brother had come to ruin.

"So, the easiest way to get to him would be through whoever he decides to target. Give him a taste of his own medicine, if you will."

"But how do we know who he's going to target?" This time it was Ichigo asking the question.

"That's exactly it. We don't know. We can guess, but chances are that Aizen is going to go for someone who no one would suspect."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Rukia asked.

"It has everything to do with you. Who would be the last person anyone would suspect to work with Aizen to bring down Kurosaki Corp?"

Ichigo looked as though he was finally beginning to understand what Uryuu was getting at. Rukia still looked as confused as ever so he decided to answer for her. "The girl whose life was destroyed by Aizen's take down."

"Exactly."

"Wait, so you're saying that you think Aizen is going to expect me to agree to work with him from the inside? That doesn't make any sense. I would never agree to that. I have every reason to hate that man," Rukia said indignantly.

"Yes, you do. But what if Aizen offered to completely restore everything you and your brother lost and give him back ownership of his company?"

Rukia scoffed at that. "Why would Aizen just hand back a company he worked so hard to take down in exchange for my help?"

"You may not like it, Ms. Kuchiki, but Kurosaki's company is worth two-maybe even three times more than what your brother's company was once worth."

That bit of information irked her no doubt, but she still couldn't figure out why that was significant. "So?"

"Aizen has a reason for everything. I may be completely wrong, but I think I may have him figured out to a certain degree. I have a hunch that the only reason Aizen took down your brother's company was so that he could have some good bartering material."

"Wait a second. So what you're telling me is that the only reason Aizen brought my family to ruin is so that he could use my brother's assets to get me to bring down an even bigger company?"

"Essentially, yes."

Rukia looked shell shocked, to say the least. She put a hand to her head as she absorbed all the information being thrown at her. Aizen wanted to use her to bring down Ichigo and his company. What was worse, he probably only took down her brother's company so he could have something to hang over her head to make her do it. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. But there was still something she couldn't quite understand.

"Wait. How could Aizen possibly know that I'm going to be working at Kurosaki Corp?"

"That's actually one of the reasons why I believe you need to start working there as soon as possible. I don't think Aizen is capable of knowing that we're planning on getting you a job at the company, but he still needs you to work there to fulfill his plan. I think at some point he was planning on reaching out to you through one of his cronies and getting you a job there himself. That's why your current relationship with Kurosaki helps us stay one step ahead of him," Uryuu explained.

"I'm not really following," Rukia said with a look of confusion.

"We're going to get you a small job at Kurosaki Corp before Aizen tries to do the same. He'll immediately know too because god knows how abuzz the business world will be when it gets out that the former Kuchiki heiress is working a lowly job at Kurosaki's company."

"So why does that help us?"

"Because the only way for you to have gotten a job at the company is through a close relationship with someone already working there. Namely, the CEO."

"But how would he know that it's Ichigo that got me the job?" Rukia asked.

"Don't be naive, Ms. Kuchiki. Aizen has probably already noticed how often you both have had contact with each other. He's probably already suspecting a close relationship that he can use to his advantage. And once he finds out that you're working at the company, he'll know his suspicions are correct and that there is something between you and Kurosaki. It'll make you that much more desirable to him as a target. You'll be the perfect person to execute his plan."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Rukia said, still trying to absorb everything.

"Now do you see why you're so important to us, Ms. Kuchiki? It was sheer dumb luck that Kurosaki noticed you and began some sort of something between the two of you. But we can use that luck to our advantage. We cannot accomplish this without your help."

Rukia looked between Uryuu and Ichigo, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the whole exchange, and sighed. Though she was still fuzzy on the details and even a little hesitant to believe Uryuu had completely figured out Aizen's plans, she knew that what he had said made sense. He was right. She needed to work with them both to help bring down Aizen. The only way to do that would be to go along with whatever Aizen had planned for her until she could turn the tables on him.

She sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Wait a second," Ichigo interjected quickly causing both Uryuu and Rukia to turn to him in surprise. He looked almost distressed. Eventually he looked up and locked eyes with Rukia.

"Rukia, what we're asking you to do is going to take a lot of work. And it's going to put you in a lot of danger. Aizen could very easily figure out what we have planned if he hasn't already. Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her.

Rukia thought it was ironic that in the end he, of all people, would be the one second guessing this. But she had already made up her mind.

"Don't underestimate me, Kurosaki. I'm a Kuchiki," she said with her chest puffed out in pride. "And Kuchiki's don't back down from a challenge. I was born ready for this."

Ichigo smiled slightly at her sudden air of determination and shook his head in disbelief. She really was something.

"So, I have one more question, Uryuu," Rukia said.

"What's that?"

"What exactly will I be doing at the company?"

"You will be the secretary for Jushiro Ukitake, the head of human resources."

"Why are you putting her with Ukitake?" Ichigo asked.

"From what I've heard about Ms. Kuchiki and what I already know about Ukitake. I can tell that they would be a good match. That, and Ukitake has been too friendly with some of Aizen's known cronies lately and I need someone to keep an eye on him."

"That makes sense," Ichigo said as he remembered when Ukitake raved about a lunch meeting he had with Gin Ichimaru, one of Aizen's closest allies and a well known con man. Having someone close to Ukitake to help keep him in line was a good idea.

Eventually, Uryuu stood up from his place at the table and extended his hand to Rukia. "You start Monday morning, bright and early, Ms. Kuchiki. Congratulations, you're hired."

Rukia shook Uryuu's hand as best she could. Though she had given off an air of confidence a few minutes before, she couldn't deny how nervous the whole situation made her. Everything was moving very fast. Only a few weeks ago, Ichigo Kurosaki was just that annoying millionaire that kept coming to the coffee shop asking to go out with her. Now, he was not only her partner in crime but also her new _boss._

_Orihime is going to have an absolute fit when I tell her._

Uryuu left the apartment first, giving both his friend and his new coworker a short goodbye. Rukia left not long after him. Before she walked out the door, Ichigo put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Welcome to the company," he said with a small smile before she nodded her head and left his apartment as quickly as she had come.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia looked up at the daunting skyscraper before her and took a deep breath.

_You can do this, Rukia. It's just another job. You're a Kuchiki, this should be a piece of cake for you._

Rukia repeated those words over and over to herself as she tentatively stepped through the door and into the pristine lobby of the Kurosaki Corporations headquarters.

Today was her first day as an employee at the large company and Rukia was both nervous and full of dread as she walked to the woman working the front desk and told her she was Jushiro Ukitake's new secretary.

The woman nodded in understanding and told her to go up to the seventeenth floor where the floor secretary would direct her further. With a plastered on smile and a quick thank you, Rukia walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the seventeenth floor.

As the doors closed in front of her, Rukia took another deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. She had been immersed in the business world ever since she had first joined the Kuchiki family. This kind of environment had been her whole life until recently.

Rukia's thoughts roamed to her best friend and she thought about what Orihime would be doing right about now. She shuddered when she remembered the conversation she had had with her roommate when she had come home from Ichigo's apartment. She knew she could trust her friend, but she couldn't risk endangering her by letting her know too much, so she was forced to hide the truth.

_"You're leaving the coffee shop?" Orihime asked with a sad face that made Rukia's heart wrench._

_"Yeah, I am. This is for the best, Hime. Ichigo was able to pull a bunch of strings and get me a really good job at his company. I know I don't like him that much, but this is an amazing opportunity and a good chance to get some experience before I graduate. You'd do the same if you were in my shoes."_

_"Yeah, I guess," Orihime said dejectedly. Rukia so badly wanted to tell her the truth but she knew it was best to keep her friend in the dark._

She had stopped by the coffee shop on her way to work, as she had promised Orihime she would, to grab some coffee and say one last good bye to her former coworkers. It was so strange entering the place she had worked at only a few days before dressed in a pencil skirt, buttoned up shirt, and blazer. All of her former coworkers greeted her with smiles despite the rush and gave her their best wishes for her new job. Though she had hated working there, she couldn't deny how much she was going to miss the people working behind the counter at the coffee shop. It was a goodbye that was completely bitter and in no way sweet.

Rukia tried to shake the thoughts of her past job and focus on the new one. Even though she only had this job to play a part in a greater scheme, she still knew she had to work just as hard as everyone else to keep her position.

Besides, her brother had always taught her never to half-ass anything. She was going to work diligently and professionally. Just like any other Kuchiki.

The elevator dinged, signaling her arrival at her floor and she gulped before she stuck her chin up and walked into her new workplace.

The seventeenth floor looked just as pristine as the main lobby. She spotted the woman working behind the desk and walked up to her with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm going to be Mr. Ukitake's new secretary."

The woman smiled up at her. "Yes, hello Ms. Kuchiki. Mr. Ukitake has been expecting you. Here, I'll show you to his office."

The secretary stood up from her desk and led Rukia into the main part of the floor that was full of people working in cubicles and at desks, answering phones, drinking coffee, and playing solitaire on their computers.

_Welcome to the business world, Kuchiki._

The secretary led Rukia all the way down to the opposite end of the floor where a series of office doors greeted her. She stopped outside of one that had Rukia's new boss's name on it and politely knocked.

"Mr. Ukitake? Ms. Kuchiki is here."

A gentle voice from inside the office replied, "Ah, yes. Come on in."

"You can go inside now," the secretary told Rukia before she turned on her heel and walked back to her desk. Rukia took another deep breath and entered the office.

A man with long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and a smile that could warm anyone's heart greeted her when she entered.

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, have a seat," Ukitake said as he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. He had a large corner office that had an amazing view of the city of Tokyo. She expected no less from the head of human resources at a company as large as Ichigo's.

"Good morning, Mr. Ukitake. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rukia said formally, extending her hand. Ukitake shook it with a smile.

"Likewise. I'm so glad to have you on board. When Mr. Kurosaki told me that you would be my new secretary, I was a little surprised, to be honest. But I know you'll do a splendid job."

"I hope I live up to the expectations you have for me, sir."

"If you're anything like your brother, I know you will," Ukitake said with a chuckle.

"You've met my brother?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, many times. He's such a man of character. I'm honored to have his little sister working as my secretary."

Rukia had never really heard anyone call her brother a 'man of character'. She knew it was true, but people usually identified Byakuya Kuchiki as a cold and calculating leader rather than a man of character.

"Now, down to business. You'll be doing the basic things secretaries do. Answering phones, taking messages, filing papers, things like that."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yes, it should be no hard task for you. My last secretary left all of the information you'll need on your desk outside my door. And if you do for some reason need any help, you can always ask Kiyone and Sentaro."

Rukia looked confused for a moment before Ukitake pressed a button on his phone and within mere seconds a large man and a small, boyish looking woman burst through the doors.

"You rang, sir?" they both said simultaneously before turning and giving the other a glare.

"The boss rang for me, idiot," the woman said, causing the man to bristle.

"No you moron, he rang for me."

Before the two could get further in their argument, Ukitake cleared his throat and they both stopped what they were doing and snapped to attention.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, I'd like you to meet my new secretary, Rukia Kuchiki," Ukitake said.

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kiyone said before Sentaro shoved her out of the way and extended his hand to Rukia, who had no idea what to think of the crazy pair.

"It's more of pleasure to me to meet you, Ms. Kuchiki," he said. Kiyone glared at him.

"Stop trying to suck up to her Sentaro," she said.

"You're one to talk!" he retaliated.

Ukitake cleared his throat again, causing both Kiyone and Sentaro to quit arguing yet again.

"You'll both be responsible for helping Rukia as she adjusts to her new position. If she needs any help, you'll be the ones she calls. Understood?" Ukitake asked, completely at ease, despite his employees rather heated bickering.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, you can both get back to work."

They nodded and walked out the door, glaring at each other the entire way out. Rukia watched them leave in silent disbelief. She turned back to her new boss uneasily.

"They're…interesting," was all she could manage to say.

Ukitake laughed at that. "Yes, they're both a little competitive."

Rukia didn't think she would describe their relationship as only a _little_ competitive.

"Now, before I let you get to work I'd like to show you around a little bit and introduce you to a few people you need to get to know. Does that sound good?"

Before Rukia could answer, the phone at Ukitake's desk rang. He excused himself quickly before answering.

"Jushiro Ukitake…yes, hello sir…why yes she is. In fact she's sitting right in front of me…sure, we can do that…alright then, I'll see you soon…yes, goodbye sir," Ukitake said before he hung up the phone.

"That was one of my superiors. Apparently there are some higher ups that are very interested in meeting with you. Do you mind if we take a quick field trip?"

Rukia was curious as to who would want to meet with her, but she shook off the curiosity and answered her boss. "Not at all."

"Good, let's get going then," Ukitake said before he stood up from his desk and led her out the door. He closed the door to his office, led her across the floor, and back into the elevator. Ukitake pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator whirred to life, taking them to the highest part of the building.

The floor they exited onto was even cleaner and better looking then the floor she had come from. This floor didn't have a whole slew of cubicles and desks surrounded by offices, though. There were a few desks scattered about a large lobby and a row of offices along both walls that led to two double doors at the backside of the floor. Rukia figured out pretty quickly whose office those doors led to.

A woman sitting at a nearby desk wearing glasses and a disapproving look greeted the pair as they exited the elevator. She paged someone using her phone and waited until a door to what looked like a nearby conference room opened and a young man with orange hair entered the main area.

Rukia's stomach dropped.

_Oh god. Already?_

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki, Mr. Ukitake!" a very chipper CEO greeted them as he walked up to his two employees.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. How are you this morning?" Ukitake asked.

"I am doing wonderful, Ukitake. Especially since this lovely lady has come to work at my company," he said with a smirk as his eyes trailed back to Rukia. It was becoming a very intense struggle for her to try and keep the glare of hatred from appearing on her face.

"Yes, I really do appreciate you finding such a gem to be my secretary, Mr. Kurosaki. I know she'll do well here," Ukitake said with a smile as he turned toward his new employee, giving Rukia a millisecond to stop giving Ichigo the stare down.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. So, Ms. Kuchiki, have you enjoyed your time at the company so far?" Ichigo asked cheekily. Rukia just knew he was toying with her. That bastard.

She answered with the closest thing to a smile she could muster. "Well considering I've only been at this company less than an hour, I don't have much to complain about."

_Except the CEO._

"That's good to hear. I won't keep you long since I know you have work to do, but I do have one request."

 _Oh god. What does that fool have planned for me now_?

"What is it?"

"Would you mind too terribly if I asked you to have lunch with me this afternoon?"

Rukia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Isn't that a little unprofessional, _sir_?"

Ichigo knew she was being cynical, but he couldn't deny how much he loved it when she called him 'sir'.

"It's just lunch. It's not like I'm asking you out on a date," he replied with a smirk.

If Ukitake hadn't been standing right next to her, she would've strangled him.

_I can't believe I'm working for this bastard._

"I'd really rather not go out somewhere to eat on my first day."

"That's fine. We can just eat in my office."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him ever so slightly. That jerk knew exactly what he was doing. She hated to admit it, but he was damn clever. He knew that he had promised not to try anything on her so he could pass off a lunch date as completely innocent. And he had cornered her into saying yes, considering her new boss was standing right next to her.

 _Goddammit_. "Fine," she said shortly causing Ichigo to grin.

"I look forward to it."

Back in the elevator, Ukitake glanced over at his new secretary and smiled. He could tell she was angry. He didn't quite know how the Kuchiki heiress and his boss knew each other, but he could tell they had quite an interesting relationship.

The first half of Rukia's day went by smoothly enough. Being a secretary wasn't that hard and she had only had to go to Kiyone and Sentaro twice to ask a question. Both times they had completely overwhelmed her when they kept trying to one up the other with their help. Rukia figured the less she had to ask those two, the better.

Eventually the clock on her computer indicated it was time for her lunch break and she groaned. She had been dreading this all morning. But, she figured she might as well get it over with and move on with the rest of her day.

She begrudgingly rode the elevator to the top floor and greeted Ichigo's secretary, who she had found out from Ukitake was named Nanao. Nanao told her she could go on ahead to Ichigo's office and, after taking yet another deep breath to calm herself, she opened one of the two doors and walked inside.

Ichigo's office was about as large as she expected it would be. The entire backside was just one large window that displayed a breathtaking view of the city. There were various pieces of furniture strewn about along with a large bookcase and desk. Ichigo sat behind the desk with his legs resting on top.

"Ah, so nice of you to drop by, Ms. Kuchiki," he greeted her with a smirk.

"Drop the act, Kurosaki. I'm here to eat and then I'm going back to work, got it?" she said as she walked up and sat in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Fine. I'll just enjoy the company while it lasts."

Rukia noticed that there was a whole array of food on his desk. "Where did all of this come from?"

"I say the word and I can get anyone I want to bring me something to eat."

"You really are a tyrannical king, aren't you?"

"Not really. Just putting the interns to work. This is what they're for, after all."

Rukia rolled her eyes at that as she broke apart a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

"So, how's work been?" Ichigo asked her as nonchalant as ever.

Rukia swallowed her food and answered, "Good, I guess. Haven't had any trouble so far."

"That's good. Have you met anyone besides Ukitake?"

"I've met most of the people working in human resources. Ukitake said he would introduce me to some other executives at some point but he needed me to actually do my job for most of the day."

"I see. I wonder who he wants to introduce you to."

"You got me. Chances are I've probably actually met some of them before."

"When?"

"At various dinner parties and galas and such. Byakuya used to always make me go to those things and talk to all his business partners."

"I see."

"Just so we're clear, Kurosaki, I won't be doing this every day. I'd rather not announce it to the entire company that we know each other outside of work."

"Why not?"

"Because people talk! Can you imagine the rumors that would swirl if I came to your office every day at the exact same time to 'have lunch'? There are enough rumors going around about how I got this job in the first place."

"Wait, what are people saying?"

"What do you think they're saying? They think I slept my way to this job or something." Rukia shuddered at the thought.

"You just need to learn to ignore them. People have been spreading rumors about my morals since I got this job."

"How do you deal with that though?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I let the numbers speak for themselves. People can say what they want about my methods, but they can't argue with my results."

"I wish I had your confidence. I'm just so sick of people staring at me everywhere I go. I got enough of that at my brother's company."

"I can shut them all up if you want me to. I have that power."

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Kurosaki. Yes, it's irritating, but I can handle it myself."

"Whatever you say. Just know I'm always here to help."

Rukia looked up from her food and eyed the CEO curiously. She never knew what to expect from him. One minute he was taunting her with that annoying smirk of his and the next he was smiling ever so softly and offering her his help. She was having a hard time keeping up with his apparent mood swings.

Suddenly the door to Ichigo's office swung open and Uryuu waltzed inside and up to the desk, immediately making his own plate of food.

"Goddammit, Ishida. Don't you ever knock? And who said any of this food was for you?" Ichigo said thoroughly irritated to have his alone time with Rukia cut short.

"What? I figured you two weren't quite to the office sex stage yet so I thought it would be safe to come on in."

Rukia almost choked on her food at that comment. "Please don't ever say anything like that again."

Uryuu only laughed and sat in the chair next to Rukia's. "As for the food, I didn't think Ms. Kuchiki here would gobble all this down herself and I was hungry, so here I am."

"Hey, don't underestimate me when it comes to food."

"She's right. You should've seen the steak she scarfed down on our date."

Instead of thinking about their date and the surprisingly good time she had had on it, Rukia said, "Hey, I have a fast metabolism. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Ugh, I envy you," Uryuu said before he dug into his meal.

Rukia lightly laughed at him and the three lapsed into silence as they ate their lunches.

Eventually, Uryuu decided to break the silence and turned toward the woman sitting next to him. "So, Ms. Kuchiki, have you found any important information so far?"

"I've only been here half a day."

"True, but now you have access to important resources. Like Ukitake's schedule. Does he have any interesting lunch meetings coming up?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Has he mentioned anything about Gin Ichimaru or any of his other partners?"

Rukia immediately tensed at the name. "No, and I don't think he would if he had the opportunity."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichimaru is the one directly responsible for the take down of my brother's company. They used to be friends until Gin betrayed him. I loathe that man with a passion."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Uryuu said.

"So Ukitake is friends with him?" Rukia asked.

"I wouldn't say they're friends, but they've had a few meetings together which Ukitake has always raved about," Ichigo answered her.

"And you two didn't feel like mentioning that to me?"

"We didn't know the role he played in bringing down your brother's company. And even if we did, it wouldn't matter. I don't think this makes you any less fit to be Ukitake's secretary."

"Maybe not, but it sure does lessen my opinion of the guy. Geez, and I thought I could trust him."

"Don't discount him yet. Ukitake is a smart man. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a reason for all this," Ichigo said.

"He better."

"Maybe you could find a way to bring this up with him, Ms. Kuchiki. That way we can know for sure what his intentions are and if we need to do anything about it," Uryuu said.

"I'll see what I can do. And by the way, you can call me Rukia, you know. It feels too formal when you call me Ms. Kuchiki."

"Fine. Noted."

"You know what, boys, all this talk has made me lose my appetite. I think I'm going to get back to work," Rukia said as she sat down her plate of food and gathered the things she had brought with her.

"You sure you don't want to stay any longer?" Ichigo asked slyly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, thank you. The quicker I can get back to my desk, the better. See you guys later." And with that, she was gone.

Uryuu turned toward his friend and watched in amusement as Ichigo looked at the place Rukia had just been with a goofy smile.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" he said.

"I prefer to think of it as romantic."

"Call it whatever you want, it's still useless. We have a job to do, Kurosaki. Keep your hands off of her until we're finished."

"I'll try my best."

"Maybe having her work here wasn't a good idea after all," Uryuu said nervously as he looked at his friend.

"Are you kidding me? This is so fun."

"Yeah, that's why I think it was a bad idea."

"Relax, Uryuu. I can control myself when I need to."

"Good."

"But," Ichigo added as an afterthought, "that doesn't mean I won't say no if she comes to me."

"And what possible evidence do you have that would make you think she'll come to you?"

"I can't really explain it. I just know that something has changed in our relationship. Before, she was rude and sarcastic because she was genuinely angry with me. Now, I think she's just toying with me. Like this is all a big game to her. And I just so happen to be an expert at this particular game," Ichigo said confidently.

"That so? Well, I wouldn't discredit Rukia, then. She also seems to know quite a bit about this 'game'."

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes it so fun."

"Well, you can have all the fun you want outside of work. But right now you have other things to focus on."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"I'm serious. Don't let Aizen use her against you unintentionally. You never know when or how he can strike."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said much more seriously this time.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Uryuu finished up his food and made to leave. On his way out, he paused at the door and turned back to his friend. "Stay smart, Kurosaki. Rukia isn't the only one who's playing a game with you."

Ichigo eyed his friend and then shook his head in understanding before Uryuu walked about the door.

How different those two games were. One for pleasure, the other for potential financial ruin. He would have to stay on his toes and play the game right in both cases to get what he wanted.

He hoped he was smart enough to win.


	14. Chapter 14

"Remind me again how I got dragged into doing this?"

"Because I need a wingman and you're the best option I have."

"God, I really hate your guts sometimes, Kurosaki."

"I thought you hated my guts all the time, Ishida."

"Eh, that's probably accurate."

"Well, regardless of that, you're still stuck going with me. And you better not scowl like that all night. I don't want you to scare anyone away."

"I can't believe you of all people just told me that."

The two friends walked side by side down the sidewalk on their way to a certain dance studio in the heart of Tokyo. It had been a few weeks since Rukia had started working at the company. So far nothing major had happened, but all three of them had their eyes pealed for signs of Aizen's advance.

One day Ichigo decided he would invite both Rukia and Ishida over to his apartment to once again talk about what they wanted to do. When he had asked if they would come over Friday night, Rukia mentioned she already had a commitment that she couldn't get out of so they would have to reschedule.

Because of his innate curiosity (and his general fascination with the beautiful woman that was Rukia Kuchiki), Ichigo had done a little investigating to see what she was up to. He knew he was being a major creep by snooping around her business, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen Rukia hardly at all outside of a few quick hellos at the company and maybe a lunch date or two on the off chance he could actually get her to agree to spend time with him.

The night that they had spent together a few weeks back had been great. Ichigo had been so sure that she was just a few small steps away from giving in to him, but the whole Aizen business completely screwed everything up. He was determined to find some way to spend time with her outside of work and official business without breaking the promise he had made to her.

So he had dug around a little bit and found out that she had mentioned something to one of Ukitake's crazy assistants about a dance workshop at Yumichika's studio. A little more investigation revealed that she was actually teaching the ballroom dance workshop for adults at her studio and that all were invited to come.

Ichigo could not resist the opportunity this gave him.

In the end, he had convinced Uryuu to come along so as not to seem desperate. After grabbing some quick dinner, they had begun walking in the direction of the studio Ichigo had passed by a few times. He knew she wouldn't be thrilled to see him, but he hoped this would at least give him a few points. If he showed her that he could actually enjoy something she was really passionate about, then maybe she would be more open. Plus, dance lessons never hurt. As she had pointed out on their date, he was quite the klutz on the dance floor.

When they arrived at the studio, they entered through the door and quickly found the room where the workshop was being held. There were already quite a few young men and women milling about, ready to learn some ballroom dances.

Ichigo quickly spotted Rukia at the front of the studio talking animatedly with a woman Ichigo recognized immediately as one of the workers at the coffee shop. He started to go up and talk to her, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Ah, it's so good to see you here, Mr. Kurosaki. Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Yumichika said as his eyes flashed to the petite woman at the front of the room.

"Hey, Yumichika. It's good to see you again, too."

"I see you've brought someone new," Yumichika said as his eyes landed on Uryuu, who didn't know what to think of the eccentric man.

"Yeah, this is my friend, Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu, this is Yumichika. He owns the studio."

The two greeted each other politely. They talked idly for a few minutes until Uryuu's eyes strayed to a beautiful woman with long auburn hair standing by herself.

He nudged his friend and whispered, "Hey, isn't that the girl from the coffee shop?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked as his eyes tried to find whom Uryuu was staring at. Once he saw her, he nodded. "Oh, yeah, that's Rukia's roommate, Orihime."

"Yeah, I definitely remember her," Uryuu said, his eyes never leaving the young woman who looked fairly awkward standing alone.

"You should go talk to her," Ichigo suggested, being able to pinpoint Uryuu's look as affection immediately. He also didn't forget the conversation he had had with his friend the first time they visited the coffee shop together.

"What? No, she wouldn't want to talk to me."

Yumichika jumped into the conversation, "Oh, nonsense. That girl is the sweetest little thing I've ever met. She'd love to talk to you."

"Go on, Ishida. She'll probably need a dance partner. You should go ask her," Ichigo pushed.

Eventually, after some more persuasion, Uryuu took his friend's advice and walked up to the girl.

"Um, hello," he said, awkwardly trying to get her attention. She turned to him quickly and smiled a sweet, genuine smile.

"Hi."

"Um, my name is Uryuu. Uryuu Ishida," he said as he nervously extended his hand for her to shake.

"Orihime Inoue. Are you…um…a friend of Ichigo's?" she asked as she shook his hand and nodded her head to where both Yumichika and Ichigo were standing off to the side watching them. It seemed Orihime had noticed them before they had noticed her.

Uryuu internally groaned at the question. Was he always going to live in Ichigo's shadow? "Yeah, I am," he answered halfheartedly.

"That's nice. You look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Oh, well I've come to the coffee shop you work at a few times and you've always been the one to take my order."

"Oh, that's right! Well it's nice to officially meet you, Uryuu," she said with a small giggle and a smile that melted Uryuu right to the core.

"Listen, I was…um…wondering if you've…well…found a dance partner yet?" he asked her. He hated how nervous he sounded, but she was just so beautiful he couldn't help but lose his cool around her.

"No, I haven't," she said simply, not answering his implied question.

"Well…would you like to be mine?"

She smiled at him again and said, "I'd love to."

Uryuu instantly relaxed and began a lively conversation about the work she did at the coffee shop. Ichigo shook his head as he watched them. _Well that didn't take long_.

"Ah, it seems the love bug is spreading around my studio. Oh, I love it! So beautiful. Speaking of, it looks like your love interest has finally spotted you, Mr. Kurosaki," Yumichika said as he nodded over to where Rukia stood. Ichigo followed his gaze and noticed that Rukia had indeed just realized that he was there and, as expected, did not look happy.

He quickly excused himself from his conversation with Yumichika and walked up to her and her friend.

Before he could even think of a clever greeting she said, "How the hell did you find out about this?"

Ichigo laughed at her aggressive tone. "Those two crazy assistants of Ukitake's told me you mentioned it to them," he said as nonchalant as ever, trying not to sound like some sort of stalker.

"You mean Kiyone and Sentaro?"

"Yeah."

"They're not crazy. They're just a little…out there." Though she had only been working at Kurosaki Corp for a few weeks, she had surprisingly grown very fond of the two and was quick to defend them. They had treated Rukia so well since day one and she actually really enjoyed working with them.

She had told them about the workshop, along with Orihime and a few of her former coworkers, in hopes that she would have some familiar faces in the class so she wouldn't be so nervous about teaching it. Ichigo and Uryuu were not exactly who she had in mind.

"Well, anyway, I figured that I would improve my dancing skills that you so politely told me needed some work," Ichigo spoke up, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"They do need work. Though I don't know how much I'll be able to teach you. You're basically a lost cause," Rukia retorted with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Rukia's friend watched the two interact awkwardly. When Ichigo glanced over at her, he seemed to remember that she was standing there. "Oh, sorry, Momo. Where are my manners? How have you been?" Since Momo Hinamori was usually the one manning the cash register at the coffee shop, he knew exactly who she was.

"I'm good, Mr. Kurosaki," she said with a soft smile.

"Please, call me Ichigo. You're not at work anymore," he told her with a charming smile.

Rukia scoffed at Ichigo's shameless flirting. And while she was standing right there too! Not that she cared who he flirted with, she quickly reminded herself.

"So, Momo, have you found a partner yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, then would you mind too terribly if you were mine?"

Momo smiled. "Not at all!"

"Great. I apologize if I'm a total klutz. According to Rukia, I have a lot to learn."

"Damn right you have a lot to learn," Rukia said under her breath, but Ichigo still caught it.

"That's fine. I'm a beginner too, so we can struggle together."

"I guess it's a good thing our instructor is Rukia," Ichigo said as he turned back toward his dance teacher for the night.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. Though she acted confident, Ichigo could tell that she was nervous about teaching this class. It must have been her first time doing it.

A few minutes into the class though, Ichigo could tell that any fears Rukia had before were long gone. She really was a natural. It was amazing just how passionate she was about dance. And talented too. Ichigo had never seen a woman move like she could. It was irresistibly sexy. He had to remind himself multiple times throughout the class to look at his partner and not the instructor.

Once Rukia had taught the class the basics for various styles of ballroom dances, she let them try out some of the dances for themselves and walked around critiquing and helping fix any problems. When she walked up to Ichigo and Momo, they were working on the waltz. She stopped and observed the pair, not saying a word. It was making Ichigo undeniably nervous. He could tell that he wasn't doing it right and he knew she would correct him for something.

After a few minutes of fumbling, Rukia reached out and stopped them. "Stop, you're doing it all wrong. Momo you look okay, though I would work on keeping good eye contact with your partner. Ichigo, you need to work on your posture," she said as she stepped in between them. Then in a moment of boldness, she placed her one of her hands flat on Ichigo's stomach and one on his lower back.

"You have to keep your center tight when you're doing the waltz. You can't slouch. Keep your chest out and your head high. Yeah, that's better," she said as she distractedly adjusted his posture.

Though Ichigo was trying his best to pay attention to his instructor, he couldn't deny how distracted he was himself. Her hands were dangerously close to the hem of his pants and what was below the hem and that made him a little flustered. It was completely innocent, but because it was _her_ , it made the situation a little different.

"Okay, now try again," Rukia said, dropping her hands and stepping aside so Momo could come back in. Ichigo held his posture and they began to move. It still didn't feel quite right and Rukia could easily see that.

"No, no, no. Here, Momo, let me try," Rukia said as she once again broke in between the pair. This time she raised her hands in the classic waltz stance. Ichigo placed one hand on her hip and the other in her free hand while she placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked right into his eyes and he met her gaze steadily.

"Alright, now keep your eyes on me and your posture straight. Remember that 1-2-3 rhythm, okay?" she directed. Ichigo nodded his head to assure her and then he took his first step forward, which Rukia followed by stepping back. They danced around for few minutes with little issue. Rukia gave him a few words of encouragement, which he took to heart.

"There, that's better," she said with a genuine smile. Ichigo wished she would smile more often. He loved it when her face lit up like that.

It also struck Ichigo how at ease Rukia seemed here. This was where she felt the most comfortable, no doubt. She was made for the dance floor, like Rangiku had said a few weeks ago at the club. Here she was happy. Ichigo needed to be with her on a dance floor more often.

Suddenly she stopped him and the wonderful rhythm they had made was halted. "Okay, that's good. Try it with Momo, now," she said before Momo quickly came and took her place. She only watched them for a few more moments before she moved on to the next pair. Ichigo immediately missed her presence.

As standoffish as she had always been to him, he couldn't help how attracted he was to her, more so than any woman he had met before. He was in dangerously deep.

After another hour of practice, trial and error, and some group exercises, the dance workshop was over. Rukia had done an excellent job for her first time teaching a class, which all of her friends told her when they met at the end.

"That was so much fun, Rukia. You should give dance lessons more often," Orihime told her best friend as they all gathered outside the studio. Apparently Orihime and Uryuu had hit it off as dance partners during the class, so Orihime was in an extremely good mood. Ichigo would have to sit down and ask Uryuu about it later.

"Yeah, Rukia, you were great," Momo added.

"Thanks. I was pretty nervous at first, but after I got into to it, I was fine."

"Absolutely. You're a natural," Uryuu said.

"So, what should we do now?" Orihime asked.

"Uh, go home?" Rukia asked, uncertain as to why Orihime was suggesting they do something all together. They weren't exactly all friends.

"No, we should go out and have some fun. Let's get drinks or something," Ichigo suggested, loving the idea of spending time with Rukia outside of work, even if it was with a few of her friends.

"Uh, I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, we're all dressed in workout clothes," Rukia said skeptically, not liking where this was going.

"We can go home and change and then meet at a club. I love the idea," Uryuu said.

"Me too!" Orihime added excitedly.

"I can't do anything tonight. I'm going to dinner with my boyfriend. But you guys should go have fun," Momo said. Though they all said they would miss her, having Momo out of the picture meant it would be Uryuu and Orihime and Ichigo and Rukia. Perfect pairs. The idea was sounding better and better the more Ichigo thought about it.

Everyone had agreed to the outing, except for Rukia. They all turned to her in expectation. They had her cornered. She knew that she could get out of it if it was just Ichigo and Uryuu, but her roommate's apparent excitement meant she would have to tag along.

She sighed and answered, "Fine. Where do you guys want to go?"

"You picked the club last time. I'll pick the club this time," Ichigo said with a sly smile.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever. Just let me know where you guys decide to go and we'll meet you there."

"No need for that. I know where you both live. We'll come pick you up at around eight-thirty. That sound good?" Ichigo suggested.

"Sure! Sounds perfect," Orihime answered him before Rukia could protest.

"Great, see you then," Ichigo said before he and Uryuu said one last goodbye and headed in the opposite direction of the three girls.

"Oh my god, Rukia! We're going clubbing with a millionaire and his friend! This is going to be so great," Orihime said, bubbling with excitement.

Rukia wasn't so sure about that. She just hoped the night would end quickly and without incident. Who knows what could happen when loud music, close dancing, and lots of alcohol was involved.


	15. Chapter 15

As Rukia applied a small amount of mascara to her eyelids and a touch of gloss to her lips, she wondered if she should just tell Orihime she wasn't going to go. As both girls got ready for their night out clubbing and drinking with a couple of handsome businessmen, Rukia began to wonder why she had even agreed to accompany her roommate.

This was unchartered territory for her. The last time she had spent a night with that frustrating orange-haired CEO, she had picked the place and felt comfortable enough to actually enjoy herself (though she would never give Ichigo the satisfaction of telling him that). Now she was on his turf. This was the kind of thing he liked to do. And despite the fact that both Uryuu and Orihime would be there with them, she knew that nothing good happened at the sleezy clubs Kurosaki frequented.

So why was she meticulously fixing her hair and applying makeup she would normally never wear? There were a couple of different reasons. Part of it was because of the guilt she knew she would feel if she just abandoned her best friend. She also felt like she had to protect Orihime and letting her run around Tokyo by herself at night with two handsome gentlemen, one of whom was very obviously infatuated with her best friend, was not something her conscience would let her do.

The other reason had to do a certain Uryuu Ishida. Rukia wasn't blind. She knew that Uryuu had eyes for her roommate like crazy and she had seen how they had hit it off at the dance class. If Orihime wanted to get to know Uryuu better, she would need Rukia there to distract Ichigo and give them some alone time.

Of course, that meant while Uryuu and Orihime went off by themselves, Rukia would be stuck alone with Ichigo, something she had tried her best to avoid.

That was the only reason she was seriously hesitating, though she knew in the end what she would do. She would go clubbing with them, despite how nervous the situation made her, because Orihime was her best friend and one of the only people to actually stick by her side when things got rough with her brother's company. She had to do what would make her friend happy and that meant she would spend the night hanging out at a club with a millionaire bachelor.

She cracked a small smile when she realized how many girls would kill for the opportunity in front of her. The irony that Rukia was dreading what most girls would die of excitement from was not lost on her.

"Rukiaaa! Are you almost ready?" Orihime's sing song voice echoed across the apartment to where Rukia stood in her bathroom.

"Almost!" she called back as she put on a pair of dangling earrings Orihime had lent her, grabbed her black clutch purse, and walked into the living room. Her best friend was already there, looking absolutely gorgeous. It was times like these that she wondered why Ichigo ever had eyes for her when her best friend was right next to her.

Orihime had chosen a slim fitting, strapless red dress that she wore with black pumps and a black statement necklace. Her hair had been curled into large ringlets, which framed her face beautifully. Very rarely did Rukia ever become jealous of another woman's beauty, but she couldn't deny that small part of her that wished she could look like that.

"Wow, Rukia! You look amazing!" Orihime told her once she had seen Rukia's look for the night.

Funny, she had just been thinking the same thing about Orihime. "Yeah, right. I look like a trash bag compared to you."

"Oh, please. You look fabulous. I love that dress!" Rukia looked down at the purple number she had decided to wear for the night. The dress was slim and went down to her knees. The top was one-shouldered with a long sleeve on one side. She had picked it because she thought the dark purple color would go well with her violet eyes.

Before Rukia could counter Orihime's compliment, her phone buzzed on the table. She didn't need to look at the text to know who it was from.

"Is that them?" Orihime asked, not bothering to contain her immense excitement. Rukia smiled sweetly at her friend, knowing that it was stupid of her to even think about letting Orihime go alone before she grabbed her phone and saw the text from Ichigo.

"Yeah, they're out front."

"Great! Let's get going then," she said before she grabbed Rukia's hand in a vice grip and quickly ran out of their apartment. Rukia only just managed to slow her friend down enough to lock the door behind them.

When they walked outside, they saw a fancy sports car waiting for them, though it was different and slightly less extravagant than the car Ichigo had picked her up in for their date.

As Rukia went to open the backseat door so she and Orihime could get inside, the front passenger door opened and Uryuu exited the car to greet them.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki, Orihime," Uryuu said as he bowed slightly, his eyes locking on Orihime, never straying once he got a glimpse at how good she looked. Rukia rolled her eyes. _Is this how it's going to be all night_?

Rukia ignored the two lovebirds and tried to get in the car, but Uryuu stopped her.

"You can have the front seat, Ms. Kuchiki," he told her.

"That's okay, I can sit back here." Again, she made a move to get in, but was stopped short.

"Please, I insist." The look he was giving her made it known what his intentions were. He wanted to share the backseat with Orihime so he could talk more with her. Again she rolled her eyes at the pair's blatant interest in one another and got into the car on the front passenger side. When she did, she saw Ichigo grinning and shaking his head from the drivers seat.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, nothing," he answered cryptically, the smile never leaving his face.

Rukia decided to change the subject. "So, no gentlemanly offer to open my car door for me?" she asked as she buckled her seat belt and the future Mr. and Mrs. Ishida slid into the backseat.

Ichigo scoffed at her question. "I know that if I even tried, you would just get angry and shove me away."

"Well, look at you! You actually learned something," she told him sarcastically.

Ichigo glanced at her out of the corner of eyes and shook his head. He then turned his attention back to the street and drove off.

"So, what? Was the fancy smancy car you picked me up in a few weeks ago in the shop?" she asked him, indicating the change in the ride.

"Well unless Uryuu and Orihime would prefer to sit in the trunk, that car is too small to carry four people."

"Ah, of course. So you switched from the two-seater expensive sports car to the four-seater expensive sports car," she retorted sarcastically. It was going to be a long night if she kept up this attitude. Fortunately for Ichigo, he was more than willing to deal with it.

"Well I do have the money to afford both." This time it was Ichigo with the quick remark, which made Rukia smirk at his cockiness.

All during their sarcasm-filled exchange, both Orihime and Uryuu watched the pair with knowing smiles.

 _And they think_ we're _the lovebirds_ Orihime thought to herself.

After about a ten-minute drive, they arrived in front of a large building with a line of people waiting to get in that wrapped around the place.

"Well this place sure is bustling," Rukia said as she looked out the window of the car. Before she could react, her door was opened by a valet and a hand was offered to help her out. She ignored the proffered hand and exited the car along with the other three occupants.

"Wow! There's so many people here," Orihime commented in awe as she looked at the crowd surrounding the club.

"How are we even supposed to get in with this many people?" Rukia asked.

After giving his key to the valet, Ichigo came up behind her and smirked. "You're cute," he said with a chuckle before he led the three up to the door where, with one quick nod at the bouncer, they were allowed inside.

_Oh, right. Young, famous millionaire. How could I forget?_

And they didn't stop there. They waltzed right up to what could only be the VIP room and were instantly granted access there as well. Rukia almost forgot sometimes what kind of privileges came with being wealthy.

All four seated themselves on a swanky curved couch with a table in the middle. Almost immediately, a cocktail waitress came up and asked what they would like. Uryuu and Orihime ordered their drinks and then Ichigo asked for a glass of their finest Scotch.

"And for you?" the waitress asked Rukia. She thought about going with a simple martini, but then she remembered who was paying for everything.

"I'll have the same as him," she answered as she pointed at Ichigo. The waitress then nodded her head and left to go get the drinks.

"I didn't know you drank Scotch," Ichigo commented, quite impressed with her for a change.

She smirked at him. "I've never had a glass of Scotch in my life."

Immediately his face fell and he gave her a look of exasperation. "Did you really only order it because you knew it was expensive and that I'm paying?"

"Can you not afford it?" she asked innocently. Oh, she was loving this. She'd make him pay in one way or another for forcing her into a situation that made her come along tonight.

"No, I can definitely afford it. I can afford every bit of alcohol this club has."

Rukia doubted that, but she didn't say anything.

"I just wish you would stop swindling me out of my money just because you can," he said. He actually sounded genuinely irritated for once.

Despite his irritation, she wasn't done messing with him. "Didn't you tell me on our little date that I could have anything I wanted?" she asked with fake sweetness.

He knew she was playing him. She was using his words against him to get what she wanted. And she knew that he wouldn't hesitate in giving her everything, because she had him wrapped around her finger.

Rukia Kuchiki was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

Ichigo slowly scooted closer to her and leaned in so that his face was only a small distance away from hers. Despite the closeness, Rukia wasn't backing down and for once he was thankful for that.

"You're a vixen," he told her in a low voice. "And you can have anything you want."

She smiled wickedly at that. She would always be victorious when it came to him. Ichigo didn't move from where he was sitting so close to her and for once Rukia didn't mind. She was starting to realize that despite how much of an annoying prick he could be, he was head over heals for her. That meant she could use him to get whatever she wanted. And he would knowingly let her. She didn't think she was cruel enough to take complete advantage of it, but she liked knowing she had that kind of power.

The sound of a throat being cleared snapped Rukia out of the reverie she had been in like a bucket of ice-cold water. She realized the kind of game she and Ichigo were playing. She realized just how close he was to her, both physically and emotionally. She realized how they must've sounded to Uryuu and Orihime, who had been watching them the whole time.

Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment when she saw her friend's knowing smile. She would _never_ be able to live that one down. Orihime would be pestering her about it for weeks.

Before the awkward and embarrassing silence could stretch on any longer, the waitress arrived carrying their drinks and set them down on the table. Rukia quickly grabbed her glass of Scotch, knowing that, despite the fact she had never tasted the drink before, she needed some alcohol in her system, and _fast_.

She took a small sip of the drink and admired its taste. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"I would think it would be a little better than 'pretty good' considering how much I paid for it," Ichigo said with a smirk. Rukia chanced a glance at him and noticed that he seemed to have shaken off their little moment exceptionally well. Although, Rukia figured, he was probably enjoying it a whole lot more than she was.

If there was one thing Ichigo Kurosaki was not ashamed of, it was toying with women. He looked completely at ease and Rukia could feel her power slowly slipping. _That smug bastard_.

After a few minutes of idle chatter (or rather, Uryuu and Orihime's conversation and Ichigo and Rukia's uncomfortable silence), Orihime set down her drink and shyly asked Uryuu if he would like to dance with her. To no one's surprise, he gladly accepted, and they were gone, leaving Rukia alone with the man she wanted to be as far away from as possible.

She had let her control slip earlier, but she wouldn't do it again. The alcohol running through her veins, however, had other ideas, she would later realize.

"So, do _you_ want to dance?" Ichigo casually asked her.

She scoffed at the idea. "I would hardly call what those people are doing down there dancing. You might as well ask me if I want to go grinding. It's easier."

Ichigo smiled at the opportunity she gave him. "Well, do you want to-"

"Don't you dare even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Kurosaki," Rukia interrupted with a dangerous tone.

"Boy, you sure are a whirlwind of emotions tonight. One minute you can't get enough of me, then the next you're turning me down like usual."

Rukia had to use immense strength not to let herself get flustered at the mention of earlier. "I would hardly call whatever that was a few minutes ago 'me not getting enough'."

"You sure? Because it looked like you were all over me. Just ask Uryuu and Orihime," he said cockily as he leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"Shut the hell up, Kurosaki. You're not that irresistible. Believe it or not, some women can control themselves."

"Yeah, and I would not consider you one of them."

Rukia angrily glared in his direction as he merely smirked back at her. Oh how she hated his pompous grin. He acted like he was the most desirable man on this planet and it grated on her nerves like no other.

She took an angry swig of her drink and coughed at the burning sensation that it brought. Why had she agreed to come? So far nothing good had come of this night and now she was stuck alone with a cocky bastard she was unfortunately forced to call her boss.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm just messing with you," Ichigo said as he saw the signs of her internal struggle.

"Well I would really appreciate it if you would stop messing with me!" she angrily yelled at him. She hated how pathetic that sounded.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Do you need some water?" he asked gently as she continued to cough.

"No, I'll be fine. I know how to drink alcohol."

Ichigo was about to tell her that it was pretty obvious she didn't know how to drink Scotch, but he didn't want to upset her more than he already had.

Once Rukia had calmed down both from her coughing fit and her anger, she finished the rest of her Scotch and asked for an apple martini. She downed that and then another one as Ichigo was still nursing his first glass of Scotch. The only way for this night to end quickly would be to wash it away with alcohol, she figured. She had told herself she didn't want to get that far gone, but it was the only solution to her problems at the moment.

Seeing that she was about to order something else, Ichigo stopped her. "Maybe you should take it easy for a little while."

"Take it easy? I haven't had that much, I'll be fine," Rukia said with a slight slur of her words.

"I'm serious, Rukia. We've only been here a little while and you've already had three drinks. One of which was a very expensive glass of Scotch. I'm not saying you shouldn't have anything else the rest of the night, just try and take a bit of a break for now."

"You're acting like I've never drank anything before. I'm an adult and I can handle this," she said defiantly as she waved over the waitress before Ichigo could stop her. This time she ordered two of the club's specialty shots, which Ichigo knew contained a good amount of vodka. When they were brought to her, she downed them both fast and leaned back on the couch with a hefty sigh.

"I feel better now." She sounded sleepy, which Ichigo knew alcohol could do to some people. Sure she was relaxed, but he wondered how many more drinks would it take before he would have to hold her hair back as she puked, an experience he wished he could avoid.

He looked at her cautiously as her head turned toward him and she eyed him with a strange look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked once he was tired of her curiously looking at him.

"Have you always had that dimple?" she asked. Well that was certainly not what he was expecting.

"What? I don't have a dimple," he told her.

"Yeah, you do. It's right there," she said as she reached up and poked him in the cheek.

Well, she was at the very least quite tipsy. He knew she wouldn't have the audacity to poke him in the cheek while she was sober. She would probably be mortified with herself.

He was surprised when her hand lingered on his face as she curiously traced a line from what was apparently his dimple all the way to his lips. In any normal circumstance he would be readily enjoying this, but he knew that this was not something she was doing sober and that deterred him.

"You're an asshole," she whispered as she scooted closer to him and sat up from where she was leaning on the couch.

"Rukia," he said cautiously as her face came closer to his. It was similar to what he had done to her earlier, but he knew her intent was wildly different from what his had been.

"Just shut up and let me be for once," she said as she leaned in even farther while her eyes fluttered closed. Now Ichigo really knew what she was trying to do. Everything in his brain told him to stop, to push her away, or do something to keep them from doing something stupid. This was not Rukia. This was halfway drunk, loopy Rukia. And he should not take advantage of the situation, no matter how badly he wanted this.

But he couldn't do it. He had waited so long to feel her lips on his and he couldn't let the opportunity pass no matter how much of a jackass it made him. He had left women alone in his home after a one night stand, he had told women that he wanted nothing to do with them over text, and things even worse. Kissing a slightly drunk women who supposedly hated his guts was hardly the worst thing he ever did.

He thought he had changed since he had met her, but when her lips were centimeters from his own, he knew he hadn't changed at all.

Just as she was about to lightly press her lips to his, she stopped. She didn't move or embarrassingly look away once she realized what she was about to do. She just sat there, with her lips a breath away from his.

Thinking that this meant she wanted him to take some initiative, he tried to close the space himself, but her hand on his chest stopped him. He backed away and looked at her with confusion.

Her face showed a small smile that Ichigo thought almost looked sad. She sighed before she told him the words that felt like a brick had dropped on his head. "You're breaking your promise."

He was stunned at that. He couldn't deny that she was right, but he was shocked that she was coherent enough to not only remember his promise to keep his hands off of her, but to use that promise to stop the both of them from doing something they would regret later.

Ichigo realized in that moment how much of an idiot he was being. He was going to just kiss her while she wasn't sober without any regrets. If he had done it, she would've probably never have spoken to him again. And that he just couldn't have.

"You're right," he told her. "I won't try that again."

"You better not," she said with a dangerous tone. She still seemed groggy, but she knew what he was thinking and she still had enough of a conscience to point it out to him.

"I won't. I don't break my promises."

She looked as though she was skeptical, but still impressed he had restrained himself. She made to move away from him, when he quickly grabbed her arm and made her turn toward him in surprise, their distance from the other still dangerously close.

"But I will say this, Rukia Kuchiki." His voice was dangerous and low. If she were anyone else, she would've been frightened by the animalistic look in his eyes. "If you come on to me like that again and don't stop yourself, I won't hold back."

She understood immediately what he meant and she believed him when she saw the heat in his eyes. He wanted her. Bad. And if she were to initiate it, she had no doubt he would take it all the way. The ball was completely in her court now.

She only wondered if his restraint would really last him as long as she planned on keeping him around. This game was only just beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Rukia awoke the next morning feeling like a construction worker was drilling into her head. The light coming through the blinds in her bedroom certainly wasn't helping matters either. She squinted at the brightness and attempted to sit up, her head screaming in protest.

_God, what the hell happened to me last night?_

It was all a blur, but she did remember agreeing to go clubbing with Ichigo and Uryuu and having a good amount of alcohol while she was there.

Her eyes snapped open when she thought about what could've happened while she was inebriated, praying to any cosmic force that would listen that Ichigo was enough of a gentleman to keep his hands off of her. She looked around and realized, with a sigh of relief, that at least he wasn't in bed with her and she was wearing all her clothes.

_So far, so good._

The pounding in her head didn't subside as she slowly got out of bed, her whole body aching with soreness. She tiptoed out of her bedroom and into the living room of her apartment, unsure of what she would find. She was relieved to see only her roommate in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, sleepy head. Glad to see you're alive after last night," Orihime said knowingly as she stirred some crazy concoction in a pan.

Rukia only grunted incoherently in response and went to find where they kept their medicine. She downed a few pain pills without water and slumped onto one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Rukia asked groggily as she grabbed her head to hopefully make some of the pain go away.

"Well, I wasn't with you most of the night, but from what I saw, you got pretty drunk."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Rukia said as she indicated her probably horrific appearance.

"Uryuu and I danced and talked for awhile and when we got back you were pretty far gone. I thought you told me once you don't ever get drunk," Orihime said with a reprimanding tone that Rukia knew she probably deserved.

"Typically I don't. I guess I had a pretty good reason to last night."

Orihime's suddenly looked down guiltily. "I guess this is probably my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone with Ichigo for that long. I know how flustered you get around him."

"Flustered? I do _not_ get flustered around him," Rukia exclaimed in protest, which caused her head to lash back at her for the strain. She grabbed it quickly, wanting in that moment to curl up in a ball and die.

"Rukia, you have to admit that you act different around him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were just so freaked out about the idea of being alone with him for so long that you drank yourself silly to loosen up."

Rukia didn't argue with her friend this time. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened the night before, but she knew that Orihime was probably right.

Orihime finished cooking whatever it was in the pan, spooned a bit of it onto a plate, and handed it to her suffering roommate. "Here," she said. "My famous eggs and chocolate recipe will be sure to cheer anyone up."

Rukia eyed the chocolate covered scrambled eggs with uncertainty, but she was well accustomed to Orihime's strange cooking and knew she would absolutely devastate her roommate if she didn't eat it.

"Um, thanks Orihime," she said half-heartily as she cautiously took a bite of the food. She had to use extreme restraint to keep from spitting it out.

"You're welcome! My cooking is perfect for people who aren't feeling well."

_You're cooking is the reason people don't feel well._

"Yeah, I bet. Listen, I'm going to eat this in my room since it's too bright out here," she said before she grabbed the plate of nastiness and quickly escaped into her room.

_Lame excuse, Rukia._

"That's fine! You'll probably feel better if you lie down for a bit anyway," Orihime said sweetly as her friend smiled the fakest smile she could muster and retreated back into her room. She dumped the disgusting eggs into her bathroom trashcan, planning on throwing it out when her roommate wasn't around.

Rukia laid out on her bed and heaved a big sigh. She tried to remember what had happened at the club but her mind was blank.

_You're overreacting, Rukia. If something that serious had happened, Orihime would know about it._

That thought reassured her a little bit but she still had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hoped that she wouldn't see Ichigo when she went back to work the next day, but, knowing him, that was probably a long shot.

Rukia slept off the worse of her hangover for the majority of the day, only coming out of her room to eat (thankfully Orihime hadn't attempted to make anything else for Rukia to force down so she was able to eat real food).

Orihime had spent the entire day glued to her phone texting someone. She wouldn't say who but Rukia knew it had to be that damn Uryuu Ishida just by the way her best friend giggled like a school girl every time her phone buzzed.

Rukia hadn't been paying enough attention last night to realize that something was brewing between the two but she realized it now. And though she wanted her friend to be happy, she didn't like the idea of the two dating. She would have to keep an eye on that developing relationship.

Despite how much Rukia didn't want to, she dragged herself out of bed Monday morning and got ready to go to her new job at Kurosaki Corporations.

As she worked that day, she couldn't help but constantly look around her desk, almost expecting Kurosaki to come jumping out at her. She knew she was being ridiculous, but if her suspicions were correct, seeing him again would be very awkward. As if being with Ichigo wasn't unpleasant enough. She jumped every time her desk phone rang, expecting it to be her ultimate boss on the other end asking her to lunch.

Thankfully, no call from him came and she was able to go to a small cafe nearby, grab some food, and come back to eat her lunch at her desk. As she was eating, her direct boss, Mr. Ukitake, peaked his head out of his office and called for her to come talk to him.

_Oh, no. This doesn't sound good._

She set down the sushi she was eating, quickly swallowed, and stepped into Ukitake's office.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to schedule a lunch meeting for tomorrow."

"Oh, of course. Who are you meeting with?"

"Gin Ichimaru."

At the mention of the name, Rukia froze and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Oh. Of course, I'll contact Mr. Ichimaru immediately," she told her boss with an obviously strained tone. The anger and shock that was flowing through her was dangerous. She had been told that Ukitake had been having a lot of meetings lately with the man who helped take down her brother's company, but seeing evidence of it first hand made her blood boil.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked her once he noticed her tense nature.

"N-nothing, sir. I'm fine. Where would you like to have the meeting?" Rukia asked, again trying to make it seem like she was unaffected but she knew her boss could see right through her.

"Do you have something against Mr. Ichimaru?" Ukitake asked, seemingly innocently. Rukia's eyes grew wide at the question and she found herself incapable of answering.

"O-of course not, sir."

"Really?" Ukitake asked her with a knowing smirk. He got up from his chair, walked past her, and closed the door to his office. "Because as I recall, Gin Ichimaru is the man directly responsible for the demise of your brother's company."

Rukia's mouth gaped open. The pretense that she had been trying so hard to maintain faltered. "You know about that?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course. Ms. Kuchiki, contrary to what Mr. Kurosaki thinks, I am fully aware of the actions of Mr. Ichimaru and the person he answers to."

Well this was news to all of them, especially Rukia. "Wait, then why would you-?"

"I'm trying to gather as much as information as I can. That's why I've been meeting with Ichimaru. As far as everyone in this company knows, I'm simply meeting with a business associate to discuss a new model for our companies. But I'm really doing some undercover work. Gin knows that as well. He's trying to get information from me in the same way."

"Oh, wow. I had no idea."

"As you shouldn't have. I felt as if I should tell you this though, now that I know what your position in this whole scheme is."

"Scheme?"

"Mr. Ishida informed me of the plans he has to use you to fight Aizen's advances. He was one of the only ones to figure out why I was meeting with Gin and decided to include me in the plan."

"Oh. Well I guess this is good news then."

"I sure hope so. Your brother was a close business associate of mine. I want to do everything I can not only to protect this company but to also help your brother get his back."

A thankful smile graced Rukia's face as she was relieved to find out that her kind boss was on her side.

"Now, will you schedule that meeting for me?" Ukitake asked with a wink.

"I'd be happy to," Rukia replied with a smile. She excused herself from her boss's office and walked back to her desk with a content smile. She certainly felt a lot better about the situation now.

"What are you so smiley for?" a familiar voice said from behind her causing Rukia to whirl around and her eyes to widen in surprise and dread.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get through the day without an appearance by that orange-haired freak.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was coming to see if you were alright. I know we didn't exactly leave on the best terms Saturday night so I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"And you had to come down here to my floor to do that?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I felt like calling you or sending a memo was lame."

"Oh, right. Of course," Rukia replied back sarcastically. She was still trying to calm her racing heart from his sudden appearance.

"Listen," he started in a low voice. "I just want you to know that nothing happened at the club Saturday night. You got fairly drunk but that's about it. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried," she countered incredulously.

"Okay, fine. But I just wanted you to know that. I'd hate for anything to come between us, especially now with all this stuff going on. Are we good?"

Rukia couldn't help but scoff at that. "About as good as we were before."

"Fair enough."

"Was that the only reason you came down here?" she asked with a cross of her arms and a guarded expression she felt had become more and more useless the more she got to know this crazy man.

"Well there is another reason. I wanted to give you this," he said as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an elegant looking envelope and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"An invitation. To the annual Kurosaki Corp ball."

"A ball?" she asked skeptically as she opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation.

"Yeah. Every year Kursoaki Corp holds a ball for all the top business executives from this company and other partner companies. It's basically a big celebration of all that the company has accomplished for the past year."

"So why am I invited?"

Ichigo smiled that smug smile she had grown so accustomed to. "Well, I need someone pretty to dance with."

"Very funny," she said with a pointed glare. "Seriously, why am I invited?"

"I need you there. Having all the top business executives gathered in one place could prove very useful. Ishida is planning something and he says you need to be there to make it work."

At the mention of their plan, Rukia eyed the invitation and thought about what Ukitake had told her. It seemed as though Ichigo had no idea what Ukitake's true intentions were. She thought about telling him, but felt as though Ukitake wanted her to keep it to herself for the time being.

"I'll be there," she said with a resigned sigh. It didn't sound like the best way to spend her time, but she knew how important her presence would be. She internally groaned when she thought about having to find a cheap dress to wear to an expensive ball.

"Good. I look forward to our dance," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"And what makes you think I'm going to dance with you?"

"I'll persuade you."

"Sure you will," Rukia said with a roll of her eyes. Ichigo chuckled and said a quick goodbye before he left her floor. She watched him leave as her stomach did a flip flop. Everything was beginning to speed up with their plan with Aizen and it made her nervous. And, on top of that, the more and more she got to know Ichigo and spend time with him, the more she found herself not dreading being in his presence. He could be enjoyable when he wasn't being a complete prick, she was beginning to realize.

She couldn't remember everything that had happened the Saturday before, but she had a feeling that something was speeding up in their relationship as well.

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah! Good evening, Ms. Kuchiki. My, my you look like you just got run over by a train. Are you alright?" Rukia's eccentric dance instructor/partner greeted her as she rushed into the door of the familiar dance studio.

"I'm fine, Yumichika. I've just had a lot going on with the new job, finishing up the last of my classes before I graduate, and a bunch of other stuff. Not to mention the fact that I lost track of time at work today and missed my bus. Sorry I'm so late," Rukia answered, out of breath from having to run the last five blocks. The bus she was forced to take didn't come all the way to the usual stop right by the studio.

"That's alright, dear. I won't hold it against you this time. If you want we can cut back on lessons until everything slows down. I know it's really stressful for you right now, especially with your college graduation right around the corner."

"No, I'm not going to do that. I have a lot going on, but this is the one thing I actually look forward to doing. It's a good stress reliever," Rukia said as she set down her bag in the corner and removed the small jacket she was wearing to reveal her black tank top and flowing dance skirt.

"Well I guess that's one way to look at it. Come on, let's start the warm up," Yumichika instructed as they began their usual practice routine. Though Yumichika had taught Rukia everything she knew as a dancer, he was also a great partner and would create small routines that they practiced together in addition to teaching. They had done plenty of just-for-fun numbers over the past few years but had never performed anywhere besides Rangiku's club dance floor.

After their time together had come to a close, Yumichika had decided to strike up a conversation about Rukia's new job, seeing as how every time he had even mentioned it to her she grumbled and urged him to change the subject. He could clearly see the stress it was causing her already and she had only been there for about a month. He wondered why she had even taken it in the first place.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear? This new job of yours seems to be doing a number on you. And not in a good way."

"It's fine. It's not the greatest job I've ever had but it pays better than working in the coffee shop and it's actually in the field I want to go in to so that's a plus," Rukia said nonchalantly, not liking where the conversation was going but knowing she had held off her instructor's questions about it long enough.

"But it's working you ragged. Every time I see you now you look like you haven't slept in days and you're about to pull your hair out. You might have hated it, but at least the coffee shop gig didn't kill you."

"Yumichika, I promise it's not that bad. There are other things besides the job itself that have been stressing me out lately. Once all of that gets resolved, it'll be a lot easier on me," Rukia reassured.

"Uh huh. It had better be. I hate seeing you like this, Rukia," Yumichika told her with genuine concern.

"I promise I'm alright. Besides, I choose to look at the bright side. This job has plenty of good things to offer me."

Yumichika took on a mischievous look as he thought about what she might be referring to. "I see. I bet that hunky boss of yours with the orange hair has been something good that the job has offered you."

Rukia nearly spat out the water she was drinking. "You mean Ichigo? That bastard is not a bright spot in my life, Yumichika. Trust me. Besides, he's not my boss. I mean, he technically is but he's not the one directly over me."

"Oh, I see. Does that mean he's the one directly _under_ you?" Yumichika asked suggestively. Rukia quickly caught the innuendo and knew that if she was drinking water when he asked that question she would have spat it out all over him.

"Yumichika, stop! Ichigo and I are not together, at all. In any sense. He's just the CEO I work for, nothing more."

"Right. And I suppose when you got together with him that one night you were just discussing business?"

Rukia internally groaned when she remembered that Yumichika had seen them together on their "date". In addition to that, he had also been there when Ichigo attended her dance workshop the night they all went clubbing together. It would be difficult to try and convince her dance instructor and partner that Ichigo was nothing more to her than the CEO of the company she now worked for. She figured it was reasonable, though, since most people didn't go out on dates and to dance workshops with the CEOs of their companies.

Rukia came to a realization when she thought about how hard the relationship she had with Ichigo was to define. He was definitely more than the CEO of her company and _definitely_ less than a love interest (for her, at least). So what did that make him?

She shook her head of the thought when she realized Yumichika was staring at her with a knowing look in his eyes. She didn't want to dwell on this subject any longer and she definitely didn't want to listen to any more of Yumichika's suggestive teasing.

"Just drop it, Yumichika. I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't have the time to be thinking about that bastard. I have to go home and make sure Orihime doesn't burn the place down trying to cook dinner. I'll see you later," she said quickly as she gathered her things and made to leave the studio, if only to avoid the current conversation.

"Alright, fine. Just make sure you keep your heart open as well as your mind, dear. You have a bad habit of not doing that," Yumichika called at her as she hurried out the door.

She closed the studio door behind her and paused to let the words her instructor told her sink in. _What the hell does he mean by 'keeping my heart open'?_ she wondered to herself. She knew he was talking about Ichigo but she didn't know how to interpret his words. Again, she had to shake herself free from those thoughts. There were other, more serious things that had to be dealt with before she would define her relationship with that cocky, orange-haired freak she found she didn't hate as much as she used to.

The next day, as Rukia sat at her desk working, the phone rang and she went to pick it up with practiced ease. "Jushiro Ukitake's office. How may I help you?"

"Wow, you're getting good at that," a familiar voice said from the other line. Immediately Rukia's professional facade faded.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" she asked in irritation.

"Hey, now. Is that any way to speak to your boss?" Ichigo teased.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not my boss. Mr. Ukitake is. As such I don't feel the need to be professional around you."

"Don't let anyone catch you saying that, Rukia. You'll blow our cover."

"Right. Because you've done _such_ a good job of keeping our cover," Rukia retorted sarcastically.

"Touche. Now listen, I have an offer for you," he started.

"Uh oh. I don't like this sound of this."

"Just hear me out, alright?"

"Fine," Rukia relented with a sigh. This ought to be good.

"I was wondering if you would like to get some breakfast with me before work tomorrow."

"What, did you finally give up on trying to get me to go out to lunch with you that you resorted to a different meal of the day?" Rukia asked with a snarky tone.

"No, I just think it's important we spend more time together."

"Really?" Rukia asked sarcastically. Ichigo had been giving her that line for awhile now and she was starting to get really tired of it.

"I'm serious, Rukia. Ishida has been getting on to me. He says we need to be more obvious."

"I'm pretty sure you've been obvious enough."

"Apparently not. Look, I know I've been bugging you lately and for that I'm sorry, but this is actually really important."

"It's important for us to go on breakfast dates together?"

"We need to do more things in public. If Aizen thinks this is just some office flirtation thing, he won't take the bait. He needs to think there's something really going on between us and in order for that to work, we need to be together out in public where more people can see us. We haven't done much of that lately."

Rukia sighed. He was right about that. So far she hadn't been approached by any of Aizen's men, meaning that they hadn't been doing a good job of flaunting their relationship(though she would argue they were being too obvious with the way Kurosaki was acting). "Fine. But I'm only doing this for the plan."

"Of course you are," Ichigo replied sarcastically. Rukia partially wished she was talking to him in person so she could glare him down. She didn't know why people like Yumichika wanted the two of them to be together. She couldn't go through a conversation with that man without wanting to choke him. If Yumichika wanted her to keep her heart open, Ichigo was doing a good job of shutting and locking it.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Ooh, I get to pick?"

She rolled her eyes at that. "Well you're the one who asked."

Ichigo gave a small chuckle at that. "Well, I know this great little coffee shop pretty close to the office."

Rukia audibly groaned. Why, of all places, would he want to go _there?_

* * *

"Good morning, Rukia. You look absolutely breathtaking today," Ichigo greeted with a chipper voice as he opened the door to the familiar coffee shop and waltzed up to where his employee was standing in line waiting to order.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him in an almost deadly tone. She hadn't had her coffee yet today because of this little 'date' and was in a rather foul mood.

"Well I get to start off my morning having breakfast with a beautiful young woman. Why shouldn't I be happy about that?" Ichigo told her with a cheeky grin. She couldn't even bear looking at him for too long because she was so annoyed with his early morning cheeriness. No one should be that happy at 7:30 in the morning.

"Rukia! It's so good to see you here today," Rukia's former coworker said with a happy smile when she finally made it to the front the of line.

"Hey, Momo. It's good to see you too. Sorry I haven't around here very much. My schedule has been crazy lately."

"Yeah, I can tell. It's alright though, I understand. What can I get for you?"

"Give me a large coffee, black. And a spinach quiche," Rukia ordered as she reached into her purse to get her wallet. When she did, Ichigo reached in front of her and placed his card down. Rukia rolled her eyes at his gesture, but she had been expecting him to do it anyway.

"Her order is on me, Momo," he said as he flashed the cashier his signature smile. Momo couldn't help but smile back, even though she had never thought Ichigo was as dreamy as all the other girls at the shop did.

Ichigo placed his order and the two said their goodbyes to Momo before sitting down at a table by the window, as per Ishida's suggestion.

"Oh, well I guess that's my replacement," Rukia said as she nodded her head to a young blond woman busily making drinks behind the counter in the same place Rukia had always worked.

"Yeah, I guess. Bet you're glad you're not doing that anymore."

"I don't know. I mean, it was difficult and tiring, but working here was always so simple. There was always something for me to do and I knew exactly how to do it. Now, I just sit behind a desk and take phone calls. The excitement in my day comes when I get to get up off my ass and go make a bunch of copies," Rukia lamented.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ichigo told her sincerely.

"Not your fault. This is my choice and I don't regret it. I just wish I was doing something a little more exciting than boring desk work."

"You'll get your chance someday. Once you get your degree and your brother gets his company back, I know you'll be doing something great there."

And, yet again, Ichigo made Rukia think twice about the vendetta she had against him. It was so goddamn frustrating how he could just switch between douchebag millionaire to caring friend so quickly. If he just picked one and stuck with it she would at least know how she felt about him. All she did now was second guess herself every time she was around him.

"So, other than the boring day to day stuff, how is working with Ukitake?"

"It's alright. Mr. Ukitake is a great boss and Kiyone and Sentaro keep me entertained."

"God, I don't know how you work with those two."

Rukia laughed when she thought about her crazy coworkers. "They're insane, but they're both really sweet. And they always look out for me. Believe it or not, I've actually befriended them."

"Well, good for you, I guess. Not many people at the company want to work with them, except for Ukitake. That's why they both idolize him."

"Yeah. I think they idolize me a bit, too. Even so, they're still really great people."

Just then, their food and drinks arrived and Rukia happily devoured her quiche and gulped down a good bit of her coffee, despite the scalding feeling on her tongue. It was too late in the morning for her not to have had any coffee.

"So, I have a question for you," Ichigo said, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence between them while they ate their food.

"What's that?" Rukia asked curiously.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I've always wondered. What was your childhood like?"

Rukia was taken aback by the question. "That's a big thing to ask."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I've told you a lot about my childhood but I've never heard about yours. I know you were adopted by Byakuya when you were still pretty young, but that's about it."

"You ever heard why Byakuya adopted me?"

Ichigo shook his head no.

"It was because he married my sister, Hisana."

"I didn't know Byakuya had a wife."

"He doesn't anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ichigo told her, knowing he was treading into dangerous territory. He hated to bring up any bad memories but he knew it was important for him to get to know her better.

"It's okay. Hisana has been dead for awhile, which is probably why you never knew about her."

"When did she die?"

"When I was fifteen. Byakuya has been raising me by himself ever since."

They lapsed into silence again as Ichigo processed what Rukia had already told him and Rukia had no intention of divulging any more information if he didn't ask for it. It was a touchy subject, sure, but she was willing to tell him a little bit about it.

"So, what was it like to be raised by Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo finally asked.

"About what you would expect if you've ever met my brother. Byakuya was strict and very proper with the way he raised me. I learned how to be an heiress long before Hisana died. The plan had always been to pass the company along to me once Byakuya retired. He had planned on retiring with Hisana but her sickness changed that. He still wanted me to inherit his company, though. He had a lot of faith in me."

"I'm sure he still does."

"Maybe," Rukia offered weakly. She could never tell what her brother thought of her and now that he had lost everything, she could tell even less than she could before. She didn't know what he expected her to do now that there was no company to give to her, but she had continued on with her college education knowing that's what he would've wanted.

"Well, I know he'll be happy when you return his company to him."

"Yeah, on the very off chance we can actually do it."

"We can. I know we can. Weren't you the one who told me that Kuchiki's never back down from a challenge? Don't lose your faith now."

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw a fire she had never seen there before. Ichigo had as much faith in her as her brother used to. Even if Byakuya stopped believing in her ability to turn things around, Ichigo still did and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, that was huge.

"You know what, Kurosaki? I hardly ever say this, but you were right. This was a good idea," Rukia told him with a smile as she raised her coffee cup for a mock toast. Ichigo smiled back and clinked his own coffee cup with hers.

"I'm glad you think so. Now if I could only get you to go out on another dinner date with me."

"Don't push your luck, Kurosaki."


	18. Chapter 18

A ringing sound snapped Rukia out of the late-afternoon daze she was in. As the office started to wind down toward the end of the day, things got slower and slower until Rukia was sitting at her desk playing solitaire and counting down the minutes until she could go home.

Rukia lazily reached for her desk phone and noticed that the call was from her boss. She hoped that maybe she would be given an assignment or task that would keep her busy until five.

"Yes, Mr. Ukitake?" she answered.

"Rukia, I have to go pretty soon because I have a dinner party I have to attend and I need to run some errands before. Do you mind calling my tailor and asking if he has my suit ready for me real quick?" Mr. Ukitake said from the other line.

"Of course, sir. Which suit exactly do you want?"

"The one for the company gala. My tailor said it should be ready by now."

_Of course. I completely forgot about that dumb gala._

"Right. I'll call him right away for you, sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Kuchiki," Ukitake said before Rukia heard the dial tone. She set down the phone and inwardly groaned when she remembered that Kurosaki was making her go to that thing. It was scheduled for the next Saturday so she had over a week to figure out what she was going to wear. When Byakuya's company was still up and running, she had had plenty of elegant gowns for events such as these. Her brother would always make her go to them so that he could introduce her to his business partners and friends. _"It's never too early to build a good network, Rukia."_ Her brother had always been focused on preparing her for the position she would've inevitably taken at his company. For now, it was all a lost cause. Hopefully going to this particular gala would help change that.

Still, she didn't have a dress to wear. Or jewelry. Or anything that would be acceptable for a gala that only the richest of the rich would attend. She could find something relatively cheap that looked nice enough, but she would still be breaking the bank. Her budget at the moment was fairly limited.

She called and arranged everything with her boss's tailor and then began surfing the web looking for anything that was both dirt cheap and wasn't a complete train wreck. Unfortunately, she wasn't coming up with much of anything.

"Dress shopping?" a voice spoke from very close behind her. She swiveled around in her chair and came face to face with a familiar orange-haired prick.

"Jesus, Kurosaki, you have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me!" she exclaimed, not feeling the need to address him properly as there was hardly anyone in the office by this point in the day. She could've left long ago when Ukitake did, but she had lost track of time online shopping.

"Sorry," he told her rather unapologetically with an annoying smirk. "So, what's the dress shopping for?" he asked.

"Well, apparently I'm being forced to go to this fancy gala of yours and I don't think it would be appropriate to show up in a pencil skirt and a blazer."

"Probably not. You could wear that sexy little number you wore on our date," Ichigo suggested with a grin.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. Though there was no one that she could see on their floor, it was still inappropriate for him to mention stuff like that while they were at the office. Though, now that she thought about it, they were trying to make it obvious to Aizen that they knew each other outside of work.

"That's a party dress. I need a gown."

"And you don't have one?"

"I'm dirt poor, Kurosaki, why would I own a ball gown?"

"I don't know. Maybe you kept one from your rich heiress days?"

"I sold all of my stuff like that. I didn't think I would be attending any more galas," Rukia told him, rather annoyed that he wouldn't have already known that.

"Well, in that case," Kurosaki said nonchalantly as he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a sleek, black credit card. Rukia eyed it, hoping he wasn't planning on doing what she thought he was going to do.

But, to Rukia's chagrin, he placed the card on her desk and slid it over to her. She merely eyed the black card on her desk and then gave Ichigo a pointed glare. "No," was all she said.

"Oh, come on. You need a dress, and I have millions of dollars. I fail to see the problem."

"I'm not accepting your charity. I can figure out something on my own."

"Rukia, you do realize that this isn't just any gala. This is _the_ Kurosaki Corporations annual gala. This event is huge, believe it or not. Some of the richest people in Tokyo will be there and you want to show up in a dress that's under a hundred dollars?"

Rukia sheepishly looked back at her computer. "My budget is fifty dollars," she told him, thoroughly embarrassed and irritated that he was absolutely right.

"Rukia," Ichigo chastised.

She hated accepting his money so blatanly like this, but he was right. She had no other choice. She had to go to this thing and she absolutely could not show up in a fifty dollar gown. She wasn't even sure there was such a thing as a fifty dollar gown. She sighed and begrudgingly picked up the credit card not even wanting to think how much she could buy with this little piece of plastic.

"What's my budget?" she asked in an irritated tone.

He smiled at her, glad that she finally agreed to something he said. "No budget. Though I will have to set a minimum."

"A minimum?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't want you being stingy with this, Rukia. This is a fancy gala and you need to buy a fancy dress. Fancy dresses aren't cheap. So I'll have to set a minimum amount you have to spend. Or, you know what, I'll do this," he said as a thought occurred to him and he reached across Rukia to grab a notepad and a pen. He wrote the name to a store on the pad and handed it to her. "Go to this place and buy whatever you want. All of their dresses are nice and the staff are all really helpful."

"And how would you know that?" Rukia asked skeptically as she looked at the name of the store on the piece of paper.

"I went there with my sisters when they were picking out prom dresses. They have tons of stuff there and the staff will help you find anything you're looking for."

"And I can get whatever I want?" Rukia asked.

"Whatever you want," he affirmed.

Rukia turned the card over and around with her fingers, contemplating his offer. She hated the thought of accepting something as expensive as a designer gown from him, but he was the one making her go to this event. And it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He could afford to buy her a whole wardrobe of designer gowns. And, she knew that if she said the word, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Fine, I'll do it," she agreed.

He smiled. "Good. And tell Orihime she can get a dress as well."

"Orihime?"

"Yeah, she's going as Uryuu's date."

* * *

"How could you not tell me that you were going to the gala with Ishida?" Rukia asked her roommate, shocked that she wouldn't tell her something like this. She knew that they had been texting back and forth and that he had taken her out to dinner the week before, but she had no idea she was Uryuu's date to the gala. It ticked her off that Kurosaki had heard about it before she did.

"You have a millionaire's credit card," Orihime said in absolute awe as stared at the black card Kurosaki had given Rukia, completely ignoring her roommate's questions.

"Orihime, would you please listen to what I'm saying. This is a big deal and you didn't tell me about it."

"We get to buy gorgeous and ridiculously expensive _designer_ dresses," Orihime said, still completely ignoring Rukia.

"Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed in exasperation. She was starting to get really fed up with her roommate. Then again, it was probably her fault for telling Orihime about the dress thing before asking her about the Ishida thing.

"Oh, come on, Rukia. It's not that big of a deal. We've been talking a lot lately. He needed a date. He asked me. Simple as that," Orihime finally said before she turned back to admiring the credit card.

"Simple as that? Orihime, you haven't told me anything about this little fling you have going with Ishida. I work with him, in more ways than one, and I'm your freaking roommate. Why haven't I known about this?"

"Well, I thought you would be mad."

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Well, I just figured because of all the stuff going on between you and Ichigo and Uryuu's association with him, that you wouldn't be happy for me."

"Orihime, I will always be happy for you. I am happy for you. This is a great thing. Ishida is a good guy."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Look, this thing with Kurosaki should never make you think that you can't go and be happy. I think this is great. I just wish you would've told me that it was getting more serious."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Rukia," Orihime said apologetically as she reached out to hug her roommate, who gladly returned the sentiment.

"It's okay."

"So, can we talk about the fact that Ichigo gave you one of his credit cards to go out and buy us both really expensive dresses?" Orihime asked excitedly as she held up the card in question.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'm not happy about it. I hate that he's going to be spending so much money on us, but we have no other choice."

"I really don't see what's so bad about having a millionaire who wants to shower you with gifts."

"Because Kuchiki's don't accept charity!" Rukia told her roommate proudly.

Orihime rolled her eyes at that. "Rukia, you need to let go of your stubborn pride and just accept what Ichigo is willing to give you. It's not like a couple of designer dresses is going to put much of a dent in his bank account."

"I know. I just don't like giving him that kind of power."

"Power? Oh please. Rukia, he is not trying to exert his dominance over you by offering to pay for things like this. He just wants to give you everything he thinks you deserve."

Rukia looked at her roommate and contemplated her words. It was a nice sentiment, sure, but she didn't know if that was what Kurosaki's true intentions were. Either way, accepting gifts of that magnitude still made her uncomfortable, but she was stuck doing it whether she liked it or not.

* * *

That Saturday, Orihime could hardly contain her excitement as they made their way to the expensive dress store in the ritzy part of town. Rukia's roommate couldn't stop talking about how exciting it was to get to buy something like this. Unlike Rukia, Orihime had never experienced wealth like this. Rukia had worn plenty of designer gowns in her lifetime, but her friend hadn't even come close. Rukia had decided that she could at least be happy that Ichigo was giving the opportunity to Orihime as well and enjoy it with her.

They walked into the shop that Ichigo had told her about and were immediately overwhelmed with the dresses on display. Everything was shiny and clean and looked to be worth hundreds or even thousands of dollars. It had been awhile since Rukia had been able to shop in a store like this one.

A saleswoman wearing a nice black dress walked up to the two girls. "Hi, how may I help you ladies?"

"Uh, we're here to buy dresses for a gala. Ichigo Kurosaki sent us your way," Rukia told her, figuring name dropping was the best way to make them seem not completely out of place. She knew a lot of the people working here started judging them the moment they walked in the door. They didn't look like they could afford anything in this store. Which, to be fair, was accurate.

"Oh, are you Rukia Kuchiki?" the saleswoman asked.

Rukia was taken aback that she knew her name. "Um, yes."

"Welcome, Ms. Kuchiki. Mr. Kurosaki told us that you would be coming. He and his younger sisters are wonderful customers of ours so we're happy to welcome any friends of his," the woman told the two girls.

"Great!" Orihime said happily as Rukia inwardly laughed at the idea of them being Kurosaki's friends.

"I'll go ahead and prepare two dressing rooms for you both while you browse our collection. If you can't find something that you would like, you can always let us know and we can take you to our stock collection in the back. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Rukia said as the woman left. Orihime gave her roommate a girly squeal before she rushed to go look at the racks upon racks of gorgeous dresses.

They browsed for a few minutes before the saleswoman returned. "Your rooms are ready. I can help you find whatever you're looking for and then we can go try some stuff on." As the saleswoman was talking, another woman wearing a similar outfit approached the girls with a tray and two glasses.

"Champagne?" the woman offered the girls.

"Is it free?" Orihime asked. Rukia cringed at her question. As if it wasn't obvious enough they were both wildly misplaced.

The woman giggled and said, "Of course."

"Oh, wow! We'd love some," Orihime said excitedly as she grabbed one of the glasses from the tray and Rukia grabbed the other.

The woman with the champagne left and the other saleswoman led them through the racks, pointing out a few particular gowns and what designer made them. Rukia looked over at her roommate and almost laughed. Orihime looked to be in heaven as she took in every minute of their time in the store. She seemed to be taking her opportunity to experience wealth very well.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" the saleswoman exclaimed suddenly before she excused herself and went back behind the cash register. She pulled a flat, square velvet box from one of the drawers and walked back over to the girls.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to give this to you before we started, Ms. Kuchiki."

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"It's from Mr. Kurosaki. He wanted me to tell you that you could get anything you wanted but that he had one small request."

"What's that?" Rukia asked with a menacing tone as she narrowed her eyes. Just what did that bastard have planned? And what was in the velvet box?

"It has to go with these," the saleswoman said before she opened the box and revealed its contents to the two girls, who's jaws both immediately dropped when they got a look at it.

"Oh my god," Orihime said in disbelief as she looked at the necklace and earrings perfectly displayed on a silk cushion inside the box.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rukia said, also quite shocked. "These are for me?" she asked.

"Yes," the saleswoman answered. "He wants you to wear them to the gala so we have to find a dress that goes with them."

"I-I think we…can manage t-that," Rukia struggled to get out as she continued to gape at the pieces of jewelry that were now hers.

The saleswoman smiled and said, "Yes, diamonds do go well with many things. It shouldn't be too hard. We'll keep these safe for now and then you can try them on once you start trying on dresses, okay?"

"Okay," Rukia managed to answer as the sight of the beautiful diamond necklace and earrings still had her absolutely floored. She had worn expensive pieces of jewelry before and even some diamond pieces, but never had she worn something quite like those.

The saleswoman closed the jewelry box and walked back to the safe they had been keeping them in. While she was gone, Orihime turned to her best friend and quietly squealed.

"Oh my god, Rukia! He gave you a diamond necklace and earrings! And not just any diamond necklace and earrings, he gave you the biggest, most beautiful diamonds I've ever seen! Oh this is too good to be true."

"This isn't good," Rukia said in response, as a feeling of queasiness began to creep up inside of her.

"What? Why isn't this good?"

"Because it's too much! I don't even want to think about how much those things cost. I just thought it was going to be the dress but now I have this jewelry I have to worry about."

"Rukia, what are you talking about?"

"I'm never going to be able to pay him back now," Rukia lamented.

"Pay him back? You were planning on paying him back for all of this?"

"Yes, eventually. I can't just let him buy me expensive things without paying him back."

"Ugh, I thought we went over this, Rukia. Ichigo doesn't want you to pay him back. He's giving you these things because he genuinely wants to make you happy. That's it. Just be happy and accept it! It's not that difficult," Orihime said.

Before Rukia could reply, the saleswoman came back. "Shall we continue?" she said.

Orihime looked back toward her roommate and raised her eyebrow as if it ask her if it was okay to go ahead and buy the dresses with Ichigo's money. Rukia sighed and silently relented. She would figure out what she was going to do about it later. Right now she had to worry about finding a dress.

* * *

"Cheers," Ichigo said as he clinked glasses with a business partner and flashed his signature smile. The Kurosaki Corporations Gala had finally come and the sweet talking was in full force as Ichigo greeted the guests who were in attendance. Technically, this was his party and he had to be the perfect host for all of them.

He spotted Ishida a few feet away and went up to talk with him.

"So, everything looks great so far," Ishida said, scanning the room with his usual calculating gaze.

"Yeah, it's quite the party. The planning committee did a fantastic job as always."

"That they did."

The two friends lapsed into silence as they sipped their champagne and watched as people milled about, occasionally saying a quick hello to those who passed by.

"Is everything set for our plan?" Ishida asked quietly, trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Everything's good," Ichigo affirmed just as quietly.

"Good."

"Uryuu! Ichigo!" a high-pitched voice called out to the pair. They both turned and watched as Orihime Inoue ran up to them. She was wearing a beautiful sparkly golden dress and her hair was curled and resting on her shoulders.

Ichigo looked over at his friend and smirked when he saw his expression.

"You look beautiful," Ishida said with a blush as Orihime ran up and gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," she said with a sweet smile.

They looked as though they were beginning to slip into their own little world so Ichigo cleared his throat to make sure they remembered he was standing right there.

"Oh, Ichigo! Sorry about that, I almost forgot you were there. Oh! I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me and Rukia. The dress store was amazing and then that hairdresser and make up artist you told us about were amazing too. Oh and the limo was so great! Thank you for everything."

"Of course. It's my pleasure," Ichigo told her with a suave smile. That's when he noticed someone was missing.

"Uh, where exactly is Rukia?" he asked, dying to see what she looked like all dolled up. He had seen her when she had put a little bit more effort into her appearance before, but he knew this would be different. He had paid for both girls to go all out and he knew it would be worth it the moment he saw her.

"She forgot her purse in the car and had to go back to get it. She should be here pretty soon," Orihime said.

"Or right now," Uryuu pointed out as he motioned to the top of the entryway stairs that led into the grand ballroom where the woman in question had just arrived.

Ichigo's jaw automatically dropped when he saw her.

She looked absolutely divine.

She stood at the top of the stairs looking almost like a princess in a sinful, floor length black gown. The dress was a deep, velvet black and had a sweetheart neckline. It hugged every curve until the knees where it flared out. Rukia had her hair done up into a side swept style that complimented her face beautifully. The diamond earrings and necklace that Ichigo had asked her to wear completed the look.

Ichigo wanted nothing more in that moment than to take her to a lavish hotel room, rip the dress off of her, and make her scream until she was hoarse.

When her eyes finally spotted the trio standing to the side, Ichigo had to remind himself to calm down. He could fantasize all he wanted, but she was still closed off to him. And, as much as he wanted her, he knew that he had to be professional, especially considering how important the night was for all of them.

"My, my, Ms. Kuchiki. You look absolutely ravishing tonight," Ishida commented as she walked up to the three of them.

"Why thank you, Mr. Ishida," she said with a smile as she showed off her beautiful gown.

"Ishida's right. You look amazing," Ichigo said, his voice surprisingly more sweet than seductive as he gently grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it, while his eyes locked on hers. She watched him as he did this, never saying a word of protest or pushing him away. In fact, Ichigo could see that she had her own flares of desire in her eyes that he knew were in his. It looked as though she had come to play tonight and Ichigo was more than ready for the game.

Ironically enough, Ishida had to clear his throat to snap Ichigo and Rukia out of the little world they were retreating into. He seemed to snap Rukia right out of her daze, something Ichigo reminded himself to give Uryuu hell for later.

A waiter came by before anyone could speak and offered Rukia a glass of champagne. She gladly accepted and downed about half of it in one gulp. There would be a lot of alcohol consumed that night.

"This party looks amazing," Orihime commented, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah. It's always a great time at the Kurosaki Corp gala," Ichigo said with a touch of pride to which Rukia promptly scoffed at.

"So, I wonder how many of these old, rich guys walking around will recognize me," Rukia said as she looked around at all the guests.

"Good question. And I have to wonder what they would say when they saw you," Uryuu commented.

"Probably not good things. Not many people outside of Byakuya's company were very fond of either of us," she said as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Don't worry. They'll start kissing your ass again once you get it back," Ichigo reassured her.

Before she could give him a sarcastic retort, a gasp was heard from behind the group before a man exclaimed, "Rukia!"

They all turned around to see who it was. Rukia figured it was probably someone she used to know who had recognized her. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable conversation.

But when she turned around, her eyes widened and she let out a surprised gasp of her own. She had been expecting some old business associate or something, but she had definitely not been expecting _him._

"Renji!"


	19. Chapter 19

"R-Rukia? Is that really you?" the familiar red-haired man asked in complete shock as he got a good look at his former friend.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked him, equally surprised at his presence. Though, after taking one look at the waiter uniform he was wearing, she figured she shouldn't be so surprised.

"I'm working. What are _you_ doing here?" Renji asked the stunned, raven-haired girl.

The implications behind his question were not lost on her. Renji was probably more shocked by the elegant gown and expensive diamond jewelry she was wearing than by her attendance at the gala. The last time Renji had seen his old friend was right after Byakuya's company went under and Rukia had sold just about everything she had previously owned. She almost groaned aloud when she realized how she must look, all dolled up and sipping champagne next to a well-known millionaire.

Still, Rukia didn't know how to answer him. What _was_ she doing here? Kurosaki and Ishida hadn't filled her in on the exact reason she had been invited so she was about as confused as Renji. Of course, she couldn't tell him that she was working undercover to help expose the man who had taken down the company that Renji had worked at himself for awhile. She was stuck with the only excuse she could possibly come up with.

"I'm…Ichigo's date," she told her former best friend reluctantly as she motioned to where she knew Kurosaki was standing. As Renji turned his gaze from her to her orange-haired partner-in-crime, she too glanced at Ichigo, wondering what he possibly thought of the situation.

Well, he didn't look as mad as she suspected he might be. Kurosaki's unwanted overprotectiveness of her made her believe he would see Renji as a threat, but he looked more confused and curious than he looked jealous.

"Oh," Renji said in a slightly disappointed tone as he looked down. "I see. Well, good for you, I guess."

Already the situation had not gone smoothly. It had been ages since she had seen one of her closest friends and now, after everything that had happened between them and with the company, she felt like the worse friend in the world. Right around the time things were starting to look bad at her brother's company, Renji had told Rukia all about the feelings he had been keeping to himself for quite some time. She had suspected that he liked her as more than a friend so it wasn't a huge shock. Of course, with the ways things had been going and with the way they ended up, Rukia believed her safest bet was cutting off all ties with anyone at the company so, despite how much she knew it would hurt him, she told him she didn't feel the same way and that they should probably stop seeing each other all together.

Though he had been understandably upset, he could tell she was removing herself from him for a reason and, that being the case, gave her the space she needed as she figured everything out. He had worked in the finance department at Byakuya's company so he knew what was happening when it went under. He knew the stress and hard times she was going through.

But now, she just looked like a gold-digging tramp to him, wearing an elegant gown and diamond jewelry claiming she was a CEO's date. She had to talk to him alone so she could try to explain herself to him before his good opinion of her went straight out the window.

"Renji, do you think you could take a few minutes to talk? It's been awhile," she asked, almost desperately. She tried to communicate with her look that it was urgent.

"Uh, I'm not sure my boss would like it if I-,"

"Please, Renji. I really need to talk to you," Rukia said, cutting him off.

Again, she tried communicating silently. Eventually, after she had pleaded with her eyes, it seemed Renji understood, but before he walked away with her, he turned toward Ichigo.

 _Uh, oh. This can't be good,_ Rukia thought to herself as she watched the two men have a stare off before Renji finally spoke.

"Do you mind if I steal her away for a few minutes?" Renji asked him politely, though she could see he hated every minute of it.

Rukia was about to huff and puff about being treated like Ichigo's property before she stopped herself. She had just said she was Ichigo's date. It was perfectly normal for Renji to want to make sure it was okay to spend a few minutes alone with her.

She kept quiet, but she internally fumed.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her red-headed friend and then looked back to her. She tried to communicate silently with him the same way she just had with Renji, praying that he would understand. Though she didn't have to explain anything to him, she silently reminded herself.

"Fine," Ichigo finally huffed after he caught on to Rukia's pleading look. He didn't own her in any way and, despite how attractive the idea of her being his date to the event was, that wasn't actually the case.

Renji nodded his head at Ichigo's approval and lead Rukia to a more secluded part of the grand ballroom. She could practically feel Ichigo's eyes burning into her back as she walked away.

"So, I see you've done well for yourself," Renji began with a cynical tone.

"It's not what it looks like, Renji. I promise."

"Not what it looks like? What else could it be?" Renji replied. She could hear the hurt in his voice and tried to quickly redeem herself.

"I'm not really Ichigo's date. I just said that because there were other people around."

"What does that mean?"

"Renji, things are getting serious for me. I can't tell you everything right now, but what I can tell you is that I'm working on a plan," Rukia told her best friend quietly as she looked around to make sure there was no around to hear her.

"What kind of plan?" Renji asked skeptically.

"A plan to get Byakuya's company back."

That bit of information seemed to floor the red-head as he gaped at Rukia in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Through a series of unfortunate events, I sort of befriended Ichigo Kurosaki. He and a few others of us are working on a plan to not only get Aizen off of Ichigo's back but also to get back my brother's company. That's the reason I'm here tonight."

"You've got to me kidding me. Are you nuts? Aizen will chew you both up and spit you out. You of all people should know that," Renji told her incredulously. It seemed he wasn't as supportive as the others were.

"I know I can pull this off, Renji. I can't just let Aizen get away with what he did. Plus-," Rukia started before she stopped short, realizing what she was about to say.

"Plus what?" Renji asked.

Rukia was silent as she contemplated her next words before she sighed and continued, "Plus, I owe Ichigo for what he's already done for me. I want to help him save his company."

"Why? What has he done for you?" her friend asked skeptically.

"A lot, believe it or not. He helped me get a better paying job, he's giving me the opportunity to help save Byakuya's company, and, you know, this stuff doesn't buy itself," she said as she indicated the dress she was wearing.

"So you're putting yourself in Aizen's way for a fancy dress?"

"Oh, come on, Renji, that has nothing to do with it. Ichigo Kurosaki is an annoying bastard who keeps trying to get in my pants, but I trust him. He's the only one besides Orihime who's given me the time of day since we lost all our money. I want to help him. And he wants to help me."

"Rukia, I really don't think you understand who you're dealing with here. Do you and that orange-haired freak really think you can outsmart a guy like Aizen?"

"Yes, I do. I really, really do, Renji. I _am_ going to do this. I am a fucking Kuchiki and I will not stop until we've won this. Do you understand?"

Renji stepped back a bit in shock at his best friend's words. He had never seen her this fired up. When they had parted ways, she had looked destroyed because of everything that had happened. Now, she was determined and resolute. He still thought she was crazy, but she knew what she was getting into and she still wanted to go through with it. It made him question what kind of relationship she and Kurosaki really had if she had changed this much since he had last seen her.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, not able to hold in his annoyance any longer as he watched Rukia walk away with the random waiter guy she somehow knew.

"That's Renji Abarai. He and Rukia have been best friends since they were kids," Orihime stated.

"How have I never heard about him?" he asked.

"Probably because Rukia hardly ever talks about him anymore. They didn't part on the greatest of terms."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Renji had been working at the Kuchiki company when it went under. Rukia hasn't told me all the details, but basically Renji wanted to progress things in their relationship right towards the end and Rukia, afraid of what was going to happen, cut off her ties with him so that they both wouldn't be hurt in the aftermath of the company going down. This is the first time they've spoken to each other since it went under, as far as I know," Orihime informed.

 _Interesting_ , Ichigo thought to himself. He wondered if she really wouldn't progress things in their relationship because of the company or because she didn't feel the same way. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he did, but he couldn't deny the small bit of jealousy creeping up as he watched the two talk in a corner.

Before he could dwell any longer on the subject a slick and chill-inducing voice was heard behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki. So nice to see you here." Ichigo recognized it immediately and swiveled around to face the person head on. When he got a glimpse of his enemy's sly smile his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ichimaru," he practically growled. "What are you doing here?"

Gin Ichimaru, known accomplice of Aizen, swaggered up to their group of three, smiling that sadistic smile he was known for.

"I was invited, just like everyone else here."

"Who the hell invited you?" Ichigo asked, throwing politeness out the window.

"Now that's not a very nice way to treat one of your guests, Kurosaki. You're ruining such a lovely party for me."

"What a shame," Ichigo replied sarcastically with a snarl.

"Come now, Kurosaki. You don't need to be so hostile. I'm merely here to enjoy the champagne and look at all the pretty girls. In fact, one girl in particular has caught my eye," Gin said as his nodded over to the corner of the ballroom.

Ichigo didn't have to look behind him to know who Ichimaru was talking about.

If he was angry before, he was furious now.

Gin chuckled at Ichigo's reaction to that statement. "Tell me, Kurosaki. What are you doing with the former Kuchiki heiress?"

"That's none of your damn business, Ichimaru."

"It's not? I think you made it my business and everyone else's as well when you hired Byakuya Kuchiki's heiress to work at your company. This is the business world, Kurosaki. Word has a tendency to get out rather quickly," Gin replied with a snide smile.

"I'm just helping her get up off her feet again," Ichigo defended.

"In exchange for her body?"

Ichigo had to muster all the restraint he had to not lash out at Gin for that one. "You shut your goddamn mouth, Ichimaru. That has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, I'm sure it doesn't," Gin replied cynically.

"Just stay out of it."

"I'll stay out of it when you stop fucking Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ichigo couldn't contain his anger anymore. It was a good thing Ishida was standing right behind him. Before Ichigo could unleash his anger on this sad excuse of a man, Uryuu grabbed his arm and quickly whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare make a scene, Kurosaki," he told him in a deathly, demanding tone. He wasn't about to let his friend's temper ruin everything for them.

As much as Ichigo wanted to push his friend away and beat the sadistic smile off Ichimaru's face, he knew Ishida was right. He had to quickly calm himself down.

Gin watched this exchange with a sly smile. "I would be careful if I were you, Kurosaki. Wouldn't want anything bad happening to that girl of yours," he said cryptically, before he slowly walked away, chuckling as he left.

Ichigo watched him go with deadly eyes before he quickly turned and started walking to the corner of the ballroom. Ishida had to run to catch up with him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Uryuu asked his friend.

"To get Rukia," Ichigo said with a gruffness to his voice that his friend hadn't heard for a long time.

"What about the plan?" Uryuu said, trying to reason with Ichigo, but he knew it would probably be a lost cause.

"Screw the plan," Ichigo stated simply before he walked ahead of Uryuu, leaving him behind. He wasn't going to let his friend talk him out of this one, not when Rukia was in danger. He saw the way Gin was looking at him and at her. He had seen that look before. That bastard had something planned for Rukia and he wasn't going to stay and find out what it was.

He walked up to Rukia and her friend, not caring that they were deep in conversation. "Rukia, it's time to go," he interrupted swiftly. They both turned to look at him incredulously.

"What? I just got here," Rukia said indignantly.

"Yeah, and now it's time to go."

"What the hell? I'm not just going to leave."

"Yes, you are. Let's go," Ichigo told her with more force than she had ever heard from him.

"Now hold on a minute. You can't tell me what to do. I just got here and I'm going to stay."

"Look, I'll explain later, but right now we really need to leave."

Ichigo's gruff facade seemed to fade and Rukia saw a terrified look in his eye that took her aback for a moment. He was pleading with his eyes for her to leave and it honestly made her nervous.

"What's going on?" she asked sincerely.

"I can't say right now. What I can tell you is that we really need to go," Ichigo pleaded yet again.

Both Rukia and Renji eyed him strangely, wondering what the hell could be going on. Finally, as she looked deep into Ichigo's eyes, Rukia relented. Something was wrong and, as much as she hated doing what Ichigo told her to, she knew she had to go with him.

She turned toward her friend. "Renji, it looks like I have to leave. But I promise we'll talk more later, okay?" she said.

Renji looked between Rukia and Kurosaki before he too relented with a sigh. "Fine. Just don't forget about me."

"I won't," she said before she gave him a weak smile and turned to leave with Kurosaki.

It was silent between the two of them as they swiftly left the ballroom and went to where all the cars were parked. They didn't even wait for the valet to bring Ichigo his car. They just got the keys and went straight to it. When they got inside and zoomed out of the parking lot, Ichigo breathed an audible sigh of relief. Finally, Rukia figured it was time she got some answers.

"Okay, now you have to tell me why you ran me out of there so fast."

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?" The more and more Ichigo talked, the more scared she was becoming.

"It was too dangerous there."

"Ichigo, you need to stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell happened."

"Not until I know we're safe."

"Goddammit, Ichigo, you're starting to really freak me out. Where exactly are we going?"

"My house. It's the only place I know where they won't get us."

"Who's they?"

"Aizen and his cronies."

"They're after us right now?" Rukia exclaimed as she looked behind her to see if anyone was following them.

"Not exactly. Look, please just let me get you there in one piece and then I'll explain everything," Ichigo pleaded with her yet again.

Rukia wanted to argue with him more. She wanted to question him and figure out what the hell he was so nervous about, but the look on his face made her stop. Obviously something bigger than the two of them was happening here and she had to trust him. After all, she had just told Renji that she did, might as well put it to practice. For once in their relationship, she didn't argue and was silent as he zoomed through the streets of Tokyo.

They made it to his apartment buidling without incident and parked in a special parking garage before they got out and took what was apparently his own private elevator up to his penthouse.

Entering Ichigo's lavish home was not exactly the way she had envisioned the night ending. Everything looked the same as it had the last time she had been here. She walked in and plopped down on the couch in the large living room as Ichigo locked and bolted the door behind him. She wondered if he expected her to stay there all night.

"Alright, _now_ will you finally tell me what's going on?" Rukia worriedly asked him as he joined her on the couch.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch before he let out a long sigh. "I ran into one of Aizen's cronies at the gala."

"Who?" Rukia asked curiously.

"A guy named Gin Ichimaru."

The name made Rukia's entire body go cold. She jumped up from the couch in shock. "What!? Are you serious?"

Ichigo was surprised at her sudden shock, to say the least. "Uh, yeah. Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! That sick bastard is the sole reason my brother lost his company! Byakuya put his trust in Ichimaru and that snake-faced bastard used that trust to bring the Kuchiki corporation down. Why the hell was he there?" Rukia angrily shouted.

In Ichigo's anger at Gin having shown up at the party to threaten Rukia, he seemed to have forgotten that he was the one responsible for what happened to Rukia's brother's company.

"I don't know why he was there. He said he was invited. He came up to me and started accusing us of sleeping together. And then he said that I better be careful because something was bound to happen to you. It's just… the way he said it that got me so riled up. I knew he had something planned and I just…couldn't let them get you," Ichigo as as he rubbed his forehead with his hands. He was starting to get a bad headache.

Rukia stood back and took in Ichigo's words. He was terrified for her safety. She knew he really cared about her but this was something completely different. He was legitimately scared that Ichimaru or one of his men was going to hurt her. She began to understand why he had been so desperate to leave.

"They're not going to get me, Ichigo. I won't let them," Rukia reassured as she sat back down on the couch.

"That doesn't make me feel better, you know."

"I know, but it's the truth. Those bastards could tie me up and torture me for days and I still won't let them win. I don't care how dangerous it is," Rukia said with a determination that surprised even herself.

Ichigo looked up at her and smiled. "That won't stop me from trying to protect you, you know."

"Of course it won't," Rukia said with a roll of her eyes. _Typical alpha male…_

"I'm sorry for making you leave so quickly."

"You should be. You spent all this money on these expensive clothes and you don't even get to enjoy them."

Even though he was shaken from the events of the night, he couldn't help but let loose a small smirk. "I'm enjoying them right now."

"Oh please stop it before I slap you," she told him playfully. He chuckled at that.

"You don't mind staying here for the night, do you? I just want to make sure everything has died down before you go back home."

Rukia sighed and said, "Fine, I'll stay. Though I think I can handle myself just fine if someone were to get me at my apartment, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll stay. Though I don't have anything to wear," Rukia thought as she looked down at her extravagant gown.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I have plenty of clothes for you to wear."

"Oh, no. I am _not_ wearing one of your former conquest's clothes," Rukia said indignantly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something one of my sister's left here."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then," Rukia said sheepishly. She got up to go follow him to where his sister's usually stayed when they were over when he suddenly stopped and turned around with that signature goofy smile of his plastered across his face. She inwardly groaned when she wondered what he could possibly be thinking now.

"Although, it does seem such a shame for you to change out of that gorgeous dress without putting it to good use," he told her slyly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And just what the hell do you mean by that, Kurosaki?"

Again, he chuckled at her feistiness. "Relax, will you? I don't mean anything weird by it. I just think that you should at least get to have one dance while you're wearing that dress."

"A dance? You want to dance with me right here and now?"

"Why not? I can play a song through the speakers and there's plenty of room. Besides, I've gotten much better since we last danced," he said with a cocky smile.

"Really? You've been practicing?" she asked skeptically.

"A little," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. As much as he tried to play the part of the suave, rich bachelor, he really could be a big dork sometimes.

"Fine. One dance," she relented. He smiled at that and went to go pick a song. A slow, jazz number sounded through the speakers before he came back to where she was standing in the middle of the living room. He wrapped a hand around her waist and clasped the opposite hand before she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. They began to slowly move and sway as best they could on their makeshift dance floor.

"I really am sorry about tonight," Ichigo said as they moved.

"It's okay. I understand. It's a dangerous situation and you wanted to make sure I was safe."

"Yeah, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"Stop talking like that, will you? Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise," she reassured him, though it did little to calm his anxiety.

They were silent for a few more moments before a thought occurred to Rukia and she gasped.

"Wait! What about Orihime?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. Ishida will take care of her. I wouldn't be surprised if she spends the night at his place, though I have a feeling those two will be doing a little bit more than dancing once they get home," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh, god. I'm going to be hearing about that for the next week," Rukia said with a groan while Ichigo lightly laughed at her.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," Ichigo told her quietly after a few more minutes of silence.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she said sincerely.

"You think so? I was going for a James Bond look tonight."

"Of course you were," she said with a smile to which Ichigo responded with a smile of his own. This was nice, he decided. He was going to ignore the fact that he had been fearful for life just a short while ago and focus on the fact that she was being cordial to him while they were dancing in his living room.

The restraint that he had made himself use while they worked as partners was wavering as she looked up at him like that. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight and the way her smile was lighting up her face was making him weak. All he had to do was lean down a few inches and he would get what he had been desiring for months.

But he knew he couldn't. Not now.

And that thought absolutely killed him.

The music stopped and they both broke apart reluctantly.

"Thanks for the dance," Rukia told him.

"You're welcome. I can show you were my sister's keep their clothes now if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Rukia said with a strange tone to her voice. Ichigo didn't want to believe that it was disappointment that he was hearing but it sure sounded like it.

He led her to the bedroom his sisters always shared when they stayed at his home and she picked out one of Yuzu's set of pajamas to wear. He showed her to another guest bedroom and told her he could use whatever she found. She thanked him and then closed the door behind her without so much as a goodnight.

Ichigo sighed as he stared at the closed door in front of him. Why was it getting so hard to resist her? If the night had proved anything, it was that getting close to Rukia right now was dangerous for both of their lives, but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt as they swayed together in his living room. It was even worse now that he could catch hints of her own slight interest in him the more time they spent together.

The game was beginning to get dangerous and he wondered how long it would take before one of them got burned.


	20. Chapter 20

Rukia awoke from one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in a long time on Sunday morning. She felt amazing as she yawned and stretched. She sat up from the soft and silky sheets and opened her eyes to the bright light streaming in from the large window. When her eyes adjusted to the light and she got a good look at the lavish bedroom, she instantly remembered where she was and what had happened the night before.

_Oh, god. Did I really spend the night in Ichigo's penthouse?_

Well, it could've been worse, she figured. At least she didn't wake up in his bed.

She wondered how long Ichigo wanted her to stay here. Was it even safe to go back to her apartment? She didn't know whether or not the initial threat of the night before would be there until they completed the plan or whether she was safe for the time being. Probably the former, unfortunately.

Still, it wasn't like she could just move in with Ichigo. She admittedly felt a lot safer in his home (a top floor penthouse in a rich part of town was certainly better than a run down apartment in the poorer part of town), but she still didn't want to spend all of her time here. Lord knows what would happen if she and Ichigo spent large amounts of time alone in his home.

Before her mind could dwell further on the question, a delectable smell reached her nose and she instantly perked up.

_When was the last time I had pancakes?_

Apparently a while, considering how loud her stomach was growling at the smell. She hopped out of the comfortable bed and poked her head out the door of the bedroom. She had to navigate her way back to where she knew the living room and kitchen were because of the amount of rooms in Ichigo's home. Only he would have an apartment so big that you could easily get lost _._

When she tentatively stepped foot into the kitchen, she was treated to a rather enjoyable sight, she had to admit.

Ichigo was busy flipping the pancakes she had smelled earlier and which had led her to the kitchen. What was truly enjoyable about the sight was the fact that, since it was his home and he felt comfortable, he had neglected to wear a shirt. Thankfully, he had enough decency to put on a pair of black pajama pants though.

She had never seen him in this state of undress. The closest she had come was when she came to his apartment for dinner the first time and he wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt wasn't tucked in. However, this was much, much different.

_God, why does he have to be so attractive?_

She really shouldn't be so surprised. Sure, his money was a big draw, but he still wouldn't get all the attention from women if he didn't have some good looks to back the money up. She knew he was good about what he ate and ran pretty frequently to say in shape (in addition to the kind of exercise he liked to indulge in with the women he met at the clubs), so it made sense that he was physically fit.

Despite all this, she couldn't help her widened eyes and gaping mouth as she watched him cook, which was already an attractive quality in and of itself. He still hadn't noticed her come into the kitchen. Because of her small size, she was light enough on her feet to not be noticed. In this situation, it had its advantages. She could indulge in her more feminine desires for a little longer than she would in any normal situation.

She had to remind herself, as she gaped at the chiseled muscles that formed Ichigo's well-defined chest, that it was perfectly normal for her to feel this way about him. What sane woman wouldn't appreciate a sight like the one before her? Sure she had tried to resist the temptation that were Ichigo's admittedly good looks for as long as she had known him, but she would be crazy if she didn't consider him at least a little bit attractive. It wasn't like she wanted him to take her wildly on the counter or anything.

Though she'd be lying if she said that the thought didn't occur to her.

She quickly shook herself from her reverie. She had indulged long enough. Nothing had changed in her attitude toward him. He was still the same arrogant asshole she had always known. She had decided he was attractive a long time ago based on sheer logic. There wasn't any reason to get flustered.

When she walked further into the kitchen, Ichigo seemed to finally realize she was there. He looked from the pancakes currently cooking in the pan and gave her his signature smile.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Morning," she replied nonchalantly as she hopped up on one of the barstools facing the stove.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as his eyes returned to the food he was preparing.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered. _Well that was a big understatement._

"I'm glad," he said before he used the spatula to pick up the completed pancake and drop it onto a plate. "I hope you like pancakes. I made a bunch."

"I can see that," she said with a laugh as she looked at the mountain of pancakes that had formed on one of the plates.

He put the spatula down and turned off the stove before he set out two plates, one in front of where Rukia currently sat and one right beside her.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ichigo asked her as he grabbed the pot filled to the brim with the hot drink and poured himself a mugful.

"Sure," she answered. Normally she would've preferred tea over coffee, especially after all the time spent working at the coffee shop where she had developed a bit of a distaste for it, but it did smell pretty good and she just couldn't resist.

He nodded and turned around to grab another mug out of the cabinet behind him. When he did, Rukia was treated to the sight of his backside, which was about as good as the front. She couldn't help but stare at the long ridges in his back that went all the way down before they narrowed at his waist and disappeared below his pants. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't control the blush that crept over her cheeks as she got a good look at his ass, fully defined in the pajama pants that hugged every part of his lower body perfectly. She also noticed with an accompanying blush, that his pants were hanging tantalizing low on his hips.

_Goddammit. Why do all the jerks have to be so good-looking? This just isn't fair!_

Rukia had become so lost in her thoughts as she stared at the wealthy bachelor that she didn't notice when he turned back around and caught her red-handed.

Her eyes immediately snapped from where they had rested on the lower half of his body up to his eyes, which she noticed with a silent groan, were filled with amusement.

His smile turned cocky, a look she was all too familiar with, unfortunately. He knew exactly what she had been doing and it immediately made her blush uncontrollably.

_Goddamn that sexy bastard!_

She realized, as she watched him smugly pouring her coffee into the mug he had retrieved, that he had probably planned all of this. She had been forced to spend the night in his house, so he had probably taken advantage of the situation by making her a delicious breakfast all the while conveniently forgetting to wear a shirt.

"Like what you see, Rukia?" he asked her with a cocky smile. Her eyes instantly narrowed and she cursed the blush that refused to go away.

"Oh, shut up, Kurosaki. You can't expect me not to stare when you're cooking half-naked," she told him angrily. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of becoming any more flustered than she already was.

"I always cook like this," he told her, feigning innocence.

"You do realize that's a burn hazard, right?" she said as he placed the mug of coffee by her plate, grabbed them both forks, and came around to sit in the bar stool next to hers. She forced herself to not let his close proximity make her any more flustered.

Ichigo chuckled at her as he sat down. "I'll take the risk," he told her with a smirk.

"You're such a jackass," she said under her breath, though she knew he could hear her.

He simply laughed at her response and handed her a fork. "Just eat."

It was silent for a while as the pair ate their breakfast, which Rukia had to admit tasted absolutely amazing ( _What the hell does he put in these things, they're incredible!_ ), before she took a sip of her coffee and began the conversation she didn't want to have.

"So, what now?" she asked, her voice turning serious. Ichigo turned his head to look at her with eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean with this whole situation. Aizen, Ichimaru, your company. What do we do now?"

Ichigo turned back and looked down at his half-eaten plate of pancakes. He sighed and shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. Uryuu texted me not too long ago and said he was coming over. I have a feeling that we won't have a very pleasant conversation."

Rukia mulled over his words. "Is Orihime coming?" she asked, still concerned about her friend and what she ended up doing the night before. If Ichigo was right, she and Uryuu should be together. Rukia didn't even want to think about the implications of that fact.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm assuming they went home together, but I have no idea if she went back to your apartment or not."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding. He sounded strangely…weary, for whatever reason. Maybe he was beating himself up about her safety more than she realized.

Plus, there was the issue of the gala last night. Uryuu had told her that he and Ichigo had some sort of plan concocted for the night. She was absolutely certain that turning tail and running at the first sign of a threat was not part of the plan. Uryuu was probably coming over to shake some sense into his friend.

As Rukia thought over the situation they had found themselves in, she realized that she had lost her appetite. She pushed back her half-eaten breakfast and got down from the barstool she had been sitting on.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and change. It's been a long twenty-four hours," she told him.

"Yeah, you should go wash up. My sister has more clothes you can borrow. They're all in that closet we looked at last night," Ichigo said, slightly reluctant to let her go, but understanding what she was feeling.

"Great, I'll go do that," she said as she turned to go find where Ichigo's sister kept her clothes, before she stopped and slowly turned back around. Ichigo watched her as she did this, already staring at her back as she left.

"Ichigo…I just wanted to tell you…," she stopped short of whatever she was going say, probably figuring out how she should use her words in the best way.

Ichigo waited in anticipation. What was she going to say? She looked to be deep in thought and Ichigo wondered whether or not she would reveal anything she had been feeling. He had seen the way she looked at him last night while they danced in his living room. He had noticed how she had decided to trust him and follow him back to his house so she would be safe. He knew she was trying to wrestle the feelings he was sure she was starting to have. She was stubborn, though, as he knew all too well, and would probably keep most of it to herself.

She sighed and looked up to meet his eyes. Her expression was frustratingly unreadable. "Thank you," she told him softly before she turned back around to head to the bedrooms. Ichigo sat in stunned silence as he processed what she had told him. He knew it was more than a thank you for cooking her breakfast and letting her borrow his sister's clothes. There was a lot of meaning behind that thank you, he could definitely tell. He wondered if they'd ever have a time to sit and define the strange relationship they had developed any time soon. He doubted it though, he sadly realized.

Ichigo got up to put the used dishes into his large sink before he walked back to the master bedroom to put some clothes on. Uryuu would probably be here soon.

And, sure enough, within a few minutes Ichigo heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the grand entryway and looked through the peephole, taking extra precautions given what had happened the night before. His best friend was, in fact, standing on the other side, impatiently waiting for the door to open. Ichigo swung the door aside and Uryuu angrily huffed through the entryway.

Ichigo could already tell he was in for a word lashing from his best friend. Truth be told, he had realized it wasn't the smartest idea to let his fear overtake him last night and rush away from the gala after they had everything planned out. Uryuu was no doubt furious with him.

"We need to talk," Uryuu said seriously, his cold voice affirming Ichigo's thoughts.

"Alright, fine," Ichigo relented, knowing he would have to just suck it up and accept whatever his friend had in store for him.

"Is Rukia here?" he asked, taking a quick look around.

"Yeah, she's taking a shower," Ichigo told him. Uryuu raised an eyebrow at that, no doubt wondering what exactly his best friend and the Kuchiki heiress had done the night before.

"Okay, then let's go to your study," he said with an air of finality, before turning and leading the way to Ichigo's grand study.

Once they were both inside, Uryuu closed the door behind them before turning on his friend. Ichigo began to feel like a kid getting reprimanded by a principal.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Uryuu exclaimed, practically pouncing on the wealthy man.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback that his friend had jumped right in to accusing him, but he had been expecting to get yelled at.

"Uryuu, I-," Ichigo began, trying to defend himself, but he was swiftly cut off.

"No, you don't get to say anything until I'm done. You messed up, Kurosaki. You messed up big time. You let your emotions make your decisions when I specifically and repeatedly told you to keep your head straight. Do you realize you could've jeopardized our entire plan?"

Ichigo remained silent.

"How could you be so stupid? I realize you have strong feelings for Ms. Kuchiki and you want to protect her, but you forgot what her role in this whole scheme was in the first place. We want Ichimaru to get to her! We want to make her Aizen's target! That's the whole goddamn idea! But at the first sign of an advance, you took her and ran. How the hell are we ever going to get to Aizen if you get too scared to let Rukia perform her role? You're such a goddamn idiot!"

"And, what's more, you practically scared poor Orihime half to death. She thought someone was going to kill you and her best friend. She was inconsolable the whole night! I had to sit with her as she played out every scenario in her head of her best friend getting brutally murdered. And now, she's back at their apartment, still scared to death."

Ah, so there was more to Uryuu's anger than just the fact that their plan for the night was ruined. Orihime must've been too scared to want to do anything with Uryuu. Ichigo felt pretty guilty when he realized he essentially cockblocked his friend. He could understand the raven-haired man's frustrations.

But his friend was right. Ichigo had made a mistake. They had been planning on making some contact with one of Aizen's cronies via Rukia, but Ichigo hadn't been expecting Aizen to send Ichimaru. He wanted to trust that Rukia could handle herself and could go along with whatever Aizen had planned, but he just hated willingly turning her over to someone like Gin Ichimaru. The snake-like man's creepy smile and smug look at the gala completely unnerved him and he hated the thought of someone like that talking to Rukia and persuading her to join him. His mind just couldn't take the thought of what Ichimaru could and would do to Rukia. He had to get her away.

Ichigo was starting to feel as though this whole plan wasn't worth it. Aizen had too much power. There was no end to the horrible things he could do to her and right now he just wasn't ready to let her go.

"You need to remember why we're doing this in the first place, Kurosaki. Don't forget about your company. Don't forget about your sisters! You want to protect them and protect your company. Your dad did not work his ass off until the day he died for you to throw away everything over some girl."

Ichigo's face took on a hard glint at that last statement. His eyes narrowed and, for the first time since Uryuu began his rant, he spoke. "Rukia is not just some girl, Ishida," he said harshly.

Uryuu slowly walked up to his friend and looked him straight in the eye. "But is she worth you losing everything?"

Ichigo was left speechless at that question. He realized, as he mulled over his friend's words, that he really didn't know the answer to that question.

Uryuu abruptly ended the conversation and walked back into the living room of Ichigo's penthouse. Ichigo slowly followed after him and was surprised to find Rukia sitting patiently on the couch, dressed in one of Yuzu's outfits with her hair wet from the shower she had taken. Her evening gown from the night before was folded up neatly and her clutch purse and black high heals rested on top.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki. I see you're ready to go home," Uryuu addressed. Apparently he had not only planned on giving his friend an earful but also came to take Rukia back to her apartment where Orihime no doubt was.

"Is it safe for me to go back there?" she asked skeptically, remembering Ichigo's words from the night before.

"Yes," Ishida said with confidence. "I have some friends in the police force who have volunteered to keep an eye on it, just in case. You should be fine. In fact, Orihime is there right now. She's very worried about you."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I should probably go to her then," she said, a strange air of uncertainty in her tone.

"Yes, you should. I can drive you back," Uryuu said with finality. Ichigo offered no argument, knowing his friend would jump on him if he tried.

Rukia gathered her things and followed Ichigo's friend to the front door. Uryuu opened it for her and stepped through, expecting her to follow him. Before she did, she stopped and turned back toward Ichigo.

Again, she looked as though she was trying to find the right words to say. Eventually she sighed and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll see you at work on Monday, I guess."

Ichigo knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was originally going to say something much more meaningful than that.

"Yeah, of course. Stay safe," he said.

She smiled at him. "I will," was all she said before she turned and left, the door closing behind the pair.

Ichigo sighed and went to sit on a nearby couch. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect his company and his family, but he also wanted to protect Rukia too. He was finding that it was difficult to do both and that he would have to choose between the two. The rational side of his brain told him the decision was easy. His father's life's work and his two sisters were much more important than Rukia. However, the side of his brain that believed in romance and something much deeper than a superficial attraction, something that had been dormant most of his life as he slept around and breezed through women, was screaming at him that Rukia really and truly was more than just some girl.

The game had gotten very, very dangerous. Ichigo had to make a move, but he was at a loss for what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

"Rukia!" Orihime Inoue exclaimed before she rushed to the front door of her home and threw her arms around her roommate and best friend. "I was so worried," she said as her rather large breasts pressed against Rukia's tiny form, crushing the life out of her.

"Ori…hi…me. Too…tight," Rukia struggled to get out as her friend continued squeezing her to death. At the sound of her friend's wheezing, Orihime let go and began to apologize profusely.

"It's alright, 'Hime," Rukia said, not wanting to deal with her roommate's incessant apologies and misplaced guilt. It had been a long weekend and she was really looking forward to just putting on her pajamas, ordering some takeout, and crashing for the rest of the day before she had to go back to work on Monday.

Rukia walked further into her apartment, leaving Orihime and Uryuu to talk by the door. She set down the dress and shoes she had been carrying since she left Ichigo's apartment on the bed in her room. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do with the expensive outfit, since she figured she would probably never have another reason to wear it. She considered selling it, but knew that would be considered a slap in the face to Ichigo's generosity. Plus, the large amount of money she would likely get for the outfit would, in a sense, still come from Ichigo's wallet and she still felt weird accepting that much money from him.

She opened her small, black clutch purse and pulled out the diamond earrings and necklace that she had stuffed into it this morning. She turned over the expensive jewelry in her hands, watching as the artificial lighting from her bedside lamp bounced off the diamonds and made them sparkle. Though she would never admit it in a thousand years to anyone, she couldn't deny how special she felt receiving something like this from Ichigo. She had felt like a princess the night before, as she donned her beautiful gown and jewelry. Ichigo's gift was still extremely over the top and far too much given their situation, but she still couldn't squelch that small feeling in the depths of her soul that thought a gift like this coming from him was…nice.

"Admiring your jewelry?" Orihime commented suddenly from the doorway, making her presence known. She had been silently watching her friend as she looked at the diamond pieces with a ghost of a smile on her face, not wanting to ruin the moment. She knew what that look meant.

Rukia started at her roommate's voice and quickly placed the jewelry back in her purse. "It's not exactly mine. I'm far too poor to keep something that extravagant."

"You're not planning on giving it back to him are you?" Orihime asked with concern as she walked further into the small bedroom.

"What else am I supposed to do? I can hardly afford rent, so why would I keep diamond jewelry?" Rukia said as she gathered all of her belongings from the night before and stuffed them in the back of her closet. She'd figure out what to do with them later.

Orihime sighed. "Still, I don't think he'd want them back."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it," Rukia said resolutely as she sat back down on her bed. She silently lamented the fact that her scratchy comforter and squeaky bed paled in comparison to the silky sheets and cloud-like mattress she had slept on the night before.

"So, Uryuu told me you spent the night at Ichigo's place last night," Orihime started, wanting to prod her friend for information but not wanting to push too hard. Rukia would clam up if she did.

"Don't read too much into that, Orihime. He was worried about my safety so he didn't want me sleeping here. Simple as that. Nothing happened."

" _Nothing_ happened?" Orihime prompted, fairly certain Rukia was hiding something from her.

But Rukia wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't going to tell her best friend about the weird fluttering in her stomach she had felt as Ichigo looked deep into her eyes while they slow-danced in his living room. She wasn't going to say anything about how flustered and excited she felt as she watched Ichigo cook her breakfast half-naked in his kitchen that morning. And she _definitely_ wouldn't reveal a word about the strange feeling she felt as Ichigo gave her a look of such desire and love as he said goodbye to her on her way out his front door. No, she definitely wouldn't say anything about how…well…loved it made her feel.

"Nothing happened," she affirmed, lying through her teeth.

* * *

After the excitement of the gala died down and everyone went back to work, things became a lot more monotonous and routine for Rukia. She began to settle into her job at Kurosaki Corporations with ease. Ukitake was as good a boss as ever, especially since she knew he was a valuable ally in their scheme. She began to not dread walking into the large building every weekday morning like she once had.

Weeks passed along quickly without any excitement. After the run in with Ichimaru at the gala, there had been no contact from Aizen's cronies. It made Rukia nervous to know that they were being silent, as if they were taking their time planning something, but there wasn't much else she could do about it except wait until he came to them.

Her routine in this new life of hers had been fairly well established as she worked at Kurosaki Corp, hung out with Orihime, danced at Yumichika's studio as a way of de-stressing, and continued planning things out with Uryuu.

The only weird part of her life the past few weeks had been her orange-haired boss.

Ichigo had been acting…different lately. He made a significantly smaller amount of crude jokes and innuendos. He had stopped pestering her at work to take lunches with him, had stopped randomly showing up at her desk, and had stopped asking her about the next time they would go out on a date.

Instead, he offered her small smiles and encouragement as she went through her more difficult workdays. He cheered her on as she continued to balance her job and the last of her classes. They saw each other less often now, but when they did, he was nothing but cordial and kind to her.

It was making Rukia feel very…confused.

She had been wrestling with her ever-changing feelings toward Ichigo Kurosaki and now he was making the task exponentially harder. How was she supposed to close herself off to him when he was acting so inviting to her? He had once told her that he would hold himself off from pursuing anything with her, but if she were to make a move, he would not hesitate in taking things all the way. That dangerous promise had been at the forefront of her mind lately and she just couldn't shake the feeling of curiosity she had at the possibility of being the one to make the first move. She was so conflicted.

After a few more weeks of the same old routine, Rukia finally arrived at a large milestone in her life: her college graduation. After she started working at Ichigo's company, she had to move most of her classes to either online or night classes. She had been working her butt off as she struggled to finish up her business degree and now she had finally reached the end. She honestly wasn't sure she would ever finish college after her brother's company went under, but she had actually done it. She couldn't help how accomplished and proud she felt at finally earning her degree.

She had opted out of walking at her ceremony, figuring she didn't need nor want the pomp and circumstance of a graduation ceremony. She merely asked her university to mail her degree and celebrated on her own. But despite the fact that she didn't want a lot of attention on her at this time, that didn't stop people like Orihime from going all out to celebrate.

"Ta-da!" her roommate exclaimed as she walked into her apartment after a long day of work.

Orihime had apparently baked her a cake and had gotten a bunch of balloons to fill their apartment. She also promised to treat Rukia to a dinner at her favorite sushi place near their home.

"Orihime, you didn't have to do all this," Rukia said as she eyed Orihime's cake suspiciously wondering exactly what her friend had put in it.

"Nonsense! This is a big accomplishment, Ms. College Graduate. And you deserve to be celebrated, especially after everything you've been through."

Rukia should've expected her roommate to go all out for her, but what she didn't expect was what she found on her desk the next day. A fairly small bouquet of flowers was waiting for her and a simple card lay next to it with the words 'Congratulations Graduate' on it.

She was confused as to who would've sent her flowers (Ukitake? Kiyone or Sentaro? Yumichika?) until she opened the card and read the short note.

_Rukia,_

_Orihime told me you finally graduated from college. I know how big of a deal this must be after everything that's happened. I admire your determination to finish your degree on top of everything else. Enjoy these flowers and congratulations!_

_Ichigo_

Rukia's heart did an annoying flutter as she read the note and thought about its sender. She had not been expecting this from him. She had specifically not told him about her graduation because she figured he would do something extravagant, but this was perfect. A small, yet beautiful bouquet and a short and sweet note was just the kind of thing she needed. It was if he was finally starting to understand the ways in which she liked to receive affection.

She shook her head in disbelief at that thought. What was going on with him lately? Instead of cocky smirks and persistent offers, he was giving her sweet encouragements and tasteful gifts. She hated how unpredictable he had become. She could deal with him when he was being an arrogant asshole. But this? This she was having difficulty handling.

She went through the rest of her day as seamlessly as she usually did, not being able to get thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki out of her mind. When five-o-clock rolled around, she began to gather her things, still frustrated beyond belief that she couldn't seem to get her mind off of him.

As she turned to leave, she took one last glance at her simple bouquet. She lightly touched one of the petals and let a small smile cross her face. It was confusing, but still very sweet of him to get her something like that.

She sighed, figuring she needed nothing more right now than a glass of wine and a bubble bath, before turning around and nearly jumping out of her skin.

The man who had plagued her thoughts the entire day and really for the past few weeks was standing on the other side of her desk, patiently waiting for her. When had he gotten there? She could've sworn there was no one behind her before she starting gathering her stuff.

"Ichigo!" she said, slightly out of breath from being so terribly startled. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you," he told her apologetically with no hint of arrogance or cockiness.

"No, you didn't scare me…I just was…um…not expecting to see you down here," she told him as she tried to form words. She hated how she was acting right now. She was typically never at a loss for words when she was around him. It made her almost wish he was being a jerk. She could handle his attitude much better than she could his kindness.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you before you left. I've been busy all day and didn't get a chance to come down until just now."

"Oh, I see," she told him awkwardly, not really sure what to do next. "I…uh…love the flowers you sent. That was really nice of you."

"Oh, yeah, of course," he replied, as if he had forgotten that he had gotten them for her. "Everyone deserves to be celebrated after accomplishing something like graduating from college," he explained.

"Well, whatever the reason, I appreciate it. Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"You're welcome."

There were a few more moments of awkward silence before Ichigo cleared his throat and began to speak again. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rukia prompted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked, his voice unnervingly confident.

"Go out? What do you mean go out?" she asked, unsure if he was asking what she thought he was asking.

He lightly laughed at that question and answered her. "Go out on a date. What else would I mean?"

Despite the strangely kind way Ichigo had been acting to her lately and everything they had been through up until this point, she was still not prepared for him to ask her a question like that. Though she'd had an admittedly good time on their last date—when she still hated his guts no less—she wasn't sure if she should agree to a second. She told herself she never would, right? Agreeing to the first date had been a one-time thing that she hadn't planned on repeating. But things were different now. Her feelings toward him were different. They were both different people. So did that justify her agreeing to go out with him again? Their situation was dangerous, as was evidenced by whatever happened at the gala. They were in a precarious position and shouldn't pursue whatever strange relationship they had found themselves in.

Still, despite all of that, she actually _wanted_ to say yes. What was with her? Surely this man before her wasn't the same Ichigo Kurosaki she had known, or else she wouldn't say what she was about to say.

"O-okay," she told him, her voice wavering, but her gaze confident.

He perked up that, as if he had been expecting her to turn him down flat. "Really? Are you sure?"

"You just asked me out and now you're wondering if I'm sure about agreeing?" she asked him with a teasing tone in her voice.

"I just want to make sure you won't regret this." He told her.

"I think I can find it in myself to go on one more date with you," she assured him.

He smiled at that, happy that she had finally agreed. "Alright then. It's a date. I hope you won't mind too terribly if I take you to the same place we went last time," he replied, the excited smile spreading across his face not doing anything to disguise his pleasure at her agreement.

"You mean Rangiku's club?"

"Yeah. I figure since I've been working on my dance skills that I'd take you someplace where I can show them off," Ichigo said, letting his rather large ego shine through. This time, however, Rukia found she didn't really care.

"Alright, Kurosaki. But I hope you know this means I'll be extra critical. It takes a lot to be able to impress me."

"I think I can manage it," he told her with a confident smirk.

She gave him a sly smile back and wondered just what switch had been turned on or off in her brain to make her act like this with him. Although, in that moment, she found she didn't mind it in the slightest.

* * *

Saturday night found Rukia putting on her makeup delicately. She found it ironic that after all this time and all their arguing and bickering, she was excitedly getting ready for their second daye. How different her attitude toward him had been before the first one. She remembered getting ready with a feeling of dread building up in her stomach. This time, however, she was excited. For exactly what, she wasn't quite sure.

She heard her phone buzz and smiled when she realized it was probably Ichigo announcing his arrival. She finished up the last of her makeup and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had donned a red, strapless number for the night. It had a flowing skirt, which made it perfect for dancing. She paired the dress with dangling earrings and ruby red lipstick.

She grabbed her phone and a few other essentials to put into her red clutch purse before she ran out her apartment, locking the door behind her. Orihime had been planning on being with Uryuu that night and wouldn't be home. Since the gala, the pair had intensified their relationship and were now rather close.

A smile crossed Rukia's lips when she walked down the stairs and saw Ichigo's distinctive silver sports car. What made her smile even more was that he was standing outside the car and was leaning against the side of it, waiting for her.

"Good evening, Mr. Kurosaki," she greeted as she walked up to him. She noticed with a smirk that he was gaping at her appearance, no doubt floored once again at her beauty. She still found it strange that he found her so beautiful after he had been with models and actresses galore.

"And a good evening to you, Ms. Kuchiki. You look as gorgeous as ever," he told her, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"Why thank you," she said flirtatiously. He smiled and stood up straight from his position leaning against the car. Without another word, he walked around to his side and got in. She rolled her eyes when she realized he purposefully didn't offer to open her door for her. He had discovered how she had reacted to that the last they went out together.

He asked her where she wanted to eat and she told him she was in the mood for sushi. He drove to his favorite sushi restaurant in the ritzy part of town. As they both got out of the car and Ichigo had handed his keys off to the valet, he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside the restaurant. She remembered when he had done that on their last date and how annoyed she'd been. This time, however, she felt natural in this position, as if it was completely normal for his hand to be there.

The food had been delicious and the conversation lively. She told him more about herself; things she'd never gotten around to telling him. She spoke of her likes and dislikes. He obviously already knew about her passion for dancing, but she told him other things as well. Like how she loved the winter, as it was the time when she was born, how her favorite color was purple, and how she was obsessed with the Chappy the Rabit cartoon character.

She felt natural talking to him like this. Nothing about their conversation was strained or confrontational. It was easy and comfortable. Rukia couldn't lie about how good of a night she was having so far. Ichigo paid for their food and then they drove off to the familiar club. They walked in (after Ichigo had made the proactive choice to _not_ let Hisagi park his car for fear of him wrecking it) and greeted familiar friends.

Rangiku absolutely raved when she saw the pair. She couldn't stop talking about how long it had been since she'd seen Rukia or how happy she was that they were together again. She offered them drinks and then left the pair alone.

"So, are you ready to show me what you've learned," Rukia prompted with a smirk as a sultry song began playing.

Ichigo gave her a sly smile and nodded. "Hell yeah, I am." He took her hand as they got up and lead her to the dance floor. They began moving slowly to the song, Rukia following her partner and letting him lead, which Ichigo did with much better skill than he had displayed last time.

He twisted Rukia around and she smiled in delight as he dipped her. She was loving this and she couldn't deny it to herself any longer. They stayed for the rest of the dance and then for the next one as well, which was a much slower and softer number. They gently swayed together as the band played on.

"So, how did I do?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Mm, not bad."

"You just can't stand to compliment me, can you?" he asked teasingly.

She laughed at that and continued dancing. At one point, as the soft and slow song lulled them along the dance floor, she took a bold step and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes in contentment.

This was so nice, she had decided. At that moment, there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms, dancing to a slow song together.

Ichigo looked down at her with a soft smile, his heart exploding from joy.

They danced many more songs together that night, from slow swaying songs to fast Latin numbers. People around the club began to notice and comment about 'Rukia and her new man'. Though she wouldn't at all consider Ichigo her man, she couldn't deny how right it felt to be there with him that night.

Eventually, after they had a few drinks and wore themselves out, Ichigo suggested they return home. Rukia was surprised to find she didn't want the night to end.

They pulled up to her apartment building and got out of car. Rukia turned toward Ichigo, unsure of what to do now. Was he going to kiss her? Would she kiss him back? The night had gone splendidly well but she was still hesitant to take their relationship further, especially given their unique set of circumstances.

Ichigo looked down at her with a look of admiration that took Rukia's breath away. "You look so damn beautiful tonight," he said softly.

She looked up at him, unsure of what to do next, but Ichigo was rather confident about what he wanted.

He began to lean in, knowing that in that moment there was nothing more he wanted to do than lightly press his lips to hers. She looked up at him, knowing what his intentions were but not knowing what she should do. Should she kiss him? She sure as hell wanted to, believe it or not, but as his eyes began to flutter close and they got closer and closer to each other, the panic signals in her brain warned her to get away.

She quickly pressed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. He looked down at her, his face contorting with confusion and a slight twinge of hurt. For whatever reason, she hated seeing a look like that on his face. A look of pure…disappointment. She still wasn't ready to kiss him, but she could at least give him something.

Before she changed her mind, she raised herself up on her toes and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek before she lowered herself and looked at him uncertainly. He looked surprised, to say the least.

"I had a good time tonight," she said softly.

"Yeah, me too," he told her, still slightly out of breath from her kiss, which, when she thought about it, was kind of ironic considering his rather heated history with women. She knew this was different though.

"I'll see you at the office on Monday, right?" she asked as she gathered herself and made to leave.

"Yeah, you will," he replied, his voice much more confident and assuring than it was before.

She gave him one last smile before she turned and walked up the stairs of her apartment building. She could feel his eyes on her back until she got to the stairwell and walked up to her apartment, her mind racing. What did all this mean? Was she starting to have serious feelings for Ichigo? She knew he had always liked her. For awhile she just assumed he wanted her to be another conquest, but the more time she spent with him and the more loving and adoring looks he gave her, the more she was starting to think he was head over heels for her.

But what did she really, in the deepest part of her heart, think about him? That question plagued her mind as the events of their night together ran through her head like a movie. She absentmindedly took her keys out and unlocked her apartment door, still trying to make sense of everything.

She stepped inside her dark home, closed the door behind her, and heaved a large sigh. Her eyes glanced up and immediately her blood ran cold, her heart nearly stopped beating, and her breath left her.

Standing in the middle of her living room, barely illuminated in the minimal light, was a man with silver white hair and a slimy snake-like smile on his face.

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki. I've been waiting for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't contain the lopsided grin he was sporting as he leisurely drove back to his apartment building in the middle of Tokyo. Though he had always dreamed about it, he never would have thought he'd spend a night with Rukia like he just had. She had been so open to his affections. She had laughed and conversed with him like they were old friends at the restaurant, had let her head rest on his chest as they swayed together on the dance floor, and he couldn't forget the soft touch of her lips on his cheek before they parted ways for the night.

Though he had wanted to finally kiss her, he would take what she willingly gave him. It was obvious she still wanted to take this slow, but compared to how their date had gone a few months before, this was incredible for them.

Ichigo just couldn't deny how he felt about the short, raven-haired woman. Though it had always been obvious how attracted he was to her, he held back his deeper feelings and tried to write them off as nothing more than a strong physical desire. But now, he knew that it was something far greater than that. He was still hesitant to define it, but he knew Rukia Kuchiki had found her way into his heart and wasn't leaving any time soon, if ever.

He was excited to see where their relationship would go. Rukia was the one directing the pace, but Ichigo didn't really care. Even if it was moving slowly, it was still moving.

Uryuu's reminder still lingered in the back of his mind. He knew it could get dangerous for them as they pursued some kind of relationship, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew that if he really tried, he would be able to protect his company and protect Rukia at the same time.

He was too blinded by his feelings to understand that at that very moment, his protection was being tested in the worst possible way.

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki. I've been waiting for you," Gin Ichimaru said in a sinister voice as he made his presence known.

Rukia's heart had ceased beating the moment her eyes met those of the slimy, silver-haired man. So many questions were running through her brain at that moment. How did he get inside her apartment? What was he going to do to her? What should she do in response? And…what about Ichigo?

Her heart ached when she thought of the orange-haired man, who was no doubt happily driving back home thinking of their night together and the amazing time they had. How foolish that had been of them! How could they not have understood the danger they were putting themselves in by blatantly going out together like they were a couple in love! Rukia could've kicked herself for stupidly forgetting the situation they were in and how badly they jeopardized it.

And now what was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to go along with whatever Ichimaru had planned for her? Was she supposed to give herself over to them? Should she try to call Ichigo for help?

She shook her head at that last idea. There was no way Ichigo could help her now. Even if she could somehow notify him of her situation, Aizen no doubt had eyes on him as well and would do whatever it took to stop him from coming to her rescue. She could be putting him in more danger than she was in herself if she tried to contact him. No, she would just have to go along with whatever Ichimaru wanted if she were to get out of this safely.

"No need to look so terrified, Ms. Kuchiki. I just want to have a little talk with you," Ichimaru said as he began to slowly walk toward her. Rukia's back hit the door to her apartment as she tried to get herself as far away from the man as possible.

"H-How did you get in here?" she asked, trying to sound unafraid, but failing miserably. A two-year-old could see how scared she was right now.

"That's not important. Now, come have a seat so we can discuss a few things," he said as he turned and indicated the couch in her living room. Once again, she weighed her options. There was no way she could turn and run out of her apartment without someone, whether that was Gin himself or people he and Aizen had no doubt hired to keep an eye on them as they talked, tracking her down and stopping her. She remembered the police detail Uryuu had mentioned he'd asked to keep an eye on her apartment and wondered what had happened to them to allow Gin and his men to break in. She didn't even want to think about it.

Eventually, she realized she had no other choice but to follow the snake-like man to the living room and sit uneasily on the couch while Gin sat in a chair across from her.

"Now, Ms. Kuchiki, I'm sure you already know why I'm here talking to you like this so I won't bother going into that," he began in a deceptively cordial manner, acting as though this was a simple business meeting rather than the breaking and entering it actually was.

Rukia decided her best bet was to remain silent as Ichimaru talked and so he continued on. "So, that being said, I suggest we get to the meat of why you're being targeted. I'm aware you know who I answer to and what I helped Aizen do to your brother's company."

Rukia's fists clenched at that and her blood boiled, but she used her restraint to prevent the anger from showing. Gin could still no doubt notice her tense from the comment though.

"And, I know you were purposefully hired by Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

This was all information Rukia already knew. It sounded as though their plan was working to perfection. They had made it obvious enough why Rukia was hired and now she just had to wait for the offer that was no doubt coming. She was angry, scared, and dubious of the whole situation, but this was what they had originally wanted to happen.

"And," Gin started, his smile turning sadistic. Rukia stared at him ominously, wondering exactly what was going through the sick man's head. "I know about the plan you have with Uryuu Ishida."

Rukia tried to remain composed. She figured it wasn't terribly surprising that Aizen knew what they were trying to do. It wasn't like Gin had revealed that they knew everything. Things could still be saved.

Of course, just as these thoughts ran through her mind, Gin chuckled and his stare turned dark. "It's very foolish of you to think that you can best the one I answer to so easily."

Rukia didn't say a word, but the sweat beginning to form on her forehead gave away her true thoughts. "Did you really think you could work as a double agent and Aizen wouldn't notice? Do you honestly think he's that stupid? You're a lot dumber than I would've thought Byakuya Kuchiki would've raised you to be if you really thought you could win this way."

Rukia glared at the man smirking triumphantly across from her. She hated that he was being purposefully cryptic about the information he and Aizen knew about their plan. Even though there were some things about it they didn't do a good job of concealing, she figured the smaller details of the plan were hidden well. Just what exactly did Ichimaru and Aizen know?

"I admit you kept us away for a good amount of time. Longer than we were originally planning. I had wanted to talk to you about this at the gala, but we both know what happened there."

Images of Ichigo desperately pulling her away from the gala flashed through her mind. She remembered the look of fear for her safety as he tried to convince her to leave. She realized in that moment how much it benefited them both to run.

"I suppose it all worked out for the better. If I had tried to speak with you then, I would've gotten in trouble with my boss."

Rukia tried not to look confused at that, but she knew that Gin could tell what she was thinking. "You were aware that Kurosaki and Ishida were planning something, correct? But were you aware of exactly what they wanted to do? You and Kurosaki left so quickly, you probably never found out, did you?" Gin asked.

Rukia didn't answer, but her silence was enough to affirm Gin's thoughts. "Right, of course not. Tell me, do you recognize this?" Ichimaru asked as he pulled out a familiar object seemingly from nowhere.

Rukia's mouth widened on it's own as she looked at what Gin was holding. The beautiful diamond necklace Ichigo had gotten for her was hanging from his hand. Rukia realized in that moment that Gin and whoever was nearby with him had done more than just break into her apartment. She wondered how long they had been here snooping around.

"It's a beautiful piece. I'm sure it gave you the warm fuzzies when you received it from him, right?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed at that.

Gin chuckled at her reaction. "Well, were you aware of this?" he asked as he turned the necklace over in his hand and, to Rukia's surprise, completely removed one of the diamonds from it's set to reveal a hollow opening where a small black device lay. Gin pulled it out and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is, Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia didn't answer. "This is a listening device. A fairly advanced one, as well. I can't imagine how much this little piece of plastic must have cost Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you why it was in your necklace."

Rukia's stomach churned as she processed what that meant. Gin watched her reaction with a sadistic kind of glee. "I suppose it's sweet of you to think that a man you supposedly hated would buy you something worth thousands of dollars just for the hell of it."

Rukia's mind was taking turns she didn't want it to take. Were all of those gifts he gave her only so she could be of use to him in their grand scheme?

"I'm also sure I don't have to explain to you the ramifications of this being on and listening to every word you've said since you've had it, correct?"

"You see, Ms. Kuchiki, if Uryuu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki really wanted you to make contact with me or one of my colleagues on the night of the gala, they wouldn't really need to listen in on the conversation, now would they?"

Again, Rukia remained silent but her mind was racing at his words.

"If they're working with you, shouldn't they both have trusted you to relay to them everything I said?" Gin asked with a cynical tone. "And, if they really did want to listen in on your conversation, shouldn't they have told you about the listening device beforehand or even sometime after? If they both really and truly trusted you, wouldn't they have had no reason to keep a device like this on and always listening to what you said while you were away from them."

"Stop it!" Rukia finally exclaimed, having a hard time processing everything Gin was throwing at her.

Gin laughed darkly. "You can deny it all you want, but I think you're smart enough to realize that your precious Ichigo Kurosaki might be hiding something from you."

"You're wrong," Rukia told him, trying her best to sound confident, but her brain was working a mile a minute and telling her things she didn't want to know. It was as if she could actually see the walls she had just started to let down to the orange-haired millionaire being rebuilt and refortified at lightning speed.

"Am I? As far as I can tell, you don't have a lot of reasons to make a claim like that. You seem to be in the dark about many things concerning Mr. Kurosaki."

"And how would you know anything about that? Just what exactly do you know that I don't," Rukia challenged, trying to sound confident. She needed to keep her head straight. Gin was trying to turn her against Kurosaki and Ishida on purpose. She knew that going into this little meeting of theirs. So what if they hadn't told her they were listening in on the majority of her conversations via the necklace? Ichigo had been with her the majority of the time while she was wearing it and she had stuffed it into the back of her closet when she got home after the night spent in his penthouse.

And it would make sense if they wanted to listen in on her conversation with Gin or whoever else Aizen wanted to send. Even if they didn't trust her to relay absolutely everything back to them, they would still need some kind of incriminating evidence to be used against Aizen and his cronies or else no one would believe them.

Gin chuckled at her question and her very obvious internal struggle. "Have you ever wondered how Ichigo Kurosaki could be so young and yet control and own one of the fastest growing and most successful corporations in Japan, hell maybe even the world?"

Yes, the thought had occurred to her many times. She remembered hearing something about Ichigo's father from Uryuu and had just assumed that once his father was out of the picture, Ichigo had inherited the company.

Still, his father would've been extremely foolish to hand over the reigns to his immense company after his death. Normally, in cases like Ichigo's, higher-level executives ran things until the heir was capable of handling things himself. That's what Byuakuya had always planned for her in case he, for whatever reason, passed away early. She was planning on taking over the Kuchiki Company, but not until she was well experienced in the business world.

And, what's more, Ichigo's father had been dead for quite a few years (or so she assumed). Ichigo was probably in his early twenties when he took over the company and, since then, the corporation had thrived exponentially. How had he accomplished all of that in such a short time? Sure he was well known as a prodigy, but even prodigies had to follow the appropriate steps the business world had set up to prevent ambitious CEOs from developing tyrannical monopolies.

It was true that this wasn't the first time Rukia had pondered these things but, in the end, she had decided she neither wanted to know about Ichigo's suspicious business practices nor even really cared. It didn't really matter to her what happened with the Kurosaki Corporation. The company wasn't in direct competition with her brother's—they had, in fact, come together on a lot of decisions and deals that made them allies in the business world—so she had no reason to use whatever shady practices Ichigo might have done against him. In fact, exposing him would probably hurt her brother's company more than it would help it.

She voiced this thought to Ichimaru. "I don't really care about how Ichigo got to where he was. All I care about is my brother's company."

Gin smiled sickly at that. "Sweetheart, if that was really true, you would have no reason to fight Aizen and I about this."

Rukia decided to ignore the degrading way Gin spoke to her. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Why would you work alongside Kurosaki and Ishida if you only cared about the Kuchiki Company? As far as I can tell, Aizen is offering you a much better deal to help him than Ichigo Kurosaki ever could. Unless, of course, there is more to your deal with Kurosaki behind closed curtains…or rather, behind closed bedroom doors," Gin told her slyly.

Rukia snarled at what he was implying.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not all you think he is, Ms. Kuchiki. You should wait to reserve judgment about what Aizen has done until after you know everything Kurosaki has done."

"So, what? You're saying that Aizen is really the good guy and Ichigo's the bad guy. Are you implying that I've put my loyalties behind the wrong person?"

"No, not really. It's no secret that Aizen has used his own arsenal of devious business tactics to gain his success, but if you put it into perspective, Ichigo Kurosaki has gained more than Aizen has in a significantly shorter amount of time. That alone should be enough to question his motives."

"Look, Ichimaru, you're not going to get me to turn on Ichigo so you might as well stop trying," Rukia told him, her confidence slowly returning.

"Hm, perhaps not. It doesn't really matter though," Gin started, looking pensive.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, thoroughly annoyed at Ichimaru's constant tendency to beat around the bush. She just wanted the facts, straight up. She wanted to know exactly what Aizen wanted from her.

"Whether you want to or not, you're going to assist Aizen in the takedown of Ichigo's company."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You see, Aizen and Ichigo may be on equal terms when you look at their amassed wealth and property, but Aizen has something Ichigo does not."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Business smarts. Aizen has used a large portion of his wealth to pay for the services that get him more wealth. Private investigators, spies, and about any other crook willing to do secretive things for the right price."

"So by business smarts you mean the ability and willingness to do illegal things to gain success?"

"You're a foolish girl if you think Ichigo Kurosaki has never done anything illegal to get where he is today. That much I have proof of," Gin told her with a condescending tone.

Rukia was curious as to what "proof" Gin could possibly have, but she didn't want to get distracted. She had already decided she didn't care how Ichigo got to where he was today, right? She needed to find out why she was here, in her apartment, getting interrogated by Gin Ichimaru.

"So Aizen has thrown around more weight to get what he wants, is that correct?"

"Essentially. Kurosaki could very well afford the secretive army Aizen has accumulated, but he's too stupid to realize he needs it. And that just might be his downfall."

"Just what are you saying, Ichimaru? Don't bullshit me anymore. Why does Aizen think I won't turn against him and help Ichigo?"

Gin smiled a bigger and more self-satisfied smile than any of the others he creepily wore since they started their conversation. "Do you know how long we've been in your apartment, Ms. Kuchiki?" he asked.

Rukia's stomach turned at the word "we've". Her earlier suspicions that there were others with Gin was apparently confirmed.

Rukia didn't answer Gin's question so he continued on. "About as long as you've been on your little 'date' with Mr. Kurosaki."

Rukia remained silent. This much she had basically figured out. The question was what had they done.

"You see, Ms. Kuchiki, you've been under constant surveillance since before your brother's company even went under. We've been watching you, listening to you, and following your movements for months."

Rukia felt sick.

"And, while you were off doing who knows what with your soon-to-be poor, homeless millionaire, we were in your apartment placing secret cameras, listening devices, and pretty much anything you can think of that will tell us what you're doing, where you are, and what you're saying every minute of every day."

Rukia couldn't contain the rising anger his words elicited any longer. "You sick son of a bitch!" she screamed. Gin merely laughed at her.

"So, when I say that Aizen has accumulated a secret army, I wasn't lying. You will not be able to utter a word of what Aizen is planning to Kurosaki or anyone else who may be under him without us knowing. And, if you do, you will face severe consequences," Gin's tone had turned from one of mockery to deathly seriousness.

"You can't do this! You can't stalk me to get what you want. My brother still has his connections, I'll tell him and he'll call out the hounds on you!" Rukia yelled, her anger masking the more serious emotion plaguing her currently: utter and total fear.

"Your brother can do nothing to save you. Aizen has taken care of him as well. In fact, he's made an excellent barter tool. You see, if you go against what we want and inform anyone of what you'll be doing, we'll just have some of Aizen's men _take care_ of your brother. I sincerely hope you're not too stupid to understand what I mean."

Rukia narrowed her eyes dangerously. She couldn't fully comprehend the severity of what was happening because of the swirl of dangerous emotions in her head. All she knew was that she was running out of options.

"You can't kill Byakuya," she told him through clenched teeth. "I thought Aizen wanted to give Byakuya his company back after this. He can't do that if he kills him."

Gin scoffed. "Oh, please. Your brother is not that important. If Byakuya dies, we'll just get someone else to take over his company. We have plenty of good options. Aizen is being generous to allow your brother to take his company back after you've accomplished what we want you to."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really couldn't believe it. She knew that getting into this situation would be dangerous for her, but she had not expected to be trumped so easily. She really thought she could beat them. But, as it turned out, Aizen had far too many resources to not catch on to to their plot.

"As for your surveillance, you won't have to worry about us spying on you while you're showering or changing or anything like that. Believe it or not, Aizen does have some class. However, if you give us any reason to believe that you're taking advantage of that fact and using those times to transmit information to Kurosaki, we won't hesitate to have the cameras on _all_ the time. Some friends of mine would just _love_ for that to happen."

"You're disgusting," she told him venomously.

"And you're out of options. You have no choice but to do what we say. Now, Ms. Kuchiki, are you ready to be a good little girl and listen to what we have planned for you?" Gin asked, his sadistic smile returning.

Rukia realized that as much as every fiber of her being didn't want her to, she had to go along. Her heart dropped into the lowest pit of her stomach when she thought of Ichigo and what this would mean for them. She stayed silent as Gin began to speak.

* * *

Rukia sat at her desk the following weekday morning, feeling more tired and defeated than she ever had before coming to work. It was torture to walk into the Kurosaki Corporation building—the tall, pristine symbol of Ichigo's success—knowing that if she didn't figure something out, all of the people inside were about to be fired and replaced as Aizen's regime took over.

She set her bag down beside her and idly began her morning tasks. She ignored everyone as they began to file into their cubicles or offices, ready for the day's work. She didn't want to talk to any of them. It hurt her too much to think of what she was going to do to all of them.

At one point during the morning, she got up to go make copies for a little while and returned to her desk to find a simple, red rose on top. Her heart clenched when she realized immediately who sent it. She didn't even need to look at the small white card attached to the stem with a delicate ribbon.

She turned over the card and read the note. _Just wanted to give you something small and sweet to help brighten your day. You deserve it…_ Rukia stopped reading to ponder just how wrong that last statement was. She didn't deserve anything from him. Not anymore. Once he found out what she was really doing, he was going to despise her. As much as it hurt, she continued reading the rest of the note. _Come to my office for lunch today. I have some things I want to talk to you about._ The note was signed with a simple "K" in Ichigo's familiar handwriting.

Rukia didn't even want to think about what he wanted to tell her at lunch. She had a few ideas and knew that what she had to do was going to be difficult.

But she had to do it. She had to protect him in whatever way she was capable of. She began to go over the things she was planning on doing and saying to him that she had prepared after Gin had left her apartment.

That is, the things she had prepared after she finished drying the last of the tears flowing down her face.

When the clock on her computer finally read '12:00' she knew she had to suck it up and go through with it. It was like a ripping off a bandaid. Painful, but quick.

She rode the elevator up to the top floor and mentally prepared herself before she stepped out and walked the long hallway to the familiar mahogany double doors, giving a quick nod to Ichigo's secretary, Nanao.

She tentatively knocked and, after hearing a cheery 'Come in', stepped through the door. Ichigo was sitting at his large desk, his feet propped up on top of it, looking completely at ease. He smiled as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," he said softly, the greeting unlike anything she had heard from him before. _God, he's going to make this so difficult_ she thought to herself.

"Hey," she replied, trying not to show the obvious distress she was feeling.

"I picked us up some food from that Italian place right around the corner," he told her as he indicated the multitude of delicious-smelling to-go containers littering his desk.

"You mean the interns picked us up some food?" she teased, finding it hard to resist despite the seriousness of her situation.

Ichigo laughed lightly at that. "Yeah, you're right. Here, come eat," he said as he removed his feet from their place on his desk and began dishing out some pasta for her.

Once he had adequately filled up a plate, he handed it to her. She received it from him as best she could, considering she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Immediately Ichigo saw and said something about it.

"You okay?" he asked gently, beginning to notice her rather sedated demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rukia assured as she opened up a package of plastic silverware and began twirling the noodles around her fork.

Rukia didn't even have to wonder if Ichigo would buy her lie. She knew he wouldn't.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of on edge."

"I'm fine," she told him, this time using a stern tone of voice. She knew he still wouldn't buy it, but she hoped he would at least take the hint and let it go.

She inwardly groaned when she saw him open his mouth to no doubt give a rebuttal, but she was saved at the last minute by a knock on the door.

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and answered. "Come in," he said, his voice much more strained than it was when he said the same thing to Rukia.

Rukia turned around to see Uryuu Ishida walk through the door into Ichigo's office. "Ah, Ms. Kuchiki, I was hoping to get to talk to you," he said as his eyes immediately found her.

He strode further into the room until he was sitting in the chair beside her in front of Ichigo's desk.

"Talk to me about what?" she asked innocently. She became nervous when she saw the stern and calculating glance he was giving her. It was as if he already knew everything.

That's when she remembered the police detail Uryuu had asked to keep watch at her apartment. Whatever happened to them must have gotten back to him.

And, her suspicions were confirmed when Uryuu answered her question. "About an incident that happened at your apartment Saturday night."

"Incident?" Ichigo questioned and Rukia could tell he was immediately alert. "What happened?"

"The friends I have in the police told me they noticed some suspicious people lurking around your apartment," Uryuu said, his gaze fixated on Rukia. She tried not to look as guilty as she felt.

Now was the time for Rukia to showcase her acting skills. "Suspicious people? I never noticed anyone."

"Are you sure? Because my friends tell me that they were particularly intent on sticking around. One of my friends even chased one down for awhile, but it turned out to be a false lead."

"Well I don't exactly live in the greatest area of town. Suspicious people lurk around there all the time. Are you sure it wasn't just some thug trying to sell drugs?" Rukia questioned, beginning to get defensive.

"Quite sure. These men, I'm told, didn't look like thugs. They looked like spies."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "Are you serious? Do you think Aizen has been spying on Rukia?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"We know Aizen has been spying on me, in some capacity. That's what we want, isn't it?" Rukia said, trying her best not to sound suspicious. This was killing her.

"Maybe, but not quite like this."

"Yeah, I'm with Uryuu. We know Aizen is watching, but I don't like the thought of there being spies at your apartment," Ichigo said, his voice beginning to take on the tone of a protective alpha male.

"Yes, it's quite unusual and unnerving. If Aizen needed someone to spy on us, he wouldn't place people at Rukia's apartment. We've never discussed our plans there," Uryuu said, his calculating gaze practically boring a hole through Rukia.

"Does it matter? So what if they're spying on me? It's not like they're going to find anything out by being there," Rukia said, her mind spinning trying to think up excuses.

"Are you serious? You're actually okay with people creeping around your home?" Ichigo asked her incredulously. He looked about ready to tear the heads off of anyone who stepped within fifty feet of where she lived.

"What the hell can I do about it?" she asked, her voice rising in volume.

"Ms. Kuchiki," Uryuu projected, effectively cutting off whatever argument was about to ensue. Rukia turned a questioning glance toward him and practically shriveled under his intense gaze. "I need you to answer a question and I need you to answer it honestly. Do you understand?"

 _Here it comes_ Rukia thought. She tried to look confused despite the fact that she knew exactly what Uryuu was about to ask.

"Have you had any contact with Aizen or one of his men?" Uryuu asked. Ichigo seemed taken aback by his friend's question but then turned expectantly to the small, raven-haired woman that was trying her best not to start shaking in her chair.

She wanted so badly to tell them the truth. She wanted to explain everything Ichimaru had said to her. And, as much as the thought scared her, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to run into Ichigo's arms, sob into his shoulder, and beg for him to keep her safe and solve all her problems, which she knew he would do without hesitation.

Instead, she mustered the greatest look of innocence and indifference she was capable of and answered.

"No, I haven't."


	23. Chapter 23

Rukia Kuchiki sat idly in front of her small, outdated television watching whatever trash reality show was on. She hated watching TV like this but she found that there was nothing better to do on the weekends now that she had practically put herself in isolation.

Her phone chimed beside her and she didn't even have to look at it to see who had texted her. She knew that as she kept on ignoring him, he would get more and more suspicious, but she found that she didn't really care. Not talking to Kurosaki was the only way she could think to protect him now that Aizen was indirectly controlling her from a distance. Every time she spoke a word to Ichigo, she was terrified she would say something that would put them both in danger.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, her curiosity got the better of her and she looked at her phone to see what desperate message Ichigo had sent her this time.

_I'm getting tired of this, Rukia. You need to tell me what's wrong. If I don't know what I did, I won't be able to fix it._

Rukia sighed at that. Poor guy was beating himself up thinking that he had done something to jeopardize their relationship. She wanted so badly to tell him that he had done everything right and that this was all her fault, but she knew she couldn't. Who knows what kind of hack Aizen had on her cell phone. She had no doubt he would be able to read whatever conversation she and Ichigo had via text.

She switched her phone over to silent mode and placed it back on the table by the couch. She tried not to let the ever-present tears waiting to fall from her eyes leak out as she resumed her mindless television watching.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell to do, Uryuu. One minute we're having a great time out together and the next she's refusing to answer any of my calls and texts," Ichigo said in frustration as he paced back and forth across his living room.

Ishida, instead of offering any kind of consolation to his distressed friend, continued contemplating the events of the past few weeks silently. Rukia had become more and more detached from the both of them. The last time they'd had a meeting to discuss their next move with Aizen, she'd barely said anything. Uryuu had his suspicions, which is why he tried not to say anything incriminating while Rukia was still with them. Given the way he had seen Rukia and Ichigo act around each other right up until the incident at Rukia's apartment, Uryuu could guess that Rukia's silence had nothing to do with his best friend and everything to do with their current enemy.

"I let her have all the control. I let her dictate the pace. I kept my distance until she reached out to me. I did everything she wanted and now all of a sudden I'm getting the silent treatment? It doesn't make any sense," Ichigo continued on.

"You're right about that," Uryuu finally commented, though he was thinking less about Ichigo's love life and more about Aizen.

"Gah! This is so goddamn frustrating. I don't know how I'm supposed to reach out to her when all she does is shut me out," Ichigo exclaimed, his hands inching toward his hair, practically ready to pull it out.

Uryuu sighed and decided he should voice his thoughts, given how close Ichigo was to punching something. "Kurosaki, have you given any thought to the possibility that this may have nothing to do with you?"

Ichigo paused in his furious pacing to turn a questioning glance toward his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Ishida sighed, exasperated that his friend had absolutely no common sense. "Did you ever think that maybe she's shutting both you and I out for a specific reason?"

"What kind of reason?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, but my gut feeling is that this is more about Aizen than it's about you."

"Aizen? So you _do_ think she's talked to him," Ichigo commented, bringing up the current hot topic between the two of them. After Rukia had refuted the fact that she had been contacted by one of Aizen's men, Uryuu and Ichigo couldn't decide whether or not she was telling the truth. Uryuu was almost positive she wasn't.

"I think it's foolish of us to assume she hasn't. Why else would she do something like this?"

"So you think she's not talking to us because…" Ichigo trailed off, hoping his friend would put the pieces together for him.

Uryuu sighed and finished for his friend. "Because maybe she's trying to protect us."

Ichigo let that sink in as he finally sat down in one of the nearby armchairs. "Jesus Christ. So you think Aizen has something on her?"

"He has to. Maybe it's naïve of me to think this way, but I have a feeling Rukia wouldn't just change sides because Aizen offered her something better than we could. He's probably got some kind of collateral on her. The real question is what it could be."

Ichigo mulled this possibility over in his brain. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. It also made him become angrier by the second when he thought of Aizen using something precious to Rukia against her so she'd do what he wanted her to.

"If all of this is true, what are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence.

Uryuu sat up in his seat. "I think from now on we have to be suspicious of everything Rukia does or say. We don't know what she's doing because she wants to or because Aizen is telling her to. We don't even know if this silent treatment is from him or from her. At this point, I think we need to assume that Rukia is our enemy."

"What? You're just going to throw her under the bus? She's getting controlled by some rich bastard and you think we should blame her for it?" Ichigo asked, angry at his friend's suggestion.

"We're not blaming her, we're just being cautious of what she does."

"We're alienating her. We can't turn our backs on her after everything she's done for us. We should help her get away from him."

"If we do that, we'd probably play right into what Aizen wants. Think about it Ichigo. We knew he was going to try and use her against us. The only difference now is that we think Rukia is forced to go against us more than we originally planned. We were foolish to not try and have a safeguard in place for this."

Ichigo silently steamed, but he knew that his friend was right. If he tried to help Rukia, he'd probably end up hurting the both of them in the process.

"We don't even know if any of this is true," Ichigo commented weakly, his mind running out of scenarios. He didn't want to admit what he knew was true. Aizen had done exactly what he was afraid he'd do: he'd gotten to Rukia and made it so that they couldn't reach her.

"Come on, Ichigo. You told me yourself what she did on your date. You told me how she acted. She obviously cares a lot about you, despite how she used to feel. What reason would she have to shut you out after everything was going so well? She has to be trying to protect you," Uryuu reasoned.

Ichigo sighed. "I hate this."

"I know you do, but right now we only have so many options. Rukia is a threat to us, whether she wants to be or not. Don't forget that."

* * *

Rukia flipped through the files littering her desk, mindlessly organizing them as she went. It had been a week since she had last gotten any kind of contact from either Ichigo or Uryuu. It seemed they both either figured out what she was trying to do or just simply gave up trying to get her to come around. Though she hoped it was the first option, neither one made her feel any better. A number of the very few people who she actually trusted weren't speaking to her. Even Orihime, who was busy starting a relationship with Uryuu, was falling slowly out of her life. Rukia no longer felt comfortable talking to her coworkers, her boss, or her friends. She felt isolated and completely controlled. She hated every minute of it.

Even her one escape-her dance lessons with Yumichika-were getting cut short as Rukia was busy fulfilling whatever wish Aizen asked of her. Every so often she'd get a text or email from an unknown source she knew to be Aizen or one of his cronies asking her to do small tasks. Up until the most recent request, she hadn't been asked to do anything too large or incriminating. That, however, changed when she read a text yesterday morning that instructed her to do two very specific things.

The first was daunting enough. Aizen wanted her to go snooping around in Ichigo's office. Apparently, Aizen was sure that Ichigo had suspicious files hidden somewhere on his computer or elsewhere in his office. Even if they weren't particularly incriminating, Aizen knew he could use them to bring Ichigo's company down in some capacity. Rukia was the perfect tool to accomplish this as it wouldn't be particularly suspicious if either Ichigo or someone else caught her in his office. She could make up some witty excuse and Ichigo would probably buy it hook, line, and sinker. Plus, she could easily track down information about when Ichigo was away from his office long enough for her to have the right opportunity.

There was a problem, however, which is what led to Aizen's second request. Before Aizen got a hold of her, she would have had no problem sneaking in to Ichigo's office as she always knew when he was and wasn't there and he would probably have no reason to suspect anything should he catch her. But, now that she had stopped talking to him, that was significantly more difficult. Aizen knew what she was trying to do by keeping her distance and apparently wouldn't even let her have that much of a safeguard in place. He wanted her to apologize for her silence, blame it on her getting scared of the path her and Ichigo's relationship was taking, and start to act like everything was normal again. Rukia didn't know if she could handle that.

But she knew she'd have to do something. The threat of Aizen killing her brother hung over her head constantly and she was terrified of what would happen should she fail in any of her tasks. Aizen's second request was still too daunting at the moment, so she did her best to accomplish the first one to try and procure the appropriate information to have ample time to snoop around Ichigo's office. She had found out from Ichigo's secretary that he had an important lunch meeting with another high business executive and would be out of the office for a few hours. As soon as Rukia was sure he'd be gone, she would go up to the top floor, sneak past the secretary, and try and find something to give to Aizen. She hated every minute of it, but she knew she had no other choice.

When the time came to try out her plan, she put things away on her desk to make it seem like she was going out for lunch, grabbed her purse, and went to the elevator. Once she was sure no one was looking, she took the elevator up instead of down and waited until she got to the appropriate floor. When she stepped out of the elevator, she sighed in relief when she saw Ichigo's secretary was also gone, as it was the middle of the lunch break. She nonchalantly walked across the floor to where the double doors leading to Ichigo's office were. Making sure no one was looking, she pulled the key that had mysteriously shown up on her doorstep a few days earlier out of her purse and stealthily unlocked the doors, entered the office, and shut the doors behind her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in as she leaned against the doors and surveyed the dark office. She had been in here enough times to know the general layout. She wanted to search through some paper files that Ichigo kept in cabinets on the right side of the room, but her first step had to be the computer. She wasn't quite sure what Ichigo's password would be, though she had a few guesses, but, she knew that he was the kind of person that would make sure the password was available should someone need to access his computer in case of an emergency. She was positive he kept a sticky note or something with it somewhere in his desk. Thankfully, she still had plenty of time to search for it.

She walked further into the room and set her purse down on one of the couches situated in the center. She took one long, deep breath to steady herself and prepare her mind for what she was forced to do and began to walk toward the desk where the computer lay.

She took only a few steps before a large hand covered her mouth to muffle her startled scream, a strong arm wrapped itself around her body to trap her, and a familiar voice whispered in her ears.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"


	24. Chapter 24

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Rukia struggled against the grip the familiar man had on her. She recognized the voice immediately and was instantly filled with dread at the implications of being caught. She had no idea how she would explain this one away.

After enough struggling, the man released his hold on her and Rukia staggered away, slightly out of breath from the surprise. She finally turned her angry eyes toward him. "Christ, Uryuu. You scared the shit out of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she accused, trying to sound as though she wasn't in the wrong for sneaking around Ichigo's empty (or what she had thought was empty) office.

"I asked you first," Uryuu Ishida said, walking out from the shadows of the dark room so Rukia could finally see his accusatory gaze.

Rukia was silent for a few moments as she tried to think of some kind of excuse. Unfortunately, her brain was drawing a blank. "I-I was just…looking for…something," she offered, knowing how lame it sounded.

"And just what _something_ were you looking for Ms. Kuchiki?" Ishida asked, encroaching further upon Rukia's personal space. She backed up as he walked closer, until eventually her backside hit Ichigo's large desk.

"T-that's between Ichigo and I," Rukia said, trying her best to sound confident even though she was scared out of her mind.

"Really? Are you sure?" Uryuu asked accusingly.

"Yes, he had me look for something for him."

"Hm, that's interesting. Kurosaki usually doesn't let just anyone go perusing through his office, you know. He has enough important documents in here to make sure only the right people have access. Only a few have the key to get in here, myself included."

"Well, he trusts me enough to let me in. He had a special key made for me," Rukia lied, knowing that this was going downhill pretty fast.

"Really? You know, not even Ichigo's sisters have access to his office. He must _really_ have faith in you, huh?"

"I-I guess so," Rukia said.

Uryuu took another step toward the practically trembling girl and stared her down so much so that Rukia practically felt like she was melting under his sharp gaze.

"This all still sounds a little suspicious to me. You wouldn't mind if I called Ichigo and confirmed all of this with him, would you?" Uryuu asked.

Rukia knew that he would suggest that and she knew that it would be the final nail in her coffin. There was no way she could explain this and she knew that Uryuu (who she figured was already suspicious) now knew who she really answered to.

Uryuu pulled out his phone while Rukia remained silent. As he began to dial the number, Rukia knew she had to stop him. She couldn't let Ichigo know she was here.

"No, don't!" she said quickly, stopping Uryuu in his tracks and causing a self-satisfied smirk to pass across his face. Rukia silently groaned in defeat.

"Ah, just as I suspected. You know, you really need to work on your lying skills, Ms. Kuchiki," Uryuu said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Tell me something I don't know," she muttered as she tried to focus her attention on anything other than the man currently grilling her.

"I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

Rukia sighed and answered. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I'm aware that Aizen sent you but what I want to know is why. What is he looking for?" Ishida asked, his voice taking on an even harsher tone.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do you think, Uryuu? You know Aizen sent me which means you should also know that I'm not allowed to give up any information."

"Is Aizen listening in right now?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Probably," Rukia said, figuring she wasn't going against Aizen's demands too much by telling Uryuu all this. He had probably figured most of this out on his own anyway. Uryuu Ishida was similar to Aizen in his cleverness and mental acuity.

"What does he have on you? What is he using to make you do this?"

"What makes you so sure he's using something? What makes you think I'm not doing this of my own volition?"

"Because I know you, Ms. Kuchiki. I can tell how much you care about Kurosaki and I know you wouldn't betray him like this that easily."

Rukia had to try her best to prevent a blush from spreading across her cheeks at that statement. Was it really that obvious?

"I ask again. What does Aizen have? Surely, you're not giving away his entire plan by telling me that much."

Rukia sighed. Uryuu was right about that. Maybe if Ishida knew what the stakes were, he'd understand her position better.

"It's not _what_ Aizen has. It's _who_ he has," Rukia admitted quietly.

A look of confusion passed across Ishida's face before he spoke. "Who does he have?"

Rukia took a deep breath and for the first time since Uryuu began his little interrogation, looked him straight in the eye. "My brother," she said quietly.

Realization dawned on Uryuu's face as he let that information sink in. Before he could speak, Rukia continued on. "My brother doesn't have his wealth to protect him anymore. He can't hire huge security details to watch out for him. He's an open target and far too easy for Aizen to get a hold of. We should've known Aizen would use my brother against me. Why wouldn't he?" Rukia said as her tone began to become more accusatory. Part of her blamed Ishida and Kurosaki for not seeing this coming.

"Yes, that one should've been obvious," Uryuu admitted, beating himself up that he didn't think of it before all of this happened.

"Aizen made me choose between Ichigo's wealth and my brother's life. Which one do you think I'm going to go for?" she asked.

"I understand," Uryuu admitted, feeling guilty for the first time since he had figured out what Aizen's plan with Rukia really was.

"In all honesty, I don't know what I was looking for. Aizen just wanted me to snoop around the office to see if I could find something useful. Chances are he's just keeping me busy until he can put his final plan into action. And I promise you I'm telling the truth when I say I don't know what that plan is. All I know is that Aizen wants to use me in some way."

"I see," Ishida commented quietly, letting all of this information mull around in his brain.

"You can't tell Ichigo that I was here, Uryuu," Rukia finally pleaded.

Uryuu eyed her warily. "Ichigo already knows you're being controlled by Aizen. We figured that out on our own. This just confirmed it."

"I know, but you just…" Rukia trailed off as she thought of the right words to say. She didn't want Ichigo to hate her for what she was doing but she also wanted to protect him in whatever way she was capable of. Aizen's request that she not ignore both Uryuu and Ichigo hung heavily in her mind.

"I won't tell him," Ishida said once he noticed the very obvious internal struggle the small, raven-haired woman was having before him.

Rukia looked up at Uryuu with appreciation.

"I've already told Ichigo to be suspicious of everything you say and do, but I can at least keep this a secret."

"Thank you, Uryuu," Rukia said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now get out of here before Kurosaki comes back," Ishida warned, his eyes taking on that hard glint they'd had before.

"Right," Rukia nodded in affirmation as she grabbed her purse and made to leave the dark office.

"And Kuchiki?" Uryuu added before Rukia could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Aizen he'll have to think of a better way to get Kurosaki's valuable company information. Ichigo has put me in charge of watching his office while he's away and the rest of the building has impeccable security."

Rukia scoffed at that. "Don't worry. Aizen will figure something out," she said dejectedly as she opened one of the double doors and left without another word.

* * *

Rukia braced herself as the elevator doors opened before her. With every step she took onto the top floor of the Kurosaki Corporations building, more and more guilt washed over her. Everything she had done for Aizen up until this point –the lying, sneaking around, and secrecy—was nothing compared to what she would have to do next. She would finally have to take advantage of the one thing she never wanted to compromise: Ichigo's feelings for her.

Aizen had instructed her to stop her silence and apologize to Ichigo for being distant, so that was what she was going to try and do. Her only comfort in all of this was that she knew Ichigo was aware of Aizen's influence over her and would hopefully see through her act.

She walked up to where Ichigo's secretary was typing away at her computer. She cleared her throat and the woman turned to give her a stern glare. Rukia practically withered underneath it. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Um…hi. Is Mr. Kurosaki in his office right now?" the young woman tentatively asked.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" the secretary–Nanao she believed her name was—said.

"I just wanted to talk to him about…something," Rukia replied nervously.

Nanao's eyes narrowed at that. "Mr. Kurosaki is a very important and very busy man. He doesn't have all the time in the world to talk to lowly secretaries about _something_ ," she said in a condescending tone. Rukia thought it ironic that Nanao would make a comment like that given she was a secretary herself but, she figured, in the business world pecking order a secretary for a CEO was far above one for a head of human resources.

"Please, it's important," Rukia pleaded.

Nanao continued to look suspicious but eventually rolled her eyes, sighed, and picked up the desk phone. A few silent moments passed before she spoke. "Mr. Kurosaki? Ms. Kuchiki is here for you. She says she has something important to discuss with you."

Rukia fidgeted in her place standing in front of Nanao's desk during the palpable silence while Ichigo no doubt spoke on the other line. Finally, his secretary answered. "Alright, then. I'll let her know," she said as she placed the phone back on her desk.

"You can go in, but keep it short. Mr. Kurosaki has to be somewhere in half an hour."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding, gave a short thank you to Nanao that was, of course, not returned, and walked to the grand double doors she had started to become familiar with.

She took one last deep breath before her slightly trembling hand turned the knob and she entered through the door.

As she stepped foot into the office, she immediately noticed Ichigo hard at work at his desk. He had piles of papers spread out before him and was busy scribbling away at them. He didn't even look up when he heard her enter.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice quiet and tentative. She had no idea what to expect from him.

He quickly looked up at her with an unreadable gaze before turning back to his papers and returning the greeting. "Hey."

Rukia walked the long walk across his massive office to where he sat at his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"So Nanao said," he responded curtly.

Rukia wanted to tell him everything, but knew that whatever listening device Aizen had decided to use on her would catch whatever she told him. She needed to use her words carefully. "Are you even going to look at me?" she asked, her voice betraying some of her annoyance at his nonchalant and flippant attitude. Normally whenever she was in the same room as him, she was the center of his attention.

He stopped what he was doing and gave her a hard look. "Despite what you may think, I actually do have to work. I have to get the last of these papers signed and ready to go before my meeting," he said before his gaze returned to his desk.

Rukia sighed. So far this was going pretty horribly. It would make what she had to do that much harder. "Maybe now isn't the right time," she said, more to herself as she made to leave.

Ichigo's voice stopped her in her tracks. "No, you sit down and tell me whatever the hell is so important."

Rukia turned back around and stared wide-eyed at Ichigo's harsh expression. Was he really that mad at her? She figured he would be a little upset that she shut him out without telling him anything, but surely he had to know by now that it wasn't really her fault.

Ichigo motioned toward one of the two chairs facing his desk. Rukia looked down at it and then back up at Ichigo. "I'd rather stand," she told him simply.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine, whatever. What is it?"

Rukia took another deep breath to prepare herself and looked Ichigo in the eye, trying her best to ignore his irritated expression.

"I just wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Ichigo didn't give any indication that her apology surprised him. He looked almost like he was expecting it. "For?" he asked.

"For ignoring you these past few weeks. I shouldn't have done that."

Ichigo looked contemplative for a minute before he leaned back casually in his desk chair. "And you're just now realizing this?" he asked.

Rukia sighed. "I just needed space for a little bit. You know, just some time to think. But, I shouldn't have completely shut you out. I should've told you."

"Told me what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"That I was…scared…about where our relationship was going," Rukia lied. Though she was curious about where the two of them stood and if she should keep letting them progress in their relationship, she had never been scared. She knew this was something she shouldn't be afraid of anymore. Still, she had to give a proper excuse and this was the best one she could think of.

"I wasn't aware it was going anywhere," Ichigo spoke, his voice taking on a strangely…dangerous tone. She wondered for a brief minute if he could tell what she was doing.

"Look, I had a great time on our last date, but I guess I just kind of freaked out once it all sunk in. Ignoring you was the only way I could think to cope with it."

"And where are you now?"

Rukia paused and took a deep breath. "I'm here asking for forgiveness…and a second chance."

"To do what," Ichigo asked, displaying none of the emotions Rukia figured he would be having.

"To keep going," she told him simply.

Ichigo didn't even waver before he said, "And what's to say you won't freak out at the next step and ignore me again. I don't like not talking to you."

"Well, maybe, if we go slow enough, it won't be as big of a deal," Rukia offered.

Ichigo took a few minutes to process all of the things she had been telling him. Eventually, he spoke. "So, you really want to keep going with whatever this thing is that we have?"

Rukia looked him dead in the eye and told him with all the honesty she could muster, "Yes, I do."

And this time she was telling the truth.

Ichigo, finally giving Rukia some kind of readable emotion, smiled at her. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk so that he was leaning on the other side of it, facing Rukia. "I see. So, what exactly did you have in mind for the next step?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Rukia wanted to feel relieved that he seemed to be believing her apology, but she felt nothing but regret and despair. She hated having to play him like this. She wanted to spend time with him and talk to him normally, not with some kind of hidden agenda taking over everything she had to say.

She plastered the best fake smile she could muster on her face and answered him. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out together casually. Like a small lunch date or coffee even. Something like that."

Ichigo nodded his head in affirmation. "Yeah, I like that idea."

"Good. So we can plan something for this week then?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. I'll let you go because I know you have to be somewhere, but I'll text you and we can make our plans," Rukia said as she gathered herself and began to leave.

Ichigo stopped her.

"One last thing," he said, causing her to turn back around and face him with a questioning glance.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"I have a favor I need to ask of you."

"Oh, okay," Rukia replied, not exactly expecting that from him. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he raised his hand and motioned with his pointer finger for her to come closer to him. They were already standing fairly close to each other, but Rukia still walked forward so that they were well within each other's personal spaces. She was confused as to why he needed to ask something of her in such close proximity. Something about this was beginning to unnerve her.

Ichigo smiled a genuine smile at her and gently reached down to grab one of her hands from where it was resting beside her. He held it tenderly and looked into her eyes. Rukia's heart began to beat as she stared at his beautiful amber orbs.

He leaned in closer to her and the panic signals in her brain that she would've normally expected to be going off in this situation were silent. She found, that for the first time since she had known Ichigo Kurosaki, she wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to kiss her.

And she really expected him to do it. But, he surprised her yet again by moving past her lips toward the side of her face. She was extremely confused until he whispered a simple statement into her ear.

"Tell Aizen that he can go fuck himself."

Rukia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Ichigo leaned back to look into her eyes and, with the most determined face she had ever seen on him, said, "I'm not going to let him use you against me." He took his hand from where it was resting in his pocket and joined it with the other that was holding Rukia's. Then he let her go, stepped back, and walked calmly over to his desk chair, as though nothing happened.

Rukia stood still, shocked at what he had just told her. She knew he had to have been suspicious of her from the start, but she still figured she had done a good enough job of redirecting him. _Turns out I'm not the only one with a hidden agenda_.

Before Rukia could even think about a response, she turned and dashed away from his office, needing time to think about what he had said and done. She walked quickly past Nanao's desk and waited impatiently for the elevator to take her far, far away from Ichigo Kurosaki. Eventually, the elevator arrived and she rode it back to her floor. However, instead of running back to her desk, she found the nearest restroom and locked herself in a stall.

She let her breathing calm down a bit and her brain stop spinning before she raised her clenched fist and slowly opened it. There, lying in her hand, was a tiny, black piece of plastic. Rukia recognized it immediately as a listening device, as it looked just like the one hidden in her diamond necklace.

Her heart raced at what it meant. Uryuu and Ichigo knew what she was doing. They knew she was feeding info to Aizen. They knew she was lying to them, but they still didn't care. They were going to keep fighting. What was even more important was that they still trusted and relied on her. She knew exactly what Ichigo wanted her to do with the listening device. She knew as soon as he had discreetly placed it in her palm.

He wanted her to help them catch Aizen and that was exactly what she was going to do.

 _Game on_.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh! Hello Mr. Ukitake. Are you going up as well?" Rukia Kuchiki asked with an air of surprise as the elevator doors opened to reveal her white-haired boss.

"Yes. Seventeenth floor, please," Ukitake responded with a warm smile as he indicated the panel of buttons Rukia was standing beside. She obediently pressed the button with the number seventeen on it and the elevator whirred to life, taking them farther up the large building.

They waited in comfortable silence. Rukia never felt awkward around her direct boss. He was one of the very few people at this company that she had gotten to know and subsequently liked. Kiyone and Sentaro were nice as well but they were a little too high strung for her to want to spend ample amounts of time with. Ukitake was always welcoming and encouraging. It also helped that he seemed to be in on whatever Uryuu and Ichigo had planned. And, now that Rukia was more confident about her personal fight with Aizen, she no longer felt guilty every time she saw the handsome head of human resources.

Eventually, Mr. Ukitake's eyes wandered back to the panel of buttons and noticed that the top floor one was illuminated. A knowing smile graced his lips.

"So, on your way to see Mr. Kurosaki again, I presume?" he commented.

Rukia had to fight to keep the unwanted blush from spreading across her face. "Uh…yes. I am."

"I see. You know, I had heard some rumors about the two of you. Just your basic office gossip but I wanted to wait and see how accurate they were from you directly."

"It's nothing serious," Rukia was quick to defend, her cheeks becoming redder by the second.

Ukitake laughed. "Oh no need to worry, Ms. Kuchiki. I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything like that for selfish reasons. Mr. Kurosaki has had eyes for you for a while. Everyone can see that plain as day. I was just curious as to what you thought about it. I guess I know now."

Rukia's eyes wandered around the elevator trying to her best to keep a straight face. Though it was true she had never felt awkward around her boss, she still wasn't keen on discussing her relationship with _his_ boss. "Like I said, it's nothing too serious." Rukia thought for a moment and quietly added, "At least not right now."

Ukitake smiled at that. "Well, it's good for the both of you, all the same. I'm glad you've decided to allow yourself some happiness. With everything going on you certainly deserve it. And I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Kurosaki could make you the happiest woman in the world," he said before the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Rukia stood with her mouth hanging slightly open while Ukitake said a polite goodbye and exited. The doors shut behind him and the elevator continued moving while Rukia processed her boss's mini speech. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to say anything like that. She would be thinking about his words for a while.

Eventually she reached her own destination and walked across the familiar top floor of the Kurosaki Corp building with her face flushed red. Just what she needed going into her lunch date with Ichigo.

Nanao wasn't at her desk so she figured she could go on ahead to his office. She knocked on the doors and was beckoned inside, as per the usual routine.

Though when she slung open the door she was greeted with a rather unfamiliar and unexpected sight.

"Hi Rukia!" a young woman who couldn't have been older than Rukia herself with dirty blonde hair practically squealed when she entered the room. Another young woman with black hair and a familiar scowl merely grunted in greeting. And, between the two of them stood the man who occupied nearly all of her thoughts recently with a content smile on his face.

"Hey," he said as he met her halfway in the middle of his office. He looked ready to greet her with something a little more intimate than a smile but quickly remembered who was standing behind him watching them and instead awkwardly kept his hands to himself.

"Hi," Rukia said, unsure of what to make of the two young women standing in Ichigo's office. They looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite place where she knew them from.

As if reading her mind, Ichigo turned to look back at the women. "You remember my sisters, don't you?"

A light bulb turned on in Rukia's head as she remembered seeing them way back when she was still working at the coffee shop and Ichigo Kurosaki was still that annoying rich bachelor who seemed to have a thing for her. "Vaguely," she replied.

"Oh, that's right. You never really met them, did you? Well, this is Yuzu and Karin," he said as he indicated each of the twins. "Guys, this is Rukia Kuchiki."

Yuzu practically tripped over herself to emphatically shake Rukia's hand. "It's so great to officially meet you. Ichigo has told us a _lot_ about you."

Rukia turned to the twins' older brother with a smirk. "Has he now?" she teased as Ichigo looked away with an embarrassed expression.

Rukia then turned toward the other twin who was still casually leaning against her brother's desk. "Hey," she greeted in an uninterested tone. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rukia replied, unsure of what to make of the polar opposite sisters.

"Yuzu and Karin are spending some time with me in the city since it's their summer break."

"Yep! Today we wanted to see Ichigo's office," Yuzu offered.

Karin scoffed. "Yuzu, we've seen brother's office tons of times. You just wanted to meet Rukia."

Yuzu looked indignant. "That wasn't the only reason!" she defended, though she was quick to add. "Though it is an added plus."

"Well it's nice to officially meet the both of you. You guys are in college right?" she asked. Though Ichigo had talked about his sisters, there was still a lot about them she didn't know.

"Yeah. We go to school a few hours outside the city in Karakura Town, where we grew up," Yuzu said.

"Oh, I didn't know you grew up in Karakura," Rukia said, this time directing her question to Ichigo.

"Yeah. We lived there for awhile with our parents before my dad jumpstarted Kurosaki Corp and moved us to the city," Ichigo commented offhandedly as he walked back to his desk to grab his wallet.

Rukia pondered that bit of information. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea what Ichigo's early life was really like. She knew that his dad had started the mega company Ichigo now ran and that he was no longer around. Ichimaru had mentioned that the whole dealing was rather shady and that there were a lot of questionable aspects of Ichigo's rise to power but Rukia had decided to not address it. She didn't really care what Ichigo had done as long as it was not something terrible. And she had a feeling whatever he did had to have had a reason behind it. She wondered if the two young women standing on either side of him were part of that reason.

"We were just on our way to lunch. We'd love it if you'd join us," Yuzu said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way of your family time."

Both Yuzu and Ichigo looked like they were ready to protest before Karin unexpectedly spoke up. "Please, I spend enough time with these idiots. It'd be nice to have some sane company for once."

"That's not very nice, Karin," her twin sister commented indignantly. Ichigo decided to let it go. Karin never had any kind of interest in the women he normally spent his time with. Even though it sounded like an offhanded insult, he could tell his baby sister was actually excited to meet and talk with Rukia. She just expressed it in her own uniquely sullen way.

"Well, if you don't mind," Rukia offered uneasily. She wasn't sure what would happen on a lunch date with Ichigo and his sisters but she was still curious about them and wanted to get to know them better.

"It's fine. Besides, I promised you lunch, didn't I? Let's go," Ichigo said as began to exit his office, his sisters following after him. Rukia took one last, quick glance around the room, a habit of hers that had formed now that she knew she was being watched by Aizen. She still didn't know what she was looking for, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"You coming?" Ichigo asked, as he waited for her at the door, presumably to wisely lock it behind them.

Rukia quickly remembered her situation and gathered her senses. She wasn't trying to help Aizen anymore, at least not really. She needed to stop being so secretive and nosy. "Yeah," she amended as she quickly exited the office, Ichigo's eyes following her the whole way.

The four of them had decided on a quaint café a few blocks from the building for lunch. They all ordered their food and then the girls went to go find a seat while Ichigo paid.

"So," Yuzu started the moment they found a table and sat down. "Are you and my brother dating?" she asked.

Rukia was completely taken aback by the sudden nature of her question. She figured they would be curious given what she suspected Ichigo had told them but she wasn't expecting a question like that right out of the gate. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Ichigo won't tell us the details, but we figured as much given the way he talks about you. So are you a couple or not?"

"Oh…uh…well, we're not exactly…I-I mean it's…kind of complicated," Rukia offered, trying her best to form words while also keeping an annoying blush from appearing on her face.

"No, it isn't. Either you are or you aren't," Karin said, that permanent and familiar scowl still in place.

Rukia gaped for a few more moments, trying to think of something to say that would appease the twins before, blessedly, Ichigo appeared and sat down.

"I leave for two seconds and you guys begin the grilling," Ichigo said as he shot accusatory glances at his sisters.

"We were just asking some questions," Yuzu replied innocently.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo commented, knowing his sisters better than that.

"So, Rukia, Ichigo told us you really like to dance," Yuzu said, expertly brushing off Ichigo's accusations and moving on with the conversation.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite things to do," Rukia said, feeling much more comfortable with this question than with the last one.

"That's so cool! So what kind of styles do you usually do?"

"Mostly ballroom. I've dabbled in others but I work best with a partner."

"Have you roped Ichigo into being your partner yet?" Yuzu asked with a giggle, apparently thinking the image of her brother ballroom dancing was hilarious.

"Once or twice."

"Ha! Ichigo on the dance floor, I bet that's a sight for sore eyes," Karin added.

Ichigo glared at her, causing Rukia to let out a small laugh. "He was pretty klutzy at first, but he's gotten a lot better."

Ichigo turned in surprise toward her. "I'm pretty sure that's the nicest thing about my dancing skills you've ever said."

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're still terrible and I still have high standards when it comes to my partner, but you're getting there," Rukia told him with a flirtatious smile, completely forgetting about his little sisters sitting next to them, watching with knowing glances.

The rest of the lunch went pleasantly well and for that Rukia was thankful. Even though they weren't really in any kind of a relationship, meeting Ichigo's family was a step in the right direction and she could tell how much it meant to him that they seemed to get along. Yuzu was of course friendly about everything and she had no doubts about getting on her good side. Karin was certainly harder to reach but both Ichigo and Rukia could tell she liked her, even if she wouldn't express it.

Rukia loved hearing about the sibling dynamic between the three of them and how it evolved over the various portions of their lives. She got a kick out of hearing about how Ichigo would stand up for the bullies that pestered the twins on the playground or how, when the girls started getting interested in boys, Ichigo made explicitly clear (using no small amount of promised violence and intimidation) to any guy who wanted to be with his sisters that he knew what would happen if he hurt either of them. It was sweet thinking of Ichigo, the flirtatious and wealthy bachelor, as a caring and over-protective older brother. She thought about her own older brother and how starkly different her relationship was with him than the one Ichigo and his sisters had. If Rukia presented Byakuya with a potential boyfriend, he would be disapproving sure, but it was less out of over-protectiveness and more out of a desire to keep the Kuchiki line pure. She always knew Byakuya would look out for her but there was no real sibling love and affection between them like there was with Ichigo and his sisters.

As they wrapped up their lunch and left the restaurant, Ichigo quickly stopped the group.

"Shit, I think I left my keys inside. Hold on a second," he said before he rushed back inside, once again leaving Rukia alone with the twins.

Rukia heard Karin mumble something about her 'irresponsible, dimwit of an older brother' (which she secretly laughed at) and turned questioningly toward the pair. There had been something nagging her since she first had met Ichigo's sisters.

They kept mentioning their father throughout the course of lunch. Mostly it was just in passing to add to some elaborate story about their childhood, but he was always there. In contrast, there was not once any mention of their mother. Rukia had to wonder about that. She had first thought his father was dead and Ichigo had inherited the company afterward, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he was just somewhere else. There was still so much about Ichigo she didn't know. Sure she knew a lot about this part of his family (especially after today), but both of his parents remained a curious mystery. She figured one of the reasons the trio of siblings never mentioned their mother was because she was probably dead or significantly out of the picture and talking about her brought back bad memories. But there were no qualms about their father. They talked animatedly about how he was such a goofball who used to pull the craziest of stunts, how he had provided for them until his startup company boomed into a global corporation, and how he had taught Ichigo everything he needed to know about running a business. The only thing Rukia didn't know was where he was now.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Rukia started.

"Of course," Yuzu replied sweetly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but there's something I've been wondering about for awhile."

"What is it?" Yuzu again replied.

"Well…it's just that you all kept talking about your dad and all the stuff he did for you and for the company. The only thing is, I've never seen him around or heard anything about him recently. I was just wondering what happened…to…him," Rukia trailed off as she noticed both of the twins took on equally apprehensive and cautious glances, as they seemed to be silently communicating something to each other. Rukia didn't know what to make of their expressions. They didn't look particularly sad, as if Rukia had drudged up a bunch of bad memories. They just looked strangely…cautious.

"Our dad is dead," Ichigo said, suddenly appearing behind them. Rukia quickly swiveled around and looked at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly she felt like a pile of bricks had been dropped on her head. How could she have been so stupid! How could she just have thought their dad wasn't dead because they didn't make it sound like he was? She felt awful at having mixed it up. It was just the way their family talked about him that confused her so much. They spoke about their dad as though he was alive, so she had thought that maybe he was just off doing something else for a little while. She couldn't believe how stupid of a mistake she had made. She looked back at the twins and noticed them particularly intent on avoiding eye contact with her. She turned back to Ichigo with an apologetic glance. "Oh god…I'm so sorry…I just thought-,"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said suddenly, interrupting whatever apology Rukia was trying to sling together. "You didn't know."

That didn't make her feel any better. She tried to think of something else to say but before she could Ichigo was leading them back to his office. She hated that she had to insensitively bring up something that had to have been a sore spot for all the siblings, because now the atmosphere between all of them was tense.

Still, Rukia couldn't figure out why all three of them had no problems discussing their father in conversation but then suddenly get so tense and uneasy the moment Rukia asked about him. Something was clearly going on that she wasn't aware of. There had to be more to the story of their dad than she knew.

Yuzu tried to make pleasant small talk, but the easygoing dynamic between the four of them had been killed. They eventually made it back to the Kurosaki Corp building and to the elevators leading up to Ichigo's floor. Here Yuzu and Karin bid farewell as they were planning on doing some shopping and sightseeing. Yuzu gave Rukia a sweet hug and Karin grunted out a goodbye as if nothing had happened, but Rukia could tell something was bothering them beneath the surface. Once again she cursed her big, nosy mouth.

When they stepped in the elevator, Ichigo pressed the top floor button. Trying to save herself any further awkward and tense conversation, Rukia went to press the button to the floor she worked on, but before she could, Ichigo grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I want you to come with me to my office real quick," he said.

"Okay," Rukia relented, though she was still uneasy about the situation.

They rode the rest of the way up in silence and then nonchalantly walked across the top floor and into Ichigo's office. He closed the door behind her and then walked to one of the two couches in the middle of the room. He sat down and then motioned for her to join him. She did, though apprehensively.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for making it awkward with my sisters back there," he told her once she settled onto the couch.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. It was my fault for making assumptions and asking questions I wasn't supposed to."

"It's not your fault, Rukia. My sisters reacted that way because I told them to."

"What?" Rukia asked, thoroughly perplexed by that statement.

Ichigo sighed and began his explanation. "My dad's death sucked, but it wasn't as hard as you would think. He was sick. Really sick. For a very long time. He had been battling a disease for years almost. He was dead months before he actually passed away," Ichigo said, his voice growing somber. Already Rukia hated this conversation.

"Oh," was all she could offer.

"We had been preparing for the inevitability of his passing for awhile. When he finally did go, it was more of a relief because we knew he wasn't in pain anymore."

"So that's why you all could talk about him so easily," Rukia said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah. He was the kind of guy that wouldn't have wanted us to grieve over him. He went above and beyond in everything to make sure his kids were happy. We knew that us getting sad about his death would be the opposite of what he would've wanted."

"I see."

"Our mom's death was different," Ichigo said quietly, his voice growing weak. Rukia could tell he was opening up a whole new side of him to her.

"She died suddenly. Unexpectedly. We were all really young. It got us all pretty bad. Even talking about her now still stings, you know," he said.

Rukia nodded her head in understanding. She knew exactly what that felt like.

"So that's why I assume you wanted to ask about him. Because we talked about Dad as if he was still alive but we never mentioned our mom, right? I don't blame you for being curious."

"I still shouldn't have brought it up. It's not my business."

"Technically it is," Ichigo added almost so quietly Rukia didn't catch it.

"What does that mean?" she asked in confusion.

Again, Ichigo sighed as if he was preparing to tell her something big. She braced herself.

"The last moments of my dad's life and his death do involve you, in a roundabout way. Yuzu and Karin weren't sad when you asked them about him. They were cautious."

Rukia was still completely at a loss for what Ichigo could be trying to tell her with all of this. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I told them about Aizen. About what he's doing with you."

Realization came over Rukia like a flood. "And they didn't know what information they should give me."

Ichigo nodded his head, his face solemn. "Exactly."

"Oh, I see," Rukia said, her voice growing weak. The sudden reminder of her position in Aizen's scheme made what Ichigo was telling her hurt. Even his sweet sisters were cautious of her. Even they were forced to hide things from her. It made Rukia feel like an outcast.

"I had to warn them," Ichigo said, as a justification.

"No, I understand," Rukia reassured, though the knowledge still stung.

"There are things about my dad and what he did that Aizen wants to know, wants to use. Even unwillingly, you could still give that information to him. I had to be careful."

"I know," Rukia said, an annoying prickling sensation welling up in her eyes.

Ichigo reached out his hand and covered hers where it lay limply on her lap. "I want to tell you," he spoke quietly.

Rukia tried to hold back her emotions before she looked at Ichigo and saw his face full of concern for her. "I know you do. I believe you do. It's just-," Rukia stopped short as she again looked down, trying to think of words to say. Finally, only one thought came to her. "I hate this so much."

Ichigo began to rub comforting circles on her hand. "Me too."

"I hate not having any control over things that matter so much. I'm just a pawn in this game."

Ichigo wasn't really sure what he could say to comfort her since, at least for now, there was no way he could stop Aizen from controlling Rukia, but he did know one thing that could help. "When this is all over, I promise I'll tell you everything."

Rukia turned to look at him skeptically. "When this is all over? That could mean two very different things," she told him. Aizen could be stopped and everything would be fine once it was done or Ichigo could be bankrupt and possibly in jail and they would all be left with nothing.

Ichigo looked determinately at her. "I mean when Aizen's ass is sitting in some jail somewhere and you and your brother are running the Kuchiki Company, I'll tell you everything."

"Really?" Rukia asked, still unsure if that would ever happen.

"Yes, I promise," he said before a thought came to him and he continued. "Also, _when_ that happens," he said, his determination never once wavering, "I'm going to take you out on a real date. Not one where some snake-like prick is stalking you or where you hate my guts for opening a door for you," he paused, and Rukia couldn't help but smile at that memory. "But a real, honest-to-god, date. For a real relationship."

A part of Rukia's heart swelled at that statement and the look of pure confidence in Ichigo's eyes. Though a part of her brain was still screaming at her that none of this would work and that they could never beat Aizen, her heart was still believing every word coming out of Ichigo's mouth. Oh how badly she wanted it to come true.

She let a sly smile come across her face. "Then will you actually kiss me?" she challenged.

Ichigo smirked and Rukia couldn't help but be comforted by how familiar this felt. "I could kiss you right now if that's what you want." He paused for a second and cocked his head to the side, as if he was intently studying her. "But something tells me that's not what you want."

She smiled at how well he understood her. "You're right. Not yet. Not until we know we've won this," she said seriously before she smiled again and said, "Besides, I'd rather not have Sosuke Aizen listening in on us making out."

Ichigo laughed heartily at that. "Alright then, sounds like a plan." Rukia nodded her head in affirmation.

They sat there a few moments in comfortable silence before Ichigo smirked and said, "Don't you have a job you should be doing?" as he nodded to the door.

Rukia rolled her eyes and said in her best fake secretary voice. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki." She stood and walked to the door, not before leaving one last reassuring glance for Ichigo.

The rest of the day went splendidly well as she had an extra spark in her step. She couldn't help but daydream about what Ichigo had promised and maybe, just maybe, actually starting a relationship with him. She shook her head at herself. Who would've thought she would be thinking these things? Only a few short months ago she practically hated his guts. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be wrapped up in his arms as they passionately melded their lips together.

Once five o' clock rolled around, Rukia gathered her things and began her trek home. She felt as though she had no cares in the world and walked confidently with a smile on her face. When her phone rang she didn't even bother to check the caller ID before she picked up with a chipper, "Hello?"

"Why hello there, Ms. Kuchiki," a familiar voice said through the phone.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, a chill running down her spine.

"I've been meaning to talk with you for awhile now. I was thinking we should arrange a meeting sometime soon," said the voice, perfectly calm and at ease while Rukia's eyes widened in fear.

Rukia remained silent so the voice continued. "You see, I've been gathering a lot of information and I think there are quite a few things we need to discuss."

Rukia reached into the pocket of her jacket and fingered the tiny piece of plastic that had been on her person ever since Ichigo had discreetly given it to her. "When?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

Before the voice could answer, the sound of a car pulling up beside her caused her to slowly turn. A black SUV parked next to her and two men in dark suits with near deadly expressions on their faces got out.

"How about now?" Sosuke Aizen said to her over the phone.

She slowly lowered the phone before pushing the button to hang up the call. She took one calming breath and then determinately walked toward the two men. One of them opened the car door for her and she got inside. They shut the door behind her, got back in the car, and began speeding off down the street. Rukia tried to stop her trembling. She knew what she had to do and what she had to say. She needed to remain calm for this to work. A fleeting thought in the back of her mind wished she could call Ichigo, but she knew that would be foolish. She had to do this on her own.

 _Here we go, Kuchiki_. She thought as she continued holding onto the plastic listening device in her pocket. _It's game time._


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo grunted in frustration as he, once again, heard the familiar sounds of Yuzu's voicemail message on her phone. He had been trying to call his sisters for the past half hour and hadn't been able to reach either one of them. It was almost seven in the evening now as Ichigo had been working tirelessly for hours after his conversation with Rukia gave him an extra burst of energy. Yuzu and Karin had told him they wanted to look around the city and do some shopping while he worked. He was planning on either picking them up if they were still out and taking them to dinner or meeting them back at his penthouse so he could make them dinner.

He tried his best to hold back his increasing worry, telling himself that if they had been out all day they probably wouldn't have been able to find a charger or some other excuse for why they wouldn't answer their goddamn phones. Despite the reassurances he gave himself, he couldn't help but imagine the worst.

He decided eventually it would do no good to sit around his office and wait for one of his sisters to answer their phones and gathered his things to head back home. As he was making his way out of his office, Ishida suddenly waltzed through the doors with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Have you seen Rukia recently?" he asked with no other introduction or background information. Ichigo certainly hadn't expected his friend to say that when he saw him appear.

"Not since around lunchtime, why?" he asked.

Uryuu sighed and said, "Dammit."

"What's going on, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, the worry already brewing because of his sisters now increasing tenfold. He didn't like the look on his friend's face or the direction this conversation was heading.

"Orihime called me not too long ago asking if I knew where she was. Apparently, they were supposed to go out to eat or something, but Rukia never came home. She's been trying to call her phone for awhile, but she's not answering."

Ichigo's heart started to race at his friend's explanation. He tried desperately to calm himself down, but it was nearly impossible given the thoughts currently racing through his head.

"My sisters won't answer their phone either," Ichigo said, dread filling his stomach.

Ishida's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that. "You don't think…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about the implications, but knowing the possibility still existed.

"Goddammit if that bastard did anything to them I'll-," Ichigo began as the worry turned to anger at the only person he could think of that would have anything to do with Rukia and his sisters being missing.

"Calm down. Let's think about this rationally and try to cover all our bases before we jump to conclusions," Ishida interrupted, knowing that if his friend became too hotheaded, he could do something he'd later regret.

Ichigo began to pace back and forth. "Have you talked to Ukitake?" he asked, wondering if Rukia's boss may know where she was.

"He left not long after lunch for a meeting. He probably wouldn't know," Uryuu said.

"How long has Orihime been trying to call her?" Ichigo asked.

"At least the last hour or so. Rukia usually gets off around five and she probably left early because Ukitake wasn't in. Even if she got caught up somewhere, she should've still gotten home by now."

Ichigo became even more concerned at that, but he reminded himself to keep his head straight. He had to think. Who else would know where Rukia might've gone off to? Who else would she be with?

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "The dance instructor!" he exclaimed.

Ishida looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

"Rukia's dance partner at the studio. Yumi-whatever his name is. Maybe he would know where she is. Though I don't have his phone number. Maybe we should just call the studio," Ichigo spoke, trying to formulate ideas.

"I'll do that. You should go home and see if your sisters went straight there. We need to gather all the facts we can before we assume the worst."

"Right," Ichigo said, more to assure himself than his friend. He rushed out of his office and dashed down to where he parked his car, desperate to know where the three most important women in his life had disappeared to.

He mentally scolded himself as he drove home, thinking about what might've happened. He should've known not to let Yuzu and Karin just waltz around the city by themselves, especially when there was a sadistic mastermind running around trying to get anything he could to bring Ichigo down. He should've known Aizen would eventually come after his sisters to try to get to him. He should never have let them come to the city while things were still tense.

Ichigo arrived at his lavish apartment building, parked his car, and rushed to his home on the top floor. He burst through the door and began frantically searching for Yuzu and Karin. The more he searched, the more anxious he became. There was not a single indication that they were there or that they had come back since they had left that morning.

Before his mind could conjure up any more terrible scenarios involving Aizen kidnapping his baby sisters, his phone rang. Ichigo picked it up without checking the ID hoping to whoever was listening in the cosmos that it was either one of his sisters or Rukia.

Unfortunately, it was Ishida. And, he had no headway regarding Rukia, making Ichigo panic even more. Ishida had contacted the dance instructor and he had apparently not had a clue as to where Rukia might be. Then he called Orihime again to confirm that Rukia still hadn't shown back up at their apartment. Ichigo's mind raced as to what all this could mean. It was too much of a coincidence that both his sisters and Rukia would disappear without contact at the exact same time. This had to be the work of Aizen.

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had been this furious and terrified.

* * *

Rukia tried to keep her body from shaking in fear as she exited the sleek back car and walked into what looked to be an abandoned warehouse building on the outskirts of town, flanked by two of Aizen's large men. They entered the building until they reached a large open area where an old desk and a couple of chairs were arranged. Light from a few nearby torch lamps illuminated the scene in a way that screamed sinister.

What was truly frightening was the man sitting at the desk looking like an old 1920s mobster with his hands folded underneath his chin and a sly smirk adorning his face. Behind him stood the snake-like Gin Ichimaru and a darker-skinned man Rukia knew to be Kaname Tosen, another accomplice of Aizen.

"Hello there, Ms. Kuchiki," Aizen said calmly as if there was nothing suspicious about the meeting or the set up.

Rukia contemplated her next course of action before she decided to play along and see what Aizen wanted. "Well, I cooperated. What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Have a seat," he replied as he motioned to one of the chairs facing the desk.

She was wary, but eventually she relented and moved to sit down uneasily on the chair. Before she could though, Aizen raised a hand to stop her. "Ah, I almost forgot one quick thing. Search her."

Rukia's eyes widened as the two body guards walked over to her. "Wait a second, what? You can't do that!" she exclaimed indignantly as the men roughly began patting her down and searching through her pockets. She would've felt violated had she not been so furious.

"What do you mean I can't? Your reaction alone is enough proof that this is necessary. I wouldn't want anyone else listening in on our conversation," Aizen remarked slyly.

Rukia glared but said nothing else, trying not to give herself away as the men continued to search her. However, despite Rukia's defensive reaction, the men didn't find the small device hidden in her pocket. She didn't know how they missed it, but she was thankful for the small victory.

"Now that that's settled, let's get down to business, shall we?" Aizen said as Rukia finally sat down in the chair.

"As professional as ever. What an outstanding businessman," Rukia replied, her voice dripping with the heavy sarcasm.

"Thank you," Aizen replied, giving a small chuckle at her feistiness. "Now, I wanted to go over a few of the more recent developments with our situation."

"Such as?" Rukia asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"For one, I'm very curious about your relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes. "You already know everything about that. You've been listening haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, but there's an aspect to it that I can't ascertain via audio files."

"What aspect?"

Aizen paused, contemplating his next statement before he unexpectedly asked, "Do you love him?"

Rukia was taken aback by that and had to compose herself so as not to reveal too much of her true feelings. Did she love Ichigo? She didn't think she could at this point even though she still had very strong feelings about him nonetheless. Regardless of what she actually felt, there was no way in hell she would ever reveal any of that to Aizen.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I just wanted to make sure your relationship with Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't make you more inclined to forget our agreement."

"Agreement?" she sputtered. "You mean the threat to murder my brother?" she said, her words becoming angry.

"Yes, that," Aizen replied calmly.

"Nothing between me and Ichigo would make me forget about my brother's life," she replied quietly and truthfully. She had feelings for him sure, but he wasn't more important than her only family. Unfortunately, that's what had worked in Aizen's favor.

"I certainly hope that's true. I've been hearing some troublesome things that made me question otherwise."

Rukia immediately knew what he was referring to. "Ichigo is passionate. He gets worked up about a lot of things," she said by way of explanation.

Aizen chuckled. "Yes, I was rather amused by his request that I 'go fuck myself'. He's truly an unusually uncouth man for a leader of such a large and successful company. I suppose you find that attractive, though. Your cool indifference goes rather well with his hotheaded spontaneity. You do really make a good pair. It's such a shame that I must do what I have planned to him," he said with no sign of remorse.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at that.

"Perhaps you can have mercy on him when he's left with nothing and your brother's company is restored. It might be a reverse of the 'prince and the pauper' theme you two seem to have but it sounds as though it would work."

"You know, Aizen, I have a sneaking suspicion that you didn't call me over here to give me relationship advice," Rukia said, sick of having the man before her mocking her feelings for Ichigo and wanting to get to the point.

Again the businessman chuckled. "Yes, you're right. I have something else I need to talk to you about."

"Which is?" she asked through gritted teeth. She hated how this man beat around the bush.

"Well, it's actually more of a request than a discussion. You see, all this crosstalk between you and Kurosaki and you and I is becoming bothersome. I'd rather know for a fact who you actually answer to before I put the final step of my plan into motion."

If Rukia wasn't afraid for her brother's life, she would've told Aizen flat out who she actually answered to.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, Ms. Kuchiki, I want you to use your connection to Ichigo and his personal life to lure the final bait here."

"And just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"You met Kurosaki's sisters today right?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue.

She would've lied to him had she not known that he already knew the answer so it was pointless to tell him no. "Yes," she replied.

"Such pretty girls, aren't they? And I'm sure even during the small amount of time you spent with them you could see just how much they mean to Mr. Kurosaki, right?"

A nagging feeling of unease and dread filled her stomach as she started to think about where this might be going.

"You see, Kurosaki's sisters don't come here to visit very often what with their busy school schedules and all so it's rare to have the opportunity to observe them with their older brother."

"What do you want Aizen?" she asked again, not wanting to deal with all this bullshit.

"You can tell just from the way they interact that they have a strong sibling relationship. One, very similar in a lot of ways to the one you have with your own brother, Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia's suspicions were confirmed. She knew exactly what Aizen wanted.

"And, just as you were willing to join forces with the person who brought ruin to your family's company, I have a feeling Ichigo Kurosaki would act similarly given the proper motivation," Aizen's voice became lower and more sinister.

"What. Do. You. Want." Rukia asked for the third time, emphasizing each word with her anger.

"I want you to lure the Kurosaki twins here so that I can use them to get Ichigo to sign over all the assets for his company.

"What!? That's crazy! I would never do that!" Rukia exclaimed, her indifference slipping away to pure rage.

"Oh? Not even when your own brother might be at risk?" Aizen asked her calmly.

"You have no right to mess with people's lives like this for money! It's sick! Those girls are innocent. They've done nothing wrong!"

"That's a bold thing to say when you don't even know what kind of things their older brother or their parents did before they died."

"I don't fucking care about any of that! I will never hurt those girls so you can get what you want. In fact, I won't let you even touch them. If you want to get them, you'll have to go _through_ me, not use me," Rukia said confidently.

Aizen was silent for a moment, as he seemed to contemplate something before he turned toward her and sighed. "What a shame," he said.

That gave Rukia pause, as she had no idea what he could be referring to. "I had such high hopes for you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked apprehensively.

"That, Ms. Kuchiki, was merely a test," he stated simply.

Rukia's look of bewilderment caused him to continue. "You see, I never had any intention of making you lure the girls here. I just wanted to see where your true loyalties lay. Now I can see that you won't be useful to me in the way I originally hoped. However, it should be interesting to see how you play into what happens next, Ms. Kuchiki," he said as he finally stood up from his desk and went to where a nearby door was closed shut.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked angrily.

"You see, I never needed you to lure Kurosaki's sisters here because, well, I already have them," he said triumphantly before he opened the door to reveal Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki bound and gagged, huddled close to each other inside a closet.

Rukia's heart immediately plummeted.

* * *

A handsome man with shiny black hair sat at a table in a foreign home, contemplating many different things. He wondered how the events of the day would play out and what role he would fulfill in all of it. He wondered how she would react upon seeing him or if he would even be able to make it to her on time. He wasn't one to typically worry, but the closest thing to it he could manage was brewing inside of him.

Another man wearing a black business suit with a contrasting light pink shirt beneath it walked up to the other man and set down a bottle of sake. "You could use a drink," he said.

"I have no desire for such things," the dark-haired man replied, his eyes never moving from their spot upon the wall.

"Well, more for me then," the other man who had a mane of brown, curly hair said as he stood off to the side. Truly they were an unlikely pair and the sight of them together like this must've been comical.

As the silence stretched, a cell phone suddenly chimed and interrupted the two men as they sat. The brown-haired man sighed and got up to go answer it, returning less than a minute later. "That was him," he started, his voice sounding more energized than it had before the call. "He said he traced the location on the listening device. They're in an old warehouse outside the city. If we hurry we should be able to make it on time," he said.

"Then let's go," the dark haired man replied simply as he got up from his spot at the table and the two walked to where the brown-haired man kept his cars, choosing the fastest one and immediately driving to the outskirts of Tokyo.

* * *

"It was Aizen. It had to be. Why else would they be missing?" Ichigo asked, frantically pacing the floor of Orihime and Rukia's apartment as Ishida and Orihime watched him.

"You don't know that for sure," Ishida reminded.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. It's been hours since anyone has heard from both my sisters and Rukia. They only have one thing in common and that's me, the person who owns the company Sosuke Aizen is trying to bring down. What else could it be?" Ichigo said, wanting to pull his hair out in worry.

Orihime looked at him sympathetically, not knowing what else to do.

"So what do you suggest we do, Kurosaki? If it was Aizen than we have no idea where they are or what he wants to do with them. If this is a kidnapping than we'll probably just have to wait and see what he wants as a ransom."

"I know what he wants. It's my entire goddamn company that he wants," Ichigo replied angrily, the thought of Aizen kidnapping some of the closest people in his life to get his company making his blood boil.

"Uryuu's right though. We have no leads until he contacts us," Orihime offered quietly.

"I have to find something. I have to get something. I need _something_ to use to help me get to them faster. I have a feeling he doesn't plan on leaving them unharmed," he said, his voice growing low at the possibility.

"We'll keep looking," Ishida offered, knowing it would do nothing to calm his friend.

Before anyone else could say a word, Ichigo's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it while Ishida and Orihime impatiently waited to hear who it was.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Ishida also questioned why the white-haired man would be calling them right now until Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait, really?" he asked before there was silence as Ukitake presumably talked on the other end.

"Okay, I got it. I'll be there as soon as possible," Ichigo said suddenly before he hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and made to leave the apartment.

"Wait! What the hell was that about Ichigo? What did Ukitake say?" Ishida asked as he and Orihime got up and rushed after their friend.

"He knows where they are," Ichigo said as they left and ran to his where his car was parked.

"What? How the hell does Ukitake know?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just need to get to them," Ichigo said as the trio got into the car and Ichigo zoomed out onto the street. He would die before he let anyone harm either his sisters or Rukia. He had to protect them, even if it meant giving up everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Rukia looked at the young girls struggling to get free with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. She had no idea Aizen would resort to this. She felt sick as she realized how foolish she had been for not seeing this coming. She was the perfect example of how sibling affection could be twisted and used for Aizen's gain. How could she not have known he would go ahead and take them? They had no defenses against the multitude of bodyguards and other security personnel Aizen had accumulated. They were practically free for the taking the moment they got into the city and away from their brother.

Rukia gaped, not having any idea what to do. As the confusion and shock gave way to anger she turned narrowed eyes to Aizen, who had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Rukia wanted to punch it right off.

"How dare you!" she screamed, not caring about reigning in her emotions. She wanted to unleash everything on this despicable man who would kidnap two innocent college students for his own personal monetary gain.

Aizen delighted in her response. She was so angry at his smug appearance that she couldn't hold herself back from rushing to fight him, despite her size. She could barely take a step, however, before she was stopped by Aizen's bodyguards and thoroughly immobilized between them. She became even more furious at this.

"They're innocent. They didn't need to be involved!" she yelled.

"Oh, on the contrary, they were the main piece in this puzzle. You are valuable to Kurosaki, sure, but nothing gets another person more fired up than when someone threatens their family. You were an excellent distraction, though."

The gears in Rukia's mind began to turn as she realized what Aizen was saying. She was never the one Aizen wanted to go after. She was merely a plaything for him to use to distract Ichigo enough to let his guard down. His little sisters were what he had always planned on using to achieve his goals. It made Rukia sick to her stomach thinking about it.

"You're despicable," Rukia spat, not having any other kind of rebuttal against him.

Aizen chuckled. "No, I'm smart. I know what I have to do to succeed and I know how low you have to stoop to get anything in the business world. Just ask your boyfriend. He knows all about what I'm referring to."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and continued to struggle against the iron grip Aizen's men had her in.

"Now," Aizen continued, "it's only a matter of time before Kurosaki realizes they're gone and tries to find them. Then, I'll get everything I wanted. All I have to do is take a few pictures of his beloved sisters with a couple scratches or bruises and he will be knocking down the door ready to do anything he can to save them. How courageous," Aizen spat with venom in his voice.

"You won't get away with this. Ichigo won't submit to you," Rukia said as she continued to struggle. Like hell was she letting Aizen lay a finger on Yuzu and Karin. Sure she had just met them, but she knew what they meant to Ichigo. They were everything to him. The only reason he worked as hard as he did and teamed up with her in the first place was to protect them. She couldn't imagine what he would do once he realized they were kidnapped.

Aizen smirked at that and turned to look down at the twins. "Given what I have planned for them, I highly doubt that," he said.

Rukia's eyes widened in anger at that and she began to struggle against the two large men even harder. Aizen looked at her with an amused glint in his eye. Gin, who had been silently watching their entire exchange, looked practically gleeful at her struggle.

Rukia didn't know whether it was because of her physically fit physique from dancing, her determination, or the adrenaline rush from the entire situation, but somehow she managed to get one of the large brutes off of her. She rushed forward to try and attack, but before she could get anywhere, the other man holding her down reached around and grabbed a hold of one of the pockets on her business jacket, trying to find some kind of purchase to stop her. When she moved forward and he tugged back, the pocket ripped right off the piece of clothing. Normally, Rukia wouldn't have cared less, but she immediately closed her eyes in dread as she heard the distinctive clinking sound of the hidden device in that pocket falling to the ground. It bounced a few times and rolled until it stopped a few feet away from where Rukia was now recaptured by the two bodyguards.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this and calmly walked over to where the device lay on the ground. He didn't bother picking it up, clearly already knowing what it was. Rukia couldn't believe her bad luck.

"Well now this is an interesting development," he said curiously before he slightly raised one of his feet and brought it down to smash the listening device to pieces.

Rukia couldn't even think of a proper excuse, so she stayed silent.

Aizen then turned toward her. "You're certainly a bold one. I'm curious as to how my men didn't know that was there when you first walked in," he said as he shot accusatory glances to the two men holding Rukia. They both looked down guiltily.

"That wasn't a smart move, Kuchiki. I don't like being played," he said before he took on an angry look for the first time since Rukia had gotten there.

Again Rukia said nothing, waiting to see what Aizen would do.

"Hm, I suppose I should've suspected something. Still, this makes you nothing more than a bother. I don't really have a use for you anymore," he said, his tone becoming nonchalant again as he walked over to the closet where Yuzu and Karin were still huddled. He grabbed both of their arms and roughly brought them to their feet. "Kaname, help me with this two. I'm going to try and create some footage to send to Kurosaki. I'm done talking with you now, Kuchiki."

Tosen followed Aizen's instructions and with the help of a few more men who Rukia hadn't even noticed, they led the two girls away. Before Aizen left, he turned to where Gin stood smirking.

"Do whatever you wish to her, Gin," he commanded as he nodded to where Rukia stood with wide eyes before he left without another word. The two bodyguards threw Rukia to the ground, knowing it was pointless to hold her back now. They too, after a swift look from Ichimaru, left through the door Aizen had taken Yuzu and Karin.

"Well now, this should certainly be fun," Gin said as he looked down at her with sadistic glee.

Rukia could only accept what would be coming to her.

* * *

Ichigo tore through the streets of Tokyo, trying his best to go as fast as possible to the location Ukitake had told him about without driving recklessly. A million thoughts passed through his mind and none of them were very pleasant.

"So how exactly did Ukitake of all people find her?" Ishida asked as he gripped the car door as if his life depended on it. Ichigo's car was extremely fast.

"Apparently the listening device he gave us had a tracker on it. I still don't know how, but when someone told him that Rukia had been taken by Aizen he began to trace it."

"Are you serious? Where the hell did Ukitake even get that thing?"

"Who knows? I'm starting to think Ukitake is involved in all this a lot more than we originally thought. I want to know how the hell he knew when to start looking for her," Ichigo said as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

"Yes, that certainly is strange. I wonder if he or someone he's in contact with saw her get taken."

"Maybe. Aizen isn't exactly one to conceal things he wants to show off. He probably took both her and my sisters in broad daylight."

"I thought you wanted Aizen to get to Rukia," Orihime commented suddenly from the back seat, trying to piece together the situation based on the limited information Ishida had given her.

"We wanted him to contact her, not abduct her. We gave her the listening device so she could record Aizen admitting his plans, but we never expected him to just take her and run. Plus, my sisters being involved complicates this beyond belief."

Ishida shook his head. "We were ignorant to think we could do it this way," he said with a defeated tone.

"No, we had good ideas, we just weren't very prepared," Ichigo said.

"It's hard to be prepared with a man like Sosuke Aizen," Ishida commented quietly.

Finally, Orihime asked a question they had all been thinking. "What do you think he's going to do to them?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it until we get there," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"This place we're going to is still pretty far," Uryuu said, bringing the mood down even more so than it already was.

"Shut up, Ishida. Try and have a little faith. We'll get there."

_We have to._

* * *

Rukia tried her best to raise herself from the ground after Ichimaru landed yet another swift blow to her stomach. He had spent the last half hour toying with her mentally before bringing her down physically time and time again. She had bruises from the bodyguards' rough treatment and his steady blows as well as a few cuts and scratches from when she had fallen to the rough surface of the ground. He was circling her menacingly, hoping to land another blow. She wondered when he would just give up and end her misery.

"You really are a pretty little thing. Such a shame what must be done to you," he said with a smirk.

"I fail to see how this could be considered something that must be done," Rukia replied weakly, causing the slimy man to chuckle.

"Well, we need to teach you a lesson. No one spies on Aizen."

"But it's totally fine if he spies on everyone else," Rukia replied sarcastically as she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth.

"That's business, sweetheart," he said.

"You know, if Aizen plans on giving my brother his company back, Byakuya's not exactly going to be in good spirits once he sees what you've done to his sister," Rukia said, trying her best to use whatever she could to save herself.

Gin was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. The sadistic nature of his laugh sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, you really are a naïve young girl, even if you try to act tough."

Rukia was silent as she waited for the explanation.

"You're a fool if you think Aizen would ever restore your brother's company to him. How could you possibly expect Byakuya Kuchiki to be perfectly all right working alongside Aizen? You said it yourself, just look at what he's done to his poor sister," Gin replied.

That statement caused Rukia's eyes to narrow. Yet another reveal of Aizen's true plans she should've seen coming.

"Aizen never planned on giving Kuchiki his company back. He can restore it, however. And, once Kurosaki's company is his, he'll merge the three and become one of the most powerful businessmen in the world. Genius strategy, right?" Gin mocked.

"Except it's never going to work," Rukia replied with a glare.

Gin laughed. "You keep telling yourself that," he said before his foot landed in the middle of Rukia's stomach knocking her back.

She grimaced in pain but tried to hold back her reactions. She didn't want to give Ichimaru the satisfaction. Once the worst of the pain had settled, she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Why exactly are you helping him with this? What's in it for you?" she asked.

"Haven't you been listening? Aizen will become one of the most successful businessmen out there. He's already promised all of those who work with him a large chunk of his assets. Who could pass something like that up?"

"Right, because Aizen is so good at keeping his promises," Rukia added sarcastically.

Gin smiled. "I've proven my loyalty. Aizen has no reason to not fulfill his promise. He'll have plenty of leftover money to keep to himself."

Rukia paused for a moment, contemplating what she should say next. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her. There was something about Ichimaru she had been wondering ever since she had first come into contact with him. She had been wanting to have this conversation for a while now and she figured now would be the perfect time to bring it up.

"It takes a certain kind of person to do the things Aizen wants you to do," she said.

"And I would consider myself that kind of person. Why do you say that? Do you think I'm not the kind of accomplice Aizen would want? I assure you that I am," Gin said, his sly smirk still in place, as if this conversation was one of the most amusing things he had ever heard.

"Maybe now. But something tells me that's not always been the case," she replied mysteriously.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that," Gin replied with an air of arrogance. as if he was just humoring Rukia by letting her talk.

"I know more about you than you think I do, Gin Ichimaru."

"Oh really? That's certainly interesting," he replied, his attitude never once faltering. Rukia had a feeling it would once she told him what she knew.

"An old friend of mine used to know you. They've told me a lot about you, about how you used to be. I think they would agree that underneath your arrogant and sly nature, you're really not what Aizen wants in an ally."

Gin chuckled. "You seem to have me all figured out. I am curious, though, who you could possibly be talking about. I highly doubt we each have friends that run in the same circle."

Rukia let a self-satisfied smile cross her face for once before she confidently said, "Rangiku."

As Rukia suspected, Gin's entire countenance faltered completely, though only for a moment. His smile fell and his eyes widened before he remembered the situation and tried to act as though that bit of information meant nothing to him, but they both knew that it did.

"Oh, Matsumoto?" Gin replied nonchalantly. "It's been awhile since I've heard that name. We used to be friends when we were children but I haven't spoken to her in years. I highly doubt she knows me as well as you say."

"I think she does. Just from the way she talks about you, it seems as though you're a completely different person than the one beating a young woman to help a power-hungry criminal gain success," Rukia replied with venom in her voice.

"Rangiku doesn't know me. Not really," Gin replied, his voice turning serious for the first time since they'd been left alone.

"No? Because she used to tell me all kinds of stories about her childhood friend, Gin, who she wished she could see again. She told me all about how you met while you were both young orphans. How you used to protect her when you were both trying to stay alive on the streets. How, when you gained a little bit of success, you sought her out and helped her get to where she is now. How, years ago, you left to join Aizen in hopes of giving her the life you think she deserves."

"You talk too much," Gin said with an angry glare as he began to move toward her, apparently wanting to inflict another blow. She knew how mentioning Rangiku would affect him. She could tell it was a sensitive topic, considering how sensitive it was for Rangiku when she had mentioned it to her over a year and a half ago.

When Rangiku was helping Rukia get her life together after her brother declared bankruptcy, she had been absolutely distraught when Rukia mentioned who was responsible. Rukia had no idea the buxom club owner even knew who Gin Ichimaru was, let alone used to be close friends with him, but she was quickly made aware of how deep their relationship ran. She could still remember Rangiku getting teary-eyed, something she normally only did to be overdramatic, as she practically poured her heart out to Rukia, trying her best to come up with an explanation for why one of her oldest friends had done something so terrible to her small protégé.

Rukia could tell just from Rangiku's stories that Gin really did care about her, even though his convoluted mind had told him the best way to her heart was through a treacherous man like Sosuke Aizen. She knew Ichimaru only had one motivation to join forces with a man like him. Love could really mess with people who weren't prepared to handle it. She knew all about that.

"If you think doing this for Aizen is the best way to win Rangiku's heart, you're delusional," Rukia finally said as Gin slowly approached her.

"Shut your mouth," he said dangerously.

"Rangiku could never love a man who would harm and destroy other people just so he could become rich," Rukia continued, not backing down.

"I said shut up!" Gin exclaimed, still moving closer.

"Rangiku fell in love with the man who protected her, who fought for her, who worked diligently and honestly to help her get off the streets and start a new life. She would never fall for this sick son-of-a-bitch Aizen has turned you into."

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Gin yelled one last time before he lunged forward, grabbed Rukia by the lapels of her business jacket, and lifted her off the ground so he was staring directly into her eyes. Something about the sheer fire in his normally creepy and sadistic silver eyes made Rukia follow his order to stay quiet.

"If Rangiku thinks that low of me then, like I said, she doesn't really know me. And neither do you," he spat as he, defying everything Rukia ever thought or knew about this man, discreetly slid something sharp and cold into the still in tact pocket of her jacket. He then shoved her away from him roughly, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the ground yet again. As Rukia gathered herself and looked up to try and figure out what the hell just happened, she was shocked to see that Gin had quickly disappeared. She looked all around the room she was being kept in but couldn't find him anywhere, the only sign that he had left being the now open doorway that Aizen and his men had taken Yuzu and Karin through.

Rukia reached into her pocket and looked with wide eyes at the small knife Gin had placed there. She didn't have any idea what switch had just been flipped in Gin's mind or if he had been planning this the whole time, even before her impassioned speech about Rangiku. Right now, she didn't really care to figure it out. Gin was still a criminal and a lowly man in her eyes given everything he'd done, but she'd accept his small gesture of help and take advantage of this opportunity to find Aizen and save Yuzu and Karin. She knew a little knife wouldn't do much against him or his group of bodyguards, but she didn't care. She had to do something.

She walked through the doorway she had last seen Ichigo's sisters go through and began searching the abandoned warehouse building, listening for signs of Aizen or the twins. She figured they had to be together, since it was obvious he knew people were looking for her, given that he had discovered her listening device. He knew he had to act quickly if he wanted Ichigo to react the way he planned. Rukia wasn't going to let that happen though.

She walked through a series of eerie, abandoned hallways until she came upon what looked to be another half of the warehouse with a large room similar to the one she had been in before. Old boxes and crates were stacked along the sides, which gave her the perfect cover to try and sneak around. She thought she heard voices coming from nearby so she continued inching her way along, the knife Ichimaru gave her still clutched in her hand.

As she turned the corner from a series of crates, she stopped dead in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of a heart-wrenching sight. There were Yuzu and Karin, still bound, looking positively terrified as one of Aizen's bodyguards taunted them by waving around a large knife in front of their faces, as if he was about to cut them. Aizen merely looked on with disinterest as another one of his men was setting up what looked to be a camera, presumably to record a ransom video. At one point, the bodyguard with the knife lowered the steel blade to Yuzu's cheek as she trembled at the sight of it. Rukia's blood boiled with anger as she watched.

She knew she had to act quickly if she was to do anything to stop Aizen. She looked around and saw that besides the men working next to him, there were the two bodyguards who had held her down earlier standing guard to the side listening for intruders. She would have to get past them if she were to advance on their boss. She looked around for some kind of distraction when she noticed a large pile of cardboard boxes stacked up against the wall, a good distance from both Aizen and the two men on patrol. If she could knock them down quick enough to cause a distraction and then race to the center of the room where Aizen was, she might have enough time to do some damage to him without getting caught.

She shook her head. She was no undercover agent and this wasn't a spy movie, so she knew the possibility of success was slim, but at this moment she didn't really care. She had to do something. She had to at least immobilize the leader of this whole sinister organization to try and have enough time to escape. She knew it was a death wish, but she had to do it. She had to protect Ichigo's sisters.

Before she could change her mind, she silently rushed over to the large pile and sent a swift kick into the middle, causing quite a few boxes to come tumbling down, but still having enough there to keep her concealed. As she suspected would happen, the two bodyguards on watch were immediately alerted and rushed to where they heard the noise to investigate. When they did, both Aizen and the men toying with Yuzu and Karin turned in the direction of the commotion with curiosity. This gave Rukia just enough time to try and make her move.

She quickly ran from her cover and rushed at Aizen from behind, hoping to surprise him as she raised her knife to try and inflict some damage.

She almost thought she was going to do it too, until a firm hand caught hold of her raised arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Aizen, who had heard her sneak up on him, calmly turned around and watched as Rukia struggled against the hold she had been caught in with amusement.

"That was a courageous plan, Ms. Kuchiki. I admit, even I didn't think you'd get this far. Fortunately for me, I have a companion like Tosen who can hear a rat scurrying from miles away. You're not as stealthy as you'd like to think."

Rukia looked up at her captor and cursed herself for forgetting to account for Aizen's other right-hand man. She had completely forgotten that he had also gone with them and would probably be lurking around. If Aizen's claims about Tosen's hearing were correct, he had probably known she was there the whole time.

"I do wonder where you acquired this, however," Aizen said as he snatched the knife from Rukia's still raised hand.

"It was probably Gin," Tosen spoke in a cool, matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Aizen considered this. "Yes, you're probably right. I always knew he would become a nuisance to me."

It seemed as though there was more to the politics of Aizen's men's group dynamic than she originally thought.

"Still, you have proven to be an even bigger nuisance, Ms. Kuchiki. I'm tired of having to deal with you. Clearly I must do the job Gin Ichimaru was too weak to do," Aizen said, his tone taking on a terrifying menace.

As Rukia's eyes widened and her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach, Aizen raised the knife she had just been holding seemingly to attack and kill her. Rukia could only close her eyes and cower as she waited for the inevitable blow.

However, it never came.

What happened next left Rukia in a state of shock. She wouldn't have expected the events about to unfold in a thousand years. Hell, not even in a million years.

Just as she was preparing herself for Aizen to inevitably bring her life to an abrupt end, a loud gunshot rang out in the large building and immediately she was released from the tight hold she had been caught in as her captor fell to the ground in obvious pain. Kaname Tosen writhed on the ground as he clutched his left leg where a small stream of blood began to collect. Rukia gasped at what she saw until a familiar voice came from behind Aizen, causing her head to swivel around in even greater shock. She hadn't heard that smooth, familiar voice in such a long time and she certainly hadn't been expecting to hear it now.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Sosuke Aizen," the voice said as the man in question turned around, looking rather shocked at what had just happened.

There, standing in a crisp, gray business suit looking no different than the last time she had seen him, despite the incredibly different circumstances, was the man she would have never guessed would be here to rescue her.

"Byakuya!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Byakuya!" Rukia exclaimed as a myriad of emotions welled up inside her. She began to feel a mixture of relief, amazement, fear, and appreciation. She didn't know why or how her brother was here or what Aizen would do now, but she didn't really care. She hadn't seen him for such a long time and now, as she was just losing all hope, he appeared as a knight in shining armor, or, in his case, a knight in a sleek, gray business suit.

"This game of yours is over, Sosuke Aizen," Byakuya said with a cold and uninterested tone.

"Oh? Is that so?" Aizen replied in a mocking tone. Despite his initial shock at the unexpected appearance, he didn't seem to lose any of his swagger or self-assuredness.

Before Byakuya could give an adequate reply, his eyes finally found those of his adopted sister, the reflection of his dead wife looking back at him. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the bruises and splotches of blood from when she had struggled against Gin and the rest of Aizen's men. Immediately, Byakuya's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as pure murderous rage filled his insides, though most outsiders wouldn't have even been able to tell.

Aizen could though. "I'm really sorry to have roughed up your sister, Kuchiki. I honestly had no intention to hurt her, but she unfortunately overstepped her boundaries and got in the way. I did what I had to."

"And you claim Kurosaki is a treacherous businessman," Byakuya spat.

"That's because he is. Despite how reluctant your little sister is to admit it, Ichigo Kurosaki is not the man you all think he is."

"In that you are wrong, yet again, Sosuke Aizen."

Before Aizen could form a rebuttal, a loud noise was heard from across the large warehouse space. In the blink of an eye, a large group of police officers rushed into the building surrounding Aizen and his men with their guns raised. Aizen looked to not have expected the intrusion, but certainly didn't look very fazed. He raised his hands, as did the rest of his men.

"Is this your grand plan, Kuchiki? A group of police officers to take me to jail? You do realize you are not the only one who has tried this move. I've been arrested many times and not once have I been convicted. You can take me in, but a court of law will prove I'm innocent."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said yet another familiar voice from the shadows. Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she got a glimpse of the long, white-haired man emerging. She couldn't even form words as she saw her boss, Juushiro Ukitake come out among the police force with an unfamiliar older man with long, curly brown hair.

"Well now this is a pleasant surprise. How many more executives are going to come out of the woodwork to save these poor girls I wonder?" Aizen commented cynically.

"It's been a long time, Aizen," said the other man with Ukitake who Rukia didn't recognize.

"Indeed it has, Kyoraku. What brings you here today?" Aizen said conversationally, as if he was discussing the weather and not the borderline kidnapping and abuse that had actually happened.

"Well, I've come to help get Byakuya's company back and put you away for good."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on achieving that goal?"

"With this," the man, Kyoraku, said as he pulled out a tiny silver device. For the first time since Rukia had arrived at the warehouse, Aizen looked shocked and a bit apprehensive. His eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think? From your not-so-well-hidden-after-all hiding place in your home office."

"You searched my house without a warrant."

"No, there was a warrant," Kyoraku said with a satisfied smirk.

"One I never saw," Aizen commented, his voice betraying his worry. Rukia didn't know what the man with Ukitake had but whatever it was, it could be huge for their case.

"Yes, because you were too busy kidnapping Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters to be home when the police arrived."

Aizen bristled, but then tried to compose himself. "How exactly did you get a warrant? Like I said earlier, my record is clean."

"On the surface maybe, but with enough digging, we had plenty of evidence to get it."

Aizen narrowed his eyes even further. Rukia wasn't really sure what was going on, but her hope was steadily rising as the conversation progressed and Aizen's reactions became more worrisome.

"You see, Sosuke, you'd be amazed what kind of documents a head of human resources can acquire," Kyoraku said as he nodded to Rukia's boss.

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Shunsui have been working together diligently these past few months not to bring back Kuchiki's company, but to put together a case that would bring you down. I did what I could to funnel everything together I thought would be useful from bank statements, personal witnesses, as well as receipts for private investigators. It took us awhile, but what we found was enough to allow for a warrant and what we found at your house on this drive will ensure you spend the rest of your life in jail, Aizen."

"We found all the documents indicating your extensive fraud, as well as the information Isshin Kurosaki was trying to put together before he died. We know about the way you run your business and now, with all this, so will a court of law."

Aizen was speechless for a moment before he said with menace, "Impossible."

"No, not impossible. You see, Aizen, you did an admittedly good job of covering your tracks, but you left just enough clues for us to follow the trail and get what we wanted. Now, your time is up. You will be put under arrest, given a trial, convicted immediately, and will spend the rest of your days in jail for what you've done not only to Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, but to Rukia and Ichigo's sisters as well," Ukitake said, a rare edge of anger creeping into his voice.

Aizen couldn't form another sentence as he was handcuffed by the police and taken away. There would be more details to hash out during the trial, but Ukitake and Kyoraku, who Byakuya had been working with tirelessly for months, knew that they would come out on top.

Rukia couldn't even begin to form a reaction as a few police officers rushed over to her and Ichigo's sisters to make sure they were all right. They began untying poor Yuzu and Karin who looked just as shell shocked and confused as she was. Upon seeing her injuries, one of them called for an ambulance as people began to rush around, gathering evidence and taking Aizen and his men away.

"Brother," Rukia called softly as Byakuya came over to her.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he asked with what could only be considered the closest thing to brotherly affection and concern Byakuya could manage. He wasn't the best at displaying his emotions.

"How did…why did…what-," Rukia stammered before her brother interrupted her babbling.

"I've been planning this strike with Shunsui Kyoraku, one of my business associates, for a very long time, even before the company went under. We've been waiting for the most opportune time to put our plans into motion and, once we got word of the Kurosaki sister's disappearance through some of Ukitake's friends in the police force, we came immediately. I wanted to tell you, but it would've been dangerous. You had to be kept in the dark."

"I-I don't know what to say," she spoke truthfully, the entire situation and its outcome still registering in her brain.

"Don't say anything. Just know that we've won. These past almost two years have been difficult for both of us, but hopefully that will all begin to change. Now, we need to get you to the hospital," he said before he helped her to her feet. Yuzu and Karin followed after the siblings with the help of Ukitake and Kyoraku who had come over to check up on them, even though they were in great shape compared to Rukia. They were also at a loss for words at what had just transpired and couldn't think of anything to say.

As they exited the building, Rukia was shocked to see dozens of flashing red and blue lights as detectives and policemen ran about. Eventually, Byakuya led her toward an approaching ambulance, when suddenly a familiar silver sports car came careening around the corner before it came to a quick stop in the middle of everyone.

Rukia almost cried in relief when a familiar orange head of hair emerged quickly from the car and looked frantically about. Not long after, Ishida and Orihime also exited the car, but at a much less desperate pace.

"Brother!" Yuzu called, just as policemen were trying in vain to get Ichigo to leave the scene. Both her and Karin rushed forward as Ichigo's head twisted in recognition and he ran to meet his little sisters. They met quickly and immediately Ichigo took his sisters up in his arms and hugged them both tight. Yuzu cried and Karin stayed silent as they reveled in the security of their big brother's arms. Rukia hadn't been expecting to see him here. She hadn't known if Ichigo and Uryuu would figure out where they were or if they even knew something was wrong. Apparently, by the way Ichigo had looked when he got out of his car and began to look frantically around, they had definitely known something was going on and apparently he had assumed the worst.

Rukia looked on with affection at the scene, holding herself back from joining them as she tried to let them have their moment, despite how badly she also wanted to feel the comfort of Ichigo's embrace. Seeing him here, looking like his entire world had fallen apart and then was immediately pieced back together at the sight of all of them safe, made her head swim with an unidentified emotion. Her heart practically swelled at the sight of him comforting his poor, innocent sisters who had been caught up in a political, business mess unnecessarily. She was so caught up in the scene, she hadn't even noticed her brother's curious and pointed stare.

Suddenly, Yuzu leaned back and told her brother something that caused his eyes to widen and his head to quickly look around as if he was searching for something.

When his eyes locked immediately with hers, she knew _she_ was that something. Yuzu and Karin seemed to understand and untangled themselves from their brother's embrace, as they seemed to give silent permission for him to go to her. She couldn't help the emotions running through her as she watched him start to quickly run over to where she stood, intent on doing one thing.

Without her permission, small tears began to lightly fall as she realized that they, through the help of some friends, had finally done it. After all they tried to do and all the trouble they tried to navigate, they had the help of invaluable allies against one of the biggest threats either of them would ever experience. Together, they had gotten enough evidence, had searched long enough hours, and had devoted enough time to seeing the devious Sosuke Aizen fall. She couldn't contain her happiness at what that meant for all of them, including her own brother as well as his own personal allies.

What's more, the memory of her conversation with Ichigo earlier that very same day about what would happen when all of this was over came flooding back to her with stark clarity.

_"When this is all over, I promise I'll tell you everything."_

_Rukia turned to look at him skeptically. "When this is all over? That could mean two very different things," she told him. Aizen could be stopped and everything would be fine once it was done or Ichigo could be bankrupt and possibly in jail and they would all be left with nothing._

_Ichigo looked determinately at her. "I mean when Aizen's ass is sitting in some jail somewhere and you and your brother are running the Kuchiki Company, I'll tell you everything."_

_"Really?" Rukia asked, still unsure if that would ever happen._

_"Yes, I promise," he said before a thought came to him and he continued. "Also,_ _when_ _that happens," he said, his determination never once wavering, "I'm going to take you out on a real date. Not one where some snake-like prick is stalking you or where you hate my guts for opening a door for you," he paused, and Rukia couldn't help but smile at that memory. "But a real, honest-to-god, date. For a real relationship."_

He had then gone on to promise her that he would wait until they won before he kissed her, to make sure that nothing got in their way once they were finally together. Well, she realized as many different emotions flooded her brain, they had certainly won.

Ichigo's arms wrapped tightly and securely around Rukia the moment they met each other, amidst a myriad of policemen and their respective siblings. She, however, didn't even realize it as she and Ichigo were wrapped up in their own little world. He practically squeezed the life out of her as he held her to himself, one hand protectively across her back and the other cradling the back of her head. For the first time in a very long time, she felt totally and completely protected.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Ichigo said breathlessly as they continued to hold each other, oblivious to the world around them.

Rukia couldn't stop the tears falling down her face as the stress and anxiety of the past few months, and really the past year or so, crashed down upon her. Every bottled up emotion was bursting forth with gusto.

Realizing and understanding what was going on with Rukia's emotions, Ichigo started to whisper reassurances in her ear.

"It's okay, now. I'm here," he repeated to her. It still baffled Rukia how comforting this seemingly arrogant and cocky rich guy's presence could be. Though, when she really thought about it, she knew that his façade of arrogance was nothing more than a tool to keep the world, and by extension whatever troubles that it produced, far away. Just as this crazy man had managed to chip away at the walls surrounding her injured heart, she too had weaved her way inside his. The realization caused even more emotions to flood over her. She felt strange for letting them out so publicly, but in Ichigo's embrace she found she didn't really care.

Once she had calmed herself enough to slightly back away from where her face was buried in his chest, she looked up gratefully into his eyes and saw glimpses of the emotions boiling inside her. "It's over," she finally said.

"I know," he replied with a reassuring smile before he blessedly, _finally,_ surprised everyone around them, aside from herself, and lowered his lips to hers as they shared the first of what she knew would be many, many kisses. She grabbed onto his suit jacket and kissed him back strongly, their lips melding together perfectly as if they were meant for only this, hoping to show via physical affection everything she was feeling inside. He seemed to get the message as she could feel him smiling against her lips, too deliriously happy to care about being passionate. It didn't last very long, nor was it very elaborate, but it was just what she needed to solidify everything she had long since known she felt towards this man.

They pulled back and smiled at each other, reveling in the moment before Ichigo's face suddenly turned into a frown once he finally got a good look at her. "What is it?" she asked in confusion, surprised at his quick change in temperament.

She realized then that he was staring at her slightly tattered clothing and the scratches and bruises that were on various places all over her body. The look he was giving her wasn't of anger or resentment, but of worry and protectiveness. "You're injured," he said with concern.

Rukia sheepishly looked down at herself and then back up at Ichigo, trying to reassure him, though she knew he wouldn't stop worrying about her. "It's nothing."

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing. We need to get you to the hospital," Ichigo said, quickly switching into over-protective boyfriend (she shivered at that title) mode.

"That is what _I_ was trying to do," a voice spoke up from behind the pair. Rukia inwardly groaned when she realized her equally protective older brother had witnessed their entire exchange. By this point she had figured Byakuya knew enough about their situation to know that they were working together, but he probably had no idea the extent to which their relationship had gone.

Well, she realized as she noticed his suspicious glare, he certainly knew that now.

 _Talk about a mood killer_ she thought to herself, the emotions of the day making her shake her head and smile at the absurdity of the situation. Perhaps she did need to go to the hospital quickly.

Before she could offer any more reassurances to the two very overprotective men in her life, Orihime rushed over, began bawling her eyes out as she squeezed the life out of the already injured Rukia, causing even more of a scene as Ichigo, Byakuya, and Ishida all tried to get her to let go of the petite woman who was clearly in pain from her friend's embrace, until Rukia was practically whisked off to the hospital, the rest of the night becoming a blur of doctors, detectives, and very worried friends.

As things began to settle down, and the exhaustion finally set in, Rukia was left alone in her hospital room (Byakuya had insisted she stay the night just to be sure she was going to be alright despite the doctors frequent assurances) with her brother, Ichigo and his sisters, as well as Ishida and Orihime.

The latter pair said they had to get going since they were also exhausted after the long day they had. Rukia thanked them again for everything and was left with one final, not nearly as tight, hug from her roommate and best friend before they left. Then, Ichigo's sisters began to shower Rukia with praise and appreciation. Apparently, they had explained to their older brother many times how brave and selfless Rukia had been and how determined she was to save them, even going as far as sacrificing herself for their sake. Rukia tried to modestly play it down, especially after all the unwanted attention she had gotten all night, but Karin and especially Yuzu would have none of that. Ichigo remained silent as his sisters retold the story and gave even more thanks, though a content smile never left his face.

Eventually, Byakuya could tell that the constant fawning was becoming a little too much for the already frayed Rukia to handle, so he suggested that Ichigo take his sisters home so they could also rest. There was still a lot to be done concerning police interviews and other similar things and they needed to be prepared for the coming days as the whole situation with Aizen was investigated.

They began to leave the Kuchiki siblings, but Rukia stopped them as they were walking out the door once she noticed Ichigo's hesitant-to-say-goodbye glance.

"Brother, do you think I could talk to Ichigo for just a minute…alone," she asked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the request, apparently still coming to terms with whatever relationship his sister and the young business executive had, before he sighed and relented.

"Fine, you can have a few moments," he said before he followed Yuzu and Karin out the door, not once looking back at the pair left behind in the hospital room.

Ichigo, despite Byakuya's clear distaste for him, looked happy to finally be alone with Rukia. "Wow, a few moments. Maybe next week he'll let me take you to prom," Ichigo joked as he walked back over to Rukia's bedside and sat down in a nearby chair.

Rukia lightly laughed at that. "He can be a bit protective," she said with a small smile, before a thought occurred to her and her face became more somber.

Ichigo noticed immediately. "What is it?"

Rukia shook her head. "It's just so strange. I used to think Byakuya was ignoring me, but in reality, he had been working so hard for so long just so he could protect me. So he could provide for me. I had no idea."

Ichigo gave a knowing smile at that. "Yeah, big brothers have a tendency to want to do stuff like that for their little sisters, adopted or not."

Rukia smiled contentedly at that.

It was silent for a moment before Ichigo spoke up. "So, about that date we discussed," he said with a familiar smirk.

Rukia almost rolled her eyes at him. Instead she spoke with confidence. "Dinner Saturday?" she suggested.

"Followed by dancing?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight," Ichigo said before he leaned over and planted a quick, yet confident kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Rukia saw that he was shaking his head, almost in disbelief.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that…well, I can't believe I get to do that now," he said happily.

"Me neither," she replied similarly.

They stared at each other, feeling more contentment and happiness in that moment than they had in awhile. Eventually, Ichigo sighed and rose from his spot at her bedside. "Well, I should get going. Wouldn't want your brother shooting me before my hot date on Saturday," he told her with that familiar swagger of his.

"Mm, wouldn't want that," Rukia affirmed jokingly. "See you Saturday," she said as he exited the room. She knew she would see him before then, of course, but she liked keeping up their little joking act.

"Eight o'clock," Ichigo affirmed as he reached to open the door.

"Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a genuine smile before he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Rukia couldn't for the life of her stop the silly grin from completely overtaking her face.

_Damn that wonderful, fantastic man._


	29. Chapter 29

Six months ago, if someone had told Rukia that she would one day be passionately making out with Ichigo Kurosaki on a couch in his living room she would have either scoffed, laughed, or punched said person in the face. The idea of being with that once cocky, arrogant millionaire who seemed to have a particular interest in annoying her was ridiculous, even unfathomable. Now it was her reality.

She let out a small moan as Ichigo's hands began to wonder from their place on her hips to other parts of her body, namely her ass. He gave a playful squeeze, which caused a small squeak instead of a moan to escape Rukia's lips. She quickly broke the kiss they were currently fervently engaged in to give him a pointed look.

"Excuse you," she told him as she took the break from his lips to gather some much needed oxygen. They had been at this for quite a while now.

"What?" he replied, his face one of complete innocence. Rukia rolled her eyes at him and settled further into her spot on his lap, turning sideways so that the ass cheeks he seemed to be quite enthralled with were away from his reach.

"You're getting grabby," she accused as she leaned in and placed a few kisses on his neck.

Ichigo laughed. "I can't help myself when it comes to you."

Rukia scoffed at that. "Yeah, no kidding," she said as she continued her work on his neck.

He relaxed at her ministrations, choosing to move his hands from her ass to her back, which he slowly started to rub lovingly.

Rukia was finding, as they slowly were exploring more of their physical relationship, that Ichigo's touch was both pleasurable and soothing. These moments (that were becoming increasingly common the more sexually frustrated the two of them became) were some of the best with her new boyfriend. She felt so content as she continued kissing and licking his neck while he rubbed circles along her back. She could stay like this for hours.

Ichigo, on the other hand, began to notice that as his girlfriend continued her careful attention to his neck, another part of his body was becoming more and more uncomfortably contained, especially as Rukia's weight settled on his lap. This makeout session of theirs was great, but he had to make the right move to progress things the way he wanted.

"Hey, Rukia," he started quietly.

She stopped what she was doing and leaned back to look him in the eye. "What?" she asked curiously as Ichigo moved his hands from her back to start gently rubbing her sides up and down. He contained the smirk he wanted to show as he watched her shiver slightly at his touch.

"Are you staying the night here again?" It was an innocent enough question. It wasn't uncommon for Rukia to stay at his penthouse every so often. Right after Aizen was arrested, she had almost exclusively stayed there as she was reluctant to let him out of her sight after what happened and Byakuya began the process of moving her out of her old apartment into a better living situation. Once Aizen's fraudulence was discovered, the money frozen in her brother's bank account was released and he began the process of rebuilding his life and his company.

Rukia's brother had rented her and Orihime a better, bigger apartment closer to where Ichigo lived. It was also closer to where they both worked and was in a better neighborhood. Rukia's only request was that she be allowed to continue to pay the same amount of rent she had at her old place while her brother covered the rest. She had wanted to maintain some independence since she had learned so much about providing for herself while Aizen had control over the Kuchiki Company.

He'd originally had qualms with the plan, but eventually relented, seeing that his sister was not going to back down from something she'd set her mind to. Given the money she made, she wasn't able to afford the newer, nicer apartment, but she still wanted to contribute in whatever way she could. Orihime had also made the same decision.

It wouldn't be long, however, before Rukia was able to afford the entirety of the rent, as well as other, more indulgent things for herself. Sadly, at least for Ichigo, Rukia had quit her job at Kurosaki Corp, instead joining together with her brother to bring the Kuchiki Company back to its former glory. It was hard work, and she still was paid very little, but she would one day be a high-ranked executive at her brother's company, solely based on her incredible work ethic and determination. Though Ichigo missed having her at his company, he couldn't contain just how proud he was of her.

Orihime had also gotten a new job since everything with Aizen was resolved, though hers might have been obtained less by her work skills and more by her enthusiastic boyfriend, who had hired her as his new secretary.

Still, even though Rukia was beginning a new phase of her life with her own apartment and job, she still frequented her boyfriend's much larger home quite often. But, even though she had stayed over many times before, she had always slept in one of the many guest rooms. They had been dating for about a month and a half now and they had still not…consummated their relationship.

Ichigo was content in waiting. He had waited months in abstinence as he tried to develop his relationship with Rukia. He remembered how shocked she was when he told her he hadn't been with another woman since almost right after he met her, too excited about the possibility of being with her in the beginning and then, later, too head over heels for her to go to anyone else.

Ichigo was willing to wait as long as it took for Rukia to be comfortable with giving herself to him in such an intimate manner.

Though, now that they were an official couple, Ichigo was finding it was goddamn difficult to keep his hands off of her, as evidenced by the earlier ass-grabbing.

He just couldn't help himself! With her making those soft noises, and placing delectable kisses all along his neck, and sitting in the most unfortunate (for him) place on his lap, she should be lucky he hadn't jumped her and dragged her to his bedroom.

Ichigo knew she wanted it. He could tell she was just as sexually frustrated as he was. He knew he wasn't going to be her first so it had also been awhile for her as well, but for whatever reason she wanted to take things slow.

Like snails pace slow.

So, he figured since he couldn't just up and take her, he would try his best to coax her in the right direction. He suspected that given the proper motivation and mood, Rukia would willingly take that final step in their relationship.

"I don't know, maybe," she said, answering his initial question. "My brother will be upset if he finds out I rarely use the apartment he found for me, though."

Ichigo scrunched his nose up at the mention of her brother. _Dear Lord, Rukia, not right now_.

"Well at least someone uses it. Orihime is there all the time," he said, hoping to get this casual conversation out of the way so that they could talk about more…intimate subjects.

"Yeah, with Ishida. And I don't think my brother would be too pleased if he found out what they do with their time there as well," Rukia replied pointedly, doing her best to ignore Ichigo's insistent rubbing at her sides, he noted with annoyance.

"That seems like it's none of your brother's business. And you still haven't answered my question," he reminded her.

Rukia looked to be deep in thought, but he just knew she was teasing him.

Then she asked an unexpectedly delightful question. It was delightful given the underlying tones of curiosity and suggestiveness she asked it with. "Would I be staying in the guest room?"

Ichigo couldn't help the small smirk he gave at that. "Maybe," he paused for dramatic effect. "Or, you could stay in my room."

She raised an eyebrow at that and shifted so that she was straddling him again, though she lifted herself slightly up off his lap in order to tower above him a bit. The change in position was, however, a noticeable relief on a particular part of his lower anatomy (though with her deciding to keep mentioning her brother, it had been significantly less of a problem).

"Oh?" she said, feigned innocence coating her tone. "You know, I've never seen the inside of your bedroom."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, his smirk growing wider. "Do you want me to show it to you?"

Rukia gave a smirk of her own and narrowed her eyes. "That was a bad pickup line."

"You set it up for me," Ichigo replied with nonchalance. He liked the way this conversation was going, despite her insistence on skirting around the topic at hand.

She laughed at that. "True," she admitted before she got off his lap and stood before him. "Well, come on and show it to me, then…Casanova," she commanded with a sarcastic tone.

Ichigo could only shake his head at her petulance as he got up to lead her back to where the master bedroom was. Rukia had been down this particular hallway plenty of times, but never had she stepped into his bedroom.

He stopped in front of the door, opened it, and then stepped aside to let Rukia through first.

She walked in slowly, seemingly observing everything with a keen eye. She walked over to the bed and let her hand skim across the surface. "Silk bed sheets. Figures," she said with a roll of her eyes as she then observed other parts of the room.

"What? They're comfortable," Ichigo said by way of defense as he, in a bold move, closed the door behind them.

"Uh-huh," Rukia replied sarcastically as she seemed to finish up her scrutiny. She then plopped down at the foot of the bed.

Strangely, her face took on a more serious look as if something was wrong. Ichigo wondered if he had gone too far.

She was silent another moment before she said, almost simplistically, "You've slept with a lot of women in this room, haven't you?"

Well, Ichigo figured he should've expected that question at some point. It wasn't like he could deny it. She knew, along with everyone else in the world, what his reputation used to be. He had earned that reputation by being nothing more than a playboy who would sleep with whatever beautiful woman he wanted.

All except one, of course.

He sighed and answered her, "Yeah."

"Hm, I don't know how I feel about that," she commented, almost nonchalantly as she refused to look anywhere in the room but at him.

Ichigo sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Is that why you've been so hesitant about taking the next step? Because of my past with women?" he asked suddenly, piecing together her reactions to various moves he had made.

"That's part of it," she admitted, still avoiding eye contact with him, though she could feel his stare boring into her.

"You know it's not like that now, Rukia. I was an idiot back then," he told her as he brushed his fingers reassuringly up and down her arm.

"I know," she said simply.

"You know how I feel about you. It was never like that with anyone else," he reassured, his voice growing quiet.

"I know that," she told him, her voice more self-assured this time.

"Then why…" he trailed off, trying to figure out what was going through her head.

Rukia sighed and finally turned to face him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was desperately trying to explain something to him. "I told you, Ichigo. That's only part of it. Your past is just something that messes with all my insecurities and shit. It's not your fault and I promise you, I don't blame you. This is really about something else," she said, her voice growing quieter toward the end of her admission.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, knowing that what Rukia was hiding was something she had struggled with for a long time.

She hesitated for a moment before she looked into his questioning amber eyes, seemingly for some kind of assurance.

"The way I feel about you, Ichigo, is hard to describe. I've been struggling with trying to figure out exactly what it is, but it's difficult. It's hard for me to admit what I truly, deeply feel for someone," she started.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, gently trying to get her to talk.

She sighed again, looked down, and then looked back up once she realized Ichigo's gaze was comforting in its assurance.

"The way I feel about you, in some ways, is really similar to what I've felt before…for someone else," she said. Immediately Ichigo's face grew more concerned, as feelings of jealousy flared up in him. Rukia recognized it right away and, strangely enough, was comforted by his obvious protectiveness toward her.

"I've never really told anyone this story. Only Orihime knows most of it. I wanted to tell you earlier but…I never could," she said, her voice growing weak. Ichigo reached his hand out to cover hers where it rested on the bed, knowing how difficult this must be for her. He was also honored that she wanted to tell him something she had clearly for so long locked away.

"I've only ever really felt this way about someone other than you once. It happened a while ago, back in the beginning of college. I was young and stupid so I thought I had truly fallen in love. I thought I found the one."

"I met a guy named Kaien Shiba in one of my classes. He was helping out one of my professors since he was an associate professor himself, on his way to earning his Ph.D. He was handsome, charming, and was becoming quite successful. He was also a few years older than me so naturally I fell head over heals. I mean, what college sophomore wouldn't fall for a guy like him when all her other options are immature college boys?" Rukia said with a humorless laugh, her voice growing sadder as she went on. Ichigo did his best to contain the growing jealousy and anger he felt toward this unknown man who clearly had done something to hurt Rukia terribly.

"When I first met him, I crushed on him, sure, but I never thought anything would come of it. He was so mature and knowledgeable, I thought for sure he wouldn't want some naïve young girl like me. But, for whatever reason, he took a liking to me. At first it was just small things like offering to help me with homework or a hard test, but then it became more persistent, more flirtatious. He started asking me on little coffee and lunch dates. The more we talked, the more interested I became. He took me under his wing, in some ways. Made sure I was passing my classes and achieving the goals I had set out for myself. For the first time in a long time, it felt like someone really, truly cared about what I wanted. Byakuya certainly never encouraged me like Kaien did, never believed in me like he did. I needed affirmation and I got it in full with Kaien Shiba."

Ichigo stayed silent as she continued, more and more of Rukia's personality quirks suddenly making sense to him.

"The more time I spent with him, the harder I fell. I aced the class he was helping teach and moved on to other classes, but he still stuck by me. We weren't working on the same subject material but he still helped me study and still encouraged me every step of the way. It wasn't long before I realized I was in love with him. And, it also wasn't long before he started to feel the same way."

"He asked me out on a date and of course I accepted. From there our relationship progressed like most do. We had our first kiss, we went on more dates, and, eventually, we slept together," Rukia admitted. Ichigo became ramrod still at that bit of information. He tried to move past the jealousy to allow Rukia the opportunity to open up to him.

"A part of me felt like things were happening too quick. I was too young, he was too old. He was basically a professor, I was a student. I came up with tons of excuses, but nothing ever stopped me. It just felt _so_ good to be with him. Kaien was like a drug and I was an addict. What was even more addicting was that he felt the same way back. I told him that I loved him and he told me that he loved me. He said I was entrusted with his heart."

Rukia grew very still and her voice filled with emotion as she continued her story. Ichigo could tell this was the part where things got ugly.

"Then, one day, while we're in bed together at his apartment, I hear the front door open and close. He shoots up out of bed with this terrified look on his face, throws a blanket over me to cover myself and then practically shoves me into his closet. Naturally, I was freaked the hell out thinking there was some kind of kidnapper or something and he was trying to protect me, but instead…it was his wife."

Ichigo's blood ran cold at that. He couldn't even imagine what that must have been like for Rukia, to be told that she had a man's heart only to find out later that he was married. He continued to listen as barely-contained anger coursed through his body.

"I had no idea that he was married. Didn't have a clue. I was at his home! I didn't see any pictures and didn't notice any women's clothing. There were absolutely no signs that there was someone else in his life."

"Apparently she was a professor in some other department at the school. She had been away on some kind of research sabbatical in some far off country. She had come home early to surprise him. Kaien had packed the stuff she didn't take with her so he wouldn't be 'reminded' that she was gone. Apparently getting a girlfriend wasn't a good enough reminder," Rukia spat with bitterness, the events of that day flashing through her head.

"It didn't take long for her to find me. The closet wasn't exactly the best hiding spot," she said with a scoff.

Her voice grew dark. "I will never, as long as I live, forget the look on her face when she realized I was there. When she realized her husband was cheating on her with one of his students. I will never forget how betrayed she looked. I saw her entire world crumble around her…because of me."

Ichigo's eyes grew dark. He hated how much blame she was taking onto herself because of this bastard's mistakes. It wasn't her fault!

"They got divorced not long after that. She left the school, too afraid of seeing him again. Kaien tried to make peace with me. Tried to give me a bunch of stupid excuses. He told me he didn't love me any less than before. That what he felt was real."

"Part of me wanted to believe him. Part of me wanted to be happy that his wife left him because that meant he could give all of himself to me. Part of me wanted to believe we could live the rest of our lives together in happiness."

"But I couldn't stay with a guy who would cheat on his wife like that. Who would lie to a young, naïve girl about being married so he could be with her. I couldn't be with a guy who would just stomp on something as sacred as marriage vows without ever looking back."

"I believe Kaien really loved me, but that only made me feel worse. The fact that he could even love another woman after promising his life to someone else was just a slap in the face."

"Once he realized I was never going to forgive him, he also moved away. I still don't even know where he went. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing me on a daily basis because I apparently 'broke his heart," Rukia said as she made air quotes at her last phrase and scoffed in disgust.

"Only a little while after that, Aizen overtook Byakuya's company. I was in such an awful place in my life that I began to associate the love I once had for Kaien with everything bad that was happening to me. I felt like I could never love again because it would only bring sadness," Rukia paused for a moment. "And then I met you."

Ichigo's breath hitched imperceptibly. He absolutely loathed everything about this Shiba guy who broke Rukia's ( _his Rukia)_ heart, but he knew that the reason she was telling him this was important. He listened attentively as she continued.

"I was so angry and resentful that I saw any overly charming, suave guy as a threat. As someone I could never get close to. That's why I was so hostile toward you for so long. I used you as an excuse for why I was closing myself off to everyone. Why I wouldn't allow myself to love. I blamed you for Kaien's mistakes. Orihime told me that herself one day."

Rukia continued. "I thought you were going to be just like him. I thought you would betray me one day just like him, but…you never did."

"Not only did you never betray me, you also changed. You became anything but Kaien Shiba. You showed how caring and compassionate you were. You showed how resolved and determined you were. You made sure I knew every time I was with you how much I meant to you. I knew I could trust you and I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Ichigo's heart raced at her impassioned speech but he kept silent, wanting her to say the words. "I tried _so_ hard to keep you away, but in the end I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't deny how I felt about you. How I still feel about you. I can't keep it away any longer."

Ichigo waited with baited breath as she looked deep into his eyes and said the words he had been waiting to hear for so, so long.

"Ichigo…I love you."

The only thing he could think to do in that moment, as pure joy rushed over him, was grab his incredible, beautiful, amazing girlfriend and kiss the ever-loving hell out of her…which is exactly what he did.

Rukia began to laugh as Ichigo's enthusiastic response lifted her spirits and dispelled any remaining fears or insecurities Kaien had instilled in her. Ichigo was not Kaien and she knew she would always be able to trust him with her heart.

Ichigo pulled away and breathlessly said, "You know I love you too, right?"

Rukia giggled at that. "Yes, you made that perfectly clear." He smiled at her and kissed her long and hard.

After yet another rather heated makeout session ensued, Ichigo pulled away and asked her, yet again, "So, do you want to stay here tonight?"

When he saw her split second of indecision, he continued. "It doesn't have to be serious. We can just sleep," he offered.

Rukia pondered his suggestion, again looking deep in thought. Suddenly, her face turned mischievous as a sly smirk spread across it. "We can sleep," she started innocently enough before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, the man she had fallen in love with, and whispered seductively, "but I'd rather do other things first."

A sly smile of his own spread across his face before he wrapped his arms around her and playfully tossed her back down on the bed before he climbed over her. Their lips connected immediately as Ichigo didn't give her a moment to change her mind before he was indulging in every fantasy he had been having about this moment for the past six months.

* * *

Both Rukia and Ichigo tried to contain their breathless panting and slow the racing speed of their hearts as they laid next to each other, reliving what just happened between them over and over again in their minds. Ichigo pulled the top sheet over their naked, sweaty bodies before he sighed contentedly at the feeling of sexual fulfillment.

"You know," Rukia started in a breathless voice, still trying to calm herself down from the high feeling Ichigo had given her, a fact he was decidedly pleased about. "I hate that I'm going to say this, since nothing ever good comes from stroking your already big-ass ego, but I think I understand now why so many women wanted to sleep with you."

Ichigo couldn't contain his smirk at that, and really, given what she had just told him, he didn't think anyone would blame him for it. "None of them ever came close to getting it as good as you got it," he spoke truthfully. He'd had some stellar sexual partners but nothing could ever compare to having sex with the woman he loved.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well aren't I lucky?" she said sarcastically.

Ichigo turned and wrapped his arm around her delightfully smooth and supple body before he pulled her on top of his chest so that they could be face to face. "You are lucky," he added with a sly smile, which Rukia immediately disregarded.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," she said before she rested her head on his chest.

Ichigo was still feeling devious, though. "No round two?" he asked.

He couldn't see, since her head was buried in his chest, but he could tell she was rolling her eyes at him. "In the morning. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Aw, did I wear you out?"

Rukia briefly lifted her head, an annoyed glare already on her face. "I've graciously let you have your moment of man glory, now please let it go," she said before her face was once again buried in his chest.

"I'm never going to let that go."

Rukia sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you did," Ichigo replied with a satisfied smile.

"Go to sleep, you idiot."

"Yes ma'am," he said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled further into the blankets. They both then fell into one of the best nights of sleep they'd ever had.

* * *

A few days later Rukia was finally getting some time to sit down and talk with Rangiku about everything that happened. When she and Ichigo had visited the club on their first 'actual' date since starting their relationship, Rukia had wanted time to discuss things with Rangiku, especially after what happened between her and Gin. However, Rangiku had been mysteriously absent that night from the club. When Rukia had asked Hisagi about it, he'd said that all she had told her employees was that she was taking some time off to see a friend. Rukia knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh, Rukia, things here are booming. I think that rich boyfriend of yours is giving my club some much needed publicity. Ever since that magazine published the picture of you too coming here, the lines have been around the block," Rangiku told her younger friend enthusiastically as they sat down with their drinks in a more secluded booth. Ichigo had come with her that night, of course, but she had shooed him away so she could have some alone time with the club owner. Last she saw him, Yumichika had wrangled him into a fascinating discussion about proper hair care or something. He wouldn't be back any time soon.

"Ugh, don't remind me about that. I don't think I really realized how much attention I would get as soon as I started dating Ichigo. Just last week some tabloid magazine had this big story about how the notorious bachelor, Ichigo Kurosaki, had finally been 'snatched up'," she said, using the exact phrasing that had been in the article title. When she had showed it to Ichigo he couldn't help but laugh, used to the press's nosiness by now. She hadn't taken it quite as lightly.

"Ha! As if. That man was practically begging at your feet for you to date him. There was no snatching up going on with you two, I could tell."

Rukia finally smiled at that. "Yeah, you're right. That man would've gone to hell and back if it meant he could be with me," she commented affectionately.

"It sounds as though he almost did."

Rukia's attitude grew serious at that comment, figuring it was the best transition into the difficult discussion she wanted to have.

"Rangiku, I actually wanted to talk to you more about…all of that," she started, somewhat awkwardly.

Rangiku gave a sad, but knowing smile. "I figured as much. I know you well enough to know that you didn't just want to 'catch up'," she said, repeating Rukia's earlier words to her.

Rukia at least tried to look sheepish at being so quickly found out, but it was pointless for either of them to beat around the bush. "Hisagi said you were visiting a friend last month," she said, jumping right in.

Rangiku sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. I visited Gin in prison."

"And how did that go?" Rukia asked, trying her best not to pry given how sensitive of a topic it was for both of them.

"It was strange, I guess is the best word for it. It wasn't what I expected."

"What happened?"

"Well, he tried to explain his side of things. You know, why he did what he did. None of it made me feel any better. I mean, once I heard what was happening, I was devastated. I knew he was with Aizen, but I had no idea the extent to which he had gone," Rangiku explained, her tone and her demeanor becoming noticeably more upset.

Rukia had wondered how Rangiku had heard about what happened but just chalked it up to her literally knowing _everyone_. Then, Rukia figured, Gin had probably used his one phone call to contact her and ask her to come visit. She couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her friend after everything.

"He tried to apologize, saying he was doing what he thought was best for me. For us. It was just so difficult to listen to him explain away the horrible things he did."

Rukia stayed silent, letting her friend vent away her feelings. "He's just so infuriating! I mean he's practically delusional. How could he possibly think what's best for me would be stealing and stalking and hurting people I love?"

"He loves you," Rukia added, knowing that probably wouldn't make her feel better but not having anything else to say.

"Yeah, I know," Rangiku commented sadly. "I think I loved him too at one point, but now?" She shook her head in disbelief. "He _hurt_ you Rukia. You were in the hospital because of him! How am I supposed to forgive him for that?"

"It wasn't that bad," Rukia offered weakly. "You know I'm tougher than most people."

"That doesn't matter!" Rangiku exclaimed. "I don't care if all he did was give you a scratch, he deliberately harmed you. And that was just recently. Who knows what other kinds of horrible things Aizen made him do in the past?"

"So what are you going to do now?" Rukia asked, hating how distraught her normally bubbly and happy-go-lucky friend was.

Rangiku was silent a moment before she answered, "I have no idea. I want to believe that this time locked away will teach him how much of an idiot he is. I want to think he'll get better and then…maybe something will happen."

"Maybe he will get better."

"Yeah, here's hoping, sweetheart," Rangiku said with a shrug of her shoulders, as if the situation was already hopeless.

Rukia reached over and placed a hand on her friend's, hoping to show her comfort and support. "Follow your heart, Rangiku. Give him time to process and ask forgiveness. You're the only one who can change him. I can already tell he wants to."

Rangiku smiled softly at that and then moved to exit the booth they were sitting on. "Come on, sweetheart. I think we both need another drink."

Rukia laughed. "Agreed," she said as she followed her buxom friend to the bar where Rangiku order them another round. As they continued to chat about lighter topics, Ichigo eventually found them and interrupted their conversation.

"What are you ladies talking about over here?" he asked curiously. Rukia almost giggled when she saw how flustered he looked after having been subjected to Yumichika's ramblings.

"Oh, nothing much. Just about how gorgeous your girlfriend looks tonight. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked, sounding just like her old self again. Rukia was happy she was back to normal after their difficult conversation.

Ichigo smiled at that and wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist, possessively hold her to himself. "Most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

"Aside from me, of course," Rangiku quipped causing Rukia to shoot her a playful glare.

"Well, as fun as this has been, Rukia, I must say goodbye. This club doesn't run itself, you know. You should get out there and dance with your millionaire boyfriend," Rangiku said, practically dismissively, before she shoved the pair toward the dance floor and floated away. Rukia gave her one last worried look, wondering what was really going through her friend's head before she decided to let it be. This was Rangiku's battle to fight, not hers. All she could do now is encourage and be there for her friend, which she was fully prepared and willing to do.

Later that night, as Rukia laid in bed with Ichigo, she recounted part of what her and Rangiku had discussed, leaving the more personal details out in an effort to give Rangiku a bit of privacy.

"It was just so hard," Rukia lamented as she snuggled up to her boyfriend's chest while he lovingly rubbed up and down her arm. "I hated seeing her so upset. She's normally one of the most fun, easygoing people I know, but she was clearly just heartbroken. I couldn't even imagine."

Ichigo merely made a sound of affirmation, letting Rukia tell him all that she was feeling before he said anything.

"It's going to take her awhile before she's able to trust him again, if she ever does."

"Mmhmm," Ichigo affirmed.

Rukia lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eye. "What do you think I should do?" she asked, in a rare gesture of defeat. She wanted to fix the situation, but she was at a loss for how that would look.

"You need to let Rangiku figure it out," Ichigo advised.

"But-," Rukia started to protest, but he cut he cut her off, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Didn't you say yourself that this was Rangiku's battle? Let her sort out her own feelings and let Ichimaru do the same. Just because you were involved in their situation doesn't mean you need to be involved in the solution. Let them work it out, no matter how long it takes."

Rukia tried to think of something to say but Ichigo had stumped her. She sighed and lowered her head back down to his chest. "When did you get so mature?" she asked teasingly.

Ichigo smiled at that. "I don't know. Probably around the time I met a cute barista with gorgeous purple eyes."

Rukia rolled said purple eyes. "Oh, please. I highly doubt that."

He chuckled at that. It was silent for a while as they were content in remaining in each other's embrace. Finally, a thought occurred to Ichigo. "Do you ever miss working at the coffee shop?" he asked conversationally.

Rukia practically snorted. "God no. If I ever have to listen to some snooty housewife tell me exactly how she wants her latte, I'll punch someone."

Ichigo laughed at that. "Yeah, it didn't look like the most glamorous job. Though you did look good in that apron."

Rukia lightly thumped his chest and he smiled. He still couldn't get over how lucky he was that he got to be like this with that feisty, raven-haired barista he had met so long ago.

Again they lapsed into silence. They stayed awake, however, as Rukia discovered that the best time to have meaningful conversations about their daily lives and what they were really feeling was while they were lying in bed. She'd only slept in Ichigo's bedroom for the past few days, but already she could see herself doing this all the time, maybe even every day.

"So Byakuya told me something interesting today," Rukia said, starting another conversation.

"What?" Ichigo asked, never once stopping his light motions across her side. His eyes were closed and Rukia could tell he was drifting off to sleep but there was still one thing she wanted to ask him about.

"He said he was discussing things with Shunsui Kyoraku when Kyoraku mentioned that he had been doing business with you and your father for years. I didn't even know you knew him."

After Aizen was brought in, Rukia got the chance to sit down and discuss everything that had happened involving her brother, her former boss, and the other business executive who had come to her aid. Kyoraku was the one who recounted all the time he had spent working diligently alongside her brother, gathering information to bring Aizen down. They knew that if they could get better access to his house or office, they would find all the hidden documents they really wanted. Aizen had proven to be reliable in that aspect, as he had hidden a flash drive in his home office with all of the evidence of his fraud and the other crimes he had committed. It had taken them awhile, and plenty of help from what Ukitake had access to, but eventually they got what they needed. Rukia was still amazed it had all worked.

Shunsui Kyoraku was an interesting and eclectic man. Rukia had found out later that Ichigo's stuffy secretary was actually his fiancé. Rukia suspected that the relationship he had with Ichigo, which she had only known about since earlier that day, was part of the reason Nanao had gotten and kept such an important job.

"Yeah, Shunsui was good friends with my dad for awhile. He interned under him when he was just starting out in the business world. Kyoraku's advice is part of the reason Kurosaki Corp became as successful as it did."

When Ichigo said that, a familiar nagging feeling flared up inside Rukia. She told herself she didn't really care, but after Aizen kept claiming that Ichigo was as slimy and secretive of a businessman as he was, she continued to wonder about many different things. Ichigo had yet to reveal a lot about the way he ran his business or the way in which his father had gained so much success so quickly. She didn't want to flat out ask him about it, but she figured she could get him to reveal things slowly, but surely.

"What exactly does Kyoraku do for your company?" Rukia asked.

"A lot of different things. He claims he's retired, but he still works his ass off for many different companies. He has a lot of friends."

"I figured as much."

"He was part of the team that helped set up various defenses against Aizen when I first heard that my company was a target. He's always looked out for my family, and for that I'll always be in his debt."

"How come I haven't heard about him until now?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't think he was worth mentioning. I have a lot of influential people on my side, Kyoraku is just one of the many. The relationship he had with my dad was special, but that was a long time ago. I honestly had no idea he was working with your brother or else I would have definitely said something."

Rukia could tell he was getting a little defensive so she reassured him. "I believe you. I was just surprised someone who had helped out so much in the takedown of Aizen was a stranger to me until recently."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I get that. Kyoraku's a good man, though. Definitely someone to keep in mind as you and your brother build your company back up."

Rukia nodded her head in affirmation and then was silent for a moment as she thought of what she wanted to ask next. She still had so many questions.

"What kind of advice did he give your dad when your company was started?"

If Ichigo didn't know where this conversation was leading before, he knew now.

"Nothing too ground-shattering. He just pointed him in the right direction. Gave him recommendations on which investors to go to, helped him with his start-up, things like that."

"I see. I suppose your dad had a lot of help getting to where he got, huh?" Rukia asked, directing the conversation the way she wanted. Ichigo could tell what she was doing.

"He had a lot of people helping him. Good people. Ukitake being another one of them," Ichigo affirmed.

"Ichigo," Rukia started as she began to ask another question before he cut her off.

"Rukia, if you're going to ask it, just ask it. Quit beating around the bush."

Rukia sat up at the poorly contained anger seeping into his words. She was surprised at how quickly he had figured her out. He sat up as well, this conversation becoming too serious for pillow talk.

"Ichigo, you can't blame me for being curious," Rukia defended.

"I know that."

"I mean, I tried to tell myself I didn't care, especially after Aizen kept provoking me, but you're so open about everything else and yet you still keep something like this from me."

Ichigo sighed. "That's just it, Rukia. You and everyone else seem to think there's this secret operation going on behind the scenes, but there's not. What Aizen told you was a lie."

"Then explain everything to me."

"Kurosaki Corporation was started by an honest, hard-working man who got really lucky and who had all the right allies. My dad didn't have some secret formula for success. He just worked his ass off and was thoroughly rewarded. That's it."

"Ichigo, I know the way business works, at least somewhat. There has to be more to it than that."

"There's not!" he exclaimed showing more anger than she had seen from him in a long time. "Why does everyone think that? People have been trying to figure out our company since my dad started it. You know how much stress that put on him and is still put on me? Do you know how much shit we've had to go through because cut-throat business executives and companies keep trying to prove we're doing something wrong?"

Rukia didn't know what to say, seeing so much passion in his eyes. She never would have thought he would be so sensitive about this. If she had known, she wouldn't have brought it up.

Ichigo was silent for a while as he tried to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't be taking this out on her. He knew it was only natural she would start asking questions. He was surprised she had made it this far without bringing it up, especially after all the things Aizen had told her. He knew she trusted him.

His voice grew quieter once he realized what he needed to tell her. "My mom died because people kept believing we were doing something we weren't."

Rukia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at that confession, not expecting it at all. She knew his mother was a hard topic for him to discuss after what happened when she had lunch with his sisters. She knew how difficult that must have been to say.

"I still don't even know who did it. Hell, it could've been Aizen for all I know, but some bastard business guy hired a hitman to take my dad out, figuring if he couldn't figure out why we had so much success, he would just take out the leader and then get the company himself or something. I don't really know why. Somehow, my mom found out about it. I guess one of our business partners tipped her off. My dad was working late at the office and wasn't answering his phone. My mom got worried and went to go investigate, leaving us with our nanny. My sisters were practically still babies."

His voice grew darker as he continued. "When she got to the building, there was no one there. She rushed up to my dad's office to try to warn him, but never made it. She was shot dead in the elevator. We always suspected it was because whoever was hired to kill my dad didn't want her getting in the way and figured she was the next best target."

Rukia tried her best to hold back the tears that wanted to fall at his story. He was revealing one of the most painful moments of his life and she just couldn't bare the thought of the man she loved hurting as much he did.

"The police arrived not long after that. It was too late though. My dad was devastated. He searched the rest of his life to try and find out who did it. Whoever actually killed her was definitely a professional since there was no trace of evidence to pin him down. My dad wouldn't stop looking, though. Part of me thinks that's why he got so sick eventually, because the exhaustion of having run around searching for his wife's killer while also trying to provide for his family caught up with him."

"I never wanted to be a businessman," Ichigo continued. "When I was younger, I thought I'd be a doctor or something. Try and help people. After my mom died, I told myself I could never join the business world. To me it was always a place where greedy, cut-throat people fought as hard as they could to get whatever sliver of success they could manage. It was all about power and money. I couldn't see myself joining in on all of that."

"But as I watched my dad practically whittle himself away trying to run a company and find closure for the love of his life, I knew I had to become a businessman. I had to take over for my dad once it was time for him to go. I couldn't let something he had worked so hard for, something he had lost his wife for, just disappear. So, when he died, I took over."

Rukia closed her eyes as she tried to imagine how hard it must've been for Ichigo these past few years. She now began to understand why he was so desperate to keep Aizen from taking over his company. It wasn't because he wanted to keep his lavish lifestyle, it was because he couldn't let his parents' legacy slip away.

As Rukia was overcome with emotion at Ichigo's story, she could think of nothing else to say, so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. He responded by returning the embrace and leaning back against the headboard of his bed as they silently comforted each other.

They said nothing for awhile as both of their minds swam with what had just happened. Over the past few days they had each revealed the deepest, darkest part of their hearts to each other. It wasn't easy, but it definitely solidified everything they felt toward each other. Sharing these parts of their lives was something they knew they could only do together.

Ichigo suddenly broke the somber silence when he quietly said, "She would've loved you, you know. My mom."

Rukia softly smiled at his words.

"She was just like you in a lot of ways. She was very determined, but also kind and compassionate. She didn't take shit from anyone, especially her husband. No one knew how to stop my dad's crazy antics better than her."

Rukia couldn't help it as her smile grew even bigger.

"She would've been thrilled that we're together."

"She sounds like she was an incredible woman," Rukia said softly.

"She was," Ichigo affirmed, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he laid them both down further on his bed, in the position they had been before this whole crazy conversation started.

"I'm glad I have you now, Rukia," Ichigo added after he reached over and turned the lamp on his bedside table off, plunging them into the darkness of the night.

"Me too," she replied, understanding and returning his sentiments.

It was awhile before either of them fell asleep but they both never said anything else, as they laid down together, processing everything that had happened. Their lives were still crazy and were only bound to get crazier as they both pursued separate paths, but they knew it would be okay as long as they had each other. They both had been through heartaches and terrible times in their lives, but now they had the comfort of someone who loved and understood them better than anyone could.

And that was enough.


	30. Epilogue

***18 months later***

"Will you marry me?" he said, his voice quivering as he asked one of the most important questions of his life.

She stood before his kneeled form, barely containing the tears that threatened to fall at his proposal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. The beautiful diamond sparkled in its place inside the small black box her longtime boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé, was holding out to her.

There was only one thing she could think to say. "Yes," she choked as she let out a happy giggle, the tears finally starting to fall down her cheeks. She leaned down and hugged him, before giving him a passionate and joyous kiss.

Rukia Kuchiki looked on at the scene in shock.

"I love you, Orihime," Uryuu Ishida said, his voice also filled with emotion as he removed the diamond ring from the box and placed it on his newly dubbed fiancé's ring finger.

"I love you too, Uryuu," the auburn-haired woman replied as she looked in awe at the sparkly ring.

Ichigo stood beside his girlfriend, also quite taken aback at the sudden turn of events. The park they had been told to meet Ishida at was currently hosting an elaborate festival, with many people milling around in their traditional Japanese garb. Ichigo and Rukia, as per Ishida's instructions, had also donned the appropriate yukatas. When Uryuu had said he wanted them to witness something important at the festival, neither of them had anticipated this.

The fireworks currently going off above them prevented many of the people around the two pairs from noticing the sudden proposal, which was better for the two lovebirds, as they could have an incredible moment all to themselves.

Ichigo and Rukia stood completely still, not having any idea what to do.

Finally, Orihime seemed to remember that they were there. She turned her happy, tear-filled eyes upon her best friend and pulled away from her fiancé to give Rukia a tight hug.

"Oh, Rukia! Can you believe it!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug and showed off the sparkling rock on her finger.

Rukia, still at a loss for words, somehow managed to stumble out, "Y-yeah, Orihime. This is…great!"

Both Orihime and Uryuu were too caught up in their own happiness to notice the rather unsure look coming from their closest friend.

Rukia was certainly happy for Orihime, but this all seemed kind of…sudden. Orihime and Uryuu had started dating right around the same time as Ichigo and Rukia did, and yet they weren't even close to considering getting married. Rukia wondered how long they had thought about this, or if they had even discussed it. She hoped so, considering the rather expensive diamond Uryuu had purchased.

It looked as though the same thoughts were going through Ichigo's head as their eyes met and they shared a look between them, communicating with their eyes everything they knew they couldn't say in front of their friends.

"Come on, I'll buy a round of sake for all of us to celebrate," Ishida said, looking to be as deliriously happy as Orihime was. Not having anything else to say, Ichigo and Rukia followed after their friends, trying not to look as confused as they felt.

After a night filled with celebration, Uryuu announced he was going to take his new fiancé home, where they were going to celebrate in private, Rukia suspected. Rukia walked with Ichigo back to where he had parked his signature silver sports car, not exchanging a single word between them. It wasn't until the pair had gotten into Ichigo's car, buckled up, and began driving home that Rukia finally spoke what was on her mind.

"They're engaged!?" she exclaimed suddenly, not being able to hold back her emotions any longer.

"I guess so," Ichigo replied, still confused that their friends were suddenly deciding to get married, but not nearly as incredulous as Rukia seemed to be.

"How can they be engaged? They only just started dating!"

"They've been together for over a year and a half," Ichigo corrected, trying to remain the voice of reason, an uncharacteristic role for him.

"Yeah, but they've never even mentioned the idea of getting married. Did you know Ishida was going to do this?" Rukia asked, as she turned an accusatory glance toward her boyfriend, who calmly kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"No, but I'm sure he didn't decide to propose on a whim. They probably talked about it with each other."

"If they had, Orihime would've told me. Trust me, when a girl's boyfriend starts talking about marriage, the best friend is the first to know."

Ichigo sighed. "Maybe Orihime didn't want to tell you. I mean, based on your reaction, you probably would've just told her she was crazy for even considering it."

Rukia became indignant at that. "That's not necessarily true! I might have told her she needed to really think about it, but I wouldn't have just flat out discouraged it. I would rather have them discuss it than just decide to get married on a whim."

Finally, Ichigo asked the question that had been in his mind since they had gotten into his car. "Why are you so upset about this? I mean, I was taken aback, sure, but I'm still happy for them. You seem to think the whole situation is ridiculous."

"No, I don't! I just think it's all so sudden. One minute they're just happily dating and the next they're diving into something as huge as _marriage_. Don't you think it's weird?"

"Not really. Like I said, they've been dating for over a year and a half. Plenty of people decide to get married way before they've dated that long. And what the hell do you care anyway? It's not like Uryuu proposed to you," Ichigo accused.

At that, Rukia immediately clammed up, deciding to divert her attention to the passing city out her car window. Ichigo noticed this and his eyes narrowed, finally starting to understand what was really bothering her about her friends' engagement. He knew her too well for her to try and hide it from him.

"Oh, I get it. You're freaking out because you think this means we need to start talking about marriage since we started dating the same time they did. I'm right, aren't I?" Ichigo asked, with a critical tone in his voice.

"No," Rukia replied, her voice giving away her lie. As they pulled up to a stoplight, Ichigo turned an accusatory glance toward his girlfriend.

"Rukia," he started, his voice low.

"What?" she asked, still avoiding his pointed stare.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I just…ugh, I don't know. It's so…I can't really-," Rukia garbled the rest of her words, not being able to accurately describe the thoughts running through her head. Finally, she let out a big sigh and conceded. "I'm not ready," she stated simply.

"I know that," Ichigo immediately replied as the light they had been stopped at turned green and his eyes returned to the road ahead of him.

"I just don't think it's something we should think about right now."

"Rukia, _I know_. At no point during this conversation did I say we should start talking about marriage. I'm perfectly content with where we are."

"I am too."

"Good, then that's all that should matter," Ichigo said emphatically as he pulled into his designated parking spot beneath his apartment building.

"I just don't want people to start immediately turning to us as soon as they hear about Uryuu and Orihime like, 'Oh, they've finally decided to tie the knot, look's like you two will be next!'," Rukia mocked as she opened her car door and stepped out. Ichigo followed after her as she went straight to the elevator, swiped the key card Ichigo had long ago given her that would get them directly to the penthouse, and slowly ascended the building.

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't give a shit what other people think. That's one of the many things I love about you," Ichigo reminded her as he cornered her against the wall of the elevator and placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't. It's just annoying," Rukia spoke quietly as Ichigo's close proximity and wandering hands were starting to distract her.

Ichigo smiled. "I know, it's annoying for me too, but this time isn't about us. It's about our closest friends. All we have to do is be happy for them."

"I am happy for them. I really am. They're perfect for each other," Rukia said in defense. She didn't want Ichigo to think she thought her friends were idiots or that she completely opposed their marriage.

"I agree," Ichigo said as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the top floor. Reluctantly, he removed his arms from his girlfriend and walked out to the hallway and up to his front door. He removed the keys from his pocket, unlocked the large door, and entered his home, followed quickly by Rukia.

"Do you think Uryuu will ask you to be his best man?" Rukia asked, as the conversation became less tense and the idea of her best friends getting married settled in her mind. Ichigo closed the door after her and joined her in the lavish living room.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. He doesn't exactly have a lot of friends."

Rukia scoffed at that. "Well he found a true winner in you," she commented sarcastically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "And I'm assuming you'll be the Maid of Honor?"

"I'd better be. I've known Orihime longer than any of her other friends, plus we're roommates."

"I don't know if I'd still consider you two roommates since you end up only sleeping in your apartment together like once or twice a month."

"Well both our names are still on the lease so, contractually speaking, we still hold the title of 'roommates'," Rukia said matter-of-factly as she plopped down on the couch, Ichigo joining her.

"Spoken like a true business executive."

Rukia smiled at that.

"Speaking of your lease," Ichigo continued, the flow of the conversation leading him to a particularly avoided subject he'd been wanting to discuss with his girlfriend for awhile now, "Isn't it almost up?"

"Yeah, I think we have to renew it next month," Rukia replied as she tried to remember last they had signed it.

"You're going to renew it?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, if Orihime's engaged now and she spends most of her time at Uryuu's place, wouldn't it make sense for her to go ahead and move in with him?"

"I don't know, maybe. I didn't even know they were going to get engaged so I have no idea what their plans are for all that," Rukia replied, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I know, but I think it makes more sense if you're up for renewal next month to just go ahead and drop the lease. Like I said, you both never spend time there. Seems like a waste of money to me."

"Well, if we don't renew it, where am I going to live?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo did his best to hide his frustration at that question, though it didn't stop him from giving his girlfriend a condescending look.

"What? That's my home! Even if Orihime moves out, it doesn't mean I can't still live there. I'm not getting engaged. Plus, with my new raise it's not like I can't afford it."

Ichigo had to handle this situation delicately if he wanted to prevent another argument. He couldn't deny, however, just how idiotic his beloved girlfriend was being right now. Did she really not get it?

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a kindergartener. This did not help make Rukia any happier, though. "You do realize you live here, don't you?"

"No, I don't. My name is on the lease for another apartment," she said indignantly.

"True, but you don't _live_ there. You pay rent there, sure, but you spend 95% of your time here. Not to mention the fact that half my closet is filled with your clothes, we ride to work together almost every morning, and you've started redirecting important mail here because it's easier."

Rukia immediately started sweating nervously at Ichigo's words. "Yeah, so?" she replied lamely.

Ichigo sighed. He was done beating around the bush. "Rukia, you haven't lived at that apartment in a long time. Why don't you and Orihime just make it official and move in with your boyfriends, or I guess in her case, fiancé. Both Uryuu and I have bigger apartments anyway."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"You've already moved in with me, Rukia. I'm just suggesting you stop wasting money on the place Byakuya got for you. I'm sure if you talked to her, Orihime would tell you she was planning on moving out anyway."

Rukia looked away from Ichigo, a million thoughts running through her head. She hadn't ever wanted to admit that she and Ichigo had essentially been living together for a while now. A lot of her stuff was here and she spent the majority of her down time here, but the lease on the other apartment kept them from making that final step. They had just discussed not being ready for marriage, but were they ready to officially live together?

"I can't afford to live here," Rukia offered, knowing it sounded stupid. She already knew what Ichigo would say to that.

"Jesus Christ, Rukia, do you actually think I would make you pay rent? You do realize that this place is actually below my pay grade, but I bought it anyway because it was the nicest place I could get closest to work. If I wanted to, I could buy a huge house outside the city. You won't ever have to worry about paying to live here, trust me."

"It just doesn't seem right, though," Rukia said, trying to defend herself, though she could feel her resolve wavering.

"It is right. Stop coming up with excuses, Rukia. You _already_ live here. There's no need to freak out about making it official. You made the transition to living here so smoothly that you didn't even realize you had done it. This isn't exactly a commitment to be afraid of."

"I-I'm not afraid of it," Rukia offered with her arms crossed, trying to give off an air of confidence, but she knew her shaky voice and Ichigo's scary ability to read her like a book had given her away to him long ago.

He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face before he cupped the side of her face and gently turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "Rukia," he started, his entire countenance changing from one of frustration to gentle kindness. "I want you to be here all the time. I want to wake up beside you every morning and eat dinner together every night. I don't want you constantly having to go somewhere else to get the mail or grab more clean clothes. I want all of your stuff here in one place. I want to be together, just the two of us, in _our_ home, not my home."

Rukia's entire resolve crumbled at his words and the look in his eyes. She imagined what he described, and her heart fluttered at the thought. She wanted to do seemingly mundane things like change her address to his, get rid of the key to her old apartment so that the only one she had was his, and other things that made what was formerly his house, theirs. She hadn't realized before just how much she actually wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but she certainly knew now as she looked at the almost pleading look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"O-okay," she finally said, her brain only coming up with that one word.

Ichigo pulled back slightly in surprise. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, I'm not used to being this committed to someone else, but you're right. It's time I learned not to be afraid of stuff like that. What you said about how natural it was for me to move here I hadn't even realized it was already happening is true."

Ichigo let loose one of Rukia's most favorite smiles of his. It was the one he only reserved for her where his face took on an almost goofy glow because he couldn't contain his happiness. It made her heart swell even bigger than it already had. "So you want to move in together?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Rukia replied, her voice more confident as the idea solidified itself in her mind. She wondered if her best friend, who she had lived with for years, was also coming to the same conclusion. It would be hard to part from her, especially after everything they had been through as friends, but she knew that it was time for them to move on as they both had, almost simultaneously, found their other half, the love of their lives, and were ready to be happy with them.

Ichigo smiled even bigger, as impossible as it would seem to be, and came forward to plant a big, sloppy kiss on his girlfriend, and now roommate's, face. She giggled at him and pulled away, giving him one of her own goofy smiles, also reserved only for him.

A thought occurred to her as they reveled in their happy decision. It was probably dumb, but a childhood dream was presented to her and she just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"I have an idea," she said suddenly as she stood up from the couch, pulling Ichigo with her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"It's probably dumb, especially since this all won't be officially official until the lease on my old apartment is up next month, but we're doing it anyway," she commanded as she took his hand and dragged him back to the front door. She opened it and pulled them both into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" he asked, becoming thoroughly amused at her antics.

"Ever since I was a kid, I always imagined this would happen as soon as I moved in with a guy," she began to explain.

"What would happen?" Ichigo asked yet again.

She smiled and then nodded her head to the doorway, as if that would answer all of Ichigo's questions. He still looked thoroughly confused so Rukia nodded again.

Eventually, Ichigo sighed and said, "Rukia, you aren't making sense. What do you want to do?"

Annoyed that he didn't seem to get her signals, she sighed and explained it for him. "Carry me through the doorway, dumbass!"

A lightbulb went on in Ichigo's head and it was nearly visible from the way Ichigo's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so," he said exasperatedly, though he gave a small smile once he thought about how adorable of a request it really was. He didn't waste any time in swooping down to pick his girlfriend up, bridal style, as if she weighed nothing.

They exchanged satisfied smiles as Ichigo waltzed through the front door of the penthouse, officially dubbing it as the home of Ichigo Kurosaki _and_ Rukia Kuchiki. She giggled as he turned back to close the door behind them.

"Welcome home," he said softly, causing Rukia's heart to flutter.

"Thanks," was all she said as they continued to stare lovingly at each other. Eventually, the moment passed, and Rukia began to feel a little awkward in Ichigo's arms.

"You, uh, can put me down now, Ichigo," she said before he seemed to remember that he was just standing there in the middle of their living room holding her. He sheepishly lowered her back to her feet.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ichigo asked, before they lapsed into another awkward silence.

"It's kind of late. We should probably just go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo replied, almost reluctantly, as he followed his girlfriend toward his—their—bedroom.

"By the way," he suddenly commented from behind her. She turned to look back at him with a questioning glance. "I love that yukata on you. Purple really brings out your eyes."

They walked into the bedroom as Rukia smiled at the compliment, before an idea popped into her head yet again and she got a sly smirk on her face. "Thanks, but I bet I know what you would like better."

"What?"

"It off of me," she replied with a smirk, trying her best to be seductive.

Ichigo scoffed. "That was lame," he said, amused at his girlfriend's failed attempt.

"Shut up," she said in annoyance. Before she could admonish him any further for making fun of her, he swooped down to pick her up before depositing her on their bed. He then proceeded to make sure the only sounds coming from her mouth the rest of the night were delightful gasps and breathless moans instead of lame pick-up lines.

* * *

"That's wonderful news, Mr. Ishida!"

"Thank you. Mr. Ukitake. We're very excited," Uryuu said proudly to the long, white-haired man seated in front of Ichigo's desk in his office. Uryuu had stopped by for their usual lunch and was surprised to see his friend and the head of human resources at Kurosaki Corp having a rather lively discussion. Ukitake had been updating his supreme boss on the status of everything in his department and Ichigo had been, in return, updating Ukitake on the love lives of his close associates and friends. Ichigo had just informed his employee of Ishida's engagement, which he, of course, was thrilled to hear about.

"My oh my, love is certainly in the air. I just knew you and that sweet red-headed woman would be perfect for each other as soon as I saw you both together. And, I suppose, it won't be much longer before Mr. Kurosaki will be joining you in the married club," Ukitake said with a knowing smile as he turned back around to look at his boss.

Ichigo just smiled politely, thinking about how accurate Rukia's prediction was.

Ishida smirked at that. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Ukitake. Orihime told me she and Rukia talked about marriage a few days ago and Rukia was adamantly opposed to the idea," he said, goading his friend. As expected, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Uryuu.

"Really? That's shocking," Ukitake said.

"She didn't say she was opposed to it. She just said it would be a little while before we started talking about it," Ichigo was quick to defend, trying his best to hide his annoyance that Rukia had gone straight to her best friend to tell her all the details of their talk. Women really did tell each other everything.

"Well, I won't claim to know Rukia well, but from the small amount of time I spent as her boss, I can say with some confidence that she likes to hide what she's actually feeling. Who knows what she may really feel about marriage. Maybe she just wants to give her friends some time to celebrate before stealing the spotlight," Ukitake offered.

"Or maybe she doesn't ever want to get married," Ishida said, picking up on how uncomfortable this conversation was making his friend and not resisting the chance to egg him on a little.

"Maybe we should stop talking about my love life and start talking about business," Ichigo said with what could almost be considered a sneer. Ishida couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You're right, we're getting off topic. I trust you don't have any issues with any of the things I discussed with you, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ukitake asked.

"No, everything sounds good to me. You're doing as perfect of a job as ever."

"I appreciate that, Ichigo, but you make it far too easy for me by doing such a good job of running this company," Ukitake said, affectionately using his boss's first name. Though Ichigo outranked the older man, there was still a kind of father/son bond between them since Ukitake was one of the few people still here that had been around when Ichigo's dad started the company.

"Thanks, Jushiro. You're welcome to stay and have lunch with us, if you want?" Ichigo offered, returning the sentiment.

"That's kind of you, but I have places to be. I'll send you an official report once it's written for your records," Ukitake said, as the moment passed and he got up from his chair to leave.

"Great. Thanks for everything."

"Of course. Goodbye Mr. Ishida and congratulations, once again," Ukitake said before he made his leave. As he was opening one of the doors to Ichigo's office, however, he was surprised to see it opening for him, as someone came into the office unannounced.

"Oh, hi Mr. Ukitake!" the person on the other side said once they entered and realized someone was standing just outside the door.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki. What a pleasant surprise! It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Rukia smiled at her former boss. Even though her position at the newly reinstated Kuchiki Company was worlds better than when she had worked under Ukitake, she still greatly missed her kind-hearted boss. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not expecting to (almost literally) run into him.

"I was just giving an update to Mr. Kurosaki. And, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I have somewhere to be. We should schedule a time to catch up, though. I can see you're doing splendidly," Ukitake said as he observed Rukia's put together business get-up and the way she carried herself around her former employers.

"Yes, I am. And I'd love to grab lunch sometime, if you're available."

"That would be wonderful. I'll let my secretary know so she can contact your office. It might take awhile, though. She's not nearly as good as my last one," Ukitake said with a knowing smile.

Rukia returned the smile at his words. "Well," she played along, "No one could ever top her."

Ukitake laughed. "I'll see you later, Ms. Kuchiki. And you too, Mr. Kurosaki. Mr. Ishida," the older man said as he nodded to each person in the room and then finally slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Rukia finally turned toward the other two men in the office.

"What brings you here?" Ichigo asked playfully as she walked further into the room up to her boyfriend's desk. She sent a quick nod to Uryuu as a greeting, which he returned.

"That's no way to say hello to your girlfriend when she takes the time to surprise you at your office," she told him indignantly, though Ichigo could tell she wasn't really upset.

"True, though something tells me you're not here to say hello," Ichigo knowingly replied as he comfortably leaned back in his desk chair.

Rukia conceded. "Fine, you got me. I'm here for business," she said as she held up the group of file folders she had been carrying.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia walked around his desk as she spoke. "Just some things my brother wants you to sign off on. You know, the usual crosstalk between Kurosaki Corp and the Kuchiki Company. Brother likes to send me to give these to you because he knows I can _always_ get you to agree," she said with a sly smirk as she leaned slightly over where Ichigo sat in his chair to give him a quick glance at the small cleavage her conservative, though still slim-looking, black business dress revealed.

Ichigo audibly gulped as she did this, trying to keep himself under control given that they were very much not alone. "That's evil," he remarked in a strained voice.

"That's genius," Ishida quipped, watching the scene with an ever-present smirk.

Ichigo reluctantly took his eyes of his girlfriend to give his best friend a glare, not forgetting his earlier comments about marriage.

"Are you here for any particular reason, Uryuu, or do you just want food?" he asked.

"Just the food," Ishida simply replied.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his wallet and pulled out a plastic card. "Here, get one of the interns to get some food from that Italian place around the corner. You can get whatever you want for you and Orihime as long as you leave us the hell alone," he said, almost desperately.

Uryuu smirked and said a quick, though slightly sarcastic, thank you, before he turned and left the couple alone in Ichigo's office.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Ichigo grabbed his girlfriend and quickly pulled her onto his lap. He then buried his face in her neck, getting a good whiff of her delectable scent.

Rukia smiled and let him have his fun for a little bit, knowing that would make him all the more willing to sign off on the agreements her brother had sent her with. Plus, it also meant she didn't have to work for a little while since she was already off on 'official business'. She loved it when official business turned into pleasurable times in her boyfriend's office. Perks of dating a CEO, she figured.

Once they had thoroughly explored each other as much as the propriety of being in Ichigo's office at his company would allow, Rukia pulled back, grabbed the files holding the paperwork she had brought with her, and held them up to remind him she wasn't here to make out. Ichigo sighed, and begrudgingly began looking through and signing everything while Rukia sat comfortably on his lap. She could get used to this.

Eventually, Uryuu had returned with Ichigo's credit card and a few interns-hands-worth of food, which he helped place on Ichigo's desk before taking he and his fiance's portions and leaving Ichigo and Rukia to their "canoodling", as he called it.

Ichigo set down his paperwork, Rukia hopped off his lap and into one of the chairs facing his desk, and they ate their lunch together. Free lunch was yet another perk of dating a CEO.

"So, do you think we should do something together this weekend? It's been a while since we've done anything adventurous. I'm always down for a quick beach trip," Ichigo commented as he remembered the last time he had taken a few days over a weekend to spoil his girlfriend with a private beach trip. Though, in the end, the price of the trip was probably a waste since Ichigo didn't let Rukia go two feet in her bikini without jumping her.

"Well, I can't this weekend but maybe we could plan something for the next," Rukia offered.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ichigo asked, not remembering her mentioning any other plans.

Rukia stopped eating to give Ichigo a pointed look as if to say 'you should know what I'm doing this weekend because it's important'. Unfortunately for him, his clouded brain couldn't come up with anything and he just knew he was about to get in trouble.

He merely shrugged his shoulders in defeat as Rukia continued to look annoyed at his forgetfulness. Finally, she bailed him out. "The competition!" she exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

Finally, Ichigo understood. "Oh! I didn't realize that was this weekend."

"Yes, it is. Did you forget that I've been spending three hours at Yumichika's after work for the last few weeks practicing?"

"No, I knew that. I just didn't realize it was so soon."

"Yeah, and I'm kind of freaking out about it."

"Come on, you'll do great. You'll be the best dancer out on that floor," Ichigo encouraged as Rukia continued to look unsure of herself.

A few months prior, Yumichika had convinced his longtime dance partner to finally enter and compete in a local ballroom dancing competition with him. In all the years they had danced together, they had never competed, wanting it to just be a fun past time. But, Yumichika had come to the conclusion that Rukia was far too talented to not try and win something. Plus, the prize money a first place win would get them was certainly a nice incentive.

So, Rukia had reluctantly agreed, and the pair started working on a good routine. They decided to dance a salsa, since that was what they both were the best at. And, after months of practicing and preparing, they were ready to show off their skills at the competition that Saturday.

Rukia couldn't help the anxiety she felt about it, though. She had never showed off her dancing skills quite like this before. She didn't really care about winning as much as Yumichika seemed to, but she was nervous about performing in front of a good-sized crowd. The normal patrons of Rangiku's club wouldn't come close to this.

Eventually, as much as Rukia didn't really want it to, the day of the competition finally came. She left her and Ichigo's apartment early so that she could get ready and get some last minute practice in at Yumichika's studio. The costume she had bought for the dance was black with plenty of sequences. It had long sleeves and an asymmetrical skirt, which did a fantastic job of showing off her legs. It had a rather low cut in the front and a cross work cut out pattern in the back. Overall, it was pretty damn sexy and she felt a little uncomfortable wearing it, as she usually didn't wear things this revealing. But, it would be perfect for their well-crafted and rather sexy performance.

Her hair was slicked back in a sleek bun and she placed a decorative flower pin in it to add a little extra flare. She tried to avoid a lot of makeup, but for these kinds of things, it was almost expected. She did like the way the ruby red lipstick looked on her, though.

When Yumichika, who was dressed in a flashy costume that complimented hers, finally got a good look at her all dressed up, he smiled and told her, "You look like a dancer." She didn't really know what that meant, but she appreciated the compliment.

As they drove to the competition site and began the sign-in process, butterflies flooded Rukia's stomach. She felt confident about their performance, but she couldn't deny how nervous she was to dance in a setting like this one. Other competitors were dressed up in their own sequined, dazzling costumes, looking like they were on a mission. It was definitely intimidating.

Ichigo, Uryuu, and Orihime were of course in attendance to watch her. Orihime wouldn't stop gushing the past few weeks about how excited she was to see her best friend finally perform in front of a large audience. In addition to those she knew would be there, she was happy to hear that Rangiku and a few other friends from the dance club would also be in attendance. She had debated on whether or not she should invite her brother to watch, especially considering how sexy both the routine and her outfit were, but eventually she decided to let him know about it, figuring he might not even want to come. She was pleasantly surprised, then, to see a text message from Ichigo about a half hour before she was scheduled to perform that said her brother had come and decided to sit down right next to him, apparently making her boyfriend feel rather uncomfortable. She couldn't help but giggle at the mental image.

Eventually, the time came for them to go on. Once she walked up to the dance floor that was surrounded by a good-sized audience, her stomach started to flip-flop. She waited as the pair before them finished up their routine, taking the time to look out at the audience to see if she could spot her friends. She didn't know if it was the lighting or just her nerves, but she was unable to differentiate anyone watching, which was surprising considering she figured Ichigo's bright hair would be easy to spot.

Before she could look any further, the emcee announced them and they took one last deep breath before calmly walking to the middle of the dance floor to the sounds of enthusiastic applause. As she waited for their music to start playing, she could've sworn she heard Rangiku's rather loud screams of support.

Suddenly, the beginning notes of the song they had picked out sounded over the speakers and Yumichika and his longtime dance partner began the routine they had practiced hundreds of times. Rukia was surprised, as they started slowly moving before both the music and the dancing picked up, how easy she eased into it all. Gone were the butterflies and the anxiety. Now, as she danced her heart out with her partner, she felt like she was truly in her element. She felt as though she was made to do this.

The routine went exponentially better than expected. Not only did they perform perfectly, without any kind of mistake, but the audience also was so enthralled by their dance, that they started to get into the music and clap along. There wasn't a more thrilling feeling as a performer than to pull your audience into what you were doing.

Rukia couldn't help the large smile she flashed as they finished the routine on a practiced pose. She let the sounds of the practically thunderous applause wash over her as she noticed some in the audience even standing to their feet to applaud the pair. They took a few bows and exited the dance floor, allowing the couple following them to begin their routine. They waited until they had walked backstage before Yumichika enveloped his partner in a large hug, gushing about how incredible she had done. She returned the compliment, still feeling a rush from the successful performance.

They waited backstage a little longer as the rest of the pairs competing performed, before the emcee announced that the judges had made their decisions and it was time to hand out awards. Rukia and Yumichika came back out to the dance floor with the rest of the competitors in their group and stood silently while all the contributors and sponsors were thanked. Rukia again scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Since the lights had lifted a little for the ceremony, Rukia was finally able to spot the mop of orange hair belonging to her boyfriend. She smiled as she saw all her close friends seated together, anxiously awaiting the results. She couldn't help the small laugh when she spotted even her stoic older brother looking anxious as they all awaited the result.

Third place was announced and the pair who won the prize celebrated before moving to stand on the appropriate place on the podium. There was another drumroll as the emcee then announced second place, which went to the couple standing to the right of Rukia and Yumichika. Rukia held her breath, as they waited for second place to gather their awards and stand on the podium. She hadn't cared about winning before, but after how well their dance went over, she started to wonder if they actually had done it.

"And our first place award winners are…" the emcee paused for dramatic effect, "…Yumichika Ayesagawa and Rukia Kuchiki from Ayesagawa's Dance Studio!"

Excitement and relief flooded Rukia as she turned toward her dance partner with a huge smile and they exchanged a tight hug. The audience clapped and cheered yet again as they, apparently, agreed with the judge's pick. After they broke their hug, the pair went to accept their trophy and individual medals before they stood at the top of the podium, looking overjoyed at their victory. They posed for a few pictures until the emcee announced the end of the competition and the couples went backstage to retrieve the things they had brought and then go out to meet their friends.

Rukia wasn't able to make it two steps into the main lobby of the venue the event had been held in before she was practically tackled by her auburn-haired best friend.

"Congratulations, Rukia! Oh, you were so amazing! Everything you did was perfect and the audience loved it and you looked so beautiful, but then you always look beautiful, and-," Orihime continued to gush. Rukia tried to pick out words to understand the flow of sentences coming from her best friend but she just settled for letting Orihime say everything she wanted to.

Eventually, though it took a minute, Orihime stopped herself from spouting off any more word vomit, before she stepped aside to let Rukia get hugs and congratulations from the rest of her friends. Rangiku, in particular, was over the moon, claiming she had a "dance celebrity" as a regular at her club and then preceded to talk all about what their win would do for business. Rukia rolled her eyes at her buxom friend and turned toward the last two people who wanted to congratulate her.

She looked up at her brother, unsure of what he would say about her performance, but he shocked everyone, including herself, by placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Congratulations, Rukia. You danced excellently. Though, I must admit, I'm not very surprised. Kuchiki's excel at everything they do."

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother, who wouldn't change even if his life depended on it. "Thank you, Brother," she told him politely, even though she could hear the snickers coming from her dance club friends behind her.

Finally, Byakuya stepped aside to reveal the only person whose opinion she truly cared about. She was thankful her friends were there to watch her, but she only really cared about Ichigo seeing her perform. He was smiling lovingly at her, as if he couldn't be more proud, and was holding a small bouquet of roses.

"You were incredible out there," he told her sweetly before handing the flowers over to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice only slightly above a whisper. She wanted to kiss him and thank him for coming to watch her, but she was acutely aware of her brother standing behind her, practically analyzing them. It seemed Ichigo was as well, because he chanced a glance at the elder Kuchiki, saw that he was giving him a look as if daring him to touch his sister in front of him, and backed away slightly from his girlfriend. He then suggested that they all go out for drinks to celebrate, his treat.

Everyone besides Byakuya accepted the invitation, and went back to Rangiku's club for a small celebration.

As the evening became more lively and then subsequently winded down, Ichigo and Rukia bid farewell to their friends and then drove to their shared penthouse.

They walked through the door and Rukia removed her shoes with a sigh of relief, as the exhaustion of the day finally settled in. She placed the trophy she had earned down on a nearby coffee table along with the medal that she hadn't removed from her neck since it had been placed there by the competition organizers.

"So," she started as she turned around to face her boyfriend who had been watching her silently this whole time. "Tell me everything you wanted to say earlier but couldn't because my brother was watching us."

Ichigo smirked at that and then walked over to his (now much shorter since she removed her heals) girlfriend and glided his fingers up and down her arm, sending shivers down her spine. "You looked incredibly sexy dancing out there, especially in this outfit," he told her as he looked down and practically ogled her, figuring he was allowed to since he had to keep his feelings to himself earlier in the presence of her brother and their friends.

Rukia chuckled. "I figured you would like it."

"You know what I would like even more?" he prompted.

"It off of me?" she answered for him, repeating her words from the night Orihime and Uryuu had gotten engaged.

Ichigo softly laughed at that. "God, I love you," he commented suddenly, not able to contain the feelings she brought up in him.

Rukia smiled. "I love you too," she whispered as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her waiting lips.

"So," she continued as she took his hand and began leading him to their bedroom, "since I've shown off my vertical dance skills, maybe you would be willing to see me display my…horizontal dance skills," she told him with a smirk.

He lifted an eyebrow at that. "Man, you really pile it on with the cheesy pick-up lines, don't you?"

Rukia dropped his hand and looked indignant at that. "Jesus, do you want to have sex with me or not?" she asked, irked that he had, yet again, mocked her attempt at seduction.

Ichigo laughed, reached down to grab the woman he loved so goddamn much, threw her over his shoulder, and practically dashed toward the bedroom, Rukia laughing joyously the whole way there.


End file.
